<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mass Effect: Fragile Bonds by The_Realest_Capta1n</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614897">Mass Effect: Fragile Bonds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Realest_Capta1n/pseuds/The_Realest_Capta1n'>The_Realest_Capta1n</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Comedy, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, First Contact, First Contact War, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>113,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Realest_Capta1n/pseuds/The_Realest_Capta1n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been three years after humanity's brief conflict with the turians. The governments from both parties are ready to move on, but its people aren't.<br/>One of those is a young, disgruntled, hot-headed veteran by the name of Walter Reilly,  who is forced to serve alongside the same species that killed his friends and disfigured his face. Even with the warm welcome from the once hostile race, and a female turian keen on being his best friend, Walter has trouble putting the past to rest, which is exactly what some people want. </p><p>Will he learn to adapt and coexist with his former enemies? Or will he finally turn into the wrathful monster everyone already thinks he is?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Human Character(s)/Original Female Turian Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: I use language similar to that of your average marine or sailor. Some of you may consider it homophobic or vulgar. If you can't handle hearing fuck or fag then I recommend you move on now because its only gonna get worse.</p><p>NOTE: I'm not entirely sure how to format things properly, so if its in italics, its supposed to be what the character is thinking or its to put emphasis on what they're saying, if its italics in quotation. Its a 3rd person story centered around two main characters, so whatever is in italics is whatever's going on in their mind. </p><p>LAST: This is my disclaimer. I made this for shits and giggles because I have too much time on my hands. I have little patience and focus and I make no guarantees that I'll see this through. If this becomes somewhat popular, I'll try to keep going. If not, then I'll let it die and try to forget this dark chapter in life that led me to writing shitty ME fanfic. Try to keep the comments constructive, I want to get better if the story is good.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>Walter sipped his rum, hoping to take his mind off of the disgusting, repulsive noise that these damned aliens called music, then moved his left hand to cover up the scarred side of his face. He gazed into the reflection of the goofy blue eyed ginger emitting from the drink as more dark unhappy thoughts crept from up the from the black pit of his mind.</p><p>
  <em>What do you see, Walt? I see one broken ugly son of a bitch who can't accept he expired three years ago. Fucking turians. You should've finished me off.</em>
</p><p>He gulped down the last of the rum then waved at the salarian bartender.</p><p>"Hey, human, what happened to your friend?"</p><p>"Probably ran off with a prostitute. And he's not my friend."</p><p>"You came in with him," the salarian retorted.</p><p>"No, he came in with me, he wouldn't leave me alone. Just a coworker."</p><p>"I don't know, he seemed-"</p><p>"Are you gonna give me a refill or keep asking questions about my life?"</p><p>The bartender scowled and poured another glass. Walt returned the look and downed the entire glass in one swift motion. Still not as drunk as he wanted to be. The salarian's comment caused his thoughts to drift to that piece of shit Davis, and how he dragged him here only to run off with some asari whore not even fifteen minutes later. What the fuck was everyone's fascination with them anyway, they're just blue space dikes who give you mind orgasms. No big deal. And what kinda limp dick shit guzzler invites you out to drinks with the intention of catching up with an old buddy from bootcamp, only to bail as soon as the first piece of ass winks a smile? Fuck him. He was starting to see red.</p><p><em>Okay, cool off. You're in deep enough shit, no point drowning in it. Don't start something</em>. </p><p>Walt started looking around the bar, trying to focus more on his surroundings than his miserable situation. There were some of those tubby beach ball looking critters who wear those space suits in a table behind him holding datapads, discussing finances. What were they called again? Aww fuck it, who cares. There were some asari on the dance floor with some salarians and even a couple humans, but watching made him feel uncomfortable, so he looked away. He noticed a lone turian dressed in black leaning on the bar and looking right at him. It was strange seeing one without armor. Or a rifle. It kept staring at him, so he glared at it. He could never tell their gender, even when they were trying to kill him. It rubbed its neck and finally broke eye contact, going back to its drink.</p><p>
  <em>That's right, asshole.</em>
</p><p>Walter never enjoyed scaring off strangers, even turians, but it beat letting them in and then stabbing him in the back. Davis was a sterling example. 'People fuck you over; people come and go. You are the only constant,' he always told himself. Never trust, never care, never love. It was lonely and miserable but he'd seen what heartbreak could do to a person. No way was he going to end up like his cunt of a mother. Just then he caught a figure approaching him from the corner of his good eye. It was that turian. Its complexion was almost snow white with a blue upside-down chevron over its eyes and nose. It was tall, almost a foot bigger than him.</p><p>
  <em>No, no no. Get the hell away from me!</em>
</p><p>"Hi," it meekly greeted. It sounded feminine, but he still couldn't tell for sure.</p><p>"Look, I don't want trouble, so just piss off," he said without looking at it.</p><p>"Oh no, I'm sorry. It's not like that," it raised its hands defensively. "I mean I'm not trying to be nosey, but..." it paused and frowned, trying to collect its thoughts from the look of it.</p><p>"Are you okay? You don't look too well."</p><p>"That's a hell of a thing to say, you're not much to look at either."</p><p>"I'm sorry, I just..." it rubbed it's neck. "Lemme start over. I'm Aurelia," it said as it extended its hand.</p><p>Walt was confused. Turians hate humans. Humans hate turians. He hated turians. What was it doing? Was this a trick?</p><p>With the rum clouding his judgment, Walter went against his instincts and decided to humor it. He took his left hand off his face to look it dead on and shook its hand with his right. Its three fingered hand was smooth and leathery, and it had the grip strength similar to a machine. The talons on its fingers had some sort of rubber-like covers over them.</p><p>"Walter," he replied. He noticed its catlike eyes widen and its mandibles flare outward when it saw his whole face, especially his scar and bad eye.</p><p>"Am I bothering you? I'm sorry if I am," it said nervously.</p><p>"You kinda are. But there's no crime against talking to someone, and if you try anything, there's plenty of eye witnesses. So stick around," he tried to sound sarcastic, but the fact that it was still here showed it couldn't take the hint.</p><p>"Ha, don't worry about me. I never start something I can't finish. So why are you drinking alone? Is something wrong?"</p><p>"Why are you so interested in my life?"</p><p>"I'm a people person, can't help it."</p><p>"Well I'm not."</p><p>"C'mon, I don't buy it. I bet deep down you're a real sweetie who's just begging for a friend."</p><p>Walter exploded into a fit of laughter, almost falling off his stool. Never had he heard something so stupid.</p><p>"You caught me, turian. I'm just a big fuckin' teddy bear who's all rainbows and sunshine on the inside."</p><p>"I knew it," it smirked. "Wait, what's a teddy bear?"</p><p>"Forget about it."</p><p>"So what do you do for a living?"</p><p>Walt sighed, but just then he got an idea.</p><p>"Let's play a game. Every time one of us asks a question, and the other answers it, the person who asked has to take a shot. If one of us refuses to answer, they have to take a shot."</p><p>"Alright, you're on."</p><p>"Yo salarian," Walt called out. "Get us some shots over here. And keep em coming til we say so."</p><p>The bartender came over and poured some shots, half of which were green. Aurelia thanked the bartender while Walt sat in silence.</p><p>"So what do you do for a living?" the turian repeated.</p><p>"To put it briefly, I'm a janitor."</p><p>"Uh-huh. Did you get those scars scrubbing toilets?"</p><p>"No, I got em when a turian hand grenade blew up in my face. That's two, by the way."</p><p>The turian murmured something under her breath, then took two glasses and downed them one at a time.</p><p>"So, you were at the Relay 314 Incident..."</p><p>"Relay 314, what's that?"</p><p>"Your people call it the First Contact War. I'm so sorry, I didn't even think-"</p><p>"It's history, just like my chances at a fulfilling career in the Alliance," he paused to take his shot. "So what do you do?"</p><p>"I'm a model for an adult magazine called Fornax. We're looking for a human male for our next piece, so I thought I'd see if you're interested."</p><p>"What?!" This time it burst out laughing. It took a full minute for it to stop wheezing to able to speak.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I had to lighten the mood somehow. I was a combat engineer in the Hierarchy, but now I work as a secretary in the turian embassy."</p><p>
  <em>Great. I would've preferred porn star to a soldier, at least they don't handle explosives. Wait a minute. Could it have...</em>
</p><p>"Were you there? On Shanxi?"</p><p>“Oh Sprits, no. I got out a year before that mess. Most foreign place the fleet took me was Digeris, same cluster as home."</p><p>"That's Palaven, right?"</p><p>"Yup. I'm a city girl. Oh yeah, that's three. Drink up."</p><p>
  <em>Huh. So it is female.</em>
</p><p>"You evil wench," he said with a laugh. She laughed too, which relieved Walt, as he didn't want her gone until she lost. He took his medicine, determined not to lose.</p><p>"Ugh, I'm a country kid, I guess. I was born and raised in a small town on Earth in the middle of Buttfuck Nowhere, USA. Less than a thousand people."</p><p>"Sounds... cozy. You miss it?"</p><p>"Fuck no. I hated that place. It had a way of sucking you in and keeping you there. Not a place to get your life started."</p><p>"That why you joined the military?" she asked after taking a shot from the previous question. She shivered but quickly regained her bearing.</p><p>"Kinda. There were other reasons, but that was definitely a big one. What made you join?"</p><p>“Every turian does time in the military. It'sss part of our culture,” she was starting to slur some of her words and stammer.</p><p>“Huh. That's kinda shitty,” he said before drinking.</p><p>"How  so?"</p><p>“Well, for humans, the military is a convoluted and inefficient mess in peace time. People get thrown away and mistreated pretty easily unless we're at war. If we're not at war, we fight each other. I always figured anything run by the government sucks, no matter what species that government belongs to.”</p><p>"Is that what, what happened to you?" she stammered.</p><p>She didn't take a shot, but talking about how the Alliance had screwed him over caused Walt to not pay attention to the game to call her out.</p><p>"That's what's happening right now, the Alliance still owns me for another year. I gave them everything I had and then some, but they don't give a damn about what it cost me. They just see me as another bastard to take out the trash or swab the deck. So fuck 'em running."</p><p>"What exactly is your job?"</p><p>Walt paused to think. He had endured more safety briefs about operational security than he cared for, and the one thing almost all of them warned about was false interest in exchange for information. As far as he knew, she could be a spy, probing him, trying to find out information for the turians. She sure as hell was asking a lot of questions, and she was military. But he didn't care anymore. Talking about shooting a rifle once every blue moon and getting screaming at for existing wasn't going to get anyone killed, and if it did, they were probably an asshole anyway.</p><p>"I'm a just a grunt. Thirteen-hundred. Nothing special."</p><p>"C'mon, every gear is important in the machine. No matter how small it may seem."</p><p>"That's real fucking cute, who told you that?"</p><p>"My father, he was a mechanic after he retired from the service. So what are you going to do when you get out?"</p><p>"Probably take a shit on my CO's desk," he chuckled. "After that, I don't know. Family life isn't something I think I can pull off. And there's not much call for killing people in the civilian world. So I guess I'll join some mercenaries or put a shotgun in my mouth and blast off."</p><p>She started to laugh, but stopped. She blinked a few times, and her eyes widened upon registering the last thing he said.</p><p>"Just kidding," he lied. Blowing his head off was the only thing that sounded like a solid plan anymore. Besides, he was starting to get too chummy with her, which was a direct violation of his golden rule. Maybe that would scare her off.</p><p>"Well then..." she paused. "Want another round? I'll buy."</p><p>
  <em>Huh. Not my intention but free booze is free booze.</em>
</p><p>"Sure. I can still see straight."</p><p>“Well then let's fix that. Bartender! Fresh drinks for my friend and I! Same thing he's been drinking, I'll take a glass of wine.”</p><p>The salarian came back and refilled their glasses. She slid some credits across the counter and the bartender eagerly scraped them up.</p><p>"This just covers these drinks, you still owe me for those shots and the human's tab."</p><p>They both ignored the bartender, and he angerly scampered away towards more impatient customers.</p><p>"To new friends," she proclaimed, raising her glass.</p><p>"Fuck it, new friends," he toasted, and they both downed their drinks. She shook her head vigorously, clearly not handling the booze too well.</p><p>"Yessir, we're friendssss..." she trailed off.</p><p>Uh-oh. She must've been a worse drunk than him. Walt had a feeling this was going to get sloppy fast. The first two options that came to mind was get the hell out before she puked on him or stay and find amusement in this turian's drunken stupor.</p><p>
  <em>This can't end well, but then again nothing ever does. Hell with it, I need something to laugh at, and its her credits.</em>
</p><p>"We are friendsss... right, Walther?"</p><p>"You betcha. Best friends," he said with a fake grin, but he wasn't feeling as satisfied with his victory as he expected to.</p><p>"Phew, I was soooo- worried... I thought you really hated me at first. But I could tell, right when you let me sit down, I thought... I thought, ‘Aurelia, this is a good man with a good heart. Not a bad bone in his body.’ Yessiree. Maybe a little rough around the edges. But a damn gud person."</p><p>Walt felt a sharp pain in his chest. No one had ever called him a good anything, let alone a good person. He choked on his spit and felt water leaking from his bad eye. He took a minute to clear his throat, then wiped his eye on his sleeve.</p><p>"Thanks Aurelia, that..."</p><p>"And you even remembered my name! You're such a gud guy... I hope you have gud people in your life, you..." she trailed off. "I forgot what I was talking about."</p><p><em>Aww shit, turian or not this ain't right</em>.<em> C'mon, you broken bastard. Do the decent thing and get her home safe.</em></p><p>"C'mon, Aurelia. I think you need a nap. Let me get you a cab."</p><p>"No, no no... I don't need a nap, I need a, uhh... I need a nap."</p><p>Walt looked for the bartender, who was arguing with some other patrons about their tabs. He really didn't want to deal with him again, especially since he didn't have enough cash on him to pay his tab (fucking Davis), so he stood up and took Aurelia's hand, yanking her on her feet quickly. He put her arm around his neck, grabbed her wrist, and tried to do a walk assist carry. She started rambling about how she was right all along about something as they hobbled towards the exit. People were starting to notice the strange two and laugh at the silly sight of a 5'11 human male leading a drunken 6'6ish turian female. They were both merely seven feet away from the exit when suddenly she stopped moving her legs. She started to heave, then threw up on the floor.</p><p>"Nap time," she said loudly, then passed out cold on his shoulder, bearing all her weight on him. He nearly collapsed, falling to one knee, when he heard the bartender shout.</p><p>"You damn dirty human! You think you can skip paying?!"</p><p>
  <em>Oh for fucking fuck's sake.</em>
</p><p>The salarian pulled out a serrated dagger, then leapt over the counter and made a dash for him. Although he didn't get very far before crashing into an asari waitress. The glasses she was carrying exploded on the floor, and the two fell down into the mess. The bartender tried to get up, but kept slipping on the spilled booze and glass, damning Walter and his entire bloodline the whole time. Walt kept trying to shake Aurelia awake but there was no use, she was out like a light. Thinking fast, he pulled her wrist hard, getting her positioned for a fireman carry. Mustering all his strength, he slowly stood up, trying to balance the lanky turian on his shoulders.</p><p>
  <em>Jesus H Fuck, why is she so damn heavy?</em>
</p><p>The crowd watching began an uproar of laughter, and Walt felt his face turning red from embarrassment and rage from the crowd's mockery. He could hear the bartender scream for someone to do something just barely over the crowd's laughter. His legs began to wobble under her weight, but there was a taxi stop just outside the bar. He just had a few more feet to the exit.</p><p>
  <em>C'mon, Walter. Fucking handle it. Are you gonna let this poor woman down? She put her fucking faith in you, don't you dare let her down.</em>
</p><p>He remembered what she said, “This is a good man with a good heart.” The words gave him a rush of newfound motivation. He put one leg in front of the other, turning his waist with each step to build momentum.</p><p>The bartender was back on his feet, moving through the crowd with speed and finesse not like what was previously displayed, while Walt was now moving at a speedy walk. It was an improvement, but at the bartender's pace, it wasn't enough. They had just cleared the exit and the taxi stand was now in sight. A fresh cab was just now landing, ready to pick up passengers.</p><p>Walt let out a primal, bloodthirsty roar, something he never thought he was capable of producing again. He broke out into the closest thing he could get to a sprint, moving with intensity he didn't think he had anymore. He could see the startled turian driver, who was completely frozen by the sight of him. Still screaming, Walt managed to close the distance between him and the taxi. He dumped Aurelia off his back, practically throwing her in the cab. He turned around to see the bartender, and they locked eyes for an intense moment before the bartender broke out in a dead sprint. Walt climbed in the cab and slammed the door shut.</p><p>“DRIVE!” he screamed with the last bit of air he could muster. The driver snapped out of his shock and hit the gas. The cab tore off, leaving the salarian as an ever shrinking angry blurr.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Beginning of the End... of the Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Immediately after the bar, Walt struggles to get his new drunken friend home safely. Afterwards, he reflects on his life, shows his violent side, then receives some very bad news from his superiors. One of which is a cameo!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTE: I throw around some terms and acronyms here that some might not get, so here's a lil cheat sheet.<br/>NJP- Non judicial punishment. Its a common way of punishing marines. Sometimes its a decrease in pay, sometimes its restriction.<br/>Ambo- short for ambassador.<br/>MP- military police.<br/>Battle buddy- a fellow serviceman who stays with you during liberty so you can hold each other accountable<br/>POG- Personnel Other than Grunt. One of the worst terms you can call a marine. You're basically calling them lazy or a pussy because they have a nice comfortable job where they don't get shat on daily<br/>MARSOC- Marine Special Operations Command. Raiders are like the marine's version of Navy SEALs.<br/>FNG- Fucking  New Guy<br/>Boot- another term for FNG, only more insulting</p><p>NOTE: Ok, this one might be a little weird since I combined two small chapters into one. I thought about keeping them segregated, but both were less than 2,000 words and I read somewhere that a chapter needs to be between 2,000 and 5,000 words. It also seemed kinda shitty to give y'all two really tiny chapters. As stated previously, I don't really know what I'm doing. So bear with me.</p><p> </p><p>NOTE: I got some more that are kinda ready, but I need to polish, proof read, and edit some more before I post em. In the mean time thanks for not spam fucking me with hate mail. I was expecting a lot of rotten tomatoes being thrown my way after first chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please don't hurt me,” the turian taxi driver pleaded. His voice sounded old and gravely. Walt was panting too hard to answer. He puffed out a laugh, thinking how terrifying he must've seemed in his fury fueled sprint.</p><p>"I didn't, pay, my bar, tab," Walt barely managed to say between breaths.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I- couldn't- afford- my drinks!" Walt tried to explain.</p><p>"Can you afford this fare?"</p><p>"Probably," he huffed.</p><p>"Phew, y'know you looked like a real psycho back there. Screaming with that lady on your shoulder and what not. Speaking of, is she ok? Do you need to get a hospital?"</p><p>"She's- drunk." Walt paused to catch his breath. He took a few deep breaths, calmed himself down, and carried on with the conversation. "I think she's okay, she had too much to drink. I'm just a friend trying to get her home safely."</p><p>"Well that's real nice seeing that our species were ready to wipe each other out not even five years ago. Oh yeah, where we headed? I can't keep driving in circles," the driver said.</p><p>"Hey, Aurelia!" Walt said, shaking her shoulder vigorously. She grumbled and begrudgingly opened one eye. "I'm taking you home, what's your address?"</p><p>"126th street, Zakera Ward," she murmured, then laid her head back against the cab door.</p><p>"126th street, Zakera Ward," Walt repeated to the driver.</p><p>"Got it, we'll be there in no time..." the driver trailed off. "So how'd you two meet? Pretty strange seeing our kinds fraternize. I mean don't care if you do, I don't judge. Just making an observation."</p><p>"Its not like that, we just met tonight," Walt meekly answered.</p><p>"Yeah right, you don't carry someone you just met like the way you did, screaming and hollering like a madman."</p><p>"Well I do some stupid shit when I've been drinking."</p><p>"I don't buy it. C-Sec will slap your ass with a hefty fine and lock you up for a while if they catch you. Young fella like yourself could have slipped out no problem. But you didn't leave your friend. Nobody does that for a stranger. That's either damn foolish or the bravest thing I've ever seen. Or both," the driver chuckled.</p><p>"It's really nothing," Walt pleaded.</p><p>"No it ain't, kid. Back in my prime it was, but people these days... they're just mean. No chivalry, no honor, no decency, nothing. It's rare these days for people to treat each other with respect. Its even more rare to see it with different species. Mark my words, the Council is spiking the water supply, making us act all crazy."</p><p>"I don't know, people on Earth have always been shitty. Maybe you've just been isolated from most of the bad until now."</p><p>"Ha, or maybe you've just been isolated from the good. Oh yeah, we're here. That'll be eleven credits." Walt dug in his pocket for his wallet, then gave him a 20 credit chit.</p><p>"Hey, can you wait for me? I'm gonna drop her off, then come back."</p><p>"Sure thing, kid. I gotta charge after ten minutes, but seeing as you're doing a good deed and all, I'll make it twelve."</p><p>"Gee... thanks..." Walt said, trying to hide his annoyance.</p><p>He got out, opened the other door, and pulled Aurelia out, who was now conscious, but still drunk. He looked at her hands and noticed a few of the rubber things on her claws or talons or whatever the fuck they were, were gone. He took a more gentle approach this time, taking her arm instead of grabbing it, and gently tugging her instead of yanking like he did at the bar. It seemed to work better. She started singing some strange turian running cadence about mutilating the enemy as he put her arm around his neck and tried the walk assist carry again. It worked better than last time, and the duo made their way towards the apartment complex. There was an asari sitting at the front desk playing a loud game on an omnitool.</p><p>"Excuse me, miss. Do you know where she lives? I'm trying to get her home," Walt asked as politely as he could. The asari looked up, frowned, rolled her eyes, then went back to her game.</p><p>"Second floor, room 203," she said in monotone, not even bothering to look back at him.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>
  <em>Bitch.</em>
</p><p>Walter continued his trek with Aurelia to the elevator and hit the button. An annoying jingle started blaring from the speakers, so he decided to use the time to check on Aurelia.</p><p>"Hey, Aurelia, you still breathing?"</p><p>"Mmph."</p><p>" 'Kay. Listen, I want you to drink a glass of water and count to a thousand after I drop you off. Okay?"</p><p>"Okay, okay, oooooookaaaaaay," she sang. The doors opened and he led her to her door.</p><p>"Home again, home again!" Aurelia sang.</p><p>"That's right, can you get in ok? Do you need me to open it?"</p><p>He let her go, testing to see if she could stand by herself. She could, as long as she had one arm against a wall.</p><p>"No, no... I can open it... can't, can't go all out on the first date!" She started giggling and playfully elbowed him in gut, but it was a lot harder than she probably intended.</p><p>"Oof. Well that's great. Take care, Aurelia. It was nice-" he started, but she interrupted him by throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing him in an uncomfortable hug, and he felt her nails or claws or whatever they were break the skin on his neck.</p><p>He tensed up and froze, unsure what was happening. She rested her head on his shoulder as she moved her hands to his upper back and squeezed even harder. He didn't know what to do. He didn't even know this turian before a few hours ago. Yet here she was, clinging to him like family or a lover and reeking of alcohol and some strange perfume. They didn't have that much to drink, was she that much of a lightweight or had she been drinking long before he and Davis showed up?</p><p>
  <em>Damn, she must be as lonely and miserable as I am.</em>
</p><p>For the first time in his life, he felt pity for a turian. He hugged her back for a brief moment, then tapped her shoulder to signal it was time to go, and she finally let go.</p><p>"Sorry about that," she murmured as she rubbed her neck, then opened the door.</p><p>"You're hammered, it's ok. Go get some rest," he spoke softly.</p><p>"I like your scars," she whispered.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I said I like cars, goodnight Walter!"</p><p>Before he could respond, she darted behind the door then slammed it in his face.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell just happened?</em>
</p><p>Walt stood there at the door for a minute, rubbing the spot where she accidentally scratched him to see if there was any blood, but remembered he was on the clock. He tore off towards the stairs, made his way through the lobby, and finally made his way outside to the cab, who was luckily still there.</p><p>"Wow, right on time," the driver remarked. "Where to?"</p><p>"Human embassy housings, do you know where that's at?"</p><p>"Are you kidding me? I know the Citadel like the back of my hand. Hop in."</p><p>It was a mostly quiet ride. The driver kept trying to start up conversation, but Walter was lost in his thoughts, replaying the last few hours in his mind and trying to make sense of it. She must've been really desperate for company given the mutual hatred between both species. But hell, he wasn't one to judge given that he was lonely enough to agree to it. Finally, they made it to the Alliance housing. Walt paid the driver, got out, and flashed his military ID to the MP on watch. Fuck, it was Adams.</p><p>"You reek of alcohol," was his greeting.</p><p>"Nice to see you too, asshole."</p><p>"Where's Davis?"</p><p>"I don't know, I'm not his fucking keeper."</p><p>"You're his battle buddy, so uh, yeah, you are."</p><p>"Look, we got drunk and he disappeared. He's probably getting pegged by some asari with a strap on."</p><p>"If anything happens to him, you're accountable."</p><p>"Good to know. Are you gonna let me in or are we going to keep talking about that retard?"</p><p>Adams let out a deep sigh.</p><p>"Fine, but I'm gonna make damn sure Gunny hears about this."</p><p>"Tell the fucking Major for all I care," Walt said as he handed Adams his military ID.</p><p>The MP scanned it then cleared him, and Walt moved through the checkpoint and made his way to the overcrowded barracks. He didn't even bother to be quiet, since most of the other marines were awake because that fucking shitbird Wells was snoring and some freak in the back, probably one of the FNGs, was having phone sex with his girlfriend on speaker. He kicked his shoes off, climbed into his bunk, and closed his eyes. <em>Tomorrow's gonna suck</em>, he told himself.</p><p> </p><p>Walter awoke the next morning to his head throbbing as if a sledgehammer was being repeatedly smashed against his skull. He sat up and checked his omni tool, and the display read Sunday, 1320. Not too bad. He rubbed the scratch on the back of his neck, trying to remember how he got it, but thinking was starting to hurt his head. All he cared about was it wasn't bleeding or swollen. </p><p>Walt got up and went to the head for a cold shower. He undressed and turned the water on, then stepped in. He stood there, letting the water do its thing while his mind aimlessly wandered. He thought about how much he hated that humanity got shafted by the aliens in terms of personnel housing and the embassy location. He thought about how much he hated his command and superiors. He thought about how much he hated aliens, no, everyone, because they always assumed he was some piece of shit or a psycho killer at first glance. And he thought about how much he hated himself, because he always proved them right at some point. Not the killer bit, although he'd be lying if he said he hadn't fantasized about it, but the being a piece of shit.</p><p>
  <em>I should be better. No, everyone else should. If you keep treating someone like they're a piece of shit, that's what they eventually become.</em>
</p><p>His mind replayed the last seven years in his mind, trying to figure out where he went wrong.</p><p>
  <em>Fourteen. Got expelled. Started working local construction, got paid to tear down walls. Sixteen. Meet the Saltzman's. They took me in and set me straight. Eighteen. Got a GED, enlisted in the marines with Mikey. Graduated bootcamp. Completed infantry combat school, top of the class, then promoted to Lance Corporal. Nineteen. Became a boxing star with the Marines, had spare cash for the first time in my life. Went to fight turians shortly after. Did some nasty shit, got blown the fuck up. Had to get my fingers reattached. Had to give up boxing. They couldn't fix my eye. Promoted to Corporal. Twenty. Constant nightmares, keep seeing everyone die when asleep. Keep seeing ghosts when awake. Turn to alchohol to cope. Kept getting reprimanded for underage drinking but they never came down too hard, must've been because they needed heroes and symbols. Kept getting assigned shitty details in the ass end of nowhere for punishment. Always the bitch boy. Twenty-one. Got assigned to security detail at the human embassy on the Citadel. Still the bitch boy. Just want it to end...</em>
</p><p>"Reilly, you in there?" It was Corporal Nauls. What the hell did he want?</p><p>"Yeah? What's wrong?"</p><p>"Finish up, Captain Anders wants to see you at the office. Get in uniform."</p><p>"Are you fucking shitting me? My watch is next weekend, what the hell for?"</p><p>"Fuck off, Scarface. I'm just relaying what Gunny said."</p><p>
  <em>Call me scarface again and I'll cut your fucking head off and eat your eyes, boot boy.</em>
</p><p>"Well is it bad?"</p><p>"It ain't good. Heard a bunch of cussing about the vultures and the Council. That's all I know. So hurry the fuck up."</p><p>"Aye," he said, and shut the water off.</p><p>If the Captain wasn't going to at least wait until Monday to NJP him, then it was really bad. Maybe they found out about him and the bar. But what did that have to do with the turians? Maybe they were at war again, and they needed his expertise. Fat chance, but he entertained the idea. Oh well. He got out, dried himself off, and got himself decent. He went to his bunk, pulled out his uniform, and began to put it on.</p><p>"Let's go, Scarface," Nauls impatiently demanded.</p><p>Walt picked up one of his boots, turned around, and threw it at Nauls' head. He didn't realize Gunny Fuchs was there as well until the boot had connected with Nauls' fat fucking mouth, but it didn't matter. That cocksucker was getting his ass beat. Walt made a fist and swung it at Nauls. But Gunny was quicker, and positioned himself in between the two, kicked Nauls out of the way and grabbed Walt's arm. He blocked the two from hitting each other, while all of the other marines got up and started cheering.</p><p>"You're fucking dead, you hear me?"</p><p>"Fuck you, jigsaw looking queer!"</p><p>"KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF!" Gunny screamed as he pushed both of them away from each other.</p><p>The other marines stopped cheering. Neither of them took another swing at each other in fear of Gunny's wrath.</p><p>"Goddamn disgrace, both of you! Is this how two Corporals of the Systems Alliance act? Like a bunch of fuckin kids on the playground fighting in the dirt, fuck both of you. I should fry both you shit whistlers here and now. Reilly, get your shit on. Nauls, you can fuck off now. I'll handle Corporal Reilly."</p><p>"Are you sure, Gunny?"</p><p>"Yeah, that's what I just fucking said. Now make like a ghost and disappear. Fucking dismissed," he said loudly, and Nauls scampered off.</p><p>As he finished getting ready, Walt knew that Gunny wasn't mad at Nauls or even him. Gunny was mad at Captain Anders for bothering him on a Sunday.</p><p>"Is it that bad, Gunny?"</p><p>"You're not gonna like it, that I guarantee. Walk and talk, shitbird." They both started the short walk to the temporary human embassy set up on the Presidium.</p><p>"Good lord, you ever see a more sorry fucking piece of shit building, Reilly? Absolutely fucking disgusting. All this fancy fucking space alien shit and we get the crown dog turd."</p><p>"I've seen worse, Gunny."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm sure you have, you fucking inbred trailer trash. Now, that stupid fucking scrotum sucker we got for a captain give me clear instruction not to tell you what's about to happen. Fuckin chode faggot thinks he's being cool or mysterious or some other gosh damn horse shit."</p><p>"Am I in trouble for last night?"</p><p>Gunny Fuchs stopped walking and looked him in the eye.</p><p>"What in the ever loving the fuck did you do, you semen puking asshole?" It was more than obvious he still had leftover anger from the fight.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, ok. This is a test, he's trying to get you to admit it. Play dumb.</em>
</p><p>"I was supposed to be Davis' battle buddy, but we got drunk then he wandered off with an asari hooker. He's not dead, is he?" Gunny studied him closely, seeing if he'd admit to anything else. Walt kept his bearing and his mouth shut.</p><p>"Nah, we picked him up this morning, that little butter dick baby bitch is fine. What's happening now isn't about Davis," Gunny said, then continued the walk. "You're not in trouble, I think. I'm pretty sure what that shit munching captain has in store is just a cruel fucking joke. But I want you to remember when you finally snap and shoot the place up, you're the retarded fuck up fuck trash son I never wanted but learned to love anyway."</p><p>"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, Gunny."</p><p>"Fuck off, Reilly. Don't make this weird. Just know you can kill anyone here <em>except</em> me, got it?"</p><p>"Got it, Gunny."</p><p>
  <em>Oh boy, this is gonna hurt. What is it, CAT6? Let's get it over with.</em>
</p><p>They entered the embassy and stopped at the captain's office. Time to get serious and face the music. Gunny knocked on the door, and when they heard the captain say "enter," they opened the door, stepped in, and stood at attention. Captain Anders didn't initially look up at them, for he was filling out some paperwork. When he was done, he looked up and gave them both that shit-eating grin the entire security detail knew and hated.</p><p>"Dismissed, Gunnery Chief." Gunny nodded and turned to Walt.</p><p>"Good luck, kid," he whispered.</p><p>
  <em>Wait. No 'dick snorkeler' or other creative profanities? Damn, am I about to get the firing squad?</em>
</p><p>"Corporal Reilly, at ease." Walt relaxed his posture and internally braced himself.</p><p>"Now, as I'm sure you're aware but likely don't care, relations with the turians are shakey at best. The only reason we're not still at war is because the other council aliens stepped in. Now, the Council and the Alliance have decided its time to start mending wounds and have formed the Olive Branch Exchange Program, or something stupid like that. It's basically like exchange students in schools. We send over one of ours to them and vice versa. At first I thought it was fucking stupid, but then I realized something."</p><p>
  <em>Don't fucking say it. Don't you fucking dare, you fucking POG piece of shit.</em>
</p><p>"You're a veteran of the First Contact War. If anyone needs mending, surely its you. So, I volunteered you. You start at the turian embassy effective immediately..."</p><p>Anders words devolved into meaningless animalistic noise as Walt's vision slowly turned red. He tried to calm himself from the seething hatred building up inside by taking slow deep breaths and exhaling from the mouth. It wasn't working. Horrible thoughts of mutilation and the gnashing of bones and tearing of flesh crept from the dark pit of his mind.</p><p>
  <em>He could see the shit-eating grin fade and fear in Anders eyes rise as he realized what was about to happen. Walt leapt forward, knocking Anders to the floor. Walt pulled him up by the collar, then smashed his right fist against Anders' eye. Again, and again, and again, until his arm got tired. So he pulled his combat knife out, stabbed him in the stomach, then slowly sawed the knife back and forth, delighting in the captain's horrified screams. He tossed the knife aside, then dug both his hands into the gaping hole, prying it open even more. He started removing intestines, pulling them out like a clown would with streamers, then dug both his thumbs into each of the captain's eyes, turning his thumbs nice and slow so that- </em>
</p><p>"CORPORAL!"</p><p>Walt snapped out of his trance. Anders was still sitting in his desk, perfectly intact, and very annoyed.</p><p>"Did you hear anything I just fucking said?"</p><p>
  <em>It was all in my head. Damn.</em>
</p><p>"No, sir," he replied, grinding his teeth.</p><p>"See, this shit is exactly why you're getting transferred. I am so goddamn tired of your worthless ass crowding up my detail. Every other day you're fucking something up because you don't listen because you're so fucking zoned out. You're attitude is dog shit, you don't cooperate... how the fuck did you even make Corporal?"</p><p>"I don't know, sir. I think it's because I'm really good at my job."</p><p>"Bull fucking shit, you can't even clean a head right."</p><p>"No sir, but I can kill without thought or remorse," Walt paused as he leaned forward and put his hands on the captain's desk. "And I'm starting to consider picking it back up right now."</p><p>The two locked eyes and scowled at each other for what felt to Walt like an eternity. Neither blinked, not even when Walt's bad eye started leaking water again. Finally the captain had enough and slid some paper orders towards Walt.</p><p>"Okay. I'm going to forget I heard that, since the last thing I want to deal with is another NJP, and frankly, your disciplinary file is starting to look like a fucking novel. I am offering your ungrateful ass a chance at redemption. So get your shit, and get the fuck out of my office, or I will bust you down to Private and have you scrubbing toilets for the rest of your goddamn career."</p><p>"Aye aye, sir," he sneered back.</p><p>He took his orders and left the building. Gunny was waiting for him outside.</p><p>"Well, fucktard, you ain't covered in his blood. So I'll take that as a good sign."</p><p>Walt didn't reply. He just stared out at nothing trying to understand what had happened.</p><p>"Kid?" Gunny tried again, shaking his shoulder.</p><p>Walt couldn't look at him, and turned away. How could they do this to him? Gunny let out a deep sigh.</p><p>"Look, Reilly. I did everything I could, I swear I did. I raised hell with that fuckin POG and even went to the Major and the Ambo. They all said tough shit. Thought it'd be good for you in the long run, or some bullshit. Truth of the matter is, they just don't like you. You're a bad reminder of how the command fucked up and they'd rather throw you away and make you someone else's problem than fix it. I'm sorry, this is how it is."</p><p>"Gunnery Chief Fuchs!" a deep distinct voice called out. Walt and Gunny did an about-face and saluted the Major.</p><p>"Good afternoon, sir," they both said in unison.</p><p>The Major returned the salute.</p><p>"At ease, gentlemen. Gunny, I was wondering if you've seen to Reilly yet, but it looks like its already done," he said, then turned his attention to Walt.</p><p>"Corporal, for what its worth, this isn't what I wanted. My hands were already tied, despite what this old salty bastard might have said," he gestured to Gunny.</p><p>Fuchs rolled his eyes and scoffed.</p><p><em>Is the Major joking around? I can never tell with this fucking guy</em>.</p><p>"No, I get it, sir. No room for a grunt like me here," Walt tried to sound respectful, but the Major still frowned.</p><p>"Now you listen here, Corporal, and listen close," he said ominously.</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit, here we fucking go.</em>
</p><p>"We may not be at war with the turians, but that doesn't mean they're over it. Watch your back," he warned.</p><p>
  <em>Careful, Major. You sound awfully close to caring.</em>
</p><p>He continued, "If anything, anything at all happens, you report it straight to me. Damn that idiot captain of ours and damn the chain of command. I didn't pull you and Petrovsky outta that foxhole just to lose you now to some spikey bastard with a grudge. Got it?"</p><p>Walt shuddered at the mention of that name.</p><p>
  <em>Please don't bring up Shanxi, Major.</em>
</p><p>"Yes, I understand, Major Ryder. Thank you, Major Ryder."</p><p>"Good. Don't ever forget we take care of our own. I already took care of your food situation, but I haven't be able to get in touch with their people yet. All I know is that you just report in like any other command. Do what they tell you, but don't let them push you around. You're representing humanity here."</p><p>"Respectfully, sir, we both know I'm the last jarhead who should be sent there, so why me?"</p><p>"Truth be told, Anders went over me to the Ambassador with some crap about how you'd be the perfect fit. A combat vet putting aside his differences to further the Alliance's relationship with the Council races, or some other nonsense. I strongly voiced my opinion but as much as Anders is a terrible officer, he's an amazing salesman. I couldn't convince either of them to yield."</p><p>"I understand, sir," Walt lied.</p><p>The shock and anger was still in his system and he needed something to focus it on. Right now, that was everyone above his pay grade, and no matter how hard they tried to make it for him, he kept hating them.</p><p>"You've always had a decent head on your shoulders, Reilly. You don't think, but I know if you'd put half as much effort into thinking things through as you do screwing up, you could be the best damn marine in the Alliance. Do us proud," Major Ryder said, and went on with his business.</p><p>Gunny made sure the Major was out of earshot before he spoke.</p><p>"Congratulations, butter dick. That's the closest I've ever seen him to pulling that stick outta his ass."</p><p>"Did he really stick up for me?"</p><p>"Maybe, I'm not sure. As soon as I came in his office, he said 'it's already done, Fuchs. Now disappear,'" Gunny said while trying to do an impression of the Major. "Can't see why he would, can't see why he wouldn't."</p><p>"So what now?"</p><p>"Now you pack your shit, and move on to hopefully less shitty pastures. I hear the buzzards have some neat architecture. C'mon cock breath, I'll check you out."</p><p>"Thanks, Gunny."</p><p>"Don't fuckin thank me. All I've done today is lead you to the wolves."</p><p>They walked back in complete silence. When they got back to the barracks, Walt emptied his locker and started packing his clothes. He didn't own much, just his uniform items, a couple pairs of jeans, his civilian shoes, some tshirts, his ball cap, his jacket, some personal hygiene items, and Saltzman's guitar. Well, his guitar now. He dumped them all in his knit bag, except the guitar, then put his arms through the straps to wear it like a backpack. He put the guitar in its case and carried it with his left hand. He didn't stop to say goodbye to anyone or answer them when they asked what was happening. He walked out knowing he probably wasn't going to see anyone here ever again and that was more than fine.</p><p><em>Fuck 'em</em>.</p><p>Gunny was waiting outside with his arms crossed, but lacked the usual annoyed frown.</p><p>"Reilly, I wish I could say it's been a pleasure, but that'd be a lie. Still, it pains me to see them do you nasty like this. I'll keep raising hell for you, but I think we both know not to get our hopes up."</p><p>Fuchs extended his hand. Walt shook it.</p><p>"You need anything, you call me, got it? Fuck what Ryder said, he's rotating back home on Earth next week for some gayass Alliance special forces program, like that's somehow gonna replace MARSOC and the Raiders."</p><p><em>Gee thanks, you fucking assholes. Making me pick between doing what my NCO says and what my CO says. What could go wrong.</em> </p><p>"He won't be able to help in time like me," Fuchs went on. "Cub might be leaving the den, but Papa Bear will always come running if you call. Those fucking birds try anything, Papa Bear will make it rain blood from the mother fucking sky, oorah?"</p><p>"Oorah, Gunny." It was always funny to hear Gunny Fuchs refer to himself as Papa Bear.</p><p>"Good. Now get outta here before I start crying or some other faggy bullshit."</p><p>Walt nodded and walked out the front gate. He wanted to look back, but he knew Gunny had left. Deep down, he knew no one was really going to miss him. But honestly, he wouldn't either.</p><p>Still, he didn't hesitate to spit on the Alliance's ground as he left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Walt makes his way to his new duty station, he stops to ponder his options. Afterwards he meets his new coworker in addition to his supervisor, who both shed some light on his situation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTE: First of all, Holy shit. I wasn't expecting more than 20 hits, let alone 100. Thanks you guys. OK this chapter is mostly just connecting A to B. I tried to make it as interesting as I could. Next one will be a real banger, but I need to triple check it and polish the ever loving shit out of it, which will take a bit. After that, it may be a while before the next chapter. I've reached a rough spot where I've finished the last half of the story instead of finishing the first. Not saying this is the halfway point by the way.<br/>Last, you may notice some OC names get mentioned without much context, but don't worry. It'll all be explained in time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he made his way through the Presidium, Walter realized that he didn't know how long he was staying at the turian embassy, so he sat down on a bench and looked through his orders.</p><p>
  <em>Corporal Reilly, Walter A., you are hereby instructed to report no later than... to the Turian Embassy located on... until instructed to depart...</em>
</p><p>What really stuck out was "instructed to depart." Was it a couple of weeks? A month? The remainder of his contract? The thought of being stuck working for them for a year made him shudder, and he told himself it was more than he could bear. He started to consider his options.</p><p>
  <em>I could go AWOL. Be a pirate. It'd be easy. Hijack a ship, fly to the Terminus Systems, and live free. But then again they'd put a bounty on my head for desertion. Spend the short remainder of my life sleeping with one eye open. No thanks. Besides, its not like I'd know what to do with freedom.</em>
</p><p>The thought of blowing his head off came to mind, but he knew he didn't have the balls to go through with it, like Wilburn did. Lucky bastard, at least he didn't have to suffer this unspeakable bullshit anymore.</p><p>
  <em>I could just shoot up the place like Gunny said and die in a blaze of glory with C-Sec. But then again that wouldn't be right for anyone caught in the crossfire, and I don't have access to a firearm anymore. Fuck. Guess I just got to grin and bear it like always.</em>
</p><p>He looked through his orders again, and for some reason he hoped they would magically change to something remotely favorable. But they were still the same.</p><p>
  <em>Dammit all to hell. Why me? I'm a fucking marine, not some politician pussy. I kick ass and slay bodies, not make friends with the fucking enemy, goddamn turians...</em>
</p><p>Just then the thought of that Aurelia girl popped in his mind and he felt a twang of guilt. She wasn't his enemy. He only knew her for a few hours but she was a warm friend when he needed it. Hell, she treated him better than anyone he ever knew, with the exceptions of Gunny Fuchs, the Major, and Mikey Saltzman.</p><p>
  <em>What was that she said, just after she hugged me? "I like your scars..." Wait. Was she hitting on me? No, dumbass. She was drunk. I bet she just gets clingy when she drinks, like how you get violently angry. C'mon, fucktard. She's a fucking spikey alien and you're never seeing her again.</em>
</p><p>Walt forced himself up and continued his journey to his new command, but his mind wouldn't let go of last night. He kept replaying all that trouble he went through for a stranger, and asking himself why he did it. Was it because he was drunk? No, the fact that he remembered everything, let alone anything, was proof he didn't have that much to drink.</p><p><em>Maybe, I did it simply because it was the right thing to do, and maybe, just maybe, I'm</em> <em>a</em><em> half decent person after all, like she and Ryder had said. </em></p><p>He began to smile as Aurelia's kind words started playing on endless loop in his head until he had arrived at the embassy.</p><p>When he finally made it to the turian embassy, it took great effort to hide his frustration with how nice the building was compared to the Alliance's, and the obvious favoritism the alien leadership had. It wasn't some shithole refurbished shack, it was an impressive three story building with a damn fountain in the front by the main gate. Shit, it even had a fucking statue of a salarian, an asari, and a turian holding hands in a circle.</p><p>As Walt approached the main gate, the biggest goshdamn turian he had ever seen held out its three fingered hand, signaling him to stop. Walt complied and the behemoth approached him. He had never seen a buff turian before, as they usually had a slender, almost stick like extremities, yet this one's biceps were easily bigger than Walt's head. Its complexion was almost pitch black, with white markings all over it's face, and it was decked out in full combat gear, minus the helmet, of course.</p><p>"Can I help you?" It asked with a deep booming voice. Walt's eye's lowered to see the rifle folded on it's hip. He had to repress the instinct to go for it.</p><p>"Sir, are you lost?"</p><p>"Uh, I don't think so. I'm Corporal Reilly, I was volunteered for that exchange program. My command told me that I worked for you guys now. Uh, here's my orders."</p><p>Walt handed them over to the monster and it studied them closely. The behemoth's eyes lit up with realization.</p><p>"Oh! You must be Invictus' replacement. Hang on, I need to check your luggage. Security measure."</p><p>Walt reluctantly complied, and took off his knitbag, then slung it onto the table. The turian scanned it with its omnitool, then gave a satisfied grunt.</p><p>"Alright Corporal, just need to check that case you're holding and we'll get going."</p><p>Walt tightened his grip on the guitar case.</p><p>"It's just an old instrument," he tried, but the turian shook his head.</p><p>"Sorry, no exceptions. I believe you Corporal, but my bosses don't, and I'm not getting chewed out for you. No offense."</p><p>Walt gently put the case on the table and opened it. The brute scanned the guitar and nodded.</p><p>"Scan looks good. Never seen an instrument like that. You play it much?"</p><p>"Its a guitar. And no, not really. I'm hanging on to it for a friend."</p><p>
  <em>Mikey's dead. Get over it already.</em>
</p><p>"That's pretty cool, good on you. Follow me, Corporal, I'll get you checked in," the behemoth's tone had completely changed from cautionary and angry to warm and friendly, as if Walt was a long lost pal. Did he even know his kind and Walt's were at war three years ago?</p><p>"I'm Specialist Castus, by the way. You new to the Presidium?"</p><p>"More like new to the Citadel."</p><p>"Right. I keep forgetting you humans are the new kids. Trust me, Corporal, the novelty of it wears off quick."</p><p>"So what are my duties going to be?"</p><p>"That's above my payroll. But if I were a gambler, I'd wager they're going to put you on display somewhere where you'll be seen. Don't quote me on this, but they're probably gonna stick you with me or at the front desk. Maybe both."</p><p>"Great," Walt said with forced enthusiasm.</p><p>"Hey Corporal, you a combat vet?" The turian asked, pointing to Walt's face.</p><p>"Huh? No, this is a birth defect," he gestured to his eye. "I was born like this," Walt shamelessly lied.</p><p>Ryder's words were still fresh and he wasn't taking any chances.</p><p>"Birth defect, huh? Y'know, I had a cousin who was born with one mandible that was a lot shorter than the other. I forget the technical term for it but it looked dumb as can be."</p><p>"Had a cousin?"</p><p>"Yeah. Poor dumb bastard would still be here if he would've just worn a helmet like we told him to."</p><p>"Where did he serve?"</p><p>"Huh? Oh, it wasn't combat related. The fool died in a speeder crash. Dumbass Decruix, we called him. He thought jumping four Pack Rats would earn him a better nickname. All he got was a broken neck. I miss him, though. He made me look smart in comparison."</p><p>"Huh," Walt grunted, trying not to laugh at the mental image of a turian stuntman dying horribly.</p><p>They entered the lobby, which was completely empty.</p><p>"Where is everyone?"</p><p>"It's the weekend, embassy grounds are all but closed. We only have a few MPs, myself included, on duty. Hang here, I'm gonna get the Sergeant. He'll want to be the one to give you the tour."</p><p>Castus was only gone a few minutes before returning with another turian, this one roughly around Walt's height, with a more yellowish brown tone to it. The Sergeant had yellow marks on its mandibles but not its face. What did that shit mean, anyway?</p><p>"I'll take it from here, Specialist," the Sergeant said, and Walter could definitely tell it was a he. Castus nodded, did an about-face, then headed back to his post. The Sergeant let out a deep sigh.</p><p>"I ask for more experienced non-commissioned officers and they send me a human who's only going to be here for a few months."</p><p>Walt's heart sank when he said months.</p><p>"How long is a few months, sir?"</p><p>"<em>Sergeant</em>. And I don't know, your captain said we could keep you as long as we like. He really wanted you gone. The ones who make that decision don't even work here anymore. Trust me, I don't like having you here either."</p><p>Walt lowered his head and resisted the urge to scream. He was too angry with Anders for fucking him over so hard to focus on the turian insulting him.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Corporal, that came out wrong. I'm not doubting your skill set. I just wish the commander would actually give me what I need, which is more permanent NCOs. I'm Sergeant Adrian Barnes. You'll report to me."</p><p><em>Huh, I guess shitty leadership is universal. His name sounds kinda human</em>.</p><p>"I'm Corporal Walter Reilly," Walt said. He extended his hand, but the Sergeant didn't shake it. He looked puzzled.</p><p>"Uhh... is this a human thing?"</p><p>"Oh, my bad, Sergeant. It's how most humans greet each other. Its called a handshake."</p><p>"Oh, uh..." the Sergeant used both of his hands to grab Walt's hand, then violently shook his arm. "There. We're officially acquainted. Now, let's get you familiar with the grounds."</p><p>
  <em>Huh. Aurelia knew what a handshake was. Why doesn't the Sergeant?</em>
</p><p>"Now, we're a pretty relaxed command, but we have strict standards on our appearance. We don't want the other races to think we're a bunch of nasty bastards. Luckily for you, I have no damn clue how to properly inspect your uniforms. In fact, I'm gonna come clean. I know nothing about your people, nor do I want to. Your people do your thing, mine will do ours, and as long as we don't go to war again, I don't care. So if you're not covered in crap and look decent, I'll pretend you're good. Understood?"</p><p>
  <em>Lazy bastard, but I suppose that's good for me.</em>
</p><p>"Yes, Sergeant."</p><p>"Good. Second, no swearing while on duty, especially when we have guests. There are tens of thousands of words to use, and anyone who resorts to 'fuck this,' or 'fuck that,' is a just damn lazy asshole. Shit, I mean... shit. I mean SHOOT, dammit. Ah, fuck it, just don't get caught in front of the commander or anyone else."</p><p>"Aye aye, Sergeant."</p><p>Sergeant Barnes nodded and began his tour around the embassy. It felt more like a turian resort. They had a mess hall for the military personnel, a food court for the civilians, a gym, and even a mini mall. Unfortunately, all of the food was dextro based, but Barnes informed him that the Alliance had sent over enough rations to cover breakfast, lunch, and dinner to his room until their cafeteria could get food he could digest. Anything beyond those three meals came out of his own pocket. They ended up back at the main building, then Barnes stopped by a door labeled "Head NCO of Security".</p><p>"Alright, this is my office. Step inside." They both entered the Sergeant's office, and Walt closed the door behind him. "Now listen, Reilly. I know all about your history."</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>"Luckily for you, I'm the type to give second chances. Any shit you got with me or my people, you leave it at home or you settle it in the ring. If you don't, we won't hesitate."</p><p>
  <em>Just try it, motherfucker.</em>
</p><p>"The ring, Sergeant?"</p><p>"Sparring ring. That's how we solve problems. But do we have an understanding?"</p><p>
  <em>Interesting. Maybe I can be a human superstar in turian sparring. I can start by beating this fucking chode.</em>
</p><p>"Yes, Sergeant."</p><p>"Good. Now I don't know which bureaucrat thought it'd be a good idea to put war vets from opposing sides in the same command, but if I ever get my hands on them, I'll be sure to give them a good throttle. Keep your history quiet the best you can, don't ask any stupid questions, and try to work with me and I'll do my damndest to make sure my staff behaves. If you mind your manners, I'll put in a good word for you whenever you rotate back to Alliance posts. Sound good?"</p><p>"Respectfully, Sergeant, it's hard to keep my history quiet when I'm missing the left side of my face. But I'll do my best."</p><p>"That's all I ask. Now, we're going to start you out helping Ms. Aries, our civilian receptionist, at the front desk. You'll meet her tomorrow. Do your people keep records of arrivals and departures of personnel to and from your bases?"</p><p>"Yes, we call it the logbook, Sergeant."</p><p>"Outstanding, so do we. We'll keep it simple and boring for right now, then we'll get you on security with Castus. He'll show you the ropes. Alright, Corporal, that's all I have. You start tomorrow morning at 0800, just check in with me every morning. Wear your fleet service uniform or whatever the hell the Alliance calls it. And if anyone gives you any kind of flak, you come to me. Castus will show you to your living quarters. Enjoy rest of your day. Dismissed," he waved Walt off.</p><p>
  <em>So... if anything happens, I go to Ryder, then Gunny, then Barnes? Or Barnes, Gunny, then Ryder? Or just Gunny and Barnes? Dammit, I fucking hate my life.</em>
</p><p>Walt exited the office and found Castus waiting outside.</p><p>"Follow me, Corporal," he said and they both disembarked towards the staff living quarters. It wasn't attached to the main embassy, but it wasn't that far away. It looked like a giant motel.</p><p>"You're on the second deck. So how'd you get on, Corporal?"</p><p>"Sergeant Barnes seems alright, for a sergeant. You were right about where they're putting me."</p><p>"Yeah, it's what typically happens to everybody new. If you've been here as long as I have, you'd have the motions of this place memorized."</p><p>"How long have you been here?"</p><p>"I dunno... three, maybe four years? I'm looking to replace Barnes when he gets transferred or retires."</p><p>
  <em>He wasn't there. Good. Maybe we can get along after all.</em>
</p><p>"So this is a good command?"</p><p>"Oh hell yeah. Nothing special ever happens anymore, they literally pay me to just stand around all day and look tough. I love it."</p><p>"Sounds boring."</p><p>"See, that's the problem. You're looking at it short term. Everyone always gripes about being bored. You gotta look at it long term. We're not in danger, we're not doing stupid labor or busy work, and we're still getting paid. And this is the best place to climb the ladder."</p><p>"I don't care about climbing the ladder, I just want to get out without getting dishonorably discharged."</p><p>"Oohhhhh. I think I get it. They sent you here as punishment."</p><p>"Yup. I bet they put me here hoping I'd fuck up and give them a reason kick me out."</p><p>"Well don't worry, Corporal. I don't know what's wrong with the Alliance, but we're all on the same team here."</p><p>"Uh-huh," Walt replied skeptically. "I've never heard that one before."</p><p>"Look, so far I don't have a problem with you, and neither does Barnes. We're the two who matter most after the commander and the Ambassador, and you'll never see them unless they want to give you the inspirational speech about how 'we're all friends now' or 'strength in numbers' kind of crap. Just play nice, the people here don't hate without good reason. They may look at you funny, but don't take it personally. Oh yeah, this is your room."</p><p>Castus handed Walt a key card.</p><p>"I'll let you settle in. See you around, Corporal."</p><p>"Alright, Specialist," Walt replied as Castus left, then opened the door.</p><p><em>Oh my God</em>.</p><p>It was beautiful. One bed, a bathroom with its own shower, some dressers, a fridge, Christ, they even gave him a vidscreen. It was all his. For the first time in his life, he had his own room. He had privacy. He felt his bad eye start to water again. He dropped his knit bag and guitar on the floor and dived into the bed, not bunk bed, the fucking <em>bed</em>. It wasn't as soft as it looked, but that was fine. It was all his. He had to fight back tears as it all sank in. No more Wells and his snoring, no more assholes talking on speaker at 2AM. No more Nauls nit picking everything wrong with anything. No more failing inspections because Davis didn't clean up his damn bunk.</p><p>He lay on his bed for an hour before finally summoning the strength to get up and start unpacking. He laid out his peanut butters uniform for tomorrow, then kicked off his boots. He checked the kitchen cabinets and they were filled with drinking glasses, ceramic bowls, and plates. The fridge was packed full of MREs, and all of them had a label on them saying 'DO NOT REFRIGERATE.' He unloaded them and put them on the counter.</p><p>
  <em>Fucking retards.</em>
</p><p>Next he checked the bathroom, and it had an oddly shaped toilet and a shower with some weird smelling soap. He threw the turian soap in the trash and replaced it with his own.</p><p>When he finished his tour, he found the remote and turned on the vidscreen. The news was the first thing to come on after some commercials. It was running a story about an unidentified human with a scarred face who wrecked a bar and stole a lot of credits worth of drinks on the lower wards.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>It went on to say the man had an accomplice, although there are no reliable eye witnesses besides the bartender. Of course. Thankfully, the bar couldn't afford security vids in addition to a bouncer.</p><p><em>Ok. No one knows it was you. Keep playing dumb and never go there again. You were never there. You were at the barracks. Wait. Fuchs and Davis. Fuck, they know</em>.</p><p>"Fuck," he murmured to himself. He turned off the TV. "It'll be fine, shit like this happens. Keep your fucking cool. You gotten yourself out of worse shit. Take a shower, cool off. You'll be fine," he tried to convince himself. </p><p>He got up, took the rest of his stuff off, and hopped in the shower. But it didn't help like he wanted it to. He got out after a few minutes, and after drying off, he climbed in the bed. He tried again to focus on the blissful sound of silence instead of the possible consequences of his actions, but he knew it was only a matter of time. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First Day, Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First of two parts. Walt is reacquainted with a recently made friend. He tries to start fresh and leave the past behind, but his trauma might get the better of him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTE: I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did writing it. Took a lot of polish, so here's hoping it shines. (That was fucking terrible, my bad.) Also, the POV is going to start shifting back and forth from now on, and by that I mean its going to jump back and forth from being centered around Reilly to the other character. I'll try to make it clear who's thinking what, but I'd be more than happy to hear your suggestions to make this a better read.</p><p>LAST: I bring some religious stuff up, but my goal is to entertain, not to convert or dissuade anyone from their current beliefs. Part of Walt's character development is faith, or lack thereof. I know you all are adults, but can't be too careful these days.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>WALTER</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"AMBUSH!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sound of gunfire erupted as rounds went flying past his face. As he and Favours made a break for cover, a round whizzed past Walt and landed directly in Favours' throat. Blood gushed out of the kid's neck as he fell to the ground, and he was holding his hands over the hole. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Walt screamed as he crawled towards Favours. He put his hands on the wound and applied pressure, but the bleeding wouldn't stop. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"CORPSMAN UP! I need a fucking Corpsman! Wilburn, get over here!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was no reply. The only sounds were the unending roar of gunfire and Favours gagging and choking on his own blood. Although Favours couldn't speak, his eyes told Walt everything he was going through. Pain, panic, disbelief and fear. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"C'mon buddy, stay with me! WILBURN, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Still no response. Where the hell was everyone? He looked around for his team, but the only thing around him was an inferno. There was fire everywhere, the trees were on fire, the earth was on fire, even the sky appeared to be ablaze. Walt kept trying to calm him down until Favours' eyes slowly began rolling to the back of his head and the color drained from his face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No! No-no-no-no-no-no! C'mon, buddy! Stay with me, Favours!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nothing.</em>
</p><p>The alarm on his omni tool blasting the Marine Corps hymn shook him awake. He shot upwards in a cold sweat.</p><p><em>Just a dream. Rise and shine</em>.</p><p>New day. He began his morning routine. He turned off the alarm, got out of bed, and starting doing push ups. He stopped at fifty, then moved on to crunches. When he finished, he put some deodorant on and opened an MRE. He ate the crackers, the shitty meat, and the trail mix. He threw the leftovers in the trash, made his bed, and when he was done, he put on his service uniform. He double checked his room to see if anything was out of place in case they hit him with a surprise inspection. When he was satisfied, he left. </p><p>
  <em>What's the plan here, Walt? I dunno, just be cool. You're on their turf, and they're all wanting you to fuck up. So don't, because no one has your back now. Be the good obedient jarhead they don't want you to be, just to piss them off. Kill 'em with kindness. </em>
</p><p>"Like that'll work," he muttered to himself. </p><p>It was a brief walk to the Sergeant's office. He noticed the turians on base were eyeballing him, and he tried his best to ignore it, but he could feel their eyes upon him.</p><p><em>Don't give em a reason. Be cool</em>.</p><p>When he made it to the office, he knocked on the Sergeant's door.</p><p>"Enter," Barnes said. Walt did as instructed. "Corporal, you're early."</p><p>"Fifteen minutes early or you're late, Sergeant."</p><p>"Is that how the Alliance works? We don't do that crap here unless its a medical appointment. Percision is everything to us, you don't be earlier or late. Otherwise, it makes you look like you can't follow instructions. Have you eaten, Reilly?"</p><p>
  <em>Huh, that'll show me for trying. </em>
</p><p>"Yes, Sergeant."</p><p>"Good. Now, every day I'm going to ask some questions. Its gonna get repetitive but try to understand its because it's my job."</p><p>“Okay...”</p><p>
  <em>You've been here before. Tell them what they want to hear, or they will fuck you up more than you already are.</em>
</p><p>"How is your state of mind?"</p><p>"I'm fine, Sergeant."</p><p>"Has anyone made any threats? Any verbal or physical altercations with any of the embassy personnel?"</p><p>"Not yet, Sergeant."</p><p>"Would you say that you feel safe here?"</p><p>"Uhh.... Sergeant?"</p><p>"Bear with me, Corporal, I'm reading from a script. My superiors are asking if you're worried about my people harassing you in any way or causing you problems."</p><p>"I guess I feel safe..." he lied. "Sergeant," he quickly added.</p><p>"Alright. That'll be all for now," Barnes said as he typed into a datapad. "Let's get you to the front desk."</p><p>They left the office and made their way to the front. He could feel his heart skip a beat when he saw the front desk and the tall, snow white turian sitting behind it.</p><p>"Aurelia?"</p><p>"Walter? What are you doing here?" she said as she stood up.</p><p>She was wearing a plain light brown outfit with what looked like a skirt, except the front half was cut off, showing black pants. He couldn't tell if it was a uniform or civilian clothes. Sergeant Barnes stepped in.</p><p>"Corporal Reilly is going to be your new assistant for the time being. You two know each other, Ms. Aries?"</p><p>"We, uh," she began but stopped to clear her throat, then continued, "met a few nights ago off duty. We're acquainted."</p><p>"Uh-huh. I'll leave you to it. Don't break him, Aurelia," the Sergeant said, then left.</p><p>"Don't break him?" Walt asked.</p><p>"Uh, it's a long story. So! Let's get you started." She opened up the logbook and pointed at the empty space. "Just make a note of the names, the time of arrival, and the time of departure. I'll take care of the calls and the face to face interactions."</p><p>"Sounds easy enough."</p><p>"It really is. So um, have you seen the news?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Don't worry, it'll be fine. Stuff like this blows over quick, especially when they don't know who they're looking for."</p><p>"I'm gonna have to take your word for it, Ms. Aries."</p><p>"Oh, don't give me that Miss crap, we're friends, remember? Besides, turians don't care about military personnel fraternizing with civilians. I mean... shit. That's not what I meant. I mean, they don't care if we're friends, I didn't mean if we're uh... not that I don't like you! Uh, not like, like. Like as in a friend."</p><p>"So you don't like my scars?"</p><p>Her mandibles flared.</p><p>"Oh spirits... look, I'm sorry, I-"</p><p>"Forget it. Besides, you were drunk. We all have our moments. If you had caught me a few drinks later, I'd be swinging fists at everyone looking at me. We're good."</p><p>"Ok. New day. Fresh start. Phew," she exhaled and took a deep breath. "So, umm... did I do anything else that night? I remember waking up on your back at one point and you giving me a ride home. I vaguely remember saying that stuff. I just need to know if I crossed the line."</p><p>"You just gave me a big hug. Nothing special."</p><p>"Oh spirits, I'm sorry."</p><p>"For what? Like I said, we're good."</p><p>"OK. So wait, who won the game?"</p><p>"What game?"</p><p>"The game you came up with, at the bar. We just kind of forgot about halfway through. Who won?"</p><p>"Shit, I don't know, I think it was a tie. Really, there's no winner in a game like that."</p><p>"Really? Then why did you want to play it?"</p><p>"Cuz I'm a fucking asshole," he answered modestly.</p><p>"Oh, cut that out. You're okay at the very least."</p><p>He turned away to hide his smile.</p><p>
  <em>You hear that, retard? She thinks you're okay. When's the last time you heard that from anyone who meant it?</em>
</p><p>He tried to ignore the fact the he was thinking nice, nonviolent things about a sworn enemy, but his gut began to cramp.</p><p><em>The fuck is wrong with you? She's turian.</em> <em>She's nice, but she's turian. </em></p><p>They sat in silence for a long time. There was no traffic coming through the embassy besides the civilian staff, but they always stopped to do a double take and stare at Walt before going about their business. He tried his best to keep his bearing, but his patience was running out. He felt like he was on display.</p><p><em>Fucking buzzards</em>.</p><p>On the bright side, it was getting easier to distinguish males from females. The dudes had longer heads that made their head look like a claw hammer if you looked at them sideways. The ladies looked like a bald human head wearing an elaborate mask. They wore the same skirt outfit as Aurelia, while the dudes looked like they were wearing Navy coveralls.</p><p>All these turians were starting to remind him of the past, so he checked the time as a distraction. It read 0953.</p><p>"Hey, Aurelia? When is lunch?"</p><p>She opened her mouth to speak, but her omnitool began to ring. He couldn't see who was calling, but she looked angry upon seeing who it was. She rejected the call and went back to the conversation. </p><p>"Eleven, why?"</p><p>"Just curious. Who was that?"</p><p>"No one important," she said without looking at him. She rubbed her neck and went back to her terminal.</p><p>
  <em>She's lying, but not my business. Probably her mom or something. </em>
</p><p>Still no real traffic.</p><p>"Is it always this slow?"</p><p>"Normally, no. But we had an incident, so most people go to the combined species embassy up by the Council chambers."</p><p>"What kind of incident?"</p><p>"Remember what Sergeant Barnes said to me? Yeah, the two are related."</p><p>"Ok, that's it. I need to know, what did you do?"</p><p>"Tell you what, I'll tell you over lunch. Sound good?"</p><p>Over lunch? Together? Was she serious?</p><p>"Now, I don't want to intrude," he started, but she waved him off.</p><p>"Oh come on. It'll be my treat. I'll even give you some free pointers for the job."</p><p>"Can't you give them to me now?"</p><p>"Nah, then I'd have to charge you twenty per tip," she laughed. "I don't like talking about people when they can hear me."</p><p>"Alright, fine. But I can pay for my own damn lunch, thank you."</p><p>"Deal."</p><p>The embassy remained mostly quiet until lunch. Barnes stopped by to check on them before they left, and asked the same questions he did earlier. Walt gave him the same answers.</p><p>When they were released for lunch, Aurelia led him to a place called Corelli's. She said it was one of the few places that served food they could both eat and wasn't terrible. When they arrived, she suggested they sit outside, and Walt complied. As soon as they sat down, Walt popped the question.</p><p>"So what did the Sergeant mean when he said don't break me?"</p><p>"Oh, we had an incident."</p><p>"Yeah, I figured. What kind of incident?"</p><p>"A, uh, terrorist attack," she said quickly and quietly.</p><p>"A terrorist attack?!"</p><p>"Shh! Not so loud! Some fool thought they could shoot up the embassy, tried to take me as a hostage."</p><p><em>No fucking</em> way.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"I broke her arm in three different places, then I broke her neck. Not how I wanted it to go down, but the asari bitch was a terrorist. Good riddance," she spat.</p><p>Walt was completely speechless. Was she serious? She didn't laugh or flinch when she said it, like she did when she said she was an adult magazine model. He saw her in a new light. Sweet helpless little girl he carried on his shoulder and helped home was a cold blooded killer.</p><p>
  <em>Jesus, she said it so casually, too.</em>
</p><p>Just then an asari waitress came by but scowled as soon as she saw Walter.</p><p>"Who's this guy?" Her voice sounded old.</p><p>"Oh, hey Octavia! This is Corporal Reilly, he's part of that exchange program we're doing," Aurelia said.</p><p>He noticed how Aurelia's tone was different talking to the asari than to him or the turian coworkers. The kindness in her voice sounded forced. The waitress looked Walt over while frowning.</p><p>"He looks like trouble."</p><p>"Oh, he's not. He helped me the other night."</p><p>"Uh-huh. What'll it be?"</p><p>"Water, please. We're still ordering."</p><p>The asari turned to Walt.</p><p>"And you?"</p><p>"Water."</p><p>"Daring today, aren't we?"</p><p>"Oh come on, Octavia, he's good."</p><p>The asari waved her off and went to get their drinks.</p><p><em>Fucking bitch</em>.</p><p>"I take it she doesn't like humans," he said.</p><p>"Yeah, she's usually really nice. She lost her bond mate to the Relay 314 Incident."</p><p>"Well shit, hope it wasn't because of me."</p><p>Aurelia's expression stiffened and her brows raised. Apparently she was going through what he just did with her. They were both killers.</p><p>"I also take it you don't like asari," Walt remarked.</p><p>"That obvious, huh? Yeah, I don't like being prejudiced against any race, but I just can't stand them. Always staring at me like I'm a piece of meat. Everyone always drooling over them, acting like they've never done anything wrong ever. Its as if their only contribution to galactic society is sex. Makes me sick."</p><p>"Then why do you come here for lunch?"</p><p>"Because that miserable old hag gets me free meals from time to time," she whispered with a smile. "I think I look like her bond mate."</p><p>
  <em>Holy shit, deep down under all that kindness, she's a stone cold bitch. That's kinda hot... cut it out, faggot. You're doing it again.</em>
</p><p>The waitress came back with the drinks. Aurelia ordered the turian equivalent of a caesar salad and Walt ordered the closest thing to a steak. Octavia told them it'd be awhile, then left.</p><p>"So, Walter. Do you have a family?"</p><p>"Not really, I got a worthless drunk of a mother but that's it. Never knew my dad."</p><p>"What happened to him?"</p><p>"I have no idea. She never talked about him, even when she was drunk, which was every day that ended in 'y'. He either ran off or died or both. Either way, it was before I was born. Though from what my neighbors said about him, I probably got some half siblings out there. But whatever."</p><p>"Oh spirits, I'm sorry to hear that. The father is an important role in a family."</p><p>"Eh, I think I turned out okay, all things considered. What about your family?"</p><p>"They're all back on Palaven. I got three younger brothers and my parents. Dad was a mechanic, but he just retired, and my mom is a nurse. Two of my brothers are about done with school while Audien just finished bootcamp."</p><p>"That's a decent sized family. Is that usual?"</p><p>"Not really, turians usually only have one or two kids. Dad wanted us to be farmers so he wanted free labor, but it turns out he's better with speeders and ships than he is crops. We moved back to our old home in less than a year. Do humans only have one child?"</p><p>"Depends on the parents. Sometimes it's one, sometimes its six."</p><p>"Spirits, I can't imagine having six kids."</p><p>"Hey how come you keep saying 'oh spirits'?"</p><p>"Same reason as your people say 'oh God,' or asari say 'by the goddess'. Its just us using the deity of our main religion in vain."</p><p>"So do you believe in it?"</p><p>"Not really, what about you?"</p><p>"Well, humans got more religions than anything. We got Jews, Christians, Muslims, Hindus, and a bunch of others. Me, I used to be Christian."</p><p>"Used to?"</p><p>"Yeah. I stopped practicing after Shanxi. I mean I still believe in the concept of God, but I don't go to church and I sure as hell don't buy that forgiveness junk anymore."</p><p>"What made you believe to begin with?"</p><p>"I don't know. Hope, I guess. The Bible says that if we believe in Jesus and accept his forgiveness for our sins, we go to heaven for eternity. It just seemed depressing as shit to accept that there's nothing after we die. I guess just believing that there's some divine being who cares about me and that there's something good after all the bullshit that life throws at us gave me reason to give a shit."</p><p>"And now?"</p><p>"Now I don't give a shit. And I'm definitely going to Hell for what I've done."</p><p>"What about all the good you've done?"</p><p>"A killer who does good deeds is still a killer. Look, Aurelia. I really appreciate your misplaced faith in me. But I'm a piece of shit."</p><p>"I'll make you a deal. If you prove me wrong, I'll give you fifty credits. But if I'm right, you can never say a bad thing about yourself again, and if you do, you gotta give me ten for each time."</p><p><em>Easy money</em>.</p><p>"Deal."</p><p>Octavia finally brought the damn food out and they began eating. The steak wasn't too bad, but it definitely wasn't cow. The menu didn't say what it was made from, and although it didn't bother him before, it did now.</p><p>"So, about those pointers for work," Aurelia began. "You've met Sergeant Barnes, he's alright. A little crude, and sometimes lazy, but he's a straight shooter. Just don't get on his bad side. Have you met Castus?"</p><p>"Yeah, the guy's built like a tank."</p><p>"Don't let his size and build fool you, he's a big softie. He couldn't hurt anyone if he tried, he's just for show. He's everyone's friend, too. Now, Septamis is one to watch out for. He's a stickler for rules and regulations, even by turian standards. And he's a real smart-ass. He's going to be Castus' number two once Barnes is gone."</p><p>"No fun when he's around, got it."</p><p>"Pretty much. There's some others you might deal with, like Acricius, Ventura, or Proteus, but if they're putting you with Castus then you'll only see them during the end of your shift. They're all mostly okay, but all of them have family in high places, so don't stirr the nest too hard with them."</p><p>"Oh, so no fun at <em>all</em>."</p><p>"Yeah, basically. Now, Tarquin Bilarus is a veteran from your First Contact War. Steer clear of him. Some people knew him before all that happened, and say he was a pretty good kid. Well, he's a wreck now."</p><p>
  <em>Does that sound familiar, Walter?</em>
</p><p>She continued, "He's jumpy as hell, especially around humans. Barnes and I keep telling Commander Woul that he needs to be transferred, but Woul just keeps blowing us off. And Tarquin's dad is an admiral, who pulled some strings to put him here. I guess he figured having his son away from any action would help him heal." Her expression hardened. "Steer clear of him, Walter. I mean it."</p><p>"I understand."</p><p>"Good. I know I joke around, but this is serious."</p><p>"Huh, I always thought you were serious 24/7."</p><p>"Eat shit," she laughed.</p><p>"Cut me some slack! I can't read minds. The only time I can tell you're doing any kind of expression is when you use your stupid cheeks."</p><p>"Excuse me? The only way you can emote in the slightest is with your stupid eye hair."</p><p>"Eyebrows," he corrected.</p><p>"Whatever!"</p><p>Walt let out a chuckle when something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see what it was, then he saw him. Private Favours. He was standing outside the restaurant, in combat gear and covered in dried blood and dirt. His throat was torn open the same way it was when Walt watched him die, only there wasn't blood flowing from the wound. His skin was pale like a ghost but other than that he hadn't aged a day since Walt held him in his arms when he bled out. His expression contorted to that of disgust, and his eyes were burning with rage, staring right at Walt. </p><p>There was a ringing in his ears that grew louder with each passing second, drowning out all other sound. He could barely hear a muffled voice, but the ringing made it impossible to comprehend the words. The smell of smoke and burning flesh filled his nostrils. Favours slowly raised his arm and pointed a finger at Walt.</p><p>"Traitor," he moaned.</p><p>
  <em>He's not real. He's not real. He's not real.</em>
</p><p>Just then he felt something scaly squeeze his left arm. </p><p>"FUCK!" he screamed as he jumped in his chair. He snapped out of his trance and realized the entire restaurant was looking at him.</p><p>"Walter?"</p><p>He looked at Aurelia, then back towards Favours, but he was gone. </p><p>
  <em>It was your imagination, the kid's dead. What the fuck is wrong me?</em>
</p><p>"You alright? You were zoned out for a minute," she said. She looked worried.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine," he gasped. He didn't realize how heavy he was breathing until he tried to talk.</p><p>"You look ill. You're leaking."</p><p>"Yeah, its called sweating. I'm fine. Just thought I saw Fa-, uhh... never mind. What time is it?"</p><p>She let go of him and checked her omni tool.</p><p>"Oh spirits, we gotta go. Octavia! We need to pay now, please," she called out.</p><p>The waitress came back with their bill, which both were able to pay this time.</p><p>"Keep an eye on him," Octavia warned her, not even caring that Walt was right there.</p><p>Aurelia brushed it off and they made their way back to the embassy. As they walked, Walt paused to tie his shoe.</p><p>"Sorry about that back there," Walt apologized as he took a knee. </p><p>"Its okay, buddy. I've seen this before. You just need to talk to a professional."</p><p>"Nah, last time I tried, they said I was fucking faking it. Threatened to reprimand me and dock my pay if I took time off work again. I just need to keep drinking."</p><p>"Spirits... is the Alliance really that bad?"</p><p>"Ask the guy who swapped with me when he gets back."</p><p>Her omnitool began to ring again, and she rejected the call once more. </p><p>"If you need me to piss off so you can take that, I will."</p><p>"Really, it's fine. Just some asshole with the wrong number."</p><p>He nodded, and they continued the walk back after Walt finished tying his shoe and stood up.</p><p>When they arrived, Aurelia stopped before they got to their desk.</p><p>"Hey Walter, can you cover for me? I gotta check on something.</p><p>"Huh? You mean do what you do?"</p><p>"C'mon, you'll be fine. Just treat it like you're on watch at any other post. Besides, no one's gonna show up. It'll take five minutes, tops."</p><p>"Alright," Walter shrugged.</p><p>As she walked away, he noticed how surprisingly feminine her figure was, especially around the waist and uhh...</p><p><em>Huh</em>.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"><strong>AURELIA</strong></span> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aurelia turned the corner and made her way to the bathroom. When she entered, she checked every single stall to ensure she was alone. When her privacy was guaranteed, locked the bathroom door, she sat on a toilet, locked the stall door, and made the call. The Boss' angry face took up her screen.</p><p>"Agent Zero, you've missed two communications windows. Report," he demanded.</p><p>"Apologies, sir, I've made contact with the target and have been assigned to be his mentor by the embassy personnel. I've just finished my initial evaluations."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"He's just a disgruntled loner. Clear signs of PTSD, depression, and suicidal tendencies. I believe he's also suffering from hallucinations."</p><p>"That matches the profile. What else?"</p><p>"He's not showing any intentions of hostility towards Hierarchy or Council interests, unlike what the briefing stated. From what I've gathered, he hates his own kind more than us."</p><p>
  <em>That was perfect, just like you practiced. Keep it up, make Walter seem as non-threatening as you can and pray this ends well for everyone.</em>
</p><p>"No mention of family nor friends," she went on. "No mate, either."</p><p>"Good. Keep using that. Hell, you're probably the only friend that fucking hairy's got," he laughed.</p><p><em>Oh spirits, I'm a damn monster</em>.</p><p>"Did you make contact with him at the bar?"</p><p>
  <em>Ah shit. Bite the bullet, you damn drunken harlot.</em>
</p><p>"Yessir."</p><p>"Mhmm, good, good. Care to explain why he was on the fucking evening news?"</p><p>"Misdirection, sir. I pretended to be drunk and see how he'd react, and to get him to lower his guard," she said, forcing her body to resist giving any indicators that she was lying through her teeth. "I didn't know he had that big of a tab nor that he'd skip paying the drinks. But I can say with absolute certainty he has no idea of my identity."</p><p>"Well, I hope it was worth it because shutting the media up to cover for your careless ass is costing us a pretty fucking credit, not to mention explaining to C-Sec why a Blackwatch agent helped a fucking criminal escape. It's bad enough you used your real name for your cover. I shouldn't have to tell you to not fuck up, yet here we are. Speaking of, are the embassy personnel suspicious of your identity?"</p><p>"No, sir. They think I'm just a psycho secretary."</p><p>"Good. You know, you're file says you're a master at discretion but I'm starting to think that it's all full of shit. One more slip up and you're done. But back to the target. Your orders are still the same. Keep turning over rocks, see what pops up, and if he tries anything, kill him."</p><p>"Sir, I'd like to state for the record that the target might not be as of a high threat as Intel-"</p><p>"I don't give a damn what you think, Agent. The only thing that matters is you do the job. Don't forget, Council species have had five terrorist attacks from extremists this year alone, almost all of them humans just like the target. Unless you find solid evidence that Corporal Reilly isn't a threat, he will remain under surveillance. If he tries anything, if he so much as leaves the damn toilet seat up, you put a fat one in his fucking ear. You accepted the mission, you see it through. Got it?"</p><p>"Yessir."</p><p>"Anything else to report?"</p><p>"No sir."</p><p>"Solid copy, Agent Zero. Overlord sees all. Out," and with that, the screen went dead.</p><p>A cold shiver went up her spine. Why did he always end their meetings with that line? She stood up, went to the sink, and splashed some cold water on her face, then looked in the mirror.</p><p>
  <em>You evil manipulative bitch. If Walter finds out you're a Blackwatch agent, he'll snap and turn into a terrorist for sure. And then you'll have to kill him.</em>
</p><p>She splashed some more water on her face, trying not to think about having to kill her new friend, then looked back into the mirror and forced herself to smile.</p><p>
  <em>C'mon, old girl. Get back out there. Day's not done.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. First Day, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Aurelia's meeting, she catches Walt acting fishy. Regardless, she steels her resolve and remains committed to helping her friend escape the fury of her handler. Meanwhile, Sergeant Barnes makes a choice with potentially disastrous consequences.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTE: OK, this chapter is all about Aurelia to avoid any confusion on who's thinking what, in addition to explaining why she even cares. I got a recommendation from you guys n gals in the comments to put the name of who's thinking what for the start of a section in the header. I like that idea, and I'm considering to implement it, but I want to hear some more feedback before I do.</p><p>LAST: I'm reaching the end of my prepared chapters. So its going to take a lot longer than it has previously for me to dish out stuff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><strong>AURELIA</strong></span> </p><p> </p><p>Aurelia left the bathroom, dragging her heels as she made her way back to the reception area.</p><p>
  <em>This is bullshit. Overlord has no idea what he's talking about. Walter's not a threat to anyone other than himself.</em>
</p><p>The front desk and the back of the marine sitting in it were in view, but she decided to hang back and watch him for a bit instead of rejoining him. Walter was playing with the fingers on his left hand, which she hadn't noticed before that they were scarred as well as his face. She forced herself to draw her focus away from his scars and her obsession with them, and more on what he was doing, which was absolutely nothing.</p><p>
  <em>Damn that idiot boss of mine. I mean look at him, for Spirit's sake. Is a terrorist that handsome? Shit, I mean boring. Dammit, Aurelia, this is no time for your battle scar fetish!</em>
</p><p>Walter's omnitool suddenly rang with a message notification, and Aurelia dove for cover behind the corner wall. She peeked around the corner and studied her target. At first, he maintained his bored expression, but when he opened the message and began to read it, he tensed up and he sat up straight. He began to frantically check his surroundings, but he never looked back towards her.</p><p>
  <em>Something's up. I need to get eyes on that message.</em>
</p><p>As she crept forward towards a better angle, she slowly slid her hand in her pocket and dug out her monocle visor, then put it over her right eye. She zoomed in on the message and began to read it.</p><p>
  <em>Hello, Lance Corporal. Although I heard it's Corporal now. Congratulations. The reports of my demise have been greatly exaggerated. Alot has happened since Shanxi. Since the turians killed all our friends. I heard about Wilburn. I'm sorry. But that means we're the only two left. From what I've been told, the brass has you working with the enemy. My sympathies. I've left the Alliance in pursuit of a noble goal for a noble organization, one which I'm sure you'd appreciate. Meet me at the restaurant you just ate at with your new turian friend and that rude waitress on Friday no later than 2100. I have much to discuss with my lost brother. -OP.</em>
</p><p>What stood out the most to her was the "noble goal for a noble organization," and "lost brother." It also indirectly mentioned a meeting at Corelli's. Whoever sent it had been tailing them. How could she have missed that? She was getting sloppy. But, they were also a friend of Walter's, maybe a former comrade.</p><p>
  <em>Shit, shit, shit. This is sketchy. Dammit, Walter, you're not helping me help you.</em>
</p><p>Aurelia remembered what Overlord said about putting a bullet in his head, but she immediately dismissed it. It was going to take more than a strange and vague message to get her to kill her friend.</p><p>She thought about taking a picture, but didn't want to risk him hearing the sound or seeing the flash. Besides, evidence of him being a terrorist was counterproductive to her goals. There had to be a better explanation for that message than Walter being an enemy of the Council and the Hierarchy. She slowly and quietly crept back, not wanting to let him know what she was up to. When she had backed up to the corner, she was satisfied. She took her visor off and put it back in her pocket.</p><p>
  <em>Ok. Play it cool. Keep pretending. Keep lying.</em>
</p><p>"Hey, Walter!"</p><p>He let out a loud shriek and started cussing up a storm.</p><p>"Jesus H Fuck, don't do that," he pleaded. His face was red and sweating, just like at the restaurant. That's probably not good.</p><p>"Sorry, is everything well?"</p><p>"Yeah, uh... yeah. Just got a weird message from home."</p><p>
  <em>Shit, man, don't lie to me. I'm trying to help you!</em>
</p><p>"Oh, sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"</p><p>"Nah, just... I think some asshole is trying to prank me or something. It's nothing to worry about."</p><p>"Has everything been quiet?"</p><p>"Yeah, uh, yeah. What were you doing, is everything okay?"</p><p>"Oh, I was just talking to my supervisor. Trying to figure out what's what for the week."</p><p>
  <em>Smooth. Hey, why don't you just tell him you're gonna have kill him why you're at it?</em>
</p><p>"Gotcha. So what now?"</p><p>"Same as before. Standby to standby."</p><p>"Awesome," he said sarcastically. "So... sbout that incident that you told me about..."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I was just thinking, that must've been scary as shit. I mean, being in a place where you're supposed to be safe and then some fucking terrorist comes out, trying to kill people... that's got to be rough."</p><p>"How's that different from combat?"</p><p>"When you're in the shit, you expect it. Death is always around you. You know there's a chance you'll get unlucky and cut down in the prime of life. You don't expect that in a place like this."</p><p>"Yeah, I guess. Really, it was nothing. I excelled at sparring and CQC during my time in the military. Training just kicked in. It was like I was on autopilot."</p><p>"I thought you were a combat engineer, why all the extra hand to hand training?"</p><p><em>Shit</em>.</p><p>"Yeah, uh, I was. They teach the basic stuff in bootcamp but they have some voluntary advanced courses for those interested. Thought they'd come in handy some day, so I signed up."</p><p><em>Nice save</em>.</p><p>"Is sparring a big thing with turian culture? Barnes said something about settling problems in the ring."</p><p>"Its a pretty popular sport, and it's great for stress relief. If two soldiers come to an impasse, they have to fight until they work it out so that it doesn't affect the mission."</p><p>"How does beating the piss out of each other not affect the mission?"</p><p>"We keep it light, and there's a referee to make sure we don't cause serious injuries to each other."</p><p>"That must be nice, getting to beat each other up anytime there's an argument. Wish my command had that."</p><p>"The Alliance doesn't have a sparring program?"</p><p>"Well, kinda. But you have to jump through like twenty hoops to do it, and it has to be on your own time. No one wants to work on their time off."</p><p>"Fair enough. So you didn't participate?"</p><p>"Oh hell yeah I did. Not sparring, boxing. With the United States Marine Corps, back when there was still a Marine Corps. Not trying to toot my own horn, but I was really good."</p><p>She made a mental note of how his face lit up and the genuine happiness in his eyes upon talking about his sport.</p><p>"Really now? How good are we talking?"</p><p>"Champion good. I was on top."</p><p>"Was? What happened?"</p><p>"Shanxi," he said as he bit his lip. "After that, I can't get punched in the face anymore. If I do, well... its not pretty. Not life threatening, just messy. A whole lotta snot, blood, and tears. Plus I got my fucking fingers blown off then sown back on," he said as he showed his left hand. She had a better view than she did previously, and could see there was more damage than she thought.</p><p>It almost looked as if the Alliance doctors had to rebuild his hand from spare body parts. She managed to keep a straight face and focused on what he was saying.</p><p>"It sucks because I punch with my right more than my left, but they don't care."</p><p>"Damn, sorry to hear that. It sounds like you really enjoyed it."</p><p>"I loved it," he said as he solemnly lowered his head, and the light in his eyes faded.</p><p><em>Poor guy</em>.</p><p>She paused to think. What made him bring up that terrorist bitch? Was he on to her? If she was compromised... well shit.</p><p>
  <em>No, he's just making an observation. Maybe he's trying to talk about his combat experience. Ok, try the therapeutic approach.</em>
</p><p>"Hey Walter, I just want to let you know, I don't hold any grudges against you for Shanxi. If you need to talk, I'm here."</p><p>"Did Barnes tell you to say that?"</p><p>"No, I just figured I'd get that out of the way since we're working together now."</p><p>"Oh, uh... thanks, I guess. I'll keep that in mind. Just don't be upset if I never take you up on that. I'm not good with that stuff. Its better for everyone if I just keep shoving it down."</p><p>"I get it, and I'm not trying to be pushy. I just like knowing that things are good between us."</p><p>"Don't worry, we're fine. I mean, I know now not every turian is responsible for doing this to me. I'm not a bomb. I'm not just gonna go crazy and start killing people."</p><p>
  <em>Tell that to Overlord.</em>
</p><p>"Ha, I know. You're good."</p><p>"Eh. I'm okay at best."</p><p>She let out a small chuckle and felt her stomach tighten up. Overlord's words echoed in her head.</p><p>
  <em>"Hell, you're probably the only friend he's got." No. Screw that. Walter's not our guy. If he was, he would've slit my throat that night, not take me home and go out of his way to make sure I was safe. I owe him for that. The Boss is wrong about him and I'm going to prove it.</em>
</p><p>But how? Her omni tool blinked. It was the Boss. Shit. She opened the message.</p><p>"Don't forget to bug his room, want a live feed up no later than 2000. -OL," the message read. Asshole. She deleted the message immediately after reading it.</p><p>"What's up?"</p><p>"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just got a message from my mom. She won't stop checking up on me even though I've been on my own for years."</p><p>"Wish my mom cared that much."</p><p>"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"</p><p>"Nah, it's fine. That grumpy bitch is probably passed out over at one of her boyfriend's places right now. Fucking whore."</p><p>"Spirits, Walter! That's still your mother."</p><p>"If you can even call her that," he shrugged.</p><p>
  <em>Shit, change the subject! Keep it nice! Uhh... boxing, that made him happy. Talk about that.</em>
</p><p>"So did you start boxing in school?"</p><p>"Nah, unless you call fighting other kids boxing. I've always been an outcast. Besides, mom blew all our money on booze and blow. I couldn't afford any extra-curricular activities."</p><p>
  <em>Dammit, Walter! Ok, quick, try to talk to him about making new friends.</em>
</p><p>"Uh... hey, listen. I was thinking Castus is probably your best bet at making a friend. All you gotta do is talk shit about batarians and he'll follow you anywhere."</p><p>"Oh, that's ok. We're friends. One's about all I can handle. Besides, me 'n him might've gotten off on the wrong foot. I was kinda shitty with him."</p><p>"Oh come on, Walter, you can do better than just me. Besides, we won't get to hang out like this much longer."</p><p>"Yeah, don't remind me."</p><p>She groaned and rested her head on her hands. How the hell was she going to help him? Did he even want to be helped?</p><p>"Hey Aurelia, how are we gonna settle that bet about me? I mean, when is it decided?"</p><p>"Oh we can settle it right now. You're not a piece of shit, because a piece of shit would've left me to the mercy of strangers when I was drunk. Or robbed me. Or killed me. Or both. But you didn't. You took care of me, despite not even knowing me. That's not what a piece of shit does."</p><p>"I mean I guess but-"</p><p>"Shut up. You lost. Just accept you don't suck and deal with it."</p><p>"Fine. But no more rigged bets. I got a feeling this one's gonna bankrupt me."</p><p>"Ha! That totally counts, you assume you don't have anything nice to say about yourself, which is a negative thing. C'mon, fork those credits over."</p><p>"Oh, you evil bitch," he said with a laugh. He pulled out his wallet and gave her a ten credit chit. For some reason, his well intended remark hit harder than she wanted it to. He was right.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, Walter. I guess I am.</em>
</p><p>Aurelia faked a laugh and stuffed the money in her satchel. It continued to be a quiet day. Her mind aimlessly wandered for the next few hours, wondering how she got here and why her superiors thought it was necessary to deploy an agent of her caliber with something that C-Sec or Internal Affairs could easily handle, but no matter how she tried to look at it, it didn't add up. There had to be something important Overlord and Palaven Command wasn't telling her. But why keep it secret, she thought. How could she possibly protect Palaven and her people if she didn't know what was the real source of danger? She was so caught up trying to figure it out, she almost didn't notice Barnes and Tarquin Bilarus approach the front desk.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no. Dammit, Barnes, why did you bring him?</em>
</p><p>"Ms. Aries, Corporal. You guys alright?"</p><p>"Oh, hello Sergeant. We're fine. Corporal Reilly and I haven't had any problems. We haven't had anyone pass through all damn day."</p><p>"Figures," he sighed. "Corporal Reilly, this is Private Bilarus. You'll be assigned with him after Castus is done training you."</p><p>
  <em>What?! Barnes, you damn fool!</em>
</p><p>"Hello, Private," Walter cautiously greeted.</p><p>Tarquin didn't say anything at first. He just stood there with his mouth agape, his eyes darting back and forth in a panicked craze. She recognized that look in his eyes and slowly slid her chair back, readying herself to stop Tarquin from doing something he'd later regret. She looked over at Walter and could see he was starting to realize how unstable the shaking turian in front of him had become.</p><p>"Sergeant, there's a human here," Tarquin said to Barnes, but kept his eyes on Walter. She could never get used to how young he sounded.</p><p>"Don't worry, Bilarus, they're on our side now."</p><p>"But Sergeant, my therapist said-"</p><p>"Consider this part of your therapy. You two are coworkers now. Deal with it, or I will call your father and tell him you're being an insubordinate little shit," he hissed.</p><p>"Respectfully, Sergeant, I think this is a bad idea. I don't think the Private should be around me," Walter stepped in. Tarquin appeared confused by the human taking his side, but didn't lower his guard.</p><p>"Duly noted, Corporal. I don't care, but noted."</p><p>"C'mon Sergeant, the kid is clearly shell-shocked. This won't end well-" Walt began, but Barnes talked over him.</p><p>"Corporal Reilly, you are hereby relieved of duty. Enjoy your day and show up tomorrow in your working uniform. Private Bilarus, you are to assume the watch until properly relieved."</p><p>Aurelia kept her eyes darting back in forth between the two, waiting for one of them to snap. But thankfully, it never happened. Tarquin took a deep breath and seemed to calm himself down, which was enough for Walter to ease up.</p><p>"Yes, Sergeant," the two said in unison.</p><p>"Alright, let me logout of the terminal and I'll be on my way," Aurelia said.</p><p>"Alright Ms. Aries, take care," Barnes said as he turned around and left towards his office.</p><p>Walter got up and headed towards the housing area, making sure to give Tarquin a wide berth. Aurelia logged out and handed the reigns over to Tarquin, who was still shaking.</p><p>"Hey," she whispered to him. "It's gonna be okay. Reilly is a good person."</p><p>"No. I... I think I know him," he said.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I saw him. On Shanxi. Ms. Aries, I can't-"</p><p>"You're strong, Tarquin. Stronger than you give yourself credit for. I have to go, but if you need me, call me. Got it?"</p><p>He slowly nodded his head.</p><p>"Stay strong. I know you can do it," she said. "Keep practicing that trick I showed you."</p><p>"Count to four. Inhale. Count to four, exhale," he recited.</p><p>"Atta boy," she said with a smile as she patted him on the back, and walked out the door.</p><p>
  <em>Poor kid. If I didn't have my hands tied, I'd be helping him too. Y'know what, screw it. I'm fixing this now before it gets worse.</em>
</p><p>She went back inside and headed straight to the NCO's office. She caught Barnes in the hallway as he was locking the office door, and stormed over to him.</p><p>"What the shit, Barnes?"</p><p>"Nice to see you too, Ms. Aries."</p><p>"Have you lost your damn mind? What happened to keeping the kid away from Reilly? You promised," she said as she stabbed him with her finger, "you wouldn't let this happen."</p><p>He smacked her hand away.</p><p>"Orders from Woul supercede our agreement, Aurelia. You don't think I tried?"</p><p>"Not hard enough, you lazy bastard. What happens when that kid breaks and they try to kill each other?"</p><p>"We're turian, woman. We don't break," he said slowly.</p><p>"Do you even know what that poor kid has been through?"</p><p>"Yeah, and I don't fucking care. He's had three years to get over it. I've done all I can and I'm tired of sticking my neck out for his whiny ass. If he screws up, its on him. I wash my hands clean of that little bastard."</p><p>
  <em>You pathetic, spineless excuse of a man! I should flay you open here and now...</em>
</p><p>She clenched her fists. The only thing keeping her from beating the shit out of him was her voice of reason.</p><p>
  <em>Don't do it, Aurelia. You got enough shit on your plate. Count to four.</em>
</p><p>She took a deep breath, and slowly exhaled.</p><p>"If anything happens to either of them, I will see to it personally that you're held responsible. You got that, Adrian?"</p><p>The Sergeant remained unfazed by her threat.</p><p>"You're out of line, <em>c</em><em>itizen</em>. Now go home."</p><p>They glared at each other until Aurelia finally backed off. She stormed off down the stairs and paused to look at Tarquin.</p><p>"Thanks for trying, Ms. Aries," he said in a feeble voice.</p><p>"You heard that, huh?"</p><p>"Half the Presidium heard it, I think," he tried to laugh, but couldn't.</p><p>"Well, save your gratitude until I've actually helped you, Private," she replied and headed out the door.</p><p>As she left the building, she immediately saw that Walter was waiting for her outside.</p><p>"Fucking hell, here I thought Barnes was a decent guy. What the shit was that back there?"</p><p>"I don't know, maybe Woul got him to see things his way."</p><p>"Or maybe he's showing his true colors, that miserable fucking cocksucker. Christ almighty, that kid... How old is he?"</p><p>"He just turned nineteen. Turians enlist at fifteen, then usually finish boot camp at around sixteen. So..."</p><p>"You're telling me I was killing a bunch of fucking teenagers?!"</p><p>"Stop it, don't do that to yourself. The only thing you can do now is move forward."</p><p>Walter lowered his head and closed his eyes, then kicked the ground and swore under his breath.</p><p>"I couldn't tell if he was more appalled or terrified. And I thought I was a wreck. Damn it all..."</p><p>"Tarquin thinks he recognizes you. From Shanxi."</p><p>"Fuck. Should I talk to him?"</p><p>"No," she said sternly. "He needs space. Like I said earlier."</p><p>"Alright. I need a drink," he said, and turned around, but didn't move. He looked back at her.</p><p>"You wanna come with?"</p><p>"Oh, I'm so sorry Walter. I'd love to, but I got some errands to run tonight."</p><p>"Oh yeah, it's fine, I get it. I would've had enough of me by now, too," he laughed.</p><p>"Definitely next time though," she tried to sound reassuring. "See you tomorrow," she said.</p><p>Just then she thought of one more thing.</p><p>"Oh, Walter, hang on."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"A piece of shit wouldn't stick up to his NCO for a former enemy soldier who probably tried to kill him at one point. So there's another reason."</p><p>"Heh. You won, alright? Stop rubbing it in."</p><p>He waved goodbye and made his way to the housings. She pretended to go the other way, then turned back and followed him to his room. She hid out of sight on the first floor, then waited for him to leave.</p><p>It only took about half an hour before he walked out in civilian attire. He was wearing the same jacket and similar clothes as the other night, but this time he was wearing a hat that said '<em>SSV IWO JIMA.</em>'</p><p>He continued on towards the gate and disappeared out of sight. She hid in the shadows and gave him enough time to leave the premises before she climbed up the stairs to his room. She checked her surroundings to make sure she was in the clear. She ran a bypass on the door and it opened with a distinct click.</p><p><em>Easy greasy</em>.</p><p>She wasted no time planting the bugs. One in the bathroom, one in his dresser, and one by the vidscreen, then placed a hidden camera in the fire alarm, which sat in the ceiling corner closest to the door. She ran the necessary tests and when she was satisfied, she left his room and fixed the lock. Where did he go off to?</p><p>
  <em>Probably some other bar, poor miserable bastard. Spirits, he needs counseling, not this bullshit. This isn't what I signed up for.... What did I sign up for?</em>
</p><p>She pushed her thoughts of doubt and sympathy down and forced herself to concentrate on the task at hand, but deep down she knew she needed to answer the question for the sake of her own mental health.</p><p>But not right now. Time to ghost.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I Spy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Later that night, Aurelia watches Walter's every move through the recently installed bugs, then decides to do some homework. Meanwhile, Walt gets drunk and talks to himself, then tries to think happy thoughts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: This chapter is going to be short and shitty. I had to completely rewrite it more than once and I just couldn't give up and move on. So you might want to lower the bar. The whole point is to kinda give some context and build the characters background, as well as sowing the seeds of sexual tension. I promise next chapter will be better.</p><p>NOTE: I've heard the feedback loud and clear from two whole people about putting the names in a header, so from here on out I'll put the name in all caps and in bold. Bear with me here because this is my first time doing anything like this, as previously stated in chapter 1 notes. </p><p>NOTE: I'm thinking about changing the title from something other than Post Contact. Post Contact sounds kinda misleading. I suck with naming stuff so I'm open to suggestions. Don't be shy!</p><p>NOTE: From my experience, anyone with a last name ending in "ski" or "sky" ends up with the nickname Ski, or Skee. So when you hear Skee, Walt is talking about Petrovsky.</p><p>LAST: Also, I'd like to hear any recommendations about the tags I used for this story and if there's anything I missed or misused. ONLY YOU can help me not suck shit!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"><strong>AURELIA</strong> </span>
</p><p>Aurelia sat on her bed with a glass of wine in her hand and a giant mess of files and a monitor scattered within arms reach. She was in her night gown, viewing the monitor on her lap, which projected Walter's room. He had made it back home with a bottle of rum and in the course of less than an hour, he had downed more than half of it. He appeared to be in a drunken rage, punching the air and dodging the swings of an imaginary foe. He kept randomly swearing and spouting gibberish.</p><p>
  <em>He wasn't kidding earlier when he said he would've been punching everything if he had kept drinking. A lot of pent up rage. Better make a note.</em>
</p><p>As she typed a note on her data pad, she began to ask herself reoccuring questions. Why did the brass think he was so dangerous? There were thousands of disgruntled grunts in the Alliance, most with anger issues, all of whom didn't like turians. What made him stand out, what made him worthy of Blackwatch's attention? Why wouldn't her superiors tell her anything beyond the bare minimum? She couldn't shake it.</p><p>The first answer that came to mind was that it was a security measure, that since he was assigned to a high value location he needed someone to keep an eye on him. But it didn't explain why he was listed as a potential terrorist threat. Maybe with all the recent terrorist activity, her superiors thought overreaction might be the best way of approaching this. Still, it seemed like overkill to hand this to her instead of Internal Affairs. There had to be a legitimate reason.</p><p>She reached for her mission brief and pulled out the hard copy file that the Boss gave her on Walter, looking for anything she could've missed during the initial brief. But there was nothing of great interest in Walter's file besides being a Relay 314 veteran and apparently winning a golden medal in a fist fighting sport with the USMC.</p><p>
  <em>Boxing, that's it. Shit, I forgot to write that down.</em>
</p><p>She made a quick note, then placed the datapad back to the nightstand. She picked up her case notes and continued to look for anything at all that might stand out. Besides his numerous commendations and reprimands, he showed no unusual behavior outside being the average depressed drunken loner who had fallen from grace.</p><p>
  <em>Right, because you're one to judge.</em>
</p><p>She reached for the glass of wine on the nightstand and took a large sip, then put it back.</p><p>
  <em>That's it, you miserable tramp. Keep drinking. Keep blocking. Keep lying.</em>
</p><p>Why did she care so much? She knew the answer but she was afraid to admit it. She was just like him, minus the post traumatic stress disorder.</p><p>Blackwatch had failed to meet her expectations despite her going out of her way to meet its and the disappointment was borderline crippling. Instead of going on high risk search and rescue missions or traveling to the edges of the galaxy to face the pirate hordes of the Terminus Systems, like she had trained for, she was spying on her people's allies and lying to everyone she came into contact with. When she wasn't doing that, she was on standby or getting yelled at, sometimes both. Nothing at all like the brochure.</p><p>It and the lifestyle were taking their toll on her state of mind, and her superiors knew it. She had gone from the star student with the galaxy at her fingertips to a drunken deviant in a little over a year, and she knew they were looking for a reason to kick her out.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe that's why they gave this to me. Set me up for failure, then punish me for failing.</em>
</p><p>Additionally she began to develop skills she didn't want to, the biggest one being how to lie. Sure it was nice to be able to get away with some things, but lying is for cowards who fear the truth or the consequences of their actions, and no good citizen should ever fear the either. Her father had drilled into her before she could walk, yet here she was.</p><p>
  <em>Dad would be so disappointed in me if he knew what I really did. I need to call him sometime, let them know I'm alright and above ground. </em>
</p><p>At least she had her cover. Blackwatch went out of their way to make her seem like a legitimate civilian, so instead of being confined in a barracks, she had an apartment room. It was cramped and it wasn't entirely her own, but she didn't have to share it. Additionally, the only things that were close to a military lifestyle were the occasional field work and reporting to the Boss. But the pros of being on a loose leash paled in comparison to the crippling loneliness of not being able to talk to her brothers and parents nor make real friends.</p><p>She reached again for the glass, but to her disappointment she had finished it off. Time for a refill. She glanced back at the monitor as she got off the bed to see Walter stumble and fall on his face. He started laughing hysterically at his own foolishness as he picked himself up. She chuckled as she opened the fridge, then poured some more wine into the glass. As she made her way back to the bed, she heard a strange noise from the monitor. She set the glass aside and sat down to see what was happening.</p><p>Walter had crawled to a corner and was quietly crying. He looked like he was talking to somebody, but there was no one there.</p><p>"Remember, remember when we first enlisted, Mikey? You... you said it was going to be the best thing that ever happened to both of us."</p><p>He stopping talking to take a drink.</p><p>"Yeah, you did. You're dead, don't... don't be a liar, too. Oh, hey Favours. You're here too. Terrific. That was a shitty thing you did at lunch today. Embarrassing me in front of my new lady friend."</p><p>Another pause.</p><p>"Fuck you too, kid,  its not like that. I'm not a traitor. I'm just a pawn being used in a game I don't want to play anymore. Same as all of us. Oh shit, I didn't see you were here, Dixon. And First Lieutenant Matheson, the gang's all here. How's life? Ha, ha. I know, I'm a fucking comedian. Well, someone had to. And seeing as I'm the only one who's not fucking dead, I don't see why I shouldn't."</p><p>He took another drink, then scowled at his ghosts.</p><p>"What about Petrovsky? Skee's dead, just like you all. I don't know who could've sent that message, but I don't fucking care."</p><p>He didn't say anything for a long time. He sat there, deep in thought, listening to what his imaginary friends were saying while nodding his head in agreement.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess. Yeah, you're right, he does owe me answers. Uh-huh. Fine, I guess I'll check it out. But it better not be a trap, or I'll throttle all of you fuckers in Hell."</p><p>Suddenly his expression changed and his face turned red. He sprang to his feet and pointed a finger at the air.</p><p>"Shut the fuck up," he growled. "You don't know a goddamn thing. She's nice, alright? So what she's turian, she's my only buddy. Fuck you, then. If you didn't want to be replaced, you shouldn't have died."</p><p>
  <em>Is he talking about... me?</em>
</p><p>She turned off the monitor and rubbed her forehead.</p><p>
  <em>Great, I'm spying on a man I might have to kill, and he believes I'm his only friend. I can't do this...</em>
</p><p>She made a note of the names of the people Walter mentioned to try and focus on something else. He said Petrovsky, Dixon, Mikey, Favours, and an officer named Matheson.</p><p>After some brief digging, she found a roster of the names of the soldiers in Walter's old unit. Almost all of them were KIA, with the exception of Walter and a small handful of others. She didn't have access to any information beyond the names and if they were alive or dead. It took her a minute to figure out Mikey was a first name that was short for Michael. There were a few Michael's in Walter's unit, but Michael Saltzman was the only one under KIA. She eventually found every name Walt mentioned under KIA except Petrovsky, who wasn't in the list at all. As far as the system was concerned, there was no Petrovsky.</p><p>
  <em>Odd. This Petrovsky sounds more suspicious than Walter, why am I not investigating him? Maybe I should... what if Petrovsky is dangerous?</em>
</p><p>If he was, then Petrovsky was the key to getting Walter off the hook. If she could get Overlord to focus on him instead of Walter, maybe this whole thing would blow over and the people who were actually guilty would be punished. But where could she start? How could she track a ghost? Walter had to open up to her, preferably before the Friday meeting.</p><p>She began to ponder her available methods. Beating it out of him was out of the question, or at least for her it was. The warm friend approach was taking too long, and that in itself was considered failure in the eyes of her superior. Maybe there was a way to drug him, hit him with something that'll make him talk. That way she'd get her information and he wouldn't remember. But where could she find something like that?</p><p><em>Or I could seduce him and get him to talk that way</em>.</p><p>She let out a small chuckle, but felt a twang of guilt for even considering it.</p><p>
  <em>No, I'm better than that. If I did go that route, it would have to be a legitimate relationship. I can't hurt him like that, he's been through enough. Wait... am I seriously cconsidering a romantic relationship with my target? No, I've had too much to drink. That's it. Yeah... Besides, why would I? He's a human. A big, dumb, hairy human.</em>
</p><p>She closed the tabs on her omnitool, and tried to think of her next move. No matter what, she had to stay in his circle of associates. She figured the best way of doing that was knowing more about him.</p><p>
  <em>OK. Start with where he's from, work your way up from there. He said he was from Buttfuck Nowhere, USA. Obviously a joke, but I've heard of the USA before.</em>
</p><p>She went over to her terminal and ran a search for USA on the extranet. First thing that popped up was 'An Alien's Guide to Earth: Getting to Know Your New Neighbors,' so she selected it. It had a brief introduction vid, then went on to discuss the history of the planet and how peace alway prevails.</p><p><em>Boring</em>.</p><p>She closed the link and kept searching until she found a page called 'United States of America: The Uncut Story of the USA.' She clicked on it and began her read.</p><p>
  <em>Revolutionary War? War of 1812? Civil War? Spirits, they fought more wars in a century than most species have in their entire history. Surely these conflicts are exaggerated. No way an ancient civilization of humans loves war as much as me and mine.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>WALTER</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Walt wiped the snot and tears from his face as he forced himself to control his breathing.</p><p>
  <em>You're a Marine, for fuck's sake. Straighten up.</em>
</p><p>There was no use in crying over things he couldn't control. They were all dead. It was done. It fucking sucks, but it's done. No changing the past. No matter how much he wanted to. But how did he move forward? Of course, he had no answer outside of the bottom of the bottle. Regardless, it was getting late. Well, later. He picked himself, poured himself a glass of water, drank it, then collapsed in his bed.</p><p>
  <em>Here's hoping I die peacefully in my sleep.</em>
</p><p>Two hours passed before he checked his omni tool for the time. 0145.</p><p><em>Dammit all to hell</em>.</p><p>Rum usually helped him sleep but tonight that wasn't the case. He kept seeing that turian kid, Tacitus or Tarquin or something with a T. All that fear in his eyes, and how his own had turned on him. It was all too familiar to Walt.</p><p>There was a time when Walt would have delighted in seeing a turian horrified of him, hell, that was the only way he wanted them to see him until this week. But now, it just seemed... not right. At least it didn't feel right, not anymore.</p><p>
  <em>Empathy's a bitch, ain't it?</em>
</p><p>He rolled over and forced himself to remember something happy. He had to close his eyes to concentrate.</p><p>
  <em>The Crucible. The final rite of passage to becoming a marine. Getting my Eagle, Globe, and Anchor was the proudest moment in my life. I was in the last batch to graduate from Camp Pendleton before the Alliance took over everything, and the Marine Corps was absorbed into the fucking faggot ass Alliance Marines. Such a shame that I might end up being the last living US Marine at some point, assuming I live that long.</em>
</p><p>Shit, it was turning sad. On to something else.</p><p>
  <em>First knockout. I was fourteen. Eddy Fischer told me he got a handjob from Mom in the school parking lot, called me a son of a bitch. So I bashed his teeth out, and gave him a concussion, too. It was so satisfying to feel my fist connect with that smug fuck's teeth, to show everyone in that shithole that I was not to be trifled with. Although it turns out Mom really did do it. Then I got expelled.</em>
</p><p>Not again. HAPPY, dammit!</p><p>
  <em>Winning the Belt. A lot of people bet against me and I showed 'em. I showed 'em all. I was the best. Was.</em>
</p><p>He forced himself to change the subject before he let the good memory turn sour.</p><p>
  <em>Aurelia. Wait, Aurelia?</em>
</p><p>He opened his eyes. Why did he think of her? What about her did he relate with happy? Even though they didn't know each other for very long, she was his friend. And she always tried to cheer him up, which was nice.</p><p>
  <em>And she believes in me. Don't know why.</em>
</p><p>Maybe that was why he thought of her. She was always smiling and trying to help him and saying kind or funny things. It was good to have a positive influence in life. Didn't matter that she was turian. She was nice. He couldn't get over how weird it was that one turian had such a positive impact on him after her species had hurt him so badly, both physically and mentally, in such a small amount of time.</p><p>
  <em>Guess they're not all bad. Heh. Never thought I'd say that.</em>
</p><p>Yeah, she was a good one. More than good. Awesome. How a nice lady like her would go out of her way to make a miserable self loathing piece of shit like him really showed her true colors. What a wonderful and kind woman, he thought.</p><p>
  <em>Ok. This is getting uncomfortable. Focus on something else.</em>
</p><p>He remembered how she held him outside of her apartment, how she pressed up against him, how her warm breath tickled his neck, how she felt-</p><p>He shot upwards, leapt out of bed, and dived for the bottle. He snatched it up of the ground and began to chug what was left. After a few big gulps, it was empty. His head began to spin and he collapsed back in bed, finally feeling exhaustion from the day catch up with him. He closed his eyes and let himself drift away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. New Friends, Old Wounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Walt gets introduced to his new comrades and makes quick friends with some, but the ghosts of his past aren't done with him yet.</p><p>This chapter focuses more on building the side characters.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You're still here? Good. Thanks for over 300 hits, let's get 300 more! This chapter more about the side characters.</p><p>NOTE: Thanks to you wonderful people in the comments, I have decided to change the title to Fragile Bonds. The reason for the change is that Post Contact felt kinda vague. I mean, everything in the original ME trilogy is Post Contact. So yeah. </p><p>NOTE: Don't be shy to throw in some suggestions for tags. I don't want to mislabel this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>WALTER</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Walter checked the time, and it said 0800. Good to go. He knocked on the Sergeant's door and entered when instructed.</p><p>"Right on time, Corporal. Good to know you paid attention yesterday. Spirits, you look like shit. Did you sleep last night?"</p><p>"No. It's just nerves, Sergeant. I'll be right once I get working."</p><p>"Alright. You ready for some repetitive questions?"</p><p>"Yes, Sergeant."</p><p>Barnes pulled out his datapad and began his questions. Walt gave the answers Barnes wanted to hear, even though they were obvious lies, but Barnes didn't seem to care. When the Sergeant was finished, he told Walt the day's schedule.</p><p>"Alright, Corporal, we're going to have you start with Specialists Castus and Proteus. They will teach you how to stand guard, the turian way."</p><p><em>Fuck, no! I wanna stay with Aurelia... dude, knock that shit off, you're obsessing over a girl, a turian girl, you hardly know</em>.</p><p>"Respectfully, Sergeant, I'm not sure I'm up for it just yet."</p><p>"Exactly, that's the entire point. That's why its called training. Head on down to the break room, they should just be finishing the morning muster."</p><p>"Aye aye, Sergeant," Walt said with repressed sadness, and left the office.</p><p>
  <em>Fucking shitbag, first he tells me I'm working with a fucked up kid who probably wants to kill me, then he takes me away from my only friend? Wait... where's the break room?</em>
</p><p>He decided to find Aurelia and ask her, so he went down the stairs and to the front desk. Aurelia was there, sitting in the chair with both elbows on the desk and her head resting in her hands. She was wearing the same style of outfit as yesterday, only navy blue instead of brown, and she was wearing a gray visor that hid her eyes.</p><p>"Hey, Aurelia!"</p><p>No response.</p><p>"Ms. Aries?"</p><p>Nothing. He walked closer over to the desk when he heard her softly snoring.</p><p>
  <em>Don't do it, Walt...</em>
</p><p>He leaned in so that his face was a few inches from hers, then took a deep breath.</p><p>"GOOD MORNING, MS. ARIES!"</p><p>She jerked awake, then landed a successful jab into Walt's throat. Walt backed up, choking and struggling to breathe.</p><p>"Holy shit, Walter! I'm so sorry!"</p><p>When Walt managed to stop dying, he erupted into a fit of laughter. Aurelia's face turned blue and she practically leapt over the desk to give him a somewhat soft punch in the gut. It hurt, but he managed to take it without showing it.</p><p>"You complete bastard," she said as she ripped her visor off her head, revealing her bloodshot blue eyes.</p><p>"Good morning to you too, Ms. Aries. I take it you didn't sleep last night?"</p><p>"No, I was up all night..." she trailed off to let out a long yawn, then continued, "reading stuff. And it looks like you didn't, either."</p><p>"Must've been good stuff," Walt said, trying to push the conversation away from him so he didn't have to think about his late night fantasy.</p><p>"Yeah, is it true your country fought the same country twice in less than fifty years?"</p><p>"Huh? You mean Germany?"</p><p>"Germany, that's it! So it is true?"</p><p>"Yeah, World War One and Two."</p><p>"Wow, two planetary wars... is it also true your country has had more time being at war than being at peace?"</p><p>"Wait, were you up all night reading American history?"</p><p>"Muh..." she let out another yawn. "Maybe."</p><p>"Well damn, you should've asked me. I love US history. Why the sudden interest?"</p><p>Her smile slowly faded.</p><p>"I dunno, I thought it'd be nice to know a little bit about my new friend's home, then one thing led to another, and the next thing I know, my morning alarm goes off just as I start the Iraq War," she said as she slowly rubbed her neck and yawned again.</p><p>
  <em>That's kinda cute. What!? Cute? Really? What the fuck is wrong with you?</em>
</p><p>"Well shit, we should talk about it over lunch."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Walter, I'd love to but I'm going to be very busy today. Maybe after work?"</p><p>"Sounds good, I'll meet you back here when I'm done. Oh! Barnes said I'm working with Castus today. Do you know where the break room is?"</p><p>"Yeah, follow me. Maybe if I get my blood flowing, that'll keep me up."</p><p>Aurelia led him to the break room, then wished him luck and went back to her post. Walt stood outside the door, trying to work up the courage to enter.</p><p>
  <em>C'mon, Walt. Aurelia is nice, maybe the others aren't that bad.</em>
</p><p>Walt opened the door, and immediately saw a small crowd of turians in combat armor. They all turned to looked at him. Something about the sight of them triggered a panic in Walt's head. Walt frantically looked for Castus, but he wasn't in the room. The only one he recognized was Tarquin, who slowly backed up into a corner of the room upon seeing Walt.</p><p>"Who the hell are you?" One of them with a red face and tan skin asked. It had a similar shaped head to Aurelia's, so it had to be female.</p><p>Walt didn't answer her. He couldn't move.</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck are you doing? Say something!</em>
</p><p>"Human, are you supposed to be here?" A different one asked, this one with orange marks. "Look at it's face, is it gonna explode?"</p><p>"Yeah, look at how torn up its face is," one with gray skin and blue marks said.</p><p>"Can it speak? Maybe its mentally retarded?" A more slender one with the same red patterns as the female asked.</p><p>Just then Walt heard shouting behind the door. He turned around and managed to get his legs working again. He backed out of the way and to the side as it opened. Castus, Barnes, and a third turian burst through the door, the third unknown one shouting at Barnes.</p><p>"You stupid son of a bitch, don't you think I would've liked to greet our guest the day he arrived?"</p><p>"Apologies, sir, you said not to disturb you yesterday and Sunday and I-" Barnes tried but the third turian kept screaming.</p><p>"And what the shit is this unorganized clusterfuck in front of me? Why the shit aren't you lazy assholes in formation?"</p><p>The crowd quickly organized in neat rows.</p><p>"Good morning, Commander Woul!" They all shouted in unison as they saluted.</p><p><em>Commander? Oh FUCK</em>.</p><p>Walt sprang to the position of attention and joined the others in saluting their CO. The Commader was shorter than every other turian in the room, and had elaborate purple marks over his face. What did that shit mean, anyway?</p><p>"Outstanding, at ease," Woul said as he returned the salute. "I take it you've all given our new human comrade a warm welcome?"</p><p>"Human comrade, sir?" A random voice asked.</p><p>Woul spun around and glared at Barnes, his fingers clenched into fists.</p><p>"Now sir," Barnes said defensively, "you gave me explicit instruction that <em>you</em> wanted to be the one to brief the staff on Reilly's arrival."</p><p>Woul pointed at Barnes and opened his mouth to shout, but caught himself before he could say anything. His eyes darted back and forth, trying to remember what he did or didn't tell Barnes to do. He closed his mouth and turned to Walt.</p><p>
  <em>Aww shit.</em>
</p><p>"C'mere, Corporal, don't be shy," he said in a friendly tone.</p><p>Walt slowly approached the bipolar officer, who gestured Walt to face the crowd. Woul took a deep breath, then began his speech.</p><p>"Everyone, this is Corporal Reilly, who is temporarily replacing Private Invictus for the next six months."</p><p>
  <em>SIX FUCKING MONTHS?!</em>
</p><p>"He is our <em>guest</em>. So if I find out that anyone, any one at all," Woul said while focusing his glare at Bilarus, "does anything to our guest, I will ruin you. We're all on the same side now, and we will use this opportunity to learn more about our new friends in the Systems Alliance, as the Corporal will learn about us. He isn't a part of the Turian Hierarchy but his rank still stands, so let me make it official; once he's done being trained, whatever he says, goes, unless Barnes and I say otherwise. That goes for our Corporals and Specialists, too. Reilly is now your senior. Corporal, care to introduce yourself?"</p><p>"Uh, no thank you, sir."</p><p>"I wasn't asking," Woul snarled.</p><p>
  <em>Shit. Fucking hate this public speaking bullshit.</em>
</p><p>"Uh, good morning everyone, my name is Corporal Walter Reilly. I'm from Norristown, Indiana, which is on Earth. I joined the marines when I was eighteen. My MOS is thirteen hundred, which is infantry. I haven't dealt with any nonhumans, except for... uhh... nevermind. I did some stuff, and then they uhh... put me here. I, uh, hope we can be good coworkers and not hate each other."</p><p>Woul clapped, but no one else joined.</p><p>"Wow, really, you little shits? Alright, any questions for our guest?" Woul said.</p><p>The red faced female raised her hand.</p><p>"How'd you get those scars?"</p><p>Walt nervously glanced to Barnes, who was frantically shaking his head 'no.'</p><p>"Oh, these aren't scars. They're a birth defect."</p><p>She crossed her arms.</p><p>"Uh-huh. Then how come they're identical to shrapnel wounds?" she rebutted.</p><p>"Corporal, your file says you were injured in combat during the Relay 314 Incident, why are you lying?" Woul asked.</p><p><em>Oh you STUPID MOTHERFUCKER</em>.</p><p>The crowd looked at each other and began to murmur. Walt looked back towards Barnes, who had buried his face in his palm.</p><p>"Next question," Walt said.</p><p>"Where were you on Shanxi?"</p><p>"I'm not answering that. Next."</p><p>"Did you shoot my dad?"</p><p>"<em>Next</em>."</p><p>"How many of our people did you kill on Shanxi?"</p><p>Something about the way it was asked broke the final straw holding Walt back. He looked for whoever asked that, and saw it was the lanky smug fuck that thought he was retarded. His vision slowly turned red and more dark twisted thoughts from the black pit of his mind began to crawl out. He heard the muffled voices of Woul and Barnes shout at the lanky turian, but he couldn't comprehend the words anymore. It was all just noise to him now.</p><p>
  <em>You. Lanky. I'm going to tear your fucking head off.</em>
</p><p>Walt stormed over to him, pushing aside those in his way. The turian maintained his bearing until Walt was inches away from him. The turian was easily six foot five or six foot six, but Walt didn't let it intimidate him. He grabbed the turians collar and pulled him down to his level, so Walt could look him dead in the eye.</p><p>"Too many to count," Walt whispered with a toothy grin.</p><p>He didn't let go of the turian's collar, even when Lanky broke eye contact and tried to move away. He gave it a single firm shake, making the turian look at him again, and relished in the absolute terror in Lanky's eyes as he squirmed.</p><p>
  <em>So much for turning over a new leaf and being empathetic.</em>
</p><p>Walt finally shoved it away and backed up, but kept his glare on Lanky, going as far as to walk backwards to his original spot. He waited for Lanky to break eye contact again before scanning around the room. They were all speechless, even the Commander. Walt took a deep breath before speaking.</p><p>"Next question," he said with an insincere smile.</p><p>Castus spoke up.</p><p>"Hey Corporal, my uncle said everything on Earth is hairy, like you. Is that true?" He asked, completely unfazed or oblivious by Walt's display.</p><p>
  <em>Jesus, this guy is an idiot. I love it.</em>
</p><p>"No, Specialist. We got animals with scales and feathers, as well as bugs and fish."</p><p>"Huh, that's neat."</p><p>"Okay," Woul said. "No more questions. Everyone to your posts. Reilly, we need to talk."</p><p>The crowd dispersed and exited out the door, while Castus and the blue faced guy stayed behind.</p><p>"Sir, Reilly is with me and Proteus," Castus said.</p><p>"Well go wait outside, you damn idiots," Woul barked, and after he watched them leave, he then turned his attention to Walt.</p><p>
  <em>Congratulations, dick munch, you fucked yourself in front of your CO on day two.</em>
</p><p>"Sir, I'd like to apologize for my behavior, it was unprofessional of me."</p><p>"Unprofessional? That... was fucking <em>beautiful</em>, Corporal!"</p><p>
  <em>Huh?</em>
</p><p>"Sir?"</p><p>"I'm gonna be level with you, son. I've lost control of these ungrateful little shits. Standards are slipping. Tasks go unfulfilled. Its as if my men have developed the notion that they are no longer soldiers of the Hierarchy, but civilians on holiday. Now, if this were any other command, I would come down hard on them with the full fury of the fires of Hell. But since my head NCO is a lazy spastic asshole, and since most of these asshole's parents are my superiors, my options are... limited. But you!"</p><p>Woul paused to put his hands on Walt's shoulders. Walt tensed up at the volatile officer's touch and struggled to keep his bearing.</p><p>"You, my boy, are my winning hand. Nobody can touch you without risking a diplomatic incident. And by the Spirits, those little fuckers are terrified of you! You are my only hope..." Woul's tone shifted from jubilee to complete desperation.</p><p>
  <em>This thing in front of me is fucking insane. Are all turian officers this batshit crazy?</em>
</p><p>"So I'm not in trouble, sir?"</p><p>"Do you not understand me," Woul shot back, now with anger in his tone, as he let him go.</p><p>"I hear the words, sir, but I'm unfamiliar with being praised by my superiors."</p><p>"Ha ha! Ho, you hairies have a good sense of humor. Now, I don't ask for things and give nothing in return. If you help me whip this unbearable little turds into shape, I will make <em>damn</em> sure you make Sergeant when you rotate back to the Alliance. Or whatever the hell they call a Sergeant."</p><p>
  <em>Me? Sergeant?</em>
</p><p>A flicker of hope ran through Walt. Could it be that there was a chance that after all the bullshit he endured, his miserable fucking existence could have purpose again? That maybe he had a shot at climbing the ranks and having a fulfilling military career? It wasn't long before a tidal wave of rationality and cynicism drowned the flame of hope.</p><p><em>He's crazy, and he's fucking with you</em>.</p><p>"Respectfully sir, if this is a joke, its not funny."</p><p>Woul's expression hardened upon realizing Walt was being serious.</p><p>"Spirits above, what the hell kinda shitshow are your people running? Wait... don't answer that. Just... keep kicking their ass. That's all, Corporal. Go," Woul said.</p><p>Walt nodded and left the break room to find Castus and he assumed Proteus waiting by the door.</p><p>"C'mon, Corporal, let's get you geared up," Castus said, and he led them to the armory. As they approached it, Proteus spoke up.</p><p>"Hey Corporal, Castus and I were talking, and we don't give a shit about you and Shanxi. Honestly, there was no right side in that shitshow."</p><p>"If anything, I'm kinda hurt you felt like you needed to lie to me the other day," Castus said. "I still don't have any problem with you."</p><p>"So you're cool with us. Cool?"</p><p>"Cool," Walt said with a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Cool. Good job handling Septamis back there, that bastard was out of line. You just don't ask veterans shit like that."</p><p>
  <em>I like this one, he gets it.</em>
</p><p>"So Corporal, did what did Woul say to you? I hope you're not in trouble," Castus said.</p><p>Walt wasn't sure how to answer. They didn't seem nosey as much as he did curious. But would the commander be upset if he told everyone else what he said?</p><p>"Uh, not a whole lot. Just wanted to talk to me one on one, since we haven't met before. Is he right in the head?"</p><p>"Oh hell no," Castus said. "He's paranoid as shit and he can't remember things with all his mood swings. Like when Barnes mentioned Woul telling him that he wanted to be the one to announce your arrival. And last month, he told me to call him by his last name instead of 'commander' or 'sir' because, and I quote, 'The snipers can read lips.' Of course, when I did as he asked, he reprimanded me for failure to meet military professionalism and respect of military ranks. There's a term for it, but I can't remember."</p><p>"Bipolar something, uh... shit, I know it starts with bipolar," Proteus added.</p><p>"So how is he still in command?" Walt asked.</p><p>"Same reason most of us got put here," Proteus answered. "He knew someone with enough pull that owed him a favor. He probably brought up how we're all spoiled brats who only got stationed here because of our families, but <em>some</em> of us actually earned it," he gestured to him and Castus. "The man is guilty of being what he accuses us of being."</p><p>
  <em>Jesus, I never imagined out of all the aliens, the birds had this much drama. It's like a fucking novel.</em>
</p><p>They made it to the armory, and Castus requisitioned some Onyx armor that the Alliance sent for Walt, as well as some sidearms for him and Proteus. Castus informed Walt that he couldn't carry a firearm until he was evaluated, and that wasn't scheduled until Thursday. When Walt finished suiting up, they went to their post at the main gate.</p><p>"OK," Castus said. "The key to this is perception. You always be on the lookout for anything suspicious, and treat everyone with caution until they're cleared through the checkpoint. Never underestimate anyone. We learned that the hard way."</p><p>"Was that the asari terrorist Aurelia told me about?"</p><p>"Who's Aurelia?"</p><p>"Snow White, the new killer receptionist," Proteus answered for Walt.</p><p>"Shit, that's her first name? I thought it was Psycho. But yeah, that's what we're talking about. What all did she tell you about it?"</p><p>"Just that she broke its arm and neck, and that she didn't want to do it."</p><p>"Ha! 'Didn't want to do it?' Corporal, I was there when it happened," Proteus began. "I had to pull Ms. Aries off that poor blue bitch when she wouldn't stop stomping her head to a mushy pulp. And this was <em>after</em> she broke her neck. Under that pretty face, the woman is a devil with an unquenchable bloodlust."</p><p>
  <em>Fucking hell!</em>
</p><p>"You mean to tell me that lady I spent all day with yesterday is a remorseless murder machine?"</p><p>"Yeah, she is <em>exactly </em>what I want to be raped by," Castus dreamily remarked. "I'd give my left nut just for her to stomp on the right, MMMmm."</p><p>"Pfft, you'll have to forgive Specialist Castus. He's got a torture fetish, and for some reason, he's not ashamed of it," Proteus laughed.</p><p>"Heh. So sticks and stones may break my bones, but whips and chains excite me," Walt said.</p><p>The two turians stopped to look each other, then about fell over laughing.</p><p>"That's gold, Corporal. That's my new catch phrase. But back to business. Yeah, that asari managed to get through the gate because someone screwed up and got lazy."</p><p>"Who screwed up?"</p><p>"Don't worry, they have been dealt with," Proteus answered eerily. "So you spent all day yesterday with Snow White, huh?"</p><p>
  <em>Oh. Because her skin or whatever is white like snow. Got it.</em>
</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>"What did you think?" Castus eagerly asked.</p><p>"She's really nice. Good company, too."</p><p>The two paused to look at each other, completely bewildered by Walt's statement.</p><p>"No, I mean Ms. Aries, the one with a white carapace and blue eyes," Proteus corrected.</p><p>"Yeah, that's her. With the blue upside-down arrow on her face. She's really kind."</p><p>The two looked at Walt, trying to figure out if he was being serious or not.</p><p>
  <em>Looks like she's got a soft spot for you, Walt.</em>
</p><p>"What, what's wrong?" Walt asked.</p><p>"Nothing, its just she's usually real cold to everyone. Won't give most of us the time of day."</p><p>"Yeah, well that because she knows she's hot, Proteus. They all act like that. Damn shame, too. With legs and a supportive waist like that, she could have any man on the Citadel."</p><p>"Must be because of Reilly's scars, lucky bastard. I can't tell you how many times I thought of jumping in front of a moving car just so I could buy her dinner."</p><p>"Right? Like, if she doesn't want me, that's fine, I get that, but she's totally wrong and I hate her."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm sorry we can't conform to your impossible beauty standards, Ms. Aries. I'm sorry that we're <em>real</em> people."</p><p>"We're real people!"</p><p>"We're the <em>realest</em> people, Castus!"</p><p>"Am I real?" Walt asked.</p><p>"Piss off, Corporal. This conversation isn't for the handsome scarred up supermodels like <em>you</em>," Castus playfully jeered.</p><p>As they all had a quick laugh, Walt felt a sense of relief that his present company were good people. If the rest were half as decent as these two, then six months was nothing. He was also relieved he wasn't the only guy thinking about Aurelia. She was pretty to him, in a weird way.</p><p>
  <em>She's like a strange painting, pretty, but you don't know why. And Castus and Proteus are just like... Dixon and Saltzman.</em>
</p><p>He forced himself to not think of his dead friends before he had a public breakdown.</p><p>
  <em>Get over it, they're gone.</em>
</p><p>The watch was fairly simple. Two of them would stand guard at the main gate, while the third would patrol the grounds. When the one patrolling finished their rounds, they would switch with whoever's turn it was. If someone tried to enter, they were to be stopped and scanned before entering the grounds. The only difference between it and the Alliance way was the turians wanted him to be on the radio every second he was on patrol, while the Alliance only wanted to hear from him when there was something to report. Their reason being that if something suddenly happened, it'd be on comms so everyone would know.</p><p>When it was time for lunch, Barnes, the red faced female, and the guy with the orange face relieved them. Barnes asked Walt the same damn questions yet again, and when it was done, they went to the mess hall after Walt ran back to his room to get an MRE. The trio sat down at a table, while the others in the chow hall kept their distance from Walt.</p><p>"So what's the deal with Bilarus," Walt said as he ate the dog shit with sauce or whatever the packet said the meat was.</p><p>"Poor kid. He fought on Shanxi, like you did. I heard he got his brother killed. Not intentionally, obviously," Proteus said.</p><p>"Why? You got unfinished business with him?" Castus asked Walt.</p><p>"Hell no, it's not like that. Barnes said I'm his new partner after today. I want to <em>avoid</em> starting shit with him."</p><p>"Huh, only way to do that at this point is to cease to exist. I don't know all the details, but your people made damn sure the damage was done," Castus said.</p><p>"Is Barnes trying to start a fight? Why would he put two vets from opposite sides on the same team?"</p><p>"Woul's idea, from what I understand," Walt said.</p><p>"Figures, dumb crazy bastards. See, shit like this is why I'm going to become an officer one day. The Hierarchy needs competence right now. Its sad that I even have to say that."</p><p>"Self righteous bastard's gonna be gunning for Primarch in thirty years," Castus said while giving his friend a playful elbow.</p><p>"Heh, just like Mikey," Walt said.</p><p>"Huh? Who's Mikey? Corporal? Are yoooouuuu oooookaaaaaayyy......"</p><p>Proteus' words slowed down until they stopped completely, along with everything else in the room. Walt tried to move, but he couldn't. It was as if time had completely stopped. Everything was slowly turning red to the point where Walt couldn't tell what was what anymore.</p><p>But just as quickly as it started, everything suddenly snapped back to normal. Walt gasped for air, and struggled to catch his breath. He looked back at Castus and Proteus, but they weren't there. In fact, no one was there. The mess hall was empty. The distinct sounds of combat boots on tile floor came from the distance, slowly closing in. Walt looked frantically for the source, but it was as if it was coming from all around him, closer and closer.</p><p>"Hey, Walt. These seats taken?" Walt spun back to see them both, dressed in old MARPAT digital cammies.</p><p>"Hey Mikey, Dan. Nah, you're good, sit down."</p><p>"Are you sure? Because it looks like you've replaced us," Dixon taunted as the two sat down.</p><p>"Hey Dan, you ever take some street urchin in as one of your own, share your parents with him, treat him like a brother, and give him the chance to be better, then have him stab you in the back like some fucking rat?"</p><p>"I get it, knock it off," Walt tried, but they went on anyway.</p><p>"Can't say I have, Mike. Say, you ever shown a sinner the light, spread the Gospel to him, give him a sense of hope, teach him right from wrong, then have him turn his back on you and shit on your grave?"</p><p>"You know I don't buy that fairy tale crap, Dan. Looks like Walt never did, either. Told you, you're just wasting your time. Guy like Walt, he only cares about himself."</p><p>"That's a fucking lie," Walt intervened.</p><p>"Is it, though? Because we did nothing but build you up, then you ignored us to go play fucking Rocky Balboa. And we all know what happened after that. Leaving Dan to die in the dirt, expecting me to clean up your mess, getting me killed..." Mike trailed off.</p><p>"And now here we are. We're not even gone five years and you're here breaking bread with the enemy. Do you even know what color your blood is?"</p><p>"Fuck you, <em>you're not my friends! You're not real</em><em>!" </em></p><p>"Is that right?" The ghosts said with a smile.</p><p>They both stood up, then grabbed Walt and wrestled him to the ground. Dan held Walt down while Mikey wrapped his hands around Walt's throat and began to squeeze the life out of him. Walt choked and tried to fight back, but they each had the strength of a bear.</p><p>"Then who are we, Walt? WHO ARE WE?"</p><p>
  <em>This can't be real, its not real!</em>
</p><p>"<em>Corporal!</em>"</p><p>Walt jolted in his chair, frantically looking around. Proteus and Castus were on either side of him, shaking him. He was still in the chow hall, everything exactly how it was before, only everyone was looking at him.</p><p>"I'm ok, I'm ok," Walt tried.</p><p>"Like hell you are! You were choking yourself to death," Castus exclaimed.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Walt realized they were right as he slowly removed his hands from his throat.</p><p>"C'mon, Castus, let's get him to medical."</p><p>
  <em>NO! I can't go back to the looney bin. Make something up, NOW!</em>
</p><p>"NO! I'm fine, see? I'm fine," Walt held up his hands. "I wasn't choking myself, I was choking... on my food. I'm fine. That's how humans deal with it, we force ourselves to swallow it."</p><p>They let go of him and backed up.</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fucking fine."</p><p>"Spirits, you scared the shit out of us. We were about to knock you out," Castus said.</p><p>"Heh, yeah... I just... need some water."</p><p>Proteus pulled out a canteen and handed it to Walt. Walt took the canteen and took a big gulp, being careful not to put his mouth on it in case there was some unknown disease either him or Proteus were carrying. He handed the canteen back to its owner, who gave him a pat on the back.</p><p><em>Just like Mikey, always has my back</em>.</p><p>"Come on guys, let's get back to it," Castus said.</p><p>They left the cafeteria and made it back to their post without a problem. When they arrived, Castus volunteered to patrol first. When he was out of ear shot, Walt spoke.</p><p>"So why is Specialist Castus getting promoted and not you? No offense to him, but he's not that bright."</p><p>"Seniority, he's been in longer than I have. And although he's not the sharpest knife in the sheath, he's a good leader. Same goes for Septamis. Sure he's an asshole, but he does the job right. Ah shit," Proteus groaned.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Proteus answered by pointing past the gate. There was a turian storming up to the embassy, fists clenched and walking with intensity. As he grew closer to the gate, Walt recognized that it had the same white patterns on his face as Bilarus.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>"Admiral Bilarus, sir, you can't-"</p><p>"Out of my damn way," the Admiral snarled.</p><p>Just by his voice alone Walt knew he was Tarquin's dad. Walt backed out of sight, not wanting to get involved.</p><p>"Sir, you have to go through proper procedures to enter the grounds, just like everyone else. No exceptions."</p><p>"Do not test me, <em>boy</em>. You know damn well who I am."</p><p>"Please, sir, I have my duty, same as you. Tarquin's okay, you following procedure isn't going to change that. Now please," he gestured to the checkpoint.</p><p>The Admiral growled and caved in to the Specialist's request. He impatiently tapped his foot as Proteus scanned him, and went through once cleared. Just when Walt thought he was in the clear, the Admiral noticed him, and jumped back.</p><p>"What the fuck is that <em>thing</em> doing here?"</p><p>"Sir, this is Corporal Reilly, he's the exchange for that program the Council is making us do."</p><p>"Corporal Reilly..." the Admiral said with disgust as he got in Walt's face. "You so much as look at my boy the wrong way, I will peel your skin off and carve our name into your skull."</p><p>"I wouldn't dream of it, sir. I'm honored to serve with him. Tarquin is a good soldier."</p><p>The Admiral opened his mouth to shout, but stopped himself upon registering Walt's comment.</p><p>"You're <em>damn</em> right he is! Damn right," the Admiral said with a trembling voice. He stormed off into the embassy and out of sight.</p><p>"Good job, Corporal. I was expecting to have to scrape you off the floor."</p><p>"It's nothing. I've dealt with his type before."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah. The Admiral is just a dad who's worried about his kid. All you gotta do is build their kids up and chances are they'll back off."</p><p>"So did you mean it?"</p><p>"I don't know, I want to, but that's on Tarquin. I mean unless he's the one who killed my buddies or threw that grenade at me, I got no problem with him."</p><p>"What if he did?"</p><p>Walt didn't answer, because he didn't know himself.</p><p>
  <em>Shit, I never even thought of that. How could I not? Aurelia even said he recognized me...</em>
</p><p>"I dunno. I... don't want to talk about it."</p><p>"Yeah, sorry I even brought it up, Corporal."</p><p>"Don't worry about it. You said Tarquin lost his brother, how many children does the Admiral have?"</p><p>"Just Tarquin. Tacitus was Tarquin's twin, but he died on Shanxi. They had an older brother, Tiran, but he died in an earlier conflict my people had with separatists. Tarquin's the last one who can carry on his family's name."</p><p>"No wonder he's so protective."</p><p>"Its uncanny for turians. Service before self is our way. A man of his rank should know that."</p><p>"Maybe he thinks its his service to protect his kin."</p><p>"That..." Proteus began but stopped to rub chin. "Yeah, I can understand how the wires could get crossed."</p><p>"So do you have any advice, anything I could use to help me tomorrow?"</p><p>"Nah, sorry Reilly. I'd tell you if I did, honest."</p><p>Walt nodded.</p><p>
  <em>I believe you, pal.</em>
</p><p>The rest of the day was uneventful. When it was finally time to clock out, Walt surrendered his armor back to the turians, checked out with Barnes, and went looking for Aurelia. Unfortunately, she wasn't there. He waited around for fifteen minutes before giving up. Disappointed, he went back to his room to prepare for the next day.</p><p>But as he left, he came across Tarquin and his father, who hadn't noticed him yet. Every cell in his body told him to keep walking before they spotted him, but he didn't move. He felt jealous of Tarquin for having a dad who cared, and wanted to see a loving father in action.</p><p>"I'm not giving up, son. I'm going to make this right, you hear me?"</p><p>"Dad, please-"</p><p>"No. I'm supposed to protect you, dammit! I won't let anyone or anything hurt you again. I'll take it up with the Councilor or the Primarch if I have to."</p><p>Tarquin didn't respond, because then he spotted Walt. The Admiral followed his son's gaze and found Walt.</p><p>"What the <em>hell</em> are you looking at, human?!" The Admiral shouted as he stomped over to Walt.</p><p>Tarquin followed his father, but stayed back from Walt.</p><p>"Nothing, sir. I just wish my father loved me like your son's does."</p><p>"Well boo-fucking-hoo! I'd give anything to go back in time and tear that bastard apart so his fuck trash wouldn't be here, wasting good oxygen! You miserable, weak, pink, sack of shit..."</p><p>The Admiral went on to berate Walt and call him every name in the book and then some, but no matter what he said, Walt couldn't get angry at the Admiral. In fact, he couldn't feel anything other than pity. All that pain, anger, and exhaustion in the Admiral's eyes reminded Walt too damn much of his fallen friends' grieving parents when he had to hand them their folded flags. They all cussed at him and spat in his face and threw their flags back at him, especially the Saltzman's. So Walt kept his bearing and took the abuse.</p><p>
  <em>I fucking did that to them. I don't know what I did, but all that pain is from me. So you fucking take it, Walt.</em>
</p><p>Finally, the Admiral ran out of steam. He stood there, glaring at Walt and panting from his rant.</p><p>"I'm sorry about your sons, sir, honest to God I am. I'm sure they were good people," Walt said sincerely.</p><p>Tarquin flinched at the mention of his brothers. The Admiral raised his hand to strike Walt, but stopped before he could follow through. Walt wasn't sure if it was because the Admiral knew that Walt understood his pain, or if the Admiral just didn't want to make a bigger scene. Instead, he spat in Walt's bad eye, then rammed into Walt with his shoulder as he stormed past him. Tarquin gave Walt a wide berth and followed his father.</p><p>Walt wiped the spit and water from his bad eye, then looked up to see half the embassy was watching him, including Aurelia. He was too tired to act tough, so he turned around and headed for his room. Aurelia chased after him. </p><p>"Hey, you handled that better than I could've," she said, but he kept walking. "Walter?"</p><p>"Look..." he said. "I just need to be alone right now. I'm sorry."</p><p>He tried to keep walking, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him into a quick hug. She looked around to make sure no one was watching as he hugged her back. </p><p>
  <em>God, I needed that. Thanks, Aurelia. </em>
</p><p>"Okay, now go get some rest. We can catch up tomorrow."</p><p>He nodded and let go, then continued back to his room, praying that God or whatever divine being in the universe would smite him dead before tomorrow. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. It's a Miracle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Walt receives some really good news, makes some new friends, then hears some really bad news.</p><p>Aurelia reports in to her boss, who is starting to doubt her loyalties, and she starts to hit her limit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTE: This chapter was written on a whim. I wanted to skip ahead to Walt's firearm evaluation but that'd screw with the ending of the previous chapter. I've been struggling to connect A to B, especially with Cyberpunk 2077 in the way. Prepare for some shitty filler!</p><p>NOTE: one of the OC's has the same first name as one of main characters from the series. Before you say anything, that's like saying there can only be one John.</p><p>UPDATE: Next chapter is going better than I thought, should have it wrapped up and polished by Monday at the latest</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>WALTER</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>The alarm shook Walt awake, causing him to spring up in his bed. Still alive.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck you, God. Just kill me already, fucking asshole.</em>
</p><p>As he performed his morning routine, he wondered if confrontation with that Tarquin kid was inevitable. It seemed that if it happened, it was guaranteed to end poorly when the Admiral would find out. He was surprised with himself that he still didn't hate either of them, especially after the Admiral for trying to publicly humiliate him.</p><p>
  <em>Guess I forgot I'm not the only victim of that shitshow.</em>
</p><p>As Walt finished getting ready, he realized he only had enough food to last until the end of the week. He cursed the Alliance under his breath as he walked out the door. When he entered the lobby, Aurelia waved him down. At least she was happy.</p><p>"Walter, did you hear?"</p><p>"Hear what?"</p><p>"Tarquin! He took emergency leave. You don't have to worry about him, at least for the rest of the week."</p><p>
  <em>Oh thank you, God! You do care!</em>
</p><p>"You mean it? Seriously?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm the one who checked him out. Unfortunately, though, he didn't have much leave saved up, so it's just until Sunday."</p><p>"Hell, I'll take it. Thanks, Aurelia. I better go check in with the Sergeant."</p><p>She nodded and went back to her terminal as Walt went up to Barnes' office. He knocked on the door and entered when instructed.</p><p>"Corporal, got some bad news. Your new partner bailed on you, so we're sticking you with Private Ventura and Private First Class Adelis."</p><p>"That doesn't sound like bad news to me, Sergeant."</p><p>"Just wait til you meet them. Oh, Commander Woul filled me in on his little talk between the two of you. About your little outburst yesterday..."</p><p>"Sergeant?"</p><p>Barnes walked past his desk and got in Walt's face.</p><p>"Listen here, Reilly," he said in a nasty tone. "I have busted my ass for too damn long to get swindled out of my job by the likes of you. Remember your fucking station, and keep to it."</p><p>"Aye aye, Sergeant."</p><p>
  <em>Ho boy, Sarge. Too little, too late to start acting tough now.</em>
</p><p>"Good. Now disappear."</p><p>Walt didn't need to be told twice, nor did he want to be bothered with more dumbass questions about his mental health. He didn't let the Sergeant's empty threat phase him as he left the office and headed to the break room for the morning muster.</p><p>He entered the room, which was starting to fill up, and stood in a corner. Castus entered shortly after and began the muster report. Walt didn't pay attention to who's name belonged to who, so when it was time to meet his team, he didn't know where to go. Maybe Castus knew?</p><p>"Hey, uh, Specialist?"</p><p>"What's up, Corporal?"</p><p>"Barnes told me I'm working Private Ventura and PFC Adelis, do you know who they are?"</p><p>Castus nodded.</p><p>"Acri, Vet, get your asses up here," he barked. The one with the orange face and the red faced female power walked to the front. "Corporal Reilly, this is PFC Acricius Adelis and Private Vetra Ventura. You'll be their team leader."</p><p>The two groaned.</p><p>"Do we have to, Specialist?" they whined.</p><p>"Why, what's wrong," Castus asked, annoyed.</p><p>"Well, he could be carrying some sort of human disease," Adelis said.</p><p>"Oh, so you've screwed how many STD infested women and Spirits knows what else, but <em>now </em>you're a germaphobe? If anyone's carrying anything, its your nasty ass."</p><p>"I mean, yeah, true, but..." the orange turian trailed off.</p><p><em>Heh heh heh</em>.</p><p>"And what about you, Ventura? What's your excuse?"</p><p>"He's human," she said.</p><p>
  <em>Bitch.</em>
</p><p>"Yeah, and we're turian. Who gives a shit?"</p><p>"Whatever," she spat.</p><p>"Thats 'whatever, Specialist Castus,' to you, Private. Last thing we need is you giving the Hierarchy a bad name with your insubordination," he said teasingly. "Come on. He don't bite. Right, Corporal?"</p><p>"Only occasionally and without warning," Walt said with a straight face.</p><p>That got a laugh out of Adelis and Castus, but Ventura crossed her arms and frowned.</p><p>"Alright, you know your post?" Castus asked Walt.</p><p>"Uh, I think so. We're standing guard inside, right?"</p><p>"Yup, Station Three. Acri, keep an eye on our guest, make sure he keeps you guys in your zone or else we'll all face the wrath of Woul."</p><p>"Aye aye. C'mon, Corporal. Let's get our gear," Adelis said as they began their walk. </p><p>"Hey, I'm in charge, remember?"</p><p>"Right... keep telling yourself that," Ventura said.</p><p>
  <em>Keep pushing me, woman. I'm begging you for an excuse to fuck your world up.</em>
</p><p>As they geared up, they informed him he could carry a security baton. It still felt wrong in a way that he was the only one without a firearm, but at least he wasn't defenseless. They also informed him that the radio rule about being on the channel 24/7 only applied to the outer perimeter, thank God.</p><p>When they were done, they went to their post at the rear of the compound. It was mind numbingly dull, but Walt was thankful for not having to deal with Bilarus and his overprotective father. Confrontation was probably inevitable, but at least for now, he had peace.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>AURELIA </strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Aurelia sat behind the desk, trying to come up with an excuse to leave. Her handler had ringed her twice in an hour, meaning that if there was a third time, she'd regret it. Just then, a face she recognized walked in front of the desk. He was a definitely a civilian worker in her department.</p><p>
  <em>Shit, what's his name again? Barro? Barron?</em>
</p><p>"Hey... buddy," she said as she stood up. She still couldn't remember his name nor could she read his name tag.</p><p>"Hey, Aurelia, Aurelia Aries," he said, clearly upset she didn't know his name. "How's your little brother Audien? Did your dad sell his shop yet?"</p><p>
  <em>You asshole, you're not making me feel better about this.</em>
</p><p>"Listen, can you cover for me? I need to run an errand."</p><p>"Again? I can't keep covering for you, and I'm busy. I got to deliver these reports to the Commander."</p><p>"That's who I'm going to see! Please, it's important."</p><p>"I dunno..."</p><p>"Please..." she said as she put her hand on his shoulder. "I'll make it up to you later..."</p><p>Her co-worker's mandibles flared.</p><p>"O-okay, but please, give this to Woul," he said as handed her a datapad.</p><p>"Thanks," she said with a wink as she walked away. </p><p>
  <em>You evil bitch, shame on you.</em>
</p><p>Aurelia forced herself to focus on the task at hand as she made her way to the storage closet near the Commander's office. She opened the door, entered, then locked it. It was cramped, but it was soundproof and discreet. She made the call, and it wasn't long before the Boss answered.</p><p>"Agent. I was getting worried," he said mockingly. "Explain the incident you mentioned in yesterday's report."</p><p>"Sir, Reilly had a confrontation with Admiral Bilarus."</p><p>"The emotional fool with the piss pants son? What happened?"</p><p>
  <em>Fuck you, Overlord, just... fuck you.</em>
</p><p>"Reilly apparently fought the Admiral's son in the Relay 314 Incident, but now Commander Woul wants them to work together. The Admiral showed up to confront Woul, but ran into Reilly first. Nothing happened the first time."</p><p>"Go on..."</p><p>"Well, the second time the Admiral started cussing up a storm at Reilly, made a huge scene, even spat on him."</p><p>"Heh heh. And Reilly just took it?"</p><p>"Yessir. He even apologized to the Admiral for what he did to Tarquin."</p><p>"Let me guess. You think that's sufficient evidence that Reilly is a good guy after all?"</p><p>"Well respectfully, sir, a potential terrorist with a hatred for the Turian Hierarchy and our way of life wouldn't turn the other cheek like that!"</p><p>"He's playing it smart, Agent Zero. Letting all that rage and hatred fester until he can unleash it upon us when we least expect it, while lowering everyone's guard."</p><p><em>Screw this</em>.</p><p>"Sir... how exactly did Walter Reilly get marked? We've clearly received faulty intel."</p><p>If the looks Overlord gave her could kill, he would've rendered Aurelia unrecognizable to her next of kin.</p><p>"You are out of line, Agent Zero. You are the last one who should be questioning our competence. In fact, when did you plan on telling me about the message?"</p><p>"Message, sir?"</p><p>"The one Reilly received Monday. Y'know, the clear evidence that he's a fucking terrorist who's meeting with an old buddy on Friday to do something <em>noble</em>."</p><p>
  <em>No... no, no, no, no! How?!</em>
</p><p>"I... I wanted to wait until after the meeting before I reported it, in case it wasn't anything worth reporting. You said not to bother you with frivolous details, sir."</p><p>"Mmhmm. Are you sure it had nothing to do with this," he said as he pushed some buttons on his omnitool.</p><p>A vid recording of yesterday's hug with Walter took up the screen.</p><p>
  <em>Shit...</em>
</p><p>Overlord's face filled the image again.</p><p>"Care to explain? Because it looks to me like you've forgotten which side you're on."</p><p>
  <em>Think, THINK! Both your lives are at risk! Uhh... distract! Talk about something related to your situation. </em>
</p><p>"Sir, are you familiar with the asari commando T'Lassari Nuwani?"</p><p>"Who? What the fuck does that have to do with this?"</p><p>"She was a master at deception and espionage. During the Krogan Rebellions, she was able to assassinate the Krogan Battlemaster in charge of Tuchanka's defensive fleet, which undoubtedly played a key role in in terms of crippling their ability to coordinate against enemy intrusions. This obviously allowed our people and the salarians to get planetside, deploy the Genophage, and win the war. Do you know how she was able to get that close to the Battlemaster?"</p><p>"How," he impatiently demanded.</p><p>"She pretended to be his friend, seduced him, then killed him in his sleep."</p><p>He studied her closely, trying to piece together her plan and find any indication that she was attempting to deceive him, but she didn't waver. Suddenly, he let out a cold sadistic laugh that almost made her break her composure. It dragged on for what felt like hours as it shook her to the core until finally he ceased.</p><p>"Spirits in the fucking sky, Agent. That is diabolical. So you're gonna..."</p><p>"Hopefully, I won't have to take it that far. But I need him to trust me, I need to stay in his circle of associates. Like you said, I'm his only 'real' friend. So I need to use it."</p><p>"Out-fucking-standing, its a damn miracle. You were listening to me after all. But why keep it from me?"</p><p>"Because frankly, it's humiliating, sir. Would you want to ask your senior for permission to fuck your target for the good of the Hierarchy if you were in my place?"</p><p>"Heheheh. I suppose not. Well, it seems I owe you an apology, Agent. Your methods are unorthodox, but we both know the only thing that matters is results. Anything else before I let you get back to it?"</p><p>"Yes, sir. I need you to stop trying to contact me during working hours. It's drawing too much attention to me. The embassy personnel are becoming suspicious."</p><p>"We'll see. Keep up the good work, Agent Zero, but remember what I said about getting too close. Overlord sees all. Out," and with that, the screen went dead.</p><p>Aurelia collapsed to her knees and began to sob.</p><p>
  <em>What have I become?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>WALTER </strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>So far the duty had remained uneventful, but Walt now understood what Barnes meant about how working with these two was bad news. Adelis was a horny retard who kept asking questions about human female genitalia, while Ventura kept acting like a spoiled brat. She would follow Walt's instructions, but always questioned everything he said and rolled her eyes at him every time he spoke.</p><p>Fortunately, Walt had managed to start a conversation with a more appropriate topic that both of his turian co-workers were willing to talk to him about. </p><p>"So that coloring shit on you guys is how you tell where you're from?"</p><p>"Yeah, they're colony markings," Adelis said. "Though I heard a new trend is starting with teenagers to just mark whatever they think is pretty on their faces."</p><p>"Dumbass kids," Ventura murmured.</p><p>"So are they permanent like tattoos, or just face paint?"</p><p>"Can be either or," Ventura said. "Most people like having the ability to wash it off. For example, they're meeting with someone else for a business meeting who happens to be from a rival colony during the Unification Wars."</p><p>"And that was the giant Civil War you guys had with your remote colonies, right?"</p><p>"Close enough. See, Ventura? Told you they can learn."</p><p>"So you and Septamis are from the same colony?" Walt asked Ventura.</p><p>"We're brother and sister," she said.</p><p><em>Ah shit</em>.</p><p>"Wait... I thought your last name was Ventura. His last name starts with an 'S'. Right?"</p><p>"It's Sturgius. And turians take the last name of the same sex parent," she said.</p><p>"Well I'm not apologizing for what I did, he deserved it."</p><p>"I know. He's an ass."</p><p>"OK, then what's your problem with me?"</p><p>"How would you feel if an alien showed up in your command and was given authority over you?"</p><p>"I... huh, you got me there. Alright, Private. How would you feel if you got taken away from your post to serve with a bunch of human strangers who constantly questioned your competence and treated you like shit?"</p><p>"Yeah, but I mean... but-"</p><p>"Ooooh, he's got you there, Vet," Adelis cooed.</p><p>She let out a deep sigh.</p><p>"Fine," she said as she rolled her eyes. "I'll try. Corporal."</p><p>"That's all I ask, Private."</p><p>It wasn't long before it was time for lunch. Thankfully, the cafeteria got a shipment of human food. The only problem was that they didn't know what food went with which meal, so he ended up eating scrambled eggs and corn with a bowl of chili. As Walt and his team left the line with their food, Castus waved Walt down to sit with him and Proteus. Walt and Adelis sat down, but Ventura went to sit with her brother and a few others he hadn't met.</p><p>"How are you guys doing," Proteus asked.</p><p>"Same shit, different day. Except for our guest," Adelis said. "He's pretty much got it down."</p><p>"Well I'm not a complete fucking idiot, anyone could do it," Walt spoke up.</p><p>"You'd be surprised," Castus said.</p><p>"Don't ask," Proteus said to Walt before he could.</p><p>Walt took the hint and resumed eating his meal.</p><p>"Hey Corporal, I got good news. Admiral Bilarus isn't allowed on embassy grounds anymore after yesterday's display."</p><p>
  <em>Hallelujah!</em>
</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah, in fact he's going to be reviewed to see if he's still fit to hold his job next month."</p><p>"Aww shit, I don't want him to get fired for that."</p><p>"Doesn't matter, he shouldn't have acted that way to humanity's representative," Proteus said.</p><p>"I hope he does," Adelis added. "I'm sick of him disturbing me when I'm on gate duty just for his kid. I mean for Spirit's sake, cut the damn umbilical cord already."</p><p>"Big talk coming from someone who can't go a day without calling Mommy," Castus jeered.</p><p>"Eat shit, Specialist," Adelis said jokingly.</p><p>"Oh, Castus, did you tell everyone your new catchphrase," Walt said trying to shift the conversation away from the Bilarus's.</p><p>"Huh? Oh. Hehe. Yeah, big hit so far. Now all I need is the gear to back it up."</p><p>"I heard there's a huge sale going on at Ecstasy Emporium for bondage shit, we should hit it up after work," Adelis replied. "This asari I'm seeing loves that shit."</p><p>"Okay," Proteus said as he dropped his eating utensils. "I just lost my appetite. Thanks, assholes."</p><p>They had a quick laugh, then continued their meals in silence before it was time to go back to their posts. Walt decided to volunteer for the first patrol. He felt naked being in armor without a rifle, but if they kept their word, he could carry again after tomorrow.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe having a rifle again will help me feel safer. See, Walt? Things are looking up.</em>
</p><p>Part of the patrol put him towards the front of the embassy, and he figured he could make a quick detour to say hi to Aurelia. But when he got to her station, she wasn't there. Instead, there was a brown skinned turian civilian with no marks on his face at the desk.</p><p>"Human! Ah shit... its Corporal Rolo, right?"</p><p>"Reilly. What can I do for you, sir?"</p><p>"Right, my bad, Corporal Raines."</p><p>
  <em>Wow, fuck you too, buddy.</em>
</p><p>"Have you seen Aurelia Aries?" The turian asked. "She asked me to cover for her for a few minutes, but that was hours ago. And, she didn't deliver the reports I asked her to give to Commader Woul."</p><p>"No sir, I haven't seen her since this morning when she was still here."</p><p>"Can you find her and tell her I am never doing a damn thing for her ever again? I'd do it myself, but I can't leave this post unattended."</p><p>"Yessir," Walt said as he walked away, then called Adelis on the comm. "Reilly to Station Three, I'm making a detour from my route to do a task for one of the civilian workers. How copy?"</p><p>"Solid copy, Reilly. Don't take too long, I don't want Barnes or Woul on me for losing track of you, over."</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll be right back, out."</p><p>He made his way up the stairs towards the Commander's office when he saw Aurelia pop out of Woul's office, unaware of his presence. He started to say 'hi', but stopped when he noticed something looked off about her. Her marking was smeared, with lines of the makeup or paint running down her face.</p><p>
  <em>Was she crying? Did Woul do that to her? I'm gonna make him fucking pay...</em>
</p><p>Aurelia pulled out a flask from her pocket and took a sip, which turned into her practically chugging the entire thing. When she was finished, she wiped her mouth and looked up, finally noticing him.</p><p>"Hey," she said with forced happiness.</p><p>She looked worse when she was facing him head on.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"Ayup. Just dandy."</p><p>"You look terrible, I think you should go home."</p><p>
  <em>Real smooth, dipshit.</em>
</p><p>"Its fine, Walter. Just nerves. Don't worry about me."</p><p>"Not worry about you? That's crap. You're my friend. Is there anything I can do to help," Walt tried to sound friendly and comforting, but it didn't come out like he wanted it to.</p><p>"No," she said quickly. "Really, I'm fine. Just try to keep out of trouble, especially off hours. It doesn't seem like it but a lot of people want you to make a fool of yourself."</p><p>"Yeah, Barnes already tried to threaten me."</p><p>"Not just him," she warned. "There's... ah fuck it, nevermind. Just keep your head down."</p><p>The smell of booze and perfume lingered in the air, and it reminded him of the night they met.</p><p>
  <em>Did she just say 'fuck'? That ain't good. Who else is after me?</em>
</p><p>He stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what she was trying to tell him, before finally giving up and going back to his post. Unfortunately, Woul was there waiting for him.</p><p>"Corporal Reilly! How nice of you to help our incompetent civilians, I trust they weren't too troublesome," he said.</p><p>"No problem, sir."</p><p>"I want my people to start learning more about yours, so starting Friday, we're going to end the day with you giving a little presentation about humanity."</p><p>"Sir, I really don't think I can do public speaking on a daily basis."</p><p>"Sure you can! You did such a great job yesterday. Besides, we hardly know anything about you."</p><p>"Respectfully, sir, I'd like to keep it that way."</p><p>Woul frowned.</p><p>"Too damn bad, Corporal. I must say, you're acting like Private Bilarus. Speaking of, where is that mopey little bastard? He's supposed to be in your team."</p><p>"He took emergency leave, sir," Adelis answered.</p><p>"He did what," Woul snarled.</p><p>"He took emergency leave. He checked out this morning."</p><p>"I didn't approve that! Who the fuck... Gargh!"</p><p>Woul stormed back towards his office. Walt turned back to his team, confused.</p><p>"That's bad, isn't it?" he asked.</p><p>"Yeah, for Bilarus. If Woul didn't approve the leave, then who did?" Adelis asked aloud, scratching his chin.</p><p>"Oh come on! Its obvious, idiot. His <em>daddy</em> did," Ventura said mockingly.</p><p>"How's that bad?' Walt asked.</p><p>"Because, Private Bilarus doesn't report to Admiral Bilarus, he reports to Commander Woul. He went outside of his chain of command," she answered. "One time I bothered Woul with something that I should've bothered Barnes with, and they NJP'd me. So imagine how bad it'd be for an Admiral who's supposed to know better, in addition to that shitshow you two had yesterday."</p><p>"Oh shit, somebody's definitely getting fired," Adelis said. "They're probably not even going to bother with the hearing anymore."</p><p>
  <em>No, no, no! No one should be getting fired because of me. Dammit, everything was going so smooth.</em>
</p><p>"What can we do to help?" Walt asked.</p><p>"Heh, we watch the show from a safe distance," Adelis said with a laugh.</p><p>"Yeah, what are we supposed to do? He brought it on himself," Ventura said.</p><p>
  <em>Just like the fuckin Alliance. Unless its combat, everyone has your back until you need them. Then they throw you away.</em>
</p><p>They were right though, he couldn't do anything without bringing himself down with them. He wanted to say something to Woul, maybe at least try to get Tarquin off the hook, but he didn't have a silver tongue like some people. All he could do was either make things worse or keep his mouth shut.</p><p>The rest of the day was quiet, and when Walt clocked out, he went to check on Aurelia. She was just clocking out herself. He noticed that she had completely wiped off the marking paint from her face.</p><p>"Hey, you feeling better?" he asked.</p><p>"Please, Walter. I'm fine. Everything is fine."</p><p>"What did you mean earlier?"</p><p>She shook her head and walked away.</p><p>"Hey, you wanna get shit faced drunk with me?" Walt called out.</p><p>"Uh... Why?"</p><p>"Because they're going to fuck me over tomorrow, and you need it with whatever shit they're putting you through."</p><p>"But its a weekday, and we're going to be shooting firearms tomorrow."</p><p>"Eh, won't be my first time firing a gun hungover. C'mon, let tomorrow's problems come tomorrow."</p><p>"Okay," she sighed, "but not that much."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Bad to Worse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Walt tries to take Aurelia out to have a good time and take her mind off of things, but the night goes off track when some batarians get involved. Then things get bloody.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Holy shit 600 hits. I'm glad you guys are liking this. </p><p> </p><p>WARNING: Okay, this chapter has action and gore in it. I know I tend to sell myself short on some things, but I've never been great at narrating fights. So just beware, the writing is gonna be sloppy. </p><p>NOTE: There were two versions of this made. The first is the one you'll read now, with the street fight. The other is the fight taking place in the bar. If you guys want to see the other version, lemme know how I can add it without it counting as chapter 10,  so it doesn't screw with the order. Both of them start and end the same, but each has their own unique little differences.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>AURELIA</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Aurelia and Walter had left the Presidium after he changed out of uniform and they were aimlessly wandering around the crowded wards.</p><p>"So where are we going," she asked.</p><p>"I dunno, I had my eye on this bar that seemed a little more human friendly. Stevie's Bar, I think. Let's try there."</p><p>"Do they serve dextro based drinks there?"</p><p>"Uh... shit, I'm not sure. I'm sure it'll be fine."</p><p>
  <em>This is a mistake, I should just go home and get drunk.</em>
</p><p>"Listen, Walter. I'm fine. Maybe we should just go home."</p><p>"Hell no amigo," he said, shaking his head. "I know that look. You need a buddy and beer. Or whatever your drink of choice is. C'mon, I promise it'll be a blast."</p><p>She let out a deep sigh. Maybe he was right. Besides, she was supposed to keep an eye on him. How could she do that if she was moping in her apartment?</p><p>"Alright, you're right, I'm on board one hundred percent now."</p><p>He smiled as he snapped his fingers, then turned around and kept walking through the crowd. It was quite a walk before they arrived at the tiny little human bar. It seemed welcome enough, although the sign said Stewie's, not Stevie's. When they entered, the first thing she noticed was that she was the only nonhuman in the bar. Everyone in the establishment was staring at her.</p><p>
  <em>Don't give them a reaction. They want to see you falter.</em>
</p><p>The second thing she noticed was the wooden furniture. Almost everything in the bar appeared to be made of wood, not metal. At least it had some charm.</p><p>Walter lead her to the bar, and they sat on the stools. He waved at the bartender, who was a short, fat, and bald man with a very shiny head.</p><p>"Huh. You're the first buzzard to step foot in here," the bartender said apathetically to Aurelia.</p><p>Aurelia opened her mouth to snap back at the bartender, but Walt beat her to it.</p><p>"That a problem," Walt said with repressed anger. She turned to her friend to study him. He was pissed, undoubtedly.</p><p>"Money is money, so no. Fair warning, my stock is limited for dextro shit. And don't stay too long. Folks haven't forgotten Shanxi."</p><p>"No shit, I haven't forgotten Shanxi," Walt said as he gestured to his face. "But here I am with my turian buddy. So if I can get the fuck over it, they can too. Now get me a Captain and coke. Aurelia?"</p><p>
  <em>Aww. He's sticking up for me.</em>
</p><p>"I'll have red wine, if you have any," she asked politely.</p><p>The bartender nodded and went to go get their drinks. Walter glared at him the entire time until he came back.</p><p>"So how are you paying," the bartender asked as he gave them their drinks.</p><p>"Open up a tab, and please let us know before we spend more than a hundred, please," Aurelia said. The bartender nodded and went to the other customers.</p><p>"Okay, Aurelia, here's the gameplan," Walter said as he drank his rum like it was water. "I really don't want a repeat of last time. So we get happy drunk, then get fuck out. Sound good?"</p><p>"Trust me, Walter, I learned my lesson. And we split the bill," she said as she took a sip. It tasted like liquid shit. But since her throat wasn't closing up and she wasn't coughing blood, then it was good enough.</p><p>"That's totally fair," Walt said in regards to splitting the bill.</p><p>They shared a few drinks, trying to forget about their troubles. For Walter, it looked like it was working. He was joking around and was less tense than he seemed earlier.</p><p>
  <em>Lucky bastard.</em>
</p><p>All it was doing for her was making her more miserable. She didn't want to be in this situation. Sure, she was with a friend in a nice enough place, but everything was a lie. Additionally, there was the issue her and her handler discussed.</p><p>
  <em>Why are you so upset? You've been drooling over him all week. Just bed him then bag him.</em>
</p><p>She bit her tongue hard to make herself focus on the pain instead of her twisted thought.</p><p>"Hey Walter," she said.</p><p>"Hey what?"</p><p>"What would you do if you found out everything you knew was a lie?"</p><p>"Heh. Okay... probably get shitfaced drunk, kill a bunch of my coworkers, then myself."</p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>"I'm fucking with you, gurl," he said as he playfully shoved her. "Nah, I already went through that when I found out the Alliance is a fucking free for all instead of that bullshit they peddled in the recruitment vids. Why, what's up?"</p><p>"Oh, I'm just thinking of crazy hypotheticals to pass the time."</p><p>"Alright, there you go, that's fun. Hmm..." he started to elaborately rub his chin.</p><p>"What would you do if... you woke up one morning and you were an asari?"</p><p>"Oh that's easy, throw myself in a meat grinder."</p><p>"HA," he laughed while smacking the counter.</p><p>"And I thought I was a fuckin xenophobe. I love hanging out with you, Aurelia. You always make me feel better about me."</p><p>She rubbed her neck and turned away for a minute, not wanting to give him any indication how much that meant to her, then thought of something snarky.</p><p>"Meaning I'm a bigger piece of shit? Gee thanks, asshole."</p><p>"Shit, I mean... fuck. I'm sorry."</p><p>"I'm messing with you, relax."</p><p>"Oh, heh. Right. My bad."</p><p>"<em>Wally!</em>"</p><p>The two turned around to see a smiling human. He was about Walter's height, and he had brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. He was approaching them with a smile. His arrival caused Walter to physically cringe. Something about him seemed familiar...</p><p>"You know him?" Aurelia asked in a whisper.</p><p>"Don't remind me, he's a fucking asshole," Walter said, not bothering to whisper back as the human sat down uninvited next to Walter.</p><p>"How have you been, Trailer Trash," the human asked as he slapped Walter's back. Walter tensed up and scowled at the man's invasion of his personal space.</p><p>"Davis. What are you doing here," Walt growled.</p><p>
  <em>Davis... oh, right! That was who Walter was with before I went over to talk to him, from when we first met.</em>
</p><p>"I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd hit this joint up, and-"</p><p>"No," Walter interrupted. "What the fuck are you doing right here, bothering me, after the shit you pulled on Saturday? I could've gone to jail because of <em>you</em>. You racked the bill up so high that neither of us could pay, then you fucking bailed on me for the first piece of ass that winked you a smile, leaving me to clean up <em>your </em>mess. Again."</p><p>"Well come on man, we're still friends, right?"</p><p>"You ain't shit to me, you swarthy cock sucking parasite."</p><p>"Wally, you're not being funny."</p><p>"Be honest, Davis. The only reason you're even talking to me right now is because you expect me to buy you everything, then bail when its time to split the bill. Am I wrong?"</p><p>"I mean, I-"</p><p>Walter slammed his fists down on the bar.</p><p>"Get the fuck out of my sight before I break your goddamn nose," he said as he stood up and pointed to the door.</p><p>"C'mon, Wally, I've always told you what you needed to hear, even-"</p><p>Walter didn't let him finish. He grabbed Davis by the back of the head and slammed it into the bar. Thankfully, there wasn't any blood or anything of the sorts on the counter, meaning Davis was just going to have a big lump on his head. But Walter wasn't through with his fellow soldier. He took Davis by the shirt collar and drug him out the door.</p><p>Aurelia got up to follow him, wanting to make sure Walter didn't do anything too drastic. Walter let go of Davis, then gave him a swift punch in the nose, breaking it with a loud crunch as Davis fell over. Blood started leaking from his face as he writhed and moaned in pain on the floor.</p><p>"If I find out you taddle on me, I'll break a lot more than that," Walter said, then spat on him before turning around and going back inside. "Don't want to talk about it," he said to her as he passed her by.</p><p>
  <em>Shit, that's the kind of behavior his profile warned about. But he's been in far more stressful situations at the embassy than this. Why lose it now?</em>
</p><p>She followed him back inside, and somehow in the course of less than a minute, he had started another fight, this time with the bartender. Thankfully it hadn't escalated to physical violence yet.</p><p>"No, asshole, you should be thanking me. That guy was a fuckin' bum, not a fuckin' penny to his name."</p><p>"I can't have you beating up potential customers! Get the hell out!"</p><p>"What's going on?" she asked.</p><p>"Take your psycho friend and get the fuck out."</p><p>"Psycho, huh? I'll show you fu-"</p><p>Aurelia interrupted Walter with an elbow to the gut.</p><p>"Please excuse my friend, he's a short tempered fool, but I promise he means well. That man he kicked out was a thief and a degenerate, and had no business polluting this fine establishment. I can personally vouch for my friend's testament against the other."</p><p>The bartender crossed his arms and frowned.</p><p>"But," she continued, "I understand that talk is cheap." She pulled another hundred credit chit out of her satchel and offered it to the bartender. "For the damages, and a sign of good intent."</p><p>The bartender skeptically stared at her for a minute before accepting the money.</p><p>"Fine, but you two sit in the damn corner. Keep your animal on a leash."</p><p>Walter started to growl, but Aurelia grabbed his arm and pulled him to the corner table. He reluctantly sat down and the bartender prepared them fresh drinks.</p><p>"Calm down," she said sternly, but he looked like he was in his own world.</p><p>
  <em>Go ahead. Teach him the trick.</em>
</p><p>"Walter, look at me," she said while grabbing his arm and giving it a shake. He caved in and looked her in the eye.</p><p>"Count to four. Inhale. Count to four. Exhale." He reluctantly started the exercise and after a few minutes, he seemed to calm down.</p><p>"Just breathe, that's all there is to it. Feel better?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Good. Now what the hell was that, was that really necessary?"</p><p>"Yes... Sorry... I... I just really fucking hate that guy. Been a parasite ever since we met. And I hate being called Wally. My name is fucking <em>Walter</em>, dammit. Walt if we're close, but never Wally."</p><p>"Why would he call you that if you hate it so much?"</p><p>"Because he's a fucking asshole. Can we please drop it, just thinking about it gets me worked up."</p><p>"Ok, ok. Let's get another drink then go home."</p><p>"Yeah, I guess you're right. Yo bartender, get me your strongest, cheapest drink."</p><p>They sat in silence as they sipped their poisons, trying to get back to the good time they almost had, but there was no use. Walter still had worked up steam that wasn't going away anytime soon, while Aurelia couldn't stop thinking about how much she wanted this to be over. Not the evening, but the entire situation the two were wrapped in. Was there any hope of everyone coming out unscathed? Was there even a point in trying?</p><p>
  <em>Don't even go there. Steel yourself, Aurelia. You're the only one trying to do what's right.</em>
</p><p>"Alright, I'm spent," Walter said as he pushed his now empty glass away. "How about you?"</p><p>"Yeah, let's go," she said as she stood up.</p><p>They split the bill and thanked the bartender for letting them stay. He seemed in a better mood once they paid him. He told them they were welcome back as long as they didn't cause any more problems, then they left to begin their trek home.</p><p>After making it a couple of blocks away from the bar, she had the sudden urge to turn around as they walked, and noticed a batarian following behind them look away as she looked at it. Suspicious...</p><p>
  <em>You're being paranoid. He's probably heading in a similar direction.</em>
</p><p>"I'm sorry, Aurelia," Walter said out of nowhere as they were walking.</p><p>"For what," she said as she turned away from the batarian.</p><p>"About tonight. I just wanted to cheer you up but I ended up making you babysit me. You were really upset and I'm sorry I couldn't help you out."</p><p>"Knock that shit off, Walter. That's my job, remember? Stick to your station."</p><p>"Heh, and what's that? Helpless fucked up vet?"</p><p>"Something like that," she giggled. She had the hunch to turn around again, but this time there were two batarians, and both of them were looking directly at her.</p><p>
  <em>Uh-oh.</em>
</p><p>"Let's go this way," she said, pulling him in a different direction.</p><p>"Hey, what gives?"</p><p>"Keep walking, faster," she said. "Don't look behind you, but we're being followed."</p><p>Walter turned around despite her warning.</p><p>
  <em>DAMMIT, Walter! Do your people always do the exact opposite of what they're told?</em>
</p><p>"Those four fucking chodes? We can take 'em."</p><p>"Four?"</p><p>She turned around again to see he was right, there were now four.</p><p>
  <em>Wait, no, a fifth just joined the group. Shit.</em>
</p><p>They weren't wearing any armor, but they still had her outnumbered two to five, and they were probably armed.</p><p>"Down that alley, move!" Walter said as he led her through the crowd. They made it through, but once they were in the alley, they realized that it was a dead end. "Fuck!"</p><p>The batarians were right behind them, and blocked the only exit. They were trapped.</p><p>"So what do you four eyed fuckers want, huh? Money? Valuables?" Walter asked as he positioned himself in front of her.</p><p>"Nah, none of that. We just want to hurt you really, really bad," their leader said, and they all pulled out clubs and knives.</p><p>"Is that right," Walter said. He took off his pants belt and wrapped it tightly around his left arm. The thugs laughed at him for it, but she knew what it meant. This wasn't Walter's first street fight with knives.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No, don't let this get violent, you're both drunk and you don't stand a chance. Maybe we can bribe them to let us leave.</em>
</p><p>"Please," she said while stepping in between Walter and the thugs, "we can pay-" she tried, but was interrupted by a club striking her across the face.</p><p>She fell backwards into Walter, who quickly threw her out of harm's way and into a cushion in the form of a pile of trash. Her head was spinning and she was seeing stars, but she wasn't bleeding.</p><p>
  <em>Stay awake, dammit. Don't you dare pass out.</em>
</p><p>She looked up to see Walter tangling with the one who hit her. Suddenly, Walter headbutted the attacker, and when he was stunned Walter dove in and tore into the thug's neck with his teeth in a ferocious bite. The batarian screamed helplessly as Walter slowly pulled away, tearing a large chunk of flesh from the thug's throat. The other thugs were so horrified by Walter's brutality that they didn't even try to save their friend. Walter finally separated the flesh from thug, then spat it out and shoved his victim back to his attackers. The thug landed on the ground, slowly bleeding out.</p><p>"Not too late to run," Walter said.</p><p>"Big talk coming from a human outnumbered four to one. Now you know the score."</p><p>"One to nothing. Come and get me."</p><p>One of them with a knife took a swing, but Walter blocked it with his protected arm. Walter then twisted the attacker's arm to where the knife was pointing at the batarian instead of him. When one of the thugs with a club came at him, Walt spun the batarian he was grappling with towards the one charging him, causing the one with the club to accidentally strike his accomplice in the back of the head. Walter used the opportunity to seize control of the knife and drove it into the thug's chest, then pulled it out and stuck it in the thug's neck. He kicked the dying goon into his accomplice, knocking them both over.</p><p>"Two to zero. Your move," Walter said with a sadistic grin.</p><p>
  <em>Spirits...</em>
</p><p>Aurelia watched in awe as Walter tore the remaining two apart. At first she thought he was a complete savage due to his brutality, but after witnessing him dodge every swing they threw at him, she realized she had grossly underestimated him, and he was far more calculated and cunning than she thought possible. He was wearing them out, making sure they used all their energy trying to land just one hit on him. It was mesmerizing to witness, his movements were so smooth it almost felt scripted as if it was a high budget action vid fight. When they were worn out, he used their exhaustion to his advantage, relentlessly pummeling them with his bare hands because he knew they were too weak and exhausted to do anything about it.</p><p>It was in that moment she realized that Walter was a true warrior, fierce, powerful, and unrelenting, striking fear into the hearts of lesser men. Forged in fire like his great American ancestors, he was a man of action, unwavering in the face of certain death to fight for what was right. He didn't need to hide in the shadows like a coward. In her dazed stupor, she was certain that this was why Overlord wanted him dead. He feared him.</p><p><em>Spirits, girl, settle down. That guy hit you harder than you thought</em>.</p><p>As Walter continued stabbing a batarian with its own knife, Aurelia noticed the one he knocked over was still in the fight. It rose to one knee as it pulled a Carnifex pistol from its holster and aimed it at Walter.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no you don't!</em>
</p><p>Aurelia sprang upwards and grabbed the batarian's arm holding the gun. It went off, but the round landed into a dumpster instead of Walter. She then broke its neck with a swift jerk. Walter was repeatedly stabbing the last batarian in the face, unaware or uncaring that it was long dead.</p><p>"Walter," she tried, but he wouldn't stop. "Walter!" she screamed.</p><p>He spun around and made eye contact with her. In a brief moment, she didn't recognize him. The excitement and the thrill she had from watching him was gone now that he looked like a feral animal, crazed and in a blind rage. Nothing at all like the warm friend who tried to lift her spirits.</p><p>The fire slowly faded in his eyes, and he dropped the knife. He slowly got up and lowered his head in shame. He looked back at the mess he made, and that's when Aurelia noticed the knife sticking out of his left shoulder.</p><p>"Walter-"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Aurelia, I'm so sorry."</p><p>"Walter, please-"</p><p>"I know I'm a fucking monster, I'm sorry."</p><p>
  <em>"Walter!" </em>
</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"Look," she said as she pointed to his wound.</p><p>He followed her finger until he saw the knife in him. He gently tapped it a few times with his finger, looking completely bewildered that he didn't notice it until just now.</p><p>"When did I get stabbed?!"</p><p>"Doesn't matter, don't touch it. C'mon, we got to get the hell out of here, before C-Sec catches us."</p><p>"Do we go to the hospital?"</p><p>"No, I can fix you. We get out of here now and lay low."</p><p>"But what about you, that fucker hit you-"</p><p>"I'm fine," she interrupted. "There's no time to argue. Let's go."</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>WALTER </strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh God, I killed those guys. I killed them with my fucking bare hands and it felt so good doing it. Oh my God, I'm a fucking monster, they were all right about me.</em>
</p><p>"Walter, are you okay?"</p><p>He snapped out of his trance and looked at his friend. He realized that in their rush to leave the scene, he forgot to wipe the blood from his face. He didn't know how messy he must've looked, but it must've been disgusting.</p><p>"Yeah, just hurts is all. What about you? That fucker hit you pretty hard."</p><p>"I'll be fine, once I stop seeing double. Don't worry," she said softly.</p><p>It felt almost sick how sweet and softly she spoke to him after the things he did back there. But then again she was just as twisted, as he remembered Castus and Proteus warning him.</p><p>
  <em>Cut that shit out, she saved your miserable fucking life. Don't compare her to yourself, sure she's got a crazy side but she's better than you'll ever be, you fucking animal.</em>
</p><p>"Where are we going?" Walt asked.</p><p>"Gonna get a taxi and head to my place. I got some first aid supplies there we can use for your arm."</p><p>"Maybe I should clean myself up before we do anything. I'm a fucking mess, and I don't want the cabbie to call the feds on us."</p><p>"Yeah, you're right... let's find a public restroom. But please hurry, that dagger could be coated in poison or rusty or... just please hurry."</p><p>They eventually found a restroom and entered their own. Walt finally got a chance to look at himself in the mirror.</p><p>
  <em>I look like shit. That'll show me for trying to help a friend. Fucking hell... I just wanted to cheer her up. I didn't want this...</em>
</p><p>He turned on the faucet and started splashing the water on his face.</p><p>"What's got you so upset?"</p><p>Walt looked in the mirror to see Lieutenant Matheson standing behind him.</p><p>"Nothing, sir. Nothing at all," he responded, not bothering to look back at his imaginary ghost.</p><p>"You're so full of shit, you're eyes are brown."</p><p>"My eyes are blue, sir," he said as he continued to wash the alien blood from his face.</p><p>"I know, you ginger fuck. Just like I know you're pissy about having to kill those four eyed fuckheads."</p><p>"I'm tired of bloodshed, sir."</p><p>"No you aren't," Matheson laughed. "You <em>love</em> this shit and you know it. You're a killer! You're deluding yourself by thinking you're anything more than that. Did you honestly think you could help your bird buddy feel better? Like some sorta fucking shrink?"</p><p>"Please go away, sir."</p><p>"You want some free advice, Reilly?"</p><p>"No thank you, sir."</p><p>"Just rip the band-aid off and get it over with, like Wilburn. Before you completely snap and hurt more people. Or just give in and embrace it. Because this denial shit is going to kill you."</p><p>Walt paid no more attention to the ghost as he dried his face with some paper towels and left the restroom. Aurelia was waiting for him outside.</p><p>"Come on, I need to get you home so I take care of your wound," she said, and they headed for the nearby taxi stand. Aurelia hit the button, and after a few minutes, a cab pulled up and they got in.</p><p>"126th Street, Zakera Ward Apartments," Aurelia said.</p><p>The taxi driver turned around to look at them. He was an old turian, with a gray shell or whatever the fuck it was called, and he had some elaborate white markings, but what stood out most to Walt was how torn up his face was. The driver's face made Walt's look like a newborn baby. Something about just his presence alone felt terrifying.</p><p>He turned to Aurelia, who was frozen stiff upon seeing the driver. Walt realized that he had never seen her so scared, not even when their lives were in danger not that long ago.</p><p>"You got it," the driver said in a distinct deep voice, and the cab took off. "So what happened," he asked as if he already knew the answer.</p><p>"With what," Walter asked back.</p><p>"Your arm. You have a knife stuck in it."</p><p>"Its nothing, I fell on it."</p><p>"Of course you did. What about you, <em>Miss</em>," he said with disgust.</p><p>"N-nothing, sir. I'm fine," Aurelia said in a trembling voice.</p><p>"You don't sound fine," the driver snarled.</p><p>"Hey asshole," Walt stepped in. "We're paying you to drive, not talk. So drive."</p><p>"You got it, human..." the driver growled back.</p><p>Walt leaned over to Aurelia.</p><p>"You know this jigsaw looking piece of shit," he asked in a whisper.</p><p>"No, just be quiet," she hissed back.</p><p>They sat in uncomfortable silence for the duration of the ride, but thankfully it was over quickly. Walter got out first, but for some reason Aurelia stayed in the cab. He looked over to see in the cab and saw the driver was whispering something to her.</p><p>
  <em>Not your business. Fuck that, you see how scared she is? Doesn't matter right now, priority one is medical treatment, you can help her after you help yourself.</em>
</p><p>She finally got out and helped him into the lobby. When they got to her apartment, she opened the door and led him inside. It was a cozy single room apartment packed with clutter in the form of papers and documents.</p><p>"Holy shit, and I thought Mom was a hoarder. Fuck, did I say that out loud?"</p><p>"Here, have a seat. Sorry about the mess," she said nervously as she pulled over two chairs for each of them. One was a love seat, the other was a small metal folding chair. Walt sat down on the love seat.</p><p>She went to get her first aid kit, then got right to work on fixing him up. She gave him a wooden spoon to bite down on, then yanked the knife out of his arm. He spat the spoon out and tried not to look at the wound.</p><p>"You'd make a good doctor," Walt said in an attempt to break the silence.</p><p>"My mother taught me. She's a nurse."</p><p>"I remember. Why didn't you follow her career path?"</p><p>"I hate blood," she said with a chuckle. "And patients. I'd probably break them all over again," she said as she began to stitch him up.</p><p>"I thought you were a people perso-OW!"</p><p>"Hold still, dammit. I'm drunk and I'm concussed. I don't need any more difficulties."</p><p>"Are you sure we shouldn't go to the hospital? Head injuries are serious."</p><p>"Walter, I'm fine. Now hush up."</p><p>Walt nodded and forced himself to shut up as she did her thing, and when she was done, she wrapped some gauze around the wound. She studied her work closely, trying to think of anything else she could have forgotten.</p><p>Satisfied, she began to pull herself away, but froze upon accidentally looking him in the eye. Her eyes lit up with excitement, then she slowly closed them as she tilted her head and slightly opened her mouth, moving closer to him. Too close.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell is she doing?</em>
</p><p>"Uhh... Aurelia? Are you okay?"</p><p>She jumped in her chair, then turned away to rub her neck.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Walter. I didn't mean to do that."</p><p>
  <em>Do what? Was she trying to... oh... OH... EWW!</em>
</p><p>"Wait, were you trying to kiss me?!"</p><p>
  <em>Don't say it like that, you fucking retard! Sure she's a turian and she has cooties but for fuck's sake!</em>
</p><p>"I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have done that... I just..." her voice began to tremble. "Can you please hold me?"</p><p>"What-"</p><p>"Please," she desperately begged.</p><p>
  <em>Jesus, what the hell happened to her today?! Oh well, you wanted to make her feel better, so fucking make her feel better.</em>
</p><p>Walt sighed and opened his arms. Aurelia dove into him, being careful to avoid his injury. She began to squeeze the life out of him with a hug that was somehow even more uncomfortable than the one she gave him Saturday, but he didn't dare push her away. She buried her head in his good shoulder and began to quietly sob.</p><p>"It's okay," he tried in an effort to calm her down, but she wouldn't stop crying nor did she loosen her death grip. "Aurelia, please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that. You just scared me, is all," he said as he gently patted her head, hoping that would help to calm her down, but there was no use.</p><p>He couldn't bare to look at her out of respect. The tough as nails woman who saved his life didn't need to be seen at her absolute worst like this. He gently hugged her back, and was glad he could at the very least be there for her. He thought about the reputation her people had for being unbreakable, and how the ones he fought had more than earned their rep.</p><p>But here she was, broken and crying. Either something really fucked up had happened to her in addition to receiving head trauma and watching her friend get stabbed, or maybe it was naive to assume that an entire species was immune to emotions and emotional trauma. Or both.</p><p>
  <em>If that fucking cabbie had anything to do with this, I'll make him wish he never born.</em>
</p><p>After awhile she seemed to run out of gas, and he built up the nerve to look down at her. She had cried herself to sleep on top of him.</p><p>
  <em>Goddammit. And it's only fucking Wednesday.</em>
</p><p>Realizing that he was trapped, he gave up the idea of sleeping in his own bed for tonight. He then laid his head back and closed his eyes, waiting for his body to let him sleep, and trying not to think about how nice it was to be this close to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Range Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Walt is forced to work in the same group as Tarquin, then is evaluated for his performance to handle a firearm. Aurelia receives some vague instructions, then makes a decision.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTE: This might be a two parter, so anticipate changes to the chapter's title.</p><p>NOTE: I realized too late that I made a mistake last chapter. I've never described Overlord's appearance, so you all couldn't understand what I was trying to do with the cab ride. My bad </p><p>NOTE: Real quick for those of you who don't know, field day in the military is basically bullshit busy work where you clean the same space 3 or 4 times because they said so</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><strong>WALTER</strong></span> </p><p>Walt stirred awake in the chair, unsure what hurt more, his head or his arm. Everything was  blurry and his memory on how he got injured was faulty. The last thing he remembered was Aurelia falling asleep on him, but she wasn't there on top of him right then. He looked around for her, but the apartment was empty. Walt thought he heard water running in the bathroom, but it was hard to focus.</p><p>
  <em>What time is it?</em>
</p><p>He checked the time to see it was 0649. Shit. He had to go. He tried to get up, but fell to the floor on his bad shoulder.</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>," he cried in pain.</p><p>"Walter?"</p><p>"Aurelia? Where are you?"</p><p>"In the shower. Hang on, I'll be right out."</p><p>
  <em>Ooo, sounds nice. You'd like to see that, wouldn't you?</em>
</p><p>"No! Just... lemme bounce, alright? Thanks for letting me crash at your place. See you at work," he said as he crawled to his feet. </p><p>He picked up his jacket and left, ignoring her pleas to stay for whatever reason. He got a cab and made it back to the embassy, leaving him twenty minutes to get ready. Adelis was standing guard.</p><p>"Corporal? I thought you were here on base? You look like hammered shit."</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it, PFC. Just let me get in so I can check in on time."</p><p>"Alright, scan's clean. We're doing your firearms evaluation after lunch."</p><p>"Thanks," he said as he passed through the checkpoint. </p><p>Walt made it back to his room and threw on his uniform, then headed straight to Barnes' office. No time for breakfast or to clean up. He managed to make it just in time, then knocked on the door and entered when instructed. </p><p>"Good morning, Corporal. Sleep well?"</p><p>"No, Sergeant, but I'll be fine."</p><p>"Good to hear. We're doing field day this morning until lunch, then we'll tackle your eval and get you a rifle. Any questions?"</p><p>
  <em>Fucking hate field day.</em>
</p><p>"So I'm not going to be with Private Bilarus?"</p><p>"Of course, you'll be cleaning the break room with him and Ventura this morning."</p><p>
  <em>Oh fuck you, Barnes. Super fuck you.</em>
</p><p>"Sergeant, I'd like to say again that I don't-"</p><p>"Dismissed," Barnes cut him off. </p><p>Walt bit his lip as he left the office, then headed to the break room for the morning muster. He stood in the corner again while everyone took their seats. Proteus lead the roll call and the assigned positions for Castus since he had an errand to run for Barnes. Proteus saved announcing Walt's team for last.</p><p>"Alright, Sturguis, Adelis, and myself will handle cleaning the lobby, while Ventura, Bilarus, and Reilly will handle the break room. Get to it, people," Proteus said, and the personnel disembarked to their stations, leaving the three of them alone.</p><p>"Uh, Vetra? Can I have a word alone, please," Tarquin asked. </p><p>"Spirits, Tarquin, I don't care. Just spit it out."</p><p>"Please," he begged.</p><p>She rolled her eyes and the two stepped outside. Walt let out a deep sigh and started picking up trash some asshole was too lazy to pick up. They weren't gone long before returning, then went over to a storage closet in the room and pulled out some brooms, a mop, and a bottle of cleaning solution.</p><p>"He said he doesn't want you to talk to him, look at him, or come near him," Ventura said while she started high dusting. </p><p>Walt looked over at Tarquin, who had begun to sweep the floor.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Why do you think? His dad got fired last night because of you."</p><p>
  <em>Fuck me...</em>
</p><p>"Private Bilarus, I didn't want this to happen-" Walt tried to apologize, but Tarquin interrupted him.</p><p>"<em>I said don't fucking talk to me,</em>" he screamed, then resumed frantically sweeping the floor. He began to murmur something under his breath repeatedly, but Walt couldn't understand it. If any other lower ranking servicemen had talked to him like that, Walt would've made them regret it. But he still felt guilty for playing a big part in sabotaging Tarquin's family name.</p><p>Walt lowered his head, trying to focus on the work so he could distract himself from this Kentucky clusterfuck that was his life. They dusted every surface, swept the floors, mopped, and took the trash out in less than an hour. The room was spotless, and they only had two hours to go before lunch. Castus entered the break room as they put their cleaning supplies away. </p><p>"Hey Corporal, Ms. Aries says she needs your help up front."</p><p>"Why me?"</p><p>"I don't know, man. C'mon, its not like you got anything better happening here."</p><p>Walt sighed as he stood up. He didn't know which sounded worse, staying here with Tarquin or being around Aurelia after last night.</p><p>
  <em>Didn't she try to kiss me? Fuck... just pretend it didn't happen. She wasn't right in the head.</em>
</p><p>He made his way to the front and saw her sitting at the desk. Walt didn't know turians could get black eyes until he sat down and looked at her. </p><p>"How's your arm," she said miserably. </p><p>"Sore. How's your head," he replied in a similar tone. </p><p>"Sore."</p><p>"I just wanted to cheer you up. This is all my fault."</p><p>"Enough of that shit. I mean it. We were never there, we spent the whole night at my place. If anyone asks, I tripped and hit my head on a table, and you cut yourself shaving."</p><p>"Why would I shave my arms?"</p><p>"I don't know, and no one else does, either. Just go with it. And I'm sorry I tried to... y'know. I just-"</p><p>"Don't worry. It never happened, remember? So what do you need help with?"</p><p>"Nothing. I thought I'd help a friend out and get you away from Tarquin. Even got Woul to approve it. You're stuck with me for today."</p><p>"You're the best, pal."</p><p>"I know," she chuckled as she rubbed her neck. "Walter," she said in a solemn tone. "I want to help you, but I need to know what happened between you and Tarquin."</p><p>Walt let out a deep sigh.</p><p>"Look, Aurelia, I don't remember him like he does me. I just-" he started, but her omnitool began to ring.</p><p>"Dammit," she hissed. "Fucking shit. Hang here, I got to call my boss," she said as she stood up and left, leaving him alone. </p><p>
  <em>Goddammit. Mother fuckity fuck.</em>
</p><p>He was glad he was going to be able to shoot something today.</p><p><br/>
<span class="u"><strong>AURELIA</strong></span> </p><p> </p><p>Aurelia stormed off towards the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She ran her sweep, then called her boss. It rang for a few seconds before he answered. </p><p>"Sir? You wanted to speak to me?"</p><p>"Yeah... just wanted to check up on you, Agent. You looked pretty rough last night."</p><p>"Sir, I had everything under control."</p><p>"Like hell you did, you let some street thug almost bash your head in. Had to call me for rescue."</p><p>"I didn't call you, sir. You just showed up. And now Reilly knows what you look like."</p><p>"Yeah, but unlike you, he doesn't suspect anything from me other than some rude cabbie. Did you bang him last night?"</p><p>
  <em>Eat shit, you fucking pervert.</em>
</p><p>"No sir."</p><p>"So what I'm hearing is you wasted an opportunity."</p><p>"Sir, Reilly was in shock from killing four people. Besides, I tried, but he pushed me away. I think he's afraid of physical intimacy."</p><p>"Ha! Ahahaha! What a little bitch." </p><p>Aurelia made a fist and clenched her fingers so tight her arm began to shake.</p><p>
  <em>Just wait until next time we meet, old man. I won't be concussed, drunk, or scared.</em>
</p><p>"So. What's your plan for this meeting tomorrow?"</p><p>"Gonna hang back and follow him, then record the whole thing, sir."</p><p>"Record the whole thing, yes. Follow him, no. I got a better idea. Go to Ajax Suites in room 301 just before the meeting. There'll be a package for you with instructions. That's all I have. Overlord sees all, out."</p><p>
  <em>I know that hotel, it's a sniper's paradise if you wanted to assassinate somebody on the Presidium. Chances are the 'package' is a rifle. Shit... I gotta stop Walter from going to that meeting.</em>
</p><p>She stood up and began to pace back and forth. How the hell did Overlord find out about the meeting, and how did he know to pick her and Walter up last night? Was she chipped or something?</p><p>
  <em>Wait. 'Overlord sees all'.... maybe its not just a callsign or a scare tactic. Maybe its a warning. My equipment must be bugged. Think... okay, first you need to find a dead zone, someplace where there's no way he could track you or have eyes on. Then you can check your stuff and loosen the leash. After that, you need to find a way to get your boss off this case. Something about this whole thing just screams 'rogue operation,' and even if it isn't, Overlord is clearly unhinged and shouldn't be in a position of authority. </em>
</p><p>She knew that by doing this, there was a guarantee that she could potentially be tried for insubordination or worse if she was caught. But it didn't matter. Saving an innocent life did.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<span class="u"> <strong>WALTER</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Eventually it was lunchtime, and Aurelia hadn't come back, so Walt got up and left for the chow hall. He sat with his usual crowd. All they could talk about was Admiral Bilarus getting fired for "showing favoritism of family and neglection of duty" or some horse shit. All this talk about it made him lose his appetite, so he sat in silence until Castus bumped him with his elbow.</p><p>"Hey Reilly, did you see the morning news?" Castus asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I know. I got his dad fired."</p><p>"No, not that. There was some kinda gang turf war last night in the lower wards."</p><p>"Gang war?"</p><p>"Yeah, bunch of batarians got mutilated. I mean torn the fuck apart."</p><p>"Really, now."</p><p>"Yeah, I wish I could meet and greet whoever's responsible. Those fucking things deserved worse."</p><p>"Why's that?"</p><p>"Fuckers shot my Papa. He's still alive but he had to retire early, canceled his pension, too."</p><p>"What if it was other batarians," Proteus added. </p><p>"Yeah, then you'd have to congratulate them," Adelis said.</p><p>"No way, I hear batarians believe in some voodoo bullshit that their souls leave through their eyes, so they don't mess with each other's faces. These ones didn't have much of a face left from what I've heard. They can't even ID those assholes."</p><p>Walt tuned out the group discussion completely, not wanting to remember what he did. When lunch was over, Walt went back to the front desk. It wasn't long before Woul and Barnes showed up. </p><p>"Good afternoon, sir. And Sergeant," Walt said as he sprung to attention and saluted Woul.</p><p>"Good to see you, Corporal Reilly. How are you faring?"</p><p>"Shi- I mean well, sir. I'm fine. Sir."</p><p>"Good. I'm happy you're getting along well."</p><p>"Commander, didn't you want to speak to Reilly about something?" Barnes asked.</p><p>"Oh I do apologize for interrupting your busy schedule of playing extranet games and twiddling your thumbs, you stupid son of a bitch. Yes. Corporal Reilly, it's time we get you on the range."</p><p>"So I get to shoot something, sir?"</p><p>"Is that a problem?"</p><p>"No sir, it's fantastic. I love guns."</p><p>"Good. I like that enthusiasm, it puts me in a good mood. Y'know what, let's get everyone's done for this month, including the civilians, and have a range day afterwards. It'll be a morale booster, right, Sergeant?"</p><p>"I'll rally the troops, sir," Barnes said as he texted a message out to the staff.</p><p>"What's a range day?" Walt asked.</p><p>"We take the rest of the day off, let everyone bring their own personal firearms out, and have at it. Our soldiers get to pal around and it helps improve their marksmanship. Especially when we have prizes to win. Practice makes perfect."</p><p>
  <em>Cool. Sounds fun. Finally, a fucking win.</em>
</p><p>"Hey, wait a minute. Corporal, where's your supervisor?" Woul asked.</p><p>"She left to make a call, sir. Said she had to talk to her boss."</p><p>Woul turned to Barnes, bewildered. </p><p>"I didn't have anything for her. Did you, Sergeant?"</p><p>"No sir. I thought all the civilian staff reported to you and only you."</p><p>"Odd. Get her on the horn, tell her she's done with what she's doing and to report to the range. I want everyone to have mandatory fucking fun, dammit," Woul said as they headed for the shooting range.</p><p>
  <em>Barnes said not to swear in front of the commander, but Woul sure does swear a lot. Don't test it. He's batshit, remember?</em>
</p><p>The indoor shooting range was high quality. It had ten lanes, each with targets on rails that could be adjusted to a distance of thirty yards as well as a automatic scoring system. The targets were also outlined in the shape of every known species, with the vital organs highlighted in red.</p><p>The rest of the staff was in formation and standing by for instructions. Barnes stepped forward to give the orders.</p><p>"This is a small arms evaluation to test your speed and accuracy. You will begin with the standard issue Brawler sidearm, and finish with the Crossfire rifle, which has been converted to semi-automic firing for obvious reasons."</p><p>
  <em>Uh-oh, somebody fucked up.</em>
</p><p>"You have thirty seconds to hit as many targets as accurately as possible. Timer starts as soon as the first target pops up. I want everyone who's shooting wearing a damn helmet, and those on standby will be wearing hearing protection. One from each group will keep track of the team's scores and report them to me. Now disperse into your groups and begin."</p><p>"Sergeant, the helmets won't fit me," Walt said. </p><p>"Don't worry about it. You'll have earplugs."</p><p>Walt nodded and took his place in lane number four, then put the plugs in his ears. Castus, Proteus, Adelis, and Aurelia followed him, but his group was still small compared to the others.</p><p>"Ventura, Sturgius, head to Reilly's group," Barnes ordered. </p><p>"Do we have-" they tried, but Barnes wasn't having any of it.</p><p>"<em>Now!</em>"</p><p>The siblings scampered to the back of Walt's line.</p><p>"Hey guys," Castus greeted in a jolly tone.</p><p>Neither of them acknowledged Castus, but glared at Walt.</p><p>"Wow, fuck you too. Welp, I guess I'll be the scorekeeper. Proteus, wanna show em how its done?"</p><p>"On it," Proteus said to Castus as he stepped forward.</p><p>Castus began to recite the instructions for the evaluation, which was basically a repeat of what Barnes said with additional tedious details. Proteus began his session, and fired into the targets. </p><p>As Walt watched the Specialist shoot, he heard murmuring behind him. He looked around to see Lanky and his sister were whispering to each other, while looking at Walt.</p><p>
  <em>They're fucking scheming against you. Just like Foster and Captain Anders the rest of those assholes back home.</em>
</p><p>"Corporal, you're up. Show us how the Alliance shoots."</p><p>Walt snapped out of it and took his position. As he picked up the Brawler pistol and inspected it, he realized that he had never actually fired a pistol before, unless shooting beer cans with a nail gun counted. Sure, the Alliance taught him how to handle one, but they never let him shoot a sidearm. Even on Shanxi, he exclusively used his rifle.</p><p>Walt spread his feet at shoulder width, relaxed his knees, pointed the weapon down range, and turned the safety off.</p><p>"Shooter, you may begin," Castus said as the first target sprang up.</p><p>Walt took aim at the first target, and slowly exhaled as he squeezed the trigger. It exploded with a <em>BANG</em>, and although the noise and recoil was greater than he anticipated, he knew better to let it get the better of him. The next target popped up, then the next, and so on and so forth until Castus finally called for cease fire.</p><p>"Let's see how you did, Corporal."</p><p>The score displayed the word 'excellent.' Walt had hit every single target, and although they weren't all bullseyes, they were damn close.</p><p>"Damn, nice job, Reilly. How'd you learn to shoot like that?"</p><p>"I dunno. I've never shot a handgun before. Wait til you see me with a rifle, I'm a machine," Walt said as he surrendered the sidearm to Castus.</p><p>"Ho ho! You wanna bet?" Castus taunted.</p><p>Before Walt could reply with something witty, he noticed that Barnes was waving his sidearm around as if it were a toy. Without thinking, Walt grabbed the helmet at his range and stormed over to Barnes. He threw the helmet at his NCO, and while Barnes was flinching, Walt grabbed the gun. The fucking safety was off and it could've gone off at any moment. </p><p>
  <em>Un-fucking-believeable.</em>
</p><p>"You stupid motherfucker," Walt yelled while disassembling the firearm so it wasn't live. "You either keep your weapon on safe, or pointed down range, or I swear to fuck I'll shove this fuckin piece so far up your sorry fuckin ass the barrel'll be coming out your fuckin mouth, got it?!" Walt said as he shoved the now completely safe pistol into Barnes.</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit. Now you've done it, Walt. Gunny would be proud, though.</em>
</p><p>Barnes was absolutely mortified, his mouth open in shock. He looked to Commander Woul, who was laughing at him.</p><p>"Don't look at me, Sergeant," Woul said with a chuckle. "Corporal's right. Nothing outranks safety, you know that."</p><p>Barnes looked back to Walt, who was still glaring at him, then reluctantly took the pistol back. Satisfied, Walt backed off to his lane and to headed for the back of the line with Aurelia, Proteus, and Ventura, who were all looking at him funny. Hell, everyone was looking at him. How could they not? He just made their Sergeant his bitch. He tried to ignore their stares, but it was becoming hell.</p><p>
  <em>Why the fuck did I do that?</em>
</p><p>The only logical reason he could come up with was instinct. He had seen what he did done to so many marines he must've assumed it was expected. And although he bitched about the Sergeant, he didn't hate him enough to humiliate him like that in front of the entire detail.</p><p>"You okay, Corporal?" Proteus asked.</p><p>"Heh, yeah. Shit, I don't know what got into me."</p><p>"Don't worry about it, Barnes had that coming. You'd assume a man of his rank would know better," Aurelia said. </p><p>"Well, y'know what they say about assuming right? Makes an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me'."</p><p>"Uh, I think that joke got lost in translation."</p><p>"Well shit, you could've pretended to laugh. Make me feel better."</p><p>"I would, but I got a rep to protect. People talk, and they're starting to say I got a soft spot for you."</p><p>
  <em>Told you, Walt.</em>
</p><p>"Stop staring at him, Vetra," Septamis said out of nowhere. The trio looked over to see that Ventura was eyeballing Walt.</p><p>"There a problem, Private?" Walt demanded. </p><p>"N-no, Corporal," she stammered as her brother grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. Proteus and Aurelia turned to each other, clearly understanding something that evaded Walt.</p><p>"What was that all about," Walt whispered to Aurelia, who was watching Ventura. </p><p>Aurelia had a brow raised, then frowned.</p><p>"Nothing, don't worry about it..." she trailed off without looking at Walt.</p><p>
  <em>Whatever. If Ventura's got a fucking problem, I'll handle her and her bitch brother.</em>
</p><p>"Wait, why are the civilians being evaluated?" Walt asked Aurelia.</p><p>"A polite society is an armed society. Everyone carries a loaded weapon while on duty, even the front desk lady."</p><p>"Man I wish humanity would take notes off you guys. I haven't shot a rifle in months."</p><p>"But I thought you were infantry?"</p><p>"Doesn't mean anything. You're up after her. You nervous?"</p><p>"Nah, I practice weekly. Should be easy greasy."</p><p>It wasn't long before Aurelia had her turn. She took a stance that was different than the others, then waited for the word. When it was given, it was like a switch in her brain was flipped that turned her into a machine. She managed to get two rounds in each target, both of them being bullseyes. It was almost unnatural to witness. </p><p>"Holy piss shit, Ms. Aries! What was your job in the service?" Castus asked.</p><p>"Combat engineer," she replied slyly. </p><p>"My ass, you were spec ops or something."</p><p>"Ha! Me? No, Specialist, you and everyone else have just gotten soft," she teased as she surrendered the sidearm. </p><p>"Maybe, but damn, I do NOT want to meet whatever gave you that blackeye. Alright, we move onto rifles now. Proteus, you're up."</p><p>Walt zoned out, not paying attention to his buddy's performance. He instead wondered if maybe it'd be a semi-good day after all. Sure, this week had been a hot pile of dog shit, but maybe things would be better now. After all, he got to scream at his NCO and get away with it, and he was hanging out with his friends. </p><p>"You're up, Corporal. Show us what you got."</p><p>
  <em>Fucking finally.</em>
</p><p>Walt confidently strode to his position and picked up the weapon. It was somehow completely alien and completely familiar to him. The weight and feel to it was identical to his old Lancer, but the shape was different, and it was designed for someone with three fingers, not five. He readied himself and listened to the instructions, ready to fire. But when the first target popped up, he froze. The first target wasn't a target at all.</p><p>"Go ahead. Shoot me you fucking traitor," Favours screamed, then disappeared. </p><p>"Over here, Reilly! Come on, blow my fucking head off all over again. You may as well have done it the first time," Matheson taunted before disappearing.</p><p>"What's the matter, Walt? Shoot," Dixon said.</p><p>"I always knew you were a fucking coward," Saltzman jeered before vanishing. </p><p>The ghosts continued to taunt and torment Walt as the smell of burning flesh and gunsmoke filled his nostrils.</p><p>"REILLY!"</p><p>Walt jolted and almost fired the rifle by accident. </p><p>"What the hell was that? You didn't hit a single target! You didn't even shoot," Castus said.</p><p>"I, I..."</p><p>"Are you alright? You're leaking," Proteus said.</p><p>"I just... I can't..."</p><p>"Here, Corporal. Why don't you go use the restroom. You can try again in a bit," Aurelia said as she took the rifle from him.</p><p>Walt nodded and made his way to the bathroom. He entered and turned on the sink, then splashed some cold water on his face. </p><p>"They're not real, they're not fucking real. Get a grip, pussy. They're not real."</p><p>He turned the sink off, and as he went over to get some paper towels, the door slammed open, and Tarquin Bilarus entered. He didn't see Walt until he almost bumped into him, and when he did, he jumped backwards. Tarquin yelped, then pulled a long serrated blade from a sheath on his hip and took a combat ready stance. His whole body was trembling.</p><p>"<em>Whoa</em>, Private, easy..." Walt tried, but Tarquin was in a full panic. </p><p>"You! Ruining my father wasn't enough, so you come to finish me off? Well then come on!"</p><p>"Easy, boy..."</p><p>"COME ON!"</p><p>"<em>Easy</em>, dammit! Just put the knife away, Private, then I'll be on my way and we pretend this never happened."</p><p>"Never happened? <em>Bullshit!</em> The others don't know what you did, but I do. Oh Spirits, I do. I bet you fucking brag about it to all your human buddies, don't you? <em>Don't you?!</em>"</p><p>"Just calm down, Private..."</p><p>"<em>Answer me!</em>"</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about..."</p><p>Tarquin scowled, but then realized how badly his hands were shaking. He dropped the knife and grabbed his right hand with his left, trying to hold it still, but it was no use. He collapsed to his knees, then fell on his hands and began to sob.</p><p>"Duty, honor, courage... duty, honor, courage... duty, honor, courage..." Tarquin kept repeating the three words over and over again.</p><p>The words didn't mean anything, but something about the way they were said by the broken turian triggered a sense of deja vu in Walt. He kept trying to piece it together until he finally did, and Walt wished he hadn't. He now knew why Tarquin was so horrified of him.</p><p>
  <em>He's that POW you and Mikey took. Oh Christ, oh fuck...</em>
</p><p>Walt stepped over Tarquin, who was still sobbing, and dashed out the door.</p><p>
  <em>Get the fuck out. Now. Go as far as you can and never look back.</em>
</p><p>Walt didn't get far, because Aurelia was waiting for him outside.</p><p>"Walter, are you okay?"</p><p>He ignored her and tried to run away from her, but she was quicker than him. She grabbed him by the biceps and lifted him off the ground as if he were a doll. He had forgotten how tall she was to him until she held him at her eye level so he was forced to look her head on. His feet were dangling in the air.</p><p>"Walter. Count to four, inhale. Count to four, exhale." She kept repeating the instructions and when he finally gave in, she performed the breathing exercise with him until he completely calmed down.<br/>
"Are you hurt?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"I saw Tarquin head for the restroom. Is he okay?"</p><p>"No... he's in there, crying."</p><p>She looked away from Walt to the restroom.</p><p>"Okay. I'm going to put you down now."</p><p>"Please," he begged. She gently lowered him to the ground, but kept her steel grip on him.</p><p>"Okay. I'll be right back. Don't move," she said, and she entered the men's restroom to find Tarquin.</p><p>Every fiber of Walt's being was screaming at him to run and never look back, but his legs wouldn't work. It was as if she put a spell on him.</p><p>After a few minutes, Aurelia emerged with Tarquin behind her. She stood on either side of them and put a hand on each of their shoulders, then hardened her expression. </p><p>"Now both of you listen up, and listen good. I don't know exactly what happened, but right now I need you two to bury it until we can resolve it the right way. There's too much that can go even more wrong than it has already, and I'll be damned if I'm going to sit back and watch you two kill each other or get more fucked up by our dumbass command than you have already. Got it?"</p><p>The way she talked reminded Walt of a hardened NCO. There was no kindness in her voice anymore. It was like she was treating him as if he were a stranger.</p><p>"Yes, ma'am," they said in unison. </p><p>"Good. Private, head back to your lane. The Corporal and I need to have a chat. If anyone asks or gives you flak, you send them my way."</p><p>"But-" </p><p>"No buts. Go."</p><p>Tarquin nodded and left, but didn't show Walt his back until he was far away.</p><p>"Now. What the hell happened on Shanxi," she sternly demanded. </p><p>"Aurelia, I can't-"</p><p>"I don't care. You don't have a choice anymore. Start from the beginning."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Sins of the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Walt tells Aurelia about his past.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTE: I know, I know, another shitty action chapter AND a flashback. I promise this'll be the last one for a while.</p><p>NOTE: Did I screw up last chapter? Usually you guys do a good job of giving me feedback, but I didn't hear hardly anything. If the quality is turning sour, please let me know! I love hearing feedback (as long long as its positive lol). But seriously, don't be shy.</p><p>LAST: Sorry this took so long. I'm not going to bore you with excuses, but I also want you all to know the wait time might get worse with the way things are going. (I'm trying to get a job.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>LANCE CORPORAL REILLY, OPERATION SWORD BREAKER</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Reilly tried not to barf as the shuttle rocked him and his team back and forth.</p><p>"Remember, we're the second wave reinforcing Captain Ryder on the frontline," said First Lieutenant Matheson. "Keep low and keep moving. I'm not losing anyone because they're too fucking fat to run. And don't forget, they bleed too."</p><p>
  <em>Oorah.</em>
</p><p>"Ninety seconds! Get ready," one of the shuttle crew shouted.</p><p>Reilly double checked his M-7 Lancer and made a mental note to keep the safety on until he had made it out of the shuttle. Last thing he wanted was to shoot himself in the foot getting out.</p><p>"Forget something?"</p><p>Reilly turned to Saltzman, who was sitting right of him, and looked at him with confusion. Saltzman leaned over and flicked Reilly in the forehead. </p><p>"Dumbass," Saltzman said as he handed Reilly his helmet. "I swear to God you'd forget to put your fucking pants on in the morning if it weren't for me."</p><p>
  <em>What's crawled up his ass?</em>
</p><p>Reilly quickly put on his helmet and stood ready. He took one last look at his team, wondering if they were all going to be together and alive when the fight was over. Then the hatch opened. </p><p>If there was time, Reilly would've stared in awe at the scene before him. Dozens of shuttles were falling from the clear blue sky and dropping marines into the lush green plains as turian soldiers tried to shoot them down with small arms fire. But there wasn't time to admire the sights, because hesitation is a hole in the head, so Reilly readied himself to run as the shuttle landed.</p><p>Matheson jumped out first, then Reilly and the rest of the team followed, moving low and quickly to avoid catching a stray round as they moved towards the cover of the trenches. There were marines scattered all over the battlefield, trying to regroup at the rally point.</p><p>"Move, move!" The Lieutenant screamed.</p><p>Finally they made it, and they all hit the deck to return fire at the alien invaders.</p><p>"Nice of you to show up, Matheson!" Captain Ryder shouted. "But you're a little late to the party. We got these bastards on the retreat," he said, before a turian RPG exploded right in front of the trench, showering them all in dirt.</p><p>
  <em>Bullshit!</em>
</p><p>"You sure about that, sir," Dixon asked.</p><p>"Absolutely. Believe it or not, this is nothing compared to half an hour ago," Ryder said while scrubbing the chunks of earth from his face. "These things are tough! They make us earn every inch we take. Now shut up and fight!"</p><p>On that note, they all rose from cover and returned fire. Reilly arose as well, remembering to turn the safety off before pulling the trigger. He fired his weapon, although he had no idea what he was firing at. He couldn't see anything other than the open field, and the treeline, and a shitload of tracer rounds. Still, he squeezed the trigger in short controlled bursts as they continued their suppressive fire. </p><p>After a few minutes, the enemy fire ceased all together, and the order to cease fire was given. Reilly cautiously peeked his head above the trench before Saltzman pulled him back down.</p><p>"You got a death wish, Walt? I'm getting real damn tired of babysitting you."</p><p>Reilly shrugged him off. As they stood by for the aerial recon to give them the all clear, Ryder gave them their orders.</p><p>"Alright, listen up,"  he said as he pulled out a map. "The aliens have completely razed the colony. As far as we know, the garrison and the colonists are still alive. They've been moved to different prisoner camps outside the city. I need your team here," Ryder pointed to one of the camps nearby. "Get over there, neutralize any threats, free the civilians, and signal the evac."</p><p>"Just us, sir?" Matheson asked.</p><p>"Don't worry, the enemy presence in the area is diminishing by the second. Their fleet is being crushed in orbit and they're in full retreat. The ones we've been fighting are the ones that couldn't evacuate in time. That or they're buying their friends time. They've been cut off and they're abandoned with no food or resupply. Its only a matter of time before they raise the white flag."</p><p>"And if they don't?"</p><p>"Then they get wiped out. But I don't want a bloodbath on our hands if there's another way. If any of them try to surrender, you honor it."</p><p>"Aye aye, sir."</p><p>"Besides, recon says the turians are massing at this camp here," Ryder said while pointing to the spot on the map which was the most far away from them. "Should be minimal resistance."</p><p>
  <em>Should be? Or is?</em>
</p><p>"We'll get it done, sir."</p><p>After about an hour of sitting in the trench, the air support signaled them the all clear. Reilly along with everyone else gave their gear one final inspection before they readied up.</p><p>"<em>Squad!</em> On me," Matheson shouted, and everyone hopped out of the trench and began their journey. </p><p>Saltzman took point, followed by Matheson, Petrovsky, Favours, Wilburn, Dixon, and Reilly. It had thankfully been a uneventful journey so far. Dixon slowed down so he was walking side by side with Reilly, but kept his eyes on their surroundings. </p><p>"What the hell is going on with Salty," Dixon asked.</p><p>"Huh, I was about to ask you that. I don't know, its like he's been on his period since I got back."</p><p>"It's weird, he's been like that since you left. I figured you'd be the only person he would be nice to. The way you two used to act, I thought you were queer together," Dixon chuckled. Reilly elbowed him hard in response. </p><p>"That's my brother you're talking about."</p><p>"I know, calm down buddy."</p><p>"How exactly has he been since I left?" </p><p>"A fuckin asshoe, that's how."</p><p>"Ass what," Reilly said, teasing Dixon on his accent. Dixon shoved a middle finger in Reilly's face with a jolly grin, then went back to checking his surroundings. </p><p> "It just seems to me like... nevermind," Dixon said.</p><p>"If you got something to say, say it."</p><p>"Well... you didn't hear this from me, alright?"</p><p>"Okay..."</p><p>"It almost seems like... he's jealous. Of you. Ever since he heard about you winning the boxing tournament, he's been piss and vinegar with everyone."</p><p>"Jealous? Of me? That's fucking retarded, Dix."</p><p>"I know, but think about it. You made Lance Corporal before he did. You won the belt, while he got eliminated his first match. Hell, you play the man's own geetar betta than 'im."</p><p>"Careful man, you're letting your inner Cajun slip out. You know we'll start ripping on you again."</p><p>"Fuckin' swarthy cocksuck-uh, you know what I'm gettin' at."</p><p>
  <em>I mean maybe, but Mikey's better than that.</em>
</p><p>"Nah man, its gotta be something else."</p><p>"Well I ain't asking him what's up his ass, and you shouldn't either. I've already forgiven him," he said while tapping the pocket Bible his left breast pocket, "but don't expect me to pal around with him anymo'. <em>Anymore</em>," Dixon quickly corrected himself before Reilly could. </p><p>"Oh c'mon. Just let him pout for a few days, he always comes around. You'll see."</p><p>Dixon nodded and they continued their march in silence. Occasionally, Matheson would halt the squad and they'd pause to check the area, but it appeared that Captain Ryder was right. The turians were on the retreat, nowhere in the immediate area.</p><p>After about an hour or two of marching, the makeshift prison camp was in sight, but Reilly could tell just by first glance that the place was deserted. No human prisoners, no turian guards, nothing. Matheson ordered a sweep of the area, but it only confirmed Reilly's guess. </p><p>"Where the hell is everyone?" Wilburn asked outloud.</p><p>"They've probably been relocated to the turian's fallback point," Petrovsky spoke up. "They're going to be used as bargaining chips when they surrender. It's the practical thing to do."</p><p>"Shit, I just hope they're ok," Favours said.</p><p>"They're not," Saltzman called out. "Look."</p><p>Everyone hustled over to see what Saltzman was talking about. Then Reilly saw it. There was a wall coated in red blood. Human blood.</p><p>"Maybe... maybe they're still ok..." Favours tried. </p><p>"Bloodstains are at head height, execution style. They're fucking dead, kid," Wilburn shot back.</p><p>"We don't know that for certain. Maybe they executed some to set an example for the others. Keep looking," Matheson ordered.</p><p>"We should call it in, sir," Petrovsky chimed in.</p><p>"Good call, Skee. Everyone, fan out. Look for any indication of what happened and where they're at."</p><p>They all let out an 'aye aye, sir' and began their sweep in groups of two. Petrovsky teamed up with Reilly.</p><p>"What do you think happened, Corporal," Reilly asked.</p><p>"Well... maybe Matheson's right. About the example bit. I'm sure the colonists weren't too happy with living in a prison camp under alien rule. Colonists tried to fight or escape, so they were punished accordingly."</p><p>"Punished accordingly? Are you seriously defending those fucking things?"</p><p>"If the turians wanted them all dead, they wouldn't have bothered with prison camps in the first place. What would you have done if turian prisoners attacked you?"</p><p>"Well for starters, I wouldn't have opened fire on an unarmed civilian exploratory vessel without warning or at least trying to communicate."</p><p>"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it."</p><p>"Come the fuck on, Skee. They murdered unarmed prisoners."</p><p>"There's two sides to every tale, Walt. This war ends with either species under the other's boot. The better we understand our enemy, the sooner we can move forward together."</p><p>"As what, servants to the turians? Who do you think is coming out on top?"</p><p>"Us, of course. Humanity has finally united under one flag. All that hatred we've had towards each other for centuries is now aimed at the turians. Not even your God can stop us."</p><p>"Careful, Skee. Don't want Dan hearing you. I'm forgiving for that stuff but he isn't."</p><p>Petrovsky scoffed as he rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Come on, Reilly. Focus on the objective."</p><p>"What objective, we're basically poking a dead dog with a stick. We're jarheads, not NCIS detectives," Reilly said, annoyed. "We should forget about this and get back to the fight."</p><p>"Orders are orders, Lance Corporal. Now focus."</p><p>Reilly responded with a reluctant 'aye aye' and did as instructed, although he had no clue what to look for. Details had always evaded him. Nevertheless, he still tried. The only thing he could gather was that whatever happened, it happened quickly. There were rations scattered on the ground in the dining area, along with some blue blood.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe one of the civies got lucky and shanked a bastard.</em>
</p><p>Entertaining thought, but it didn't explain exactly what  happened or where the civilians were. Reilly's lack of understanding crime scenes was beginning to frustrate him, so he tried to start up conversation again.</p><p>"So is Saltzman okay?"</p><p>"You tell me. He's your best friend."</p><p>"I dunno, he's been acting funny. I was just talking to Dixon about it. What do you think is getting at him?"</p><p>Petrovsky let out a deep sigh.</p><p>"Lance Corporal, I sincerely do not wish to partake in idle gossip regarding your personal drama. It's bad for unit cohesion. Besides, there's more important things at hand."</p><p>
  <em>Fine, I guess. A simple fuck off would've sufficed just as fine.</em>
</p><p>"Hey, got some tracks over here," Dixon shouted. "They're leading back into the forest."</p><p>Everyone gathered around Dixon.</p><p>"Three sets of footprints, and tread marks. Probably from a vehicle. Do turians have tanks, sir?"</p><p>"Not in this terrain, they don't. The path they took is too narrow. Its probably what they used to load the civies in," Matheson guessed. "Alright, we follow the tracks. Dixon, you're on point."</p><p>Reilly and his team hiked through the forest, following the trail. The suspense was starting to affect everyone. What happened? Was there anyone left? Reilly forced himself to focus as they approached a clearing. The treads let to an alien vehicle that looked like a combination of a bulldozer and a tank, minus the main gun.</p><p>"What is that," Favours pointed past the vehicle. </p><p>It looked like a landfill dug in the ground, filled with... mannequins? The stench hit Reilly like a truck, and by that alone he knew what he was looking at.</p><p>
  <em>Oh fuck no...</em>
</p><p>The team slowly approached the mass grave, filled with dozens of dead bodies, none of them wearing a uniform. They were all colonists. Civilians.</p><p>"Those motherfuckers..." Saltzman growled.</p><p>"Why... why would they do this..." Favours whimpered. </p><p>"Because they're fucking evil! What more reason do they need?"</p><p>"Shut up," Matheson murmured. </p><p>"We should kill them all! Fuck what the captain said, we-"</p><p>"SHUT UP!" Matheson shouted at the top of his lungs. "This area is still unsecured. This could be an ambush. So shut your fucking cock holsters and secure the area. Then we'll mourn."</p><p>The squad reluctantly disbanded, but Reilly stood at the pit, trying to burn every face into his memory, so that he'd think of them when it was time to tear those fucking things limb from limb.</p><p>"Walt," Saltzman murmured. Reilly turned to face Saltzman, who nodded for him to follow.</p><p>As always, Reilly followed. </p><p>"There's some fresh footprints leading deeper into the forest. If we start now, we can catch the bastards before they regroup with the main force."</p><p>"Alright, let's get the others," Reilly said as he turned around, but Saltzman grabbed his arm.</p><p>"No. Just you and me. We're the only two who I know can do what needs to be done."</p><p>"Hold on... you're talking about going rogue. We can't do that."</p><p>"Sure we can. We are given a responsibility to disobey orders we know to be wrong. Besides, the two of us can move faster than a group of seven. C'mon, Walt. I've always had your back. Now it's time you had mine."</p><p>Reilly looked back to the others, then to the mass grave, then back at his friend.</p><p>"Alright."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>AURELIA, PRESENT DAY</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Walter stopped talking and stared blankly at his boots. </p><p>"Why'd you stop?" she asked.</p><p>"You... really don't want to hear the rest. It's not nice."</p><p>"You need to talk about this. Keep going."</p><p>He shook his head no, still looking down at the ground.</p><p>
  <em>Keep pushing him, but try the soft approach. Remember, you can't help if you don't know what's wrong.</em>
</p><p>"Walter," she said as she put her hands on his shoulders. "You can tell me anything. I promise, I'm only doing this to help you. I'm not going to say anything to anyone, unless you want me to. No matter what, you're still my friend. Now please," she softly said.</p><p>He met her gaze and let out a deep sigh. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>LANCE CORPORAL REILLY, OPERATION SWORD BREAKER</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>It wasn't long before Reilly and Saltzman found the turian camp, but the sun was beginning to set. There were four, the three that were on foot, and the one that was driving the strange vehicle from earlier.</p><p>Their leader, or what appeared to be the leader, was giving some sorta monologue Reilly couldn't understand. It all sounded like a European language mixed with an occasional click or screech. The others were sitting on a fallen tree, their weapons leaned against it, while another held its weapon by the barrel. The two who were unarmed looked similar to each other, they both had tan skin and fancy white marks.</p><p>"Here's the plan," Saltzman whispered. "I'll shoot the officer, you shoot the guy with the rifle in his hand, then we rush 'em quick before they can react. Oorah?"</p><p>Reilly hesitated, for he was starting to get cold feet.</p><p>
  <em>It's not too late. Turn back while you can. No, fuck that. Mikey and his family gave you a chance when no one else would. Don't abandon him now.</em>
</p><p>"Oorah. You take the first shot, I'll follow," Reilly said.</p><p>"Atta boy."</p><p>Reilly took aim at his mark and waited for Saltzman to take the shot. With a loud crack, Saltzman hit his mark, striking the officer in the side of the head and killing it. He sprang up and rushed the turians as Reilly unloaded his weapon into the other turian, quickly overloading its shields and riddling it with bullets. It fell backwards, dead. The last two panicked, and took cover behind the tree but forgot to grab their weapons.</p><p>Reilly rushed with Saltzman, and the surviving two realized there was no hope of reaching their weapons or fighting back, so they raised their hands in surrender. </p><p>"Don't shoot! We yield," one of the turians said.</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck? They speak English?</em>
</p><p>"You can speak?" Reilly asked, dumbfounded. </p><p>"You killed all those people," Saltzman growled.</p><p>"Look... that's not what we wanted. They tried to kill us. We know what we did was wrong, and we're willing to answer for our crimes, just let us stand trial. We-"</p><p>The turian was interrupted with the crack of a gunshot, and the front of its face exploded in a splash of blue. It fell backwards, and Reilly turned to the source, shocked to see it was Saltzman. He was pointing the smoking barrel of his rifle at the turian, smiling sadistically with a grin that went from one ear to the other. It was a look that Reilly had never seen before from his friend, and it shook him to the core.</p><p>The last turian let out a cry, crawled over to its dead comrade and began to panic. Reilly stared at the strange sight of an alien acting so... <em>human</em>.</p><p>
  <em>I didn't know they mourned their dead. Everyone said they're like robots.</em>
</p><p>It was still speaking its native tongue as it wept for its friend, completely fixated on it and not its killers. </p><p>"What the fuck are you waiting for, Walt? Kill the bird bastard."</p><p>Reilly looked away from the grieving alien and to his friend. Saltzman looked pissed at Reilly's hesitation, and nodded for Reilly to kill it.</p><p>
  <em>Are you really going to go through with this?</em>
</p><p>Reilly trained the his weapon on the grieving enemy soldier, but didn't pull the trigger. </p><p>
  <em>This is murder, you know its wrong.</em>
</p><p>"Shoot, pussy. I'm not getting any younger," Saltzman egged him on. </p><p>"Mikey... we can still take it prisoner. If we kill it, we'll be committing a war crime."</p><p>"Not as long as we keep our mouths shut."</p><p>"I'm not doing it," Reilly said, lowering his weapon.</p><p>"Fine, I'll fucking do it," Saltzman said, and he trained his weapon on the weeping turian.</p><p>"<em>No!</em>" Reilly shouted. Without thinking, Reilly grabbed the barrel of the gun and yanked it upwards so that it fired in the air, then kicked Saltzman in the chest.</p><p>Saltzman fell to the ground with a thud, and Reilly threw the weapon away from the turian and Saltzman</p><p>"I'm not a fucking killer, Mike! Neither are you."</p><p>"You're a weak fucking coward, Walter. I should've known, all you've ever been is a pain in my ass."</p><p>The two stared each other down as Reilly came to the conclusion that the being at his feet wasn't the same person who he had grown up with. How could he have changed so much?</p><p>"REILLY!" </p><p>He turned around to see his team emerging from the bushes, weapons trained on him. Matheson looked furious. </p><p>"What the fuck is this," he screamed.</p><p>"Sir..." Reilly tried, but Saltzman stood up and took over.</p><p>"We found some tracks, and took the initiative, sir."</p><p>"Favours, Petrovsky, secure the prisoner," Matheson ordered, then turned back to Reilly and Saltzman as the other two grabbed the turian by the arms.</p><p>They tried to drag it away, but it began to shout and struggle, trying to get back to its dead companion. Dixon had to come over and knock it out by hitting it with his gun.</p><p>"You call desertion taking the initiative? You two could've gotten killed, and for what?"</p><p>"We had to find the fuckers, sir," Reilly said.</p><p>"Can it, Ginger, that was rhetorical. Just shut up and let me think..."</p><p>Matheson began to frantically pace back and forth, then stopped after a few minutes. </p><p>"Okay. This is how it happened. We set out together, and killed these three fuckheads together. You were with us the entire time. End of story."</p><p>"We're not in trouble, sir?" Reilly asked.</p><p>"Not yet. Frankly," he said as he lowered his voice, "I'm glad it was you two that did this. The way the others have been acting, I doubt I could've stopped them from killing everything. I'm glad you two had enough honor to accept that one's surrender."</p><p>Reilly's gut twisted in a knot. </p><p>"Me too, sir," Saltzman said with the same evil grin. </p><p>
  <em>They must've not seen Mikey murder that talking bastard.</em>
</p><p>"Besides, we need everyone we have… Just don't run off again, or I'll have you lined up against a wall faster than you can say firing squad."</p><p>They waited until their shuttle came, then they loaded up the prisoner and flew back to the forward operating base being set up at the initial landing zone. Nobody said a word the whole ride back. </p><p>The shuttle landed and the hatch opened. Ryder and some other marines were waiting for them. </p><p>"Get that thing to the interrogation room," Ryder ordered, and the marines grabbed it and hauled it away. "Lieutenant, you and your guys did everything you could. There was no saving those people."</p><p>"Why would they do something like that, Captain?"</p><p>"We're going to find out. Anything you guys learned from it before you captured it?"</p><p>"They can speak our language, sir," Saltzman said. </p><p>"They can?"</p><p>"One of them could, but its dead," Reilly said.</p><p>"OK. Anyone want to help on the interrogation," Ryder asked.</p><p>
  <em>Saltzman's lost his fucking mind. He might try to kill it again. </em>
</p><p>"I will," Reilly said before Saltzman could.</p><p>"Alright. Follow me, Lance Corporal," Ryder ordered. </p><p>The two went to the small prefabricated building that the prisoner was taken to and entered it. The marines had just finished securing it and were now removing its armor. The prisoner's arms were tightly chained to the ceiling, while its feet were shackled together to the floor so it was stretched out and unable to do anything more than wiggle. </p><p>As the marines removed its armor, it began to panic and struggle, but an NCO hit it in the side of the head with a rifle butt. The two others continued to remove its armor. Thankfully, it wasn't naked underneath the armor, for it was wearing what looked like a black wetsuit for a uniform. </p><p>"Ugly son of a bitch, ain't he?" The NCO said.</p><p>"Lance Corporal, this is Service Chief Fuchs. Fuchs, this is Reilly, one of the marines who captured this thing. He'll be helping you interrogate it."</p><p>"Cool. We'll handle it, Cap." </p><p>
  <em>Cap? Who does this Fuchs guy think he is?</em>
</p><p>"Just don't kill it, you damn knucklehead," Ryder shot back, then Reilly made the connection that they must've been old pals. </p><p>"You guys done yet," Fuchs asked the marines working on the restraints.</p><p>"Yes, Chief," one of them answered. </p><p>"Then what the fuck are you still doing here? Disappear," Fuchs barked, and the marines scampered out.</p><p>"I'll leave you to it," Ryder said, and left with the others.</p><p>Reilly stared at the door, then back at Fuchs.</p><p>"You ready, <em>devil dog</em>," he asked mockingly.</p><p>"What do you need me to do, Chief?"</p><p>Fuchs pulled out a collapsible metallic combat baton and passed it to Reilly, who slowly accepted it.</p><p>"Hit the fucker really, really, REALLY fuckin hard when I say so. Break his shins, nose, fingers, whatever you want. Just as long as it can talk."</p><p>"Chief, breaking shins is illegal."</p><p>"Only illegal if they're human, fuck nugget. Remember, they never signed the Geneva Convention or none of that pussy shit. C'mon, cum stain, you ain't scared, are you?"</p><p>
  <em>Fuck me... I mean, I guess... but fuck. He's right and you know it. This bastard killed civilians, remember? Make him pay for it.</em>
</p><p>"No, Chief," Reilly said. </p><p>"Hot damn," he said as he clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Let's get started then," he said to the turian. "What's your name, scumbag?"</p><p>The turian didn't answer.</p><p>"Go ahead, Reilly."</p><p>Reilly extended the baton out, and swung it hard into the turian's stomach. It groaned and tried to curl up before crying out in alien gibberish.</p><p>"Only get worse, shit bird. C'mon, talk. What are your people planning?"</p><p>The turian said something in his native tongue that neither Fuchs nor Reilly could understand.</p><p>"I thought you said they spoke English," Fuchs said.</p><p>"One of em did, Chief."</p><p>"So why the fuck didn't you take it and not this broken fucking thing," Fuchs growled.</p><p>"Because Saltzman executed it," Reilly blurted out by mistake. </p><p>"Fucking retard jarheads, making my life harder... Fuck it, if one could speak, then the others can, too. Come on, you worthless piece of fucktrash," Fuchs said as he kicked the prisoner in the same spot Reilly just hit it. "Spill it. I'm not a patient man."</p><p>The turian began to moan something in its alien language, but Reilly interrupted it by back handing it across the face with the baton.</p><p>"English, motherfucker!" Reilly screamed. </p><p>"Y'know what? Just let loose on it 'til it feels like talking the way we do."</p><p>"Aye aye, Chief."</p><p>Reilly didn't need to be told twice. He swung the baton into its gut, face, knees, groin, and just about anywhere that looked like it would hurt. He did it over and over again, not caring for the turian's cries of pain and it undoubtedly begging for him to stop. The only reason Reilly eventually ceased the beating was because he was exhausted and out of breath. </p><p>The turian looked like a corpse. It's face was bruised and bloody, its whole body was limp, and its shell was cracked in multiple locations. If if weren't for the slow rising and falling of its chest, Reilly would've assumed that he had beaten it to death.</p><p>The turian began to murmur something shortly after the beating had ceased. Fuchs went over to it and lifted its head. Its eyes were reminiscent of a fish, as if was just a soulless shell. It kept whispering three words over and over again, but they were still unable to understand it.</p><p>"I think you broke him too good, Reilly," Fuchs chuckled, then let go off the turian's head. "What a fucking waste of time. Alright, Reilly. You can fuck off now. Thanks for nothing."</p><p>Reilly handed over the baton and left for the barracks. Saltzman was waiting for him.</p><p>"So killing them is wrong, but torturing them isn't?" he asked in a facetious manner. "Where does it talk about that in your Bible?"</p><p>"Fuck off, Mike."</p><p>Reilly laid on his rack and stated at the ceiling, then closed his eyes and tried not to think about it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <span class="u"> <strong>AURELIA, PRESENT DAY</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Holy shit.</em>
</p><p>"That's it. That's all I'm saying," Walter said defensively. </p><p>"Okay, its okay," she said soothingly. </p><p>His face had turned red and he looked like he was about to explode. Talking about it didn't help like she hoped it would.</p><p>"No, its not okay. I'm a fucking war criminal, Aurelia. I tortured a fucking teenager and let my best friend execute a POW. Was that... was that his brother?"</p><p>"Don't even start on that."</p><p>"It was, wasn't it? Christ, no wonder he fucking hates me. Aurelia, I personally destroyed his family!"</p><p>"Walter... you can't change the past. You can only move forward. At least now you know what you did, and as long as you're alive, you can still atone for it."</p><p>"How?! How can I possibly make up for the shit I've done?"</p><p>"I... I don't know. Not right now, at least. But why don't you meet with me tomorrow after work, we can talk about it then."</p><p>His face turned pale. </p><p>"Friday's not a good day for me, Aurelia. I got stuff I need to do."</p><p>
  <em>Dammit, Walter...</em>
</p><p>She let out a deep sigh. </p><p>"Okay, let's get back to the lane," she said, and they started to walk back. </p><p>"How, uh... long were we gone?"</p><p>Aurelia checked the time.</p><p>"No more than twenty minutes. Your mouth was moving a mile per minute."</p><p>"I'm sorry you're wrapped in this, Aurelia. You have better shit to do than deal with me."</p><p>"Believe it or not, I don't, actually."</p><p>"Huh," he grunted. "You wanna know something super fucked up?"</p><p>"Walter, please-"</p><p>"I've been so obsessed with what happened to me that I haven't even thought about that day since it happened. I mean, not even once. I've been perfectly content about what I did until I discovered that it could bite me in the ass. What kinda fucked up monster does something like that?"</p><p>"Don't do this to yourself."</p><p>"Aurelia, I'm a fucking pyscho. If you had any sense, you'd put me down."</p><p>She looked at him to see if he was serious, and he was. She opened her mouth to give him words of comfort, but realized that it was pointless, he was set on putting himself down. She let out another sigh as they approached their lane.</p><p>The rest of the day went smoothly, so to speak. No one seemed to notice their disappearance, so there was nothing to worry about. Besides a little confusion, nobody seemed to care. Walter finished his evaluation, and did an impressive job at that. But when Barnes and Woul announced liberty and the range day, he disappeared instead of staying and palling around with his new friends.</p><p>She went back to the empty lobby and checked his room camera on her omni tool. He was curled up in a ball on his bed, but he didn't bother to take his uniform or boots off before getting in bed. He wasn't trying to sleep, for his eyes were wide open. His mouth was moving, but the bugs weren't picking up any audio.</p><p>
  <em>Hang in there, Walter. I'm going to fix this.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Walt gets in touch with a relic from his past, then meets with his old friend. Aurelia observes it from a safe distance, then has a strange conversation with Overlord. Both end up having (unhappy) happy thoughts about the other and fight their feelings in their own way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTE: fair warning, I'm not experienced with writing romance shit but I figured I'd have a go anyway. Already 12 chapters in so I gotta give you all something. </p><p>NOTE: I try to stay as true as I can to the main lore, but I decided to take some creative liberty with the number of casualties from the First Contact War. I didn't want to originally, but it became necessary for the things to come. I hope its not too far fetched. </p><p>NOTE: Thanks for your feedback and support!</p><p>LAST: Oh yeah I hope you guys like CCR and 70's rock because there's gonna be some future references</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>WALTER</strong> </span>
</p><p><br/>Friday. Day of the meeting. So far it had been normal, at least compared to the rest of the week. Barnes had been acting like he'd been neutered, but he stopped annoying Walt with his big bad Sergeant act and the mental health questions. Castus seemed confused over yesterday's events, but he didn't bother Walt about it. Tarquin was put in Walt's group again, but whatever Aurelia had said to him yesterday seemed to make him tolerable. Regardless, they both kept their distance from each other.</p><p> As for Commander Woul, he had completely forgotten about whatever bullshit presentation he wanted Walt to do, so Walt didn't dare remind him of it.</p><p>As for the others, he hadn't really seen anyone that much other than Ventura. He kept catching her intensely staring at him, and whenever he confronted her about it, she got pissy and denied it. He tried to talk to Castus about it, but he was just as clueless about it as Walt was. </p><p>When the day came to a close, Aurelia began to annoy him more and more with trying to get him to do something with her after work. He genuinely wanted to humor her and try and go out again, but he had to see if it was really Petrovsky that contacted him. Still, she made one last attempt as he checked out for the day.</p><p>"Hey Walter! I was just checking the extranet, and there's a new movie premiering tonight about the Battle of the Bulge! That's World War Two, right? Wanna see it with me?"</p><p>"Yes and no. Look Aurelia, I already told you I'm doing stuff tonight. I'd be happy to see it Saturday or Sunday if you want."</p><p>"Oh, c'mon, please? I'll buy the snacks! Or we could get dinner afterwards. Oh, or we could..."</p><p>"Aurelia," he said as he signaled her to stop with his hand. "Believe me. I want to, but I can't. I have to do something."</p><p>"What is it? Can I help?"</p><p>
  <em>Dude, she's not going to let you go. Just tell her the half truth.</em>
</p><p>"No... I'm meeting with an old friend. We haven't seen each other since Shanxi. I haven't heard a peep from him until Monday. Hell, I thought he was dead. So I gotta meet him."</p><p>She tensed up at his response, then lowered her head with a sigh.</p><p>"Just be careful, ok?"</p><p>"Hey, Petrovsky saved my life, the least I could do is meet him."</p><p>
  <em>Oh nice job you fucking tard. If she's got a nut hair of security clearance, she can easily find out you're talking about meeting with someone who's a fucking criminal.</em>
</p><p>She looked concerned, but gave him a nod and a pat on the shoulder. </p><p>"People change, Walter. Stay safe, alright?"</p><p>"OK, mom," Walt said jokingly. </p><p>"And if you change your mind, just give me a call, ok?"</p><p>"I don't think I have your number."</p><p>"Oh, heh," she opened her omnitool and pulled up her contact information. "Here. We're officially friends now," she said with a soft chuckle.</p><p>Walt nodded and entered it on his own, but Aurelia grabbed his left arm.</p><p>"Hang on, let me do it, need to make sure you spell my name right," she said as she typed away on his omnitool.</p><p>It took him a substantial amount of effort not to focus on how her face wasn't more than a few inches from his, or how beautiful her eyes were, or how each time she exhaled, her breath tickled his cheek. He ended up having to look at the floor and focus with all his might on a spot to not dwell on her.</p><p>"Aaaannnd... done! Okay, Walter, you take care now. I promise things will get better next week. And if you change your mind about seeing a movie, hit me up, got it?"</p><p>"Got it."</p><p>She gave him a friendly wink before turning around and walking away. He felt something strange stir inside him as he watched her leave.  He remembered what Castus and Proteus said about her figure, and they were right.</p><p>
  <em>For fuck's sake, brain... why are you like this?! I need a fucking lobotomy. You know better. Never love or lust. She's not even human. She's just a thick turian. Oh GODDAMMIT.</em>
</p><p>He forced himself to turn away as he jabbed himself in the leg with a pen, forcing himself to focus on the pain and not her, then made his way back to his room. He swiped the keycard and entered, then untied his boots and kicked them off. He changed out of his uniform and into his jeans and a gray t-shirt. He started to put his jacket on when he noticed a hole in the left arm sleeve.</p><p>
  <em>Oh right, I got stabbed. Better check on that.</em>
</p><p>He took his shirt off and went to the bathroom.  He slowly peeled the gauze off and tried to make sense of his cut. It looked like it was healing, but he wasn't a doctor, so he remained cautious. He checked under the sink and found an emergency trauma kit, so he decided to add a clean dressing to it.</p><p>When he was finished, he put the trauma kit back and finished getting dressed. He checked the time to see how much longer he had to wait. It was 1639, and the meeting was at 2100, or 9pm. He had almost four and a half hours to kill.</p><p>
  <em>Goddammit... now what?</em>
</p><p>He was alone with his thoughts. He didn't want to think about the past anymore, so he tried thinking about the present. But all that came to mind was Aurelia, especially how sweet she was to him. He tried to push it away, but the thought of Aurelia kept pushing back up and he began to panic. He needed a distraction, anything at all. He frantically looked around his room for entertainment.</p><p>
  <em>The vidscreen?</em>
</p><p>No, there was nothing good to watch and the news was getting depressing. </p><p>
  <em>Maybe just sleep?</em>
</p><p>He didn't want to go to sleep and mess up his sleep schedule. </p><p>
  <em>Surf the extranet?</em>
</p><p>He didn't have any games on his omnitool, and he didn't care enough about the world to waste his time reading or learning about it. His eyes continued to wonder until they finally landed on the guitar.</p><p>
  <em>Haven't touched that thing in years. Y'know what, fuck it. Just play the damn thing.</em>
</p><p>He walked over to the case, picked it up, carried it over to his bed, and sat down. He opened it up and removed the guitar. He studied it closely, remembering the stories behind each sticker and mark Saltzman and him put on it. He remembered all the times everyone from his unit would get drunk on the weekends and they'd scream at him to play their requests around a campfire. </p><p>
  <em>Ah, the good ol days. </em>
</p><p>It was an old Omniguitar. They called it that because it mimics the sound of every type guitar, meaning that he didn't have to have a certain guitar to make a certain sound. He could play any genre from bluegrass to heavy metal and it could sound perfect. About sixty years ago it was top of the line, but now it was a beat up fossil.</p><p>
  <em>Do they still even use guitars? Everything these days sounds like a washing machine getting fucked by an auto tune.</em>
</p><p>Saltzman got it for his sixteenth birthday, but he gave up trying to learn after a week. It was only until Walt started playing it that Mikey rekindled his musical passion. They'd take turns on it, trying to out perform each other, but Walt would always come out on top. It wasn't because he was some musical genius, it was because he was practicing while Mikey was chasing skirts. It was nothing compared to boxing, but Mikey's parents told him it's good to have a less violent hobby, because sometimes there's just no one to fight.</p><p>He strummed the guitar and began to tune it, then wondered what song he'd play first, if he remembered how to play anything.</p><p><br/><span class="u"><strong>AURELIA</strong></span> </p><p> </p><p><br/>The elevator doors opened and Aurelia exited, then made her way down the hotel hallway to the room.</p><p>
  <em>301. Right there.</em>
</p><p>She opened the door and ignored the room's fancy decor. There was a large rectangular box with a zero on it laying on the table by the outdoor balcony. She opened it to find an M-97 Viper sniper rifle. With it was a note, which said <em>'call me.'</em></p><p>Without touching the weapon, she let out a deep sigh and called her handler.</p><p>"Hey, Zero! See what I did there?"</p><p>"Sir?"</p><p>"Got you a human rifle. C'mon, surely you enjoy the irony of killing a human with a human manufactured rifle?"</p><p>
  <em>What?! NO!</em>
</p><p>"Sir, I thought we were doing surveillance!"</p><p>"We'll see. Oh, speaking of, have you tested that bug yet?"</p><p>
  <em>Okay... there's still hope. Calm down.</em>
</p><p>"Not yet... sir."</p><p>"Well what the hell are you waiting for?! Do it," he barked. </p><p>"Yes sir," she said, and hung up. </p><p>She pulled up the application and ran the test. The bug she had put in Walter's omnitool earlier today was supposed to activate the microphone on his omnitool, so that him and anyone within five meters would broadcast and record to her devices. It was a cheap and dirty thing to do to him, but dammit, what choice did she have?</p><p>She activated it and immediately heard music from a single instrument and Walter singing.</p><p>"Yonder come Miss Rosie... how in the world did you know? By the way she wears her apron, and the clothes she wore. Umbrella on her shoulder... piece of paper in her hand. She's come to see the governor, she wants to free her man! Let the Midnight Special, shine a light on me. Let the Midnight Special, shine a light on- fuck. Goddammit," Walter sang, then stopped to repeat the riff, then continued singing.</p><p>She let out a soft chuckle and deactivated it. </p><p>
  <em>I didn't know he played an instrument. Maybe he could play something for me some time. Just the two of us...</em>
</p><p>"Gross," she murmured to herself. </p><p>She sat on the bed and checked the time. 1720, still a few hours before the meeting. She sent a quick text to Overlord to tell him the bug was working, and he immediately replied. </p><p>"Standby for further instructions. I'll let you know when you're clear to engage," his message read.</p><p>
  <em>Good ol hurry up and wait. This whole thing has to be an elaborate way of messing with me. Why would Overlord want Walt dead before we learn anything?</em>
</p><p>Her eyes became heavy, so she decided to take a nap and set an alarm. She wandered to the bed, laid down, curled up into a ball, and squeezed her pillow. It felt like it had more air in it than cushioning. She closed her eyes, trying not to think about the bad yet to come. </p><p>
  <em>Maybe... maybe I could tell him the truth. That way he'd understand his situation and act according. I know he's not a threat. But... with everything else on his plate, telling him the truth could be the thing that breaks him. Shit, I don't know.</em>
</p><p>She tried to sleep, but her brain wouldn't let her do anything besides think of Walter. Even after he confessed what he did to her, she couldn't feel anything beyond pity. It was war. Shit happens. And if he hadn't of done what he did, that crazy asshole he was with probably would have killed Tarquin anyway.</p><p>
  <em>He deserves better than this. All his life he's had shitty people, especially that damn 'friend' of his, Saltzman. If only... if only I could be the person I'm pretending to be.</em>
</p><p>She got sick of thinking about it, so she rolled over and tried think of something a little more happy. </p><p>
  <em>Remember right before you cried yourself to sleep on him the other night? You liked it, didn't you? Snuggling up to your little hero, basking in his warmth, squeezing his big strong arms... Yeah...</em>
</p><p>She hugged the pillow harder, pretending that it was him.</p><p>
  <em>Oh Walter, you saved me twice already, let me repay you... I know we're not the same, but I know I can make you happy... oh please, please be mine!</em>
</p><p>Without realizing it, she strengthened her hold on the pillow, causing the it to explode with a loud pop, and scattering feathers everywhere. In that instant, realization hit her harder than the main gun on a dreadnought.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell am I doing?! Oh shit, I really am attracted to him. Oh no, oh no...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <span class="u"> <strong>WALTER</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>Walt stood on the opposite side of the street as the restaurant and checked the time. Ten til. Good to go. He approached the restaurant and went to the outdoor seating area, looking for Petrovsky. There was no sign of him, however. Eventually, that bitch waitress from the other day came over to him. O-something or other.</p><p>"Your friend's waiting for you," she said in an apathetic manner.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>She answered by pointing to a table on the opposite side of the seating area, and there he was. Oleg Petrovsky, the ghost in the flesh. Even after all this time, he looked almost exactly the same as the day they last saw each other, the only difference being that he grew a goatee. He even dressed the same, too. Despite his cool and aloof demeanor, he was still a victim of Slavic fashion. He was wearing an all white tracksuit with gold lines on the seams, with a white flop cap, white shoes, and sunglasses. The only thing that could complete the stereotype was if he was doing the signature squat.</p><p>
  <em>How the fuck did I not recognize him sooner? He sticks out like a sore thumb. </em>
</p><p>Petrovsky waved him down, so Walt headed over.</p><p>"Good to see you, brother," Skee said as Walt took his seat.</p><p>"What the hell happened to you? Last I heard you were listed as a traitor, then KIA."</p><p>"Please, Walt. We'll get to that soon. How are you holding up?"</p><p>"How do you think? Shitty. I'm working with turians. There's a couple good ones, but there's another. Bilarus. Remember that one Mikey and I captured?"</p><p>"Unfortunately, yes. Same one you nearly beat to death."</p><p>"That's him."</p><p>Petrovsky nodded slowly in response, then looked over his shoulder.</p><p>"You expecting trouble?" Walt asked. </p><p>"Maybe, we'll see... Walter, I'm sorry about Wilburn."</p><p>"No, I'm sorry. I fucking pushed him to it."</p><p>"Come now, that's not true."</p><p>"The fuck it isn't," he scoffed. "Do you know the last thing I said to him was? I told him, I'm sick of trying to help you. You wanna die, then go fucking die. So he did," Walt said with a faltering voice.</p><p>Walt winced at the memory of finding Ashton's lifeless corpse on the floor, and moved his hand to cover his face as his bad eye watered.</p><p>"It's not your fault," Petrovsky said as he slid over a napkin. "There was no saving him. The turians did their damage. It was inevitable."</p><p>"I guess, but it doesn't matter. He's still dead. Just like everyone else but you 'n me. The last two."</p><p>He paused to wipe the tears from his eye, then continued. </p><p>"I always thought it'd be you and Dixon, arguing over religion until you killed each other."</p><p>Petrovsky let out a deep sigh.</p><p>"I wish things were different. But we're still here. We can still make things right."</p><p>"What do you mean," Walt asked as a different waitress brought them their drinks.</p><p>Petrovsky thanked her, told her to wait for them to order, then waited for her to leave before continuing the conversation. </p><p>"As I said in my message, I've joined a new group as a private contractor. The whole traitor death fiasco was a way to cover my tracks. I need to be a ghost."</p><p>"You're a merc now? I thought you were too good for that shit."</p><p>"This is different. We're a military organization that operates free of Alliance jurisdiction to protect humanity."</p><p>"Never heard of em."</p><p>"Good, that means we're doing our job right."</p><p>"Is your work even legal?"</p><p>"History is filled with rulebreakers, Walt. But I understand your concern. They only thing that separates my people from the Alliance is that we act while they talk. Our goals are the same. We protect humanity our way, they protect humanity their way."</p><p>
  <em>That didn't answer my question, so... no. Fuck, Skee... what happened to you?</em>
</p><p>"What's the company name?"</p><p>"I'm not at the liberty to discuss the topic at the moment."</p><p>"Fancy way of saying fuck off."</p><p>"Ha, I suppose."</p><p>"So why are you telling me about it?"</p><p>"Because I want you to join us, but I need to be sure you're at your best."</p><p>
  <em>Me? A merc? Well, I guess that's inevitable, given I have no other skills for the real world.</em>
</p><p>"Come the fuck on, Petrovsky. I'm just as good as I was back then."</p><p>"I don't know. The Walter Reilly I remember would never let THIS happen," Skee said as he reached over and slapped Walt's left shoulder, right on the spot he got stabbed.</p><p>"OW! What the fuck, Skee?!"</p><p>"Stabbed by a petty street thug, tsk tsk."</p><p>Walt wondered how in the hell Skee even knew about that. There were no witnesses. Unless...</p><p>"You? You're fucking behind this?"</p><p>"Of course. You're under evaluation right now. I needed evidence so I could back up my claim  to my employer of you being an unstoppable beast. But instead all I got was you stabbed and allowing a somewhat innocent civilian to get hurt in the process. You killed them, sure, but you were sloppy."</p><p>
  <em>He could've gotten me killed. He could've gotten AURELIA killed...</em>
</p><p>"Un-fucking-believable, Oleg. After all the shit we've been through... how could you do this?!"</p><p>"Calm down, Walt. I only gave you what I knew you could handle."</p><p>"You still hired a bunch of batarians to kill me!"</p><p>"Hurt you," he corrected. "But let's not dwell on this for too long."</p><p>
  <em>Motherfucker...</em>
</p><p>"Y'know what, I'm out. Good seeing you, Skee, but if your precious fucking <em>company</em> makes you think that way, then I want nothing to do with it," Walt said as he stood up.</p><p>"What I did pales in comparison to what the turians plan on doing," he said eerily. </p><p>"What the fuck does that mean?"</p><p>"Sit down, Walt. Have you ever heard of Blackwatch?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <span class="u"> <strong>AURELIA</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>Aurelia sat in position on her room's balcony, monitoring the meeting through the scope of her rifle while listening to and recording the conversation with her omnitool. So far, the meeting was a gold mine of intel. It proved Walter was completely ignorant of the accusations against him instead of being an undercover terrorist, and it gave her a new target. This Petrovsky was definitely a bigger threat, and now she had proof. No way Overlord could ignore this.</p><p>He was obviously lying to Walter, there was no such private military contracting company. She had done a very thorough search over the week to eliminate any of the big merc groups. There were hundreds of PMCs, but the only thing any of them gave a damn about was money, not humanity. And the bit about them being secret was just as ridiculous. PMCs demand a constant supply of fresh mercs, there was nothing to gain by denying new recruits. </p><p>
  <em>And it looks like Walter's seeing through the charade, too.</em>
</p><p>She listened carefully as Petrovsky revealed that he orchestrated the little street brawl they had on Wednesday night, and that was the last straw for Walter. </p><p>
  <em>Come on, Walter! You're almost home free! Just walk away now...</em>
</p><p>He began to leave, but Petrovsky stopped him.</p><p>"Sit down, Walt. Have you ever heard of Blackwatch?" Petrovsky asked.</p><p><em>What</em>.</p><p>"What the fuck is that?" Walter asked.</p><p>"Turian special forces. Their deployments are reserved for the sole instance of when the safety of their homeplanet is at stake. They're second only to the Council Special Tactics and Reconnaissance. The stuff of nightmares."</p><p>"What the hell does that have to do with me," Walter said as he sat back down.</p><p>"I have information that at least one of their operatives is on an undercover mission to kill you."</p><p>
  <em>WHAT?!</em>
</p><p>"Kill me? What the fuck did I do to them? Besides what I did to an Admiral's sons, I mean."</p><p>"Simple. You're a witness. You saw turian soldiers execute unarmed prisoners on Shanxi. If you were to go public with this, it could start another war. One that they might not be able to win."</p><p>"Christ... but what about the Alliance? They know that massacre happened, we reported it."</p><p>"And they don't <em>care</em>. It's funny, I was reading something the Alliance officially posted the other day about the First Contact War. Do you know what it said?"</p><p>"Just tell me, dammit."</p><p>"It said that there were only six hundred and twenty three human casualties. We both know that's not even half the correct number. It hasn't even been five years and they're already trying to bury the truth. All our friends, all we sacrificed, even us... it doesn't mean a damn thing to them. To them it didn't even happen."</p><p>"Motherfuckers... why? Why would they do that?"</p><p>"Because the Alliance thinks it be best that humanity rests comfortably under an alien boot. They'd rather us be complacent as well as ignorant than stand up for ourselves. And if everyone back home knew the full truth... well, there'd be no stopping it. As for you, you're just an inconvenience to them. Why do you think they stationed you at the turian embassy? They're helping the turians by making it easier to off you, so the truth dies and they can keep pumping out their lies."</p><p>"Wait, hold on... you want to start a war?"</p><p>"No. I want to protect my friend. The only way I can do that is by you joining me."</p><p>
  <em>Don't do it... please, don't do it...</em>
</p><p>"Fine. Fucking fine, alright? So who's the asshole trying to kill me?"</p><p>"I don't know. It could be any one of your coworkers."</p><p>"How do we find out?"</p><p>"With this," Petrovsky pulled out a small device from his pocket and placed it on the table. "In a simple man's terms, its a bug. If you plug it in to the turian CO's terminal, it'll start to pull the information we need to determine who's out to get you."</p><p>
  <em>Bullshit! The embassy doesn't have any data on me or my assignment. Don't do it, Walter, he's playing you. Dammit! I can't just sit here!</em>
</p><p>Walt studied the device without touching it.</p><p>"What's your source? How do you know all this?"</p><p>"I can't say, not yet at least."</p><p>
  <em>Figures...</em>
</p><p>"Look... there's some good people who work there. This isn't going to affect any of them, is it?"</p><p>"How intriguing. Not that long ago you wanted to tear them apart with your bare hands, now you suddenly care about them? I'm joking, Walt," Petrovsky said upon realizing that it was upsetting him. "I'm glad you've grown up past your blind racism towards the other species. We don't hate them, we just don't want to be their subjects."</p><p>"Answer the goddamn question," Walter demanded. </p><p>"And I see you've lost your faith as well. But no, the only turian we'll have in our sights is the one who thinks you're in his. I give you my word on that. Just remember it might be the one who you think is your friend. So don't trust anyone. Not even the front desk lady you've been dating."</p><p>
  <em>Shit...</em>
</p><p>"Yeah, I get it... wait, dating? No, asswipe, Aurelia's my friend."</p><p>"Could've fooled me. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but she's romantically attracted to you. Have you seen the way she looks at you?"</p><p>"That's gross as fuck, Skee. One, no she isn't, she's just real touchy feely. Two, I'm not a xenophile, no way I'd fuck with one of <em>them</em>," he said in a nasty tone. "Three, she's like a sister to me and she knows it."</p><p>Aurelia felt her heart sink like a rock down to her gut.</p><p>
  <em>Did I just get... friend zoned? Maybe it's for the best that he's not interested. You were getting a little too into your role. Now you can start to purge your mind of whatever the fuck you were doing earlier with the pillow.</em>
</p><p>"Alright, alright, calm down. So are you in?" Petrovsky asked. </p><p>Walter still didn't take the device. He simply stared at it and frowned, while Aurelia held her breath, hoping that he'd come to his senses and back away. But unfortunately he gave in and slowly scooped up the device with his hand.</p><p>
  <em>Dammit, Walter...</em>
</p><p>"I knew you'd make the right choice. Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Petrovsky spoke. "Got another gift for you."</p><p>"Ooo, what more James Bond spy shit do you got for me now?" Walter asked as he put the device away.</p><p>Petrovsky answered by pulling a tiny paper book out of his front pocket. It appeared to have a leather cover with a plus sign. Whatever it was, it got a strong reaction out of Walter.</p><p>"Where did you get that," he demanded as he eagerly snatched it from Petrovsky.</p><p>"I never gave it back after Shanxi. I'm sorry, Walt. I meant to give it to you when you got out of the hospital, but then they transferred me and this whole mess started. I wanted to mail it to you, but I've been forced to remain incognito."</p><p>Walter furiously flipped through the pages, looking for something.</p><p>"Don't worry, Walt. It's the same one Dixon gave you. I wouldn't just buy a replacement like that."</p><p>Walter ignored him, checking each page to confirm the authenticity of the book. Finally, he stopped and let out a relieved sigh.</p><p>"I don't know what to say, Skee. Thank you."</p><p>"That's what friends do. You better get out of here, Walt. Don't call me, I'll call you. Got it?"</p><p>"Yeah. Stay safe, Skee," Walter said. He got up and left the restaurant, but Aurelia keep her eyes on Petrovsky. </p><p>He watched Walter leave, then stared at his feet for a few seconds before turning around to look over his shoulder, the same direction that she was in. His eyes slowly crept upwards until he was looking right at her. </p><p>
  <em>What the hell...</em>
</p><p>Petrovsky smiled from ear to ear, then waved at her in a mocking manner. She tensed up and noticed her thumb instinctively turned the safety off.</p><p>
  <em>Shoot him. Fucking shoot him right fucking now.</em>
</p><p>She couldn't. She still needed this scumbag alive until she could get Walter off the hook. She turned the safety back on and collapsed the rifle before putting it back in the case. She then called her handler. It didn't take long for him to answer.</p><p>"Well that was interesting," was his greeting.</p><p>"You heard that, sir?"</p><p>"Of course. You've been broadcasting this entire time, remember? So. Reilly took the device. Which means he's officially a terrorist. I shouldn't have to spell out what your next orders are, right?"</p><p>"What about Petrovsky?"</p><p>"What about him? Reilly's the target, not Petrovsky."</p><p>
  <em>That is IT!</em>
</p><p>"Wha-, are you fucking serious, <em>sir</em>? That man just gave my target a surveillance device and told him to commit a cyber attack on our embassy, and you just want me to ignore it?! For Spirit's sake, that bastard admitted to coordinating an attack on a turian Blackwatch agent, not to mention that he's intercepted Blackwatch communications. The only thing Reilly is guilty of is being a complete, gullible dumbass for buying a single word that fucking worm said."</p><p>
  <em>Now you've done it.</em>
</p><p>"You finished?"</p><p>"Yes, ahem, yessir."</p><p>"Good. Y'know, I'm proud of that little outburst. I was starting to think you were a spineless cunt. I relish in the fact that you finally stood up to me."</p><p>"Uh... sir?"</p><p>"Relax, Zero. Don't worry, I wanted this to happen between us," he said in a warm and friendly manner that couldn't be sincere. "I go through a little hazing period with all my subordinates until they snap. I like knowing everyone's breaking point. Looks like we found yours."</p><p>
  <em>This has to be a trap.</em>
</p><p>"I don't understand, sir."</p><p>"Do you know why you and every other recruit got selected for Blackwatch, Agent? Its not because you can endure the physical punishment of Selection, it's because you can endure the mental stress of these types of operations. But even still, we can break just like every other species. We try to pretend we don't, but we do. We are taught from birth service before self, to always obey orders. </p><p>But unfortunately, sometimes we are given orders that are invalid, and what's worse is when they're followed. As a Blackwatch agent, you need to know when you're given such an order, because its not just a battle or a platoon that's at stake, its Palaven. We can't afford blind obedience. That's why I've been so hard on you. I needed to know I can count on you to do the right thing, not just what I tell you. That's why I've been riding you about Reilly. You needed to stand up to me and focus on the new priority."</p><p>"So the past few weeks has been a... test, sir? This whole thing is just a drill?"</p><p>"Oh fuck no, the situation is very real and we are in <em>very </em>deep shit. I just needed you to stand up to me before we go any further with this assignment."</p><p>"But sir, why do this... <em>team building</em> exercise on mission?"</p><p>"Because," he said playfully, "I am one sick sadistic crazy motherfucker," he laughed, and went on to laugh in the same manner that sent a shiver up her spine.</p><p>"Okay, sir. What do you want me to do?"</p><p>"Keep following Reilly. I know you two are buddies, but he still accepted the task of espionage. And I know he's ignorant of what he's doing, but unfortunately good intentions and ignorance don't make up for bad decisions. I'll handle this Oleg Petrovsky and the security breach. You just make sure to sabotage that device if he goes through with it."</p><p>"Do you still want me to kill him?"</p><p>"If he tries to kill you, yes. But let's try to squeeze as much out of him as we can."</p><p>"Sir, if I may, I'd like to make a recommendation."</p><p>"Let's hear it."</p><p>"I think we can turn Reilly into an asset. Have him spy for us on this terrorist group. If I approach him with the whole truth, I know I can make him understand. That way we don't end up having to explain to the Alliance why we killed one of their's, before this goes too deep."</p><p>"Hmm... it's a good idea in theory, a little naive, but..."</p><p>
  <em>C'mon, c'mon!</em>
</p><p>"I'm sorry, Zero. Too risky. We can't be certain he'll break the way we want him too, and from what we just heard, this 'Skee' is too close to Reilly. Reilly's more likely to side with him than us, given the choice. If I find anything that will undoubtedly make him abandon his comrade, we'll use your idea. But until then..."</p><p>
  <em>Dammit...</em>
</p><p>"I understand, sir," she sullenly said. "What do I do with the rifle?"</p><p>"Keep it, you never know. Chin up, Agent. Overlord sees all. Out."</p><p>The line went dead, and she let out a deep sigh. </p><p>
  <em>No way all that hellfire he's spat at me was just an act... nobody's that good. Right? He's probably playing you for some trick. Arrgh! I'm so sick of this, of not knowing who's what.</em>
</p><p>She grabbed the case containing her rifle and left the hotel room, trying her best not to look at the mess of pillow feathers from earlier. </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <span class="u"> <strong>WALTER</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>Walt re-entered his room and turned on the light. He placed Dixon's pocket bible on his nightstand, then he pulled out the small device and collapsed on his bed. As he fiddled with the bug, he pondered his options. He didn't want to commit espionage but he didn't want to die, either. At least, not by assassination. </p><p>What Skee had told him made sense, but it'd take a lot more than a "just trust me bro" to get him to do this.</p><p>
  <em>After all the shit we went through, there's no way he'd make something like this up. There's a reason. It'd still be nice to have a backup in case it turns out Skee's lost it. Who can help me?</em>
</p><p>The Alliance obviously didn't care about him, they had made that abundantly clear over the years. If the turians truly wanted him dead, then he couldn't go to Woul and Barnes.</p><p>
  <em>Aurelia's a civilian. She doesn't have any ties to their government, right? Maybe she knows someone with some pull from her time in the Hierarchy. Grant me immunity or some shit.</em>
</p><p>Maybe she could help. Skee was wrong about her, she wasn't anything more than a crazy ass vet, just like him. </p><p>
  <em>We sure have a lot in common. No wonder we're friends.</em>
</p><p>The image of her flooded his brain, and all the uncomfortable feelings that came with her. Dammit, why did he think of her?</p><p>
  <em>Fuck you, brain. I'm not attracted to turians nor Aurelia. Sure she's nice, she's everything I'd want in a relationship. Kind, sweet, caring... no. Cut it out, queer. You don't even know if she has a vagina. She sure doesn't have breasts. But she definitely has a nice ass and thick thighs. Yeah, I'd like to-</em>
</p><p><em>"AAAAAHHHHH!"</em> Walt screamed at the top of his lungs before forcefully poking himself in his bad eye with his thumb. </p><p>The excruciating pain from the self inflicted injury and the water running down his face made him focus on it and not her and her soft voice, whispering sweet nothings-</p><p>
  <em> Fuck, there's no choice! Quick, go to Plan KO!</em>
</p><p>He threw himself upwards and ran full speed head first into a wall, crashing into it with a thud before bouncing off and landing on his back. Everything was starting to go black as he began to slip into sweet, sweet unconsciousness.</p><p>
  <em>Knock Out. There we go. Sweet dreams, bird fucker.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Why Can't We Be Friends?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Walt and Tarquin deal with a medical emergency. Walt tries to make amends with Tarquin and the Admiral in hopes that the Admiral can help him with his situation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: gonna warn you right now, there's some more religious stuff in this chapter. As I stated before, my goal isn't to persuade nor dissuade anyone from their current beliefs or lack thereof. This is meant to be purely entertainment. After this chapter, there won't be hardly anything more, unless I get enough feedback that its as entertaining as I intend it to be.</p><p>NOTE: Last chapter, I realized that I kinda pushed things too forward without developing the relationship between Walt and Aurelia properly. The whole thing came from the idea of multiple life threatening encounters caused them to develop feelings by confusing adrenaline and fear with romantic attraction, (same way in which the lead in an action movie ends up tongue deep in the girl after like two hours of peril) but I think I may have done that poorly. Point is, gonna slow things down. Just remember to keep kicking me in the right direction when I screw up!</p><p>LAST: I'm considering some ideas for the next chapter but I'm not sure if it's wise to jump forward a few weeks. It might take some time so be warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><strong>WALTER, MONDAY MORNING</strong></span> </p><p>"What the hell happened to your face, Reilly?" Castus asked Walt before he started the morning muster report. He was referencing the giant bump on his forehead from Friday night.</p><p>"I hit my head."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"I was being stupid."</p><p>"Uh... okay. Alright? Everyone here? Let's get started. Me, Proteus, and Adelis will handle the front. Sturgius, take your sister and Bermelo to watch the emergency exit."</p><p>"Nuh-uh, Castus. Me n Vet did that watch yesterday. Its our turn for the lobby."</p><p>Castus flipped through his clipboard to see if Septamis was telling the truth.</p><p>"Well fuck me, shows what I know. Alrighty then, I guess Reilly, Bilarus, and Bermelo will assume your watch."</p><p>
  <em>Who the fuck is Bermelo?</em>
</p><p>Castus went on, giving each team their assignment. When it was time to get in groups, Walt found Tarquin and a brown male turian with orange marks different from Adelis. He was eating what looked like beef jerky. </p><p>"Dammit, Bermelo. That shit is expired, you're gonna get sick," Tarquin said, annoyed.</p><p>"Nuh-uh," Bermelo said as he continued stuffing his face. "I got it fresh from the market this morning. It just smells funny. If it was bad, it wouldn't taste good."</p><p>"You damn idiot, I can see the mold on it from here!"</p><p>"Morning, gentlemen," Walt greeted. </p><p>"Morning, human. Want some jerky? Oh shit, wait. You can't eat any. My bad," Bermelo greeted, then kept eating the strange meet. "Damn shame our amino shit is different. You humans are missing out on some quality food."</p><p>"Right. Talk to me about missing out when you hear about pizza or ice cream," Walt joked. </p><p>Tarquin didn't say anything at first, he only glared at the human in front of him.</p><p>"Let's go," he growled, and they left the break room and headed for the armory.</p><p>Bermelo began to lag behind as they walked, and Walt could hear the turian's stomach grumble. </p><p>"Ugh..." he groaned.</p><p>"I told you. I fucking told you!'</p><p>"Ugh, shuddup. It's just a gas bubble. I'll be fuh... fuh..." Bermelo began to heave. </p><p>
  <em>Oh shit.</em>
</p><p>"FUUUURRRRGGGGHHH," Bermelo violently threw up on the floor, caking the floor tile in a green puddle.</p><p>"See? I told you, dammit. You don't-" Tarquin started, but Bermelo interrupted him with another puking session. </p><p>Bermelo collapsed to his hands and knees as he threw up a long stream puke. Only this time there was blue mixed in it.</p><p>
  <em>Turians have blue blood, right?</em>
</p><p>Bermelo vomited again, this time it was mostly blue.</p><p>"Bermelo!" Tarquin screamed. </p><p>They both ran over to the sick turian as he passed out face first into his puke. </p><p>"Fuck, what do we do?!" Walt panicked.</p><p>Tarquin didn't answer, he just stared at Walt in horror and disbelief. Being in a high stress situation with Walt must've triggered his PTSD.</p><p>
  <em>Now's not the time for this!</em>
</p><p>"<em>Bilarus!</em>" Walt screamed, and Tarquin snapped out of it.</p><p>"Medical! We gotta get him to medical. You grab one side, I'll get the other," Tarquin exclaimed as he lifted Bermelo's head up so he didn't drown.</p><p>Walt complied, and they slowly hoisted the sick turian up for a walk assist carry.</p><p>"Goddamn, he's a heavy bastard," Walt said as they began.</p><p>"Shut up and move!"</p><p>"I don't know where medical is, Private."</p><p>"Then follow my lead."</p><p>Walt did just that, and they made their way down the hallway, slow but steady. Bermelo continued to sporadically vomit throughout the journey, until they arrived at the medical office. </p><p>The trio barged in, and the first thing Walt saw were two very surprised turian nurses, one male and one female. Walt was too worried about Bermelo to soak in their details.</p><p>"Holy shit, what happened?" The first one asked.</p><p>"Get him on the table," the other ordered.</p><p>Tarquin and Walt complied. They gently lowered Bermelo down. The female went straight to work while the male began asking them questions. </p><p>"What are the symptoms?"</p><p>"He was eating some bad meat when he just started puking, then puking blood," Walt answered. </p><p>"What kind of meat?"</p><p>"He said it was jerky. Shit was covered in mold," Tarquin said.</p><p>"Ah, dammit. Favoria, we need to pump his stomach! I'll contact emergency services. You guys can go."</p><p>The two nodded and left. As they walked back to the armory, Walt tried to start conversation. </p><p>"Do you think he's gonna be okay?"</p><p>"Why the hell would you care?" Tarquin hissed.</p><p>"Because believe it or not, I don't want him to die, Bilarus." </p><p>"Could've fooled me."</p><p>"Look..." Walt paused. </p><p>
  <em>Pick your next words carefully, Walt.</em>
</p><p>"I know you hate me. I hate me too. If I could-"</p><p>"Shut up! Just shut the hell up," he growled. "Don't fucking talk to me anymore."</p><p>Walt nodded and lowered his head, then they continued on in silence. They got their gear, suited up, and went to their post. Walt knew by the look Tarquin made when requisitioned his rifle that it was going to be a long, shitty day.</p><p>When they made it to their post, Walt noticed how isolated it was. There was no traffic whatsoever on this side of the building. He was completely alone with Tarquin. They stood on either side of the door, when Walt heard the distinct click of their weapons' safety go off.</p><p>"Everything alright, Private," Walt cautiously asked. </p><p>"Uh-huh," Tarquin replied, then turned the safety back on with a click.</p><p>Walt turned around and looked forward before scratching his head.</p><p>Click.</p><p>Walt turned around, then Tarquin clicked the safety back on.</p><p>
  <em>He's fucking with you, don't let him break your cool.</em>
</p><p>Tarquin proceeded to play with the safety every time Walt moved. If Walt shuffled his feet, click. If he scratched himself, click. If he turned his head, click. Click, click, click.</p><p>
  <em>Motherfucker is really pushing me. No, don't even get mad at him. You deserve it, remember? You fucking grin and bear it, dammit.</em>
</p><p>It was easier said then done. It wasn't so much the noise, although it was annoying, as much as it was the implication of Tarquin finally snapping and shooting him in the ass. It dragged on for hours and Walt was on his last legs.</p><p>"Hey guys!"</p><p>"AAAHHH!" Both Tarquin and Walt screamed, then spun around and trained their weapons on Aurelia. They immediately lowered them once they registered who it was.</p><p>
  <em>Ah dammit, why's it gotta be her?</em>
</p><p>"Fuck me, I'm so sorry, Ms. Aries!" Tarquin cried.</p><p>"No harm, no foul," Aurelia said, but she still sounded uneasy. "I was just letting you know lunch is half over. Everyone's wondering what happened to you two."</p><p>"Well shit, thanks for letting us know, Aurelia."</p><p>Tarquin, who was still upset from his paranoia, quickly walked away. Walt tried to follow him, but Aurelia put her arm out in front of him.</p><p>
  <em>Dammit, woman. Leave me be.</em>
</p><p>"You okay, Walter," she spoke softly. </p><p>
  <em>Argh, don't talk to me like that!</em>
</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"How's your friend?"</p><p>"You were right," Walt sighed. "He's changed. He's a merc now, and they've really screwed with his head."</p><p>"I'm sorry to hear that. How's Tarquin?"</p><p>"How do you think... sorry, that came out wrong. He's trying to start something with me. I try to be nice, and all he does is just keep pushing me."</p><p>"I'll talk to him."</p><p>"No, Aurelia. This isn't your fight. You've done enough for me already."</p><p>"I'm just trying to help you."</p><p>"I know, now let me help myself. You can't carry me through this, I gotta do this one solo."</p><p>"Okay, okay. You know I'm here for you, right? You need anything, anything at all, I'm here," she said as she put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Her head tilted the same way as when she tried to kiss him, but she kept her eyes open and maintained an arm's length away.</p><p>
  <em>This is getting weird and uncomfortable. Say something!</em>
</p><p>"You look pretty."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>
  <em>Oh you fucking retard. Quick, what rhymes with pretty?</em>
</p><p>"I said you look <em>shitty</em>. Goodbye, Aurelia!"</p><p>
  <em>Smooth move, Ex-Lax.</em>
</p><p>She blinked a few times, completely confused as Walt pushed past her and to the chow hall. He got his grub in a to-go box, and planned to eat in his room, but Castus and Proteus waved him down to sit with them. He instinctively began to walk over, but stopped himself. </p><p>
  <em>Don't. You've gotten too close to everyone. Petrovsky said it could be anyone of your buddies. Sorry, gentlemen. </em>
</p><p>Walt sullenly shook his head at them and went to his room. Once he arrived, he sat down on his bed and ate his meal in peace and quiet. As he ate, his eyes wandered over to the Bible on his nightstand. He took the last bites from his lunch, then picked up the old book.</p><p>It was the Bible that Dan had on him every day. Every Sunday they'd have fellowship meetings with any other guys in the unit who still believed. Not many people showed up because just about everyone believed that the discovery that humanity wasn't alone meant there was no God. Most religions, including Christianity, rewrote their holy books overnight to include the Protheans, but Dixon strongly opposed it, and launched a one man campaign to keep the old doctrines. </p><p>"The thing is," Dan would say, "God doesn't lie. If God was an extraterrestrial, then God would have made that clear to man as they wrote his word. But he didn't, because God is a divine, omnipotent being, not a Prothean or whatever. So by changing the Bible, they imply that God was lying, and if that's the case, then none of this is true, so why bother practicing the faith if its a lie? That's the way it is. Either its all true, or it's all a lie."</p><p>When Walt or anyone would ask about life on other planets, Dan would say:</p><p>"Of course I agree that alien life exists, I don't deny it at all. Its a little selfish to think that we're the only thing God bothered to create. I think that God probably has some other projects out there, but we're not meant to interfere with them. Which is why I say we stay in our own damn solar system. Live and let live."</p><p>Walt chuckled at the memories as he flipped through the pages. The words felt empty now, and reading it just reminded him of how far he had fallen. The good book didn't give him the sense of comfort he had hoped it would when Skee gave it to him.</p><p>He checked the time, and it was time to go. He put the small Bible in his pocket and made his way back to his post. Tarquin was already back.</p><p>"You're late," was all Tarquin said to greet him.</p><p>"Yup. You have a good lunch?"</p><p>"Fuck off and die."</p><p>Walt nodded and took his spot watching the door.</p><p>The watch with Tarquin remained dead silent with one exception of the turian continuing to toggle the safety on his rifle on and off when ever Walt made any sort of movement. When Walt reached in his front pocket for a napkin to wipe the water from his eye, Bilarus clicked the safety once more, and Walt finally decided that was it.</p><p>"If you're gonna shoot me Private, you better do it right fucking now, because the next time I hear that click, I'm going beat you to death with it."</p><p>"I'd like to see you try, human," he shot back with false bravado, raising the rifle and aiming at Walt.</p><p>
  <em>Cool the fuck off, Walt! What the hell is wrong with you?</em>
</p><p>"Bilarus, I don't want to do anymore damage than I have already, but goddammit you are making it really fucking hard for me."</p><p>"Are you kidding me?! How are you the victim here?"</p><p>"I'm not saying that. I just want this thing between us to be over."</p><p>"<em>Nothing is over!</em>" Tarquin screamed.</p><p>Walt jumped back at his sudden outburst. He looked around to see if anyone had heard, but they were still alone.</p><p>"Nothing is over," Tarquin huffed, pointing a finger at Walt. "You just don't turn it off! I didn't ask to be there, I didn't want to do the things I did, I did them because I had no choice. Because its my <em>duty</em>. Because it was <em>me </em>or <em>them</em>. You did what you did for fucking <em>fun!</em>"</p><p>"I didn't have a choice either, Bilarus."</p><p>"Bullshit, I saw the light in your eyes when had your way with me. I was begging and crying and I just wanted it to stop, but you wouldn't. You were enjoying yourself."</p><p>"If it wasn't me, it would've been someone worse."</p><p>"Right, like the bastard who executed my brother?"</p><p>"Yeah... I didn't know he was going to do that. I didn't want that to happen."</p><p>"Yet here we are."</p><p>"Tarquin... I know there's not a damn thing I could do to fix what I did. But I'm sorry, okay?"</p><p>"Fuck you, you don't get to be sorry."</p><p>
  <em>Remember how much you hated turians? He's in that same hole you were.</em>
</p><p>"Private, I know I'm asking a lot but you have to let go. You're not just hurting yourself, but your dad, too. Hell, he threw away his career to protect you."</p><p>"Don't talk about Dad!"</p><p>"This grudge, all this pain you're going through, I've been there. I fucking get it."</p><p>"You don't get shit! You're a damn hero to your people, I'm a fucking disgrace to mine. Every day I got the people I swore to obey and protect trying to get rid of me, treating me like I'm the problem, that its my fault...<em> I gave them all I had!</em>"</p><p>"That's not true, I'm not a hero. Why do you think they put me here? My command is trying to get me to start something with your people so they can throw me away, too."</p><p>Tarquin stared at him, confused by his last statement. </p><p>"Really?" he asked, with some doubt.</p><p>"Yes! Ever since Shanxi all anyone's ever done is set me up for failure. But this isn't about me. You need to move on or you're gonna end up worse than I am, and drag all the people you love with you."</p><p>"You... you want me to <em>forgive</em> you?!"</p><p>"Don't do it for me. Hell, I don't want it, anyway. I know I deserve every bit of hate you send me and I fully understand if you want to keep on hating me. Just... tell me what you want, I'll do it."</p><p>Tarquin frowned. </p><p>"I want my brother back," he said with a trembling voice. "I want my brother. Every night when I go to sleep... every time I close my eyes... I see his head explode all over me. I can still <em>feel</em> where his blood was on my face..."</p><p>"And no matter how hard you scrub at it, it won't go away, right?"</p><p>"Yeah... yeah, that's right. How did you-"</p><p>"Trust me, I know. Do you think this is what he'd want? You being stuck in the moment that got him killed?"</p><p>"You don't know what he'd want, don't pretend that you would."</p><p>"Tarquin, we made it back. We got to go home. Being miserable and angry shouldn't be your tribute to your brother and all the friends you lost over there. Honor their memory by living the life they didn't get the chance to."</p><p>
  <em>How can you give this kid advice that you won't even follow? Fuck that, keep trying. I'm not letting him go down like Wilburn.</em>
</p><p>Tarquin lowered the gun and looked away, putting his hand over his face. He then folded his rifle so he could have both hands on his head. His face was strained and he looked like he was going to burst.</p><p>"I can't... I can't do it."</p><p>"I understand, I know I was asking too much."</p><p>"No. You're right, but I can't do it. I cost my dad everything because of this, but I can't let it go. I don't want to hate you, either. Especially when you stood up to Barnes for me when we first met. I mean, you tortured me, but I can't let what happened to me affect my dad or anyone else anymore, and you saved me from that bastard who was gonna kill me too. I know need to let go, but I can't..."</p><p>"You were talking to a professional, right?"</p><p>"Professional asshole, more like it. Dad blew a fortune on therapy for me and all they said was, 'stop being a pussy.' That or getting me hooked on medication that made me worse."</p><p>
  <em>Jesus, he's like my turian twin. What would you want to hear if you were in his shoes?</em>
</p><p>"You're not a pussy, Tarquin. You should be proud of not blowing your head off by now, I've met guys who've cracked under less. Fuck them for saying that, and fuck everyone else for trying to break you more. Besides, its not supposed to happen all at once. This stuff takes time."</p><p>"But its been three years. My people aren't supposed to be like this."</p><p>"Who gives a shit what everyone else is like, you need real help."</p><p>"What do you recommend?"</p><p>
  <em>Ah, shit... honestly I'm surprised he let me talk this long, I didn't plan on getting this far.</em>
</p><p>"I don't know, I'm not a professional. Uh... do turians have religion? Maybe you could confide in a higher power?"</p><p>"Not really, we mostly believe that everything has a spirit, and that those spirits can be used to inspire the living, not influence them. Me, I don't know if I believe that anymore."</p><p>"Is there a spirit of forgiveness or healing?"</p><p>"I don't know, but I do know there's a spirit of vengeance."</p><p>"Now hold up-"</p><p>"Yeah, I know. Counterproductive. What about humans? Is there something your people have that can help me?"</p><p>At that moment Walt remembered the Bible in his pocket.</p><p>
  <em>You've finally snapped, Walt. You're seriously gonna try and preach Jesus to an alien? Are you going to give away Dan's Bible to a fucking turian? Yeah, I guess so. Dan always wanted to spread the word, so... I bet this is what he'd have wanted.</em>
</p><p>"Here," Walt said as he pulled the Bible out and offered it to Tarquin. "I know its stupid and I personally don't believe in it anymore, but there's a lot of teachings on healing and forgiveness in this. At one point it helped me get through some stuff, maybe it can help you. I'm not trying to convert you or anything, but maybe you can find some wisdom in there that'll help you."</p><p>Tarquin stared at the book, then slowly reached out and accepted it.</p><p>"Wait. Can you even read it," Walt asked as Tarquin opened it.</p><p>"Uh... kinda. Some of the words are funny but those are the human names of things, right?"</p><p>"Yeah. Are we good, Tarquin?"</p><p>"We'll see," he said, then practically buried his face in the book. </p><p>"If you got any questions, I'll try to help, but I'm not a preacher."</p><p>"Mmhm," the turian grunted.</p><p>The rest of the day went without Tarquin saying a word. He continued reading in silence, not even bothering to pay attention to his surroundings. Luckily for Tarquin and Walt, there was nothing to look out for due to their isolated location. It made for a boring end to the day, but boring was better than dead or whatever Tarquin would've done. Eventually, it was time to clock out.</p><p>"We're done, Bilarus. Time to go home."</p><p>"Why would your God destroy your earth with a flood instead of talking to everyone like he did Noah? How did Noah fit every type on animal on his wooden Ark? Does Earth not have many animals? Why would Eve trust a talking serpent over your God? Why-"</p><p>"Whoa, buddy. Like I said, I don't follow it anymore. You'd have to talk to Dix-" Walt began, but stopped himself before he could finish. </p><p>For that instant, Walt forgot that Dan was dead, and remembering that he was hurt more than Walt thought it would.</p><p>"What's a Dix? Is that a preacher?"</p><p>"Heh, yeah. He was..." Walt trailed off.</p><p>Tarquin studied him closely, recognizing the look of loss on Walt's face.</p><p>"That wasn't the guy that killed Tacitus, was it?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Then I guess I'm sorry."</p><p>"Thanks, Tarquin."</p><p>
  <em>Wow. Wasn't expecting this much progress from one talk. Hey, wait a minute. If the turians are covering up the massacre, then doesn't that mean Tarquin's in trouble as well? What the hell do I do now... The Admiral. Maybe he can figure out who the killer agent is. And so I don't have him on my conscience anymore. Its not using him, is it? I mean I want to help, and they can help me back. Quid pro quo or some shit.</em>
</p><p>"Hey, I was thinking, do you think there's a chance I could talk to the higher ups, get your dad off the hook and get his job back?"</p><p>"You'd do that?"</p><p>"After all the shit I've done to your family, it'd be nice to have something good under my belt."</p><p>"I mean... I don't know. Maybe. Let's go ask him."</p><p>"Right now?"</p><p>"Yeah! Dad would love to get back to work, he's been a rough mess since you got him fired."</p><p>
  <em>Ah shit. This won't end well, but nothing ever does.</em>
</p><p>After surrendering their gear, they clocked out and bumped into Aurelia as they left.</p><p>"Holy shit! You two haven't killed each other!"</p><p>"Yes, ma'am," Tarquin said. "He said he'd help my dad."</p><p>Aurelia turned to Walt.</p><p>"You sure that's wise?"</p><p>"No, but if I can undo some of the shit I did, then it'll be worth getting spat on or punched."</p><p>"Well if you need a neutral party, I won't mind keeping the peace."</p><p>"Thanks Ms. Aries, but I can do that," Tarquin said.</p><p>Aurelia put a hand on each of their shoulders.</p><p>"I'm proud of both of you. I know this can't be easy."</p><p>"Thanks," they both replied in unison with a fat grin on their faces. </p><p>"Oh yeah, Bermelo is going to be fine. Apparently whoever sold him that meat didn't know turians can only eat dextro based food."</p><p>"Or they intentionally tried to poison him," Walt said.</p><p>"Spirits, I hope not. See you guys tomorrow," she said, and left the building.</p><p>"Come on, Corporal," Tarquin said as they walked away. "She sure is nice, isn't she?"</p><p>
  <em>Change the subject or stab yourself with a pen. You need to cleanse your mind of these thoughts. When you think of her, you should associate it with pain until you stop thinking about her.</em>
</p><p>"Yeah, she's like the older sister I always wanted. Say, is there anything I should avoid doing or should do when I talk to your dad?"</p><p>"Don't talk about my brothers, especially my older brother Tiran. Dad was just getting over his death when me and Tacitus..."</p><p>"Okay, don't worry about it."</p><p>The two walked in silence as they made their way to the residential area on the Presidium. It looked like one oridnary giant building like all the others on the Citadel, but when they got inside to the lobby, it was very clean and well decorated. </p><p>"Holy shit, your family must be loaded," Walt remarked. </p><p>"Yeah, Dad made a lot as an O-9."</p><p>They entered the elevator and Tarquin pushed the button. An annoying jingle played as they ascended, and Tarquin used the break to continue reading. </p><p>"How's it coming along?" Walt asked.</p><p>"Stranger and stranger. Where's the stuff about healing?"</p><p>"New Testament. Old Testament is pretty bloody and confusing to me."</p><p>"Well I can't just skip half the book."</p><p>"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you."</p><p>Tarquin let out a grunt and they continued the ride in silence. The doors opened and they stepped out into a hallway. Tarquin led him to the end of it and stopped at the door with his last name on it.</p><p>"Wait here," Tarquin warned.</p><p>Walt nodded and Tarquin entered. Walt heard the muffled voices of the Admiral and Tarquin as he explained the situation to his father. The volume grew significantly when Walt heard his name brought up. After a few minutes things seemed to simmer down and the door opened.</p><p>"Come in, Corporal," Tarquin said.</p><p>
  <em>Here we go.</em>
</p><p>Walt entered and tried not to react to how impressive their residence was. It made his room look like a janitor's closet, the amount of space the two story apartment had could easily fit thirty people. Tarquin and his father sat at the dining room table. The Admiral was wearing a bathrobe and reeked of booze and his own filth. He looked broken and depressed but just as angry as the last time they met. </p><p>"Corporal Reilly," the Admiral snarled. "I knew today was going too well. What the fuck do you want? Come to take our house, too?"</p><p>"No, sir. I want to make things right."</p><p>"You wanna make things right," the Admiral said as he pulled out a Brawler pistol from his robe, then put it on the table. "Take this, stick it in your mouth, and paint the walls with your fucking brains. That is the only way you can make things right with me and my family."</p><p>"Dad, please-"</p><p>"Quiet, boy. Well?"</p><p>"Sir, I think if I could talk to your superiors and explain the situation, we can get your job back."</p><p>The Admiral didn't react, he simply continued to glare at Walt.</p><p>"Dad, you always said to never burn bridges. Reilly's trying to atone," Tarquin spoke up.</p><p>"He killed your brother!"</p><p>"No, that wasn't him. He was there, but he didn't do it. He stopped the one that did from killing me as well. He can help us."</p><p>"So he could've saved Tacitus, but didn't. And what the hell is that thing you're holding onto," the Admiral pointed to the Bible.</p><p>"Its a book on healing and forgiveness. Reilly gave it to me."</p><p>"Tarquin. Go to your room. I need to have a chat with the human."</p><p>"Dad please-"</p><p>"NOW!"</p><p>Tarquin quickly scampered upstairs and disappeared out of sight. The Admiral stood up, but didn't move away from the table.</p><p>"What do you really want, human," he demanded. </p><p>"I want to fix this, sir."</p><p>"Bullshit. You either tell the truth or I boot your ass out the window."</p><p>
  <em>Fuck... be careful.</em>
</p><p>"Sir, I just found out your special forces put a hit out on me. I want protection."</p><p>"So you figured you could waltz in here and get my job back, and I'd be so grateful that I'd suck you off on the spot before guaranteeing your safety. Is that it?"</p><p>"Not quite how I'd put it, sir, but yes."</p><p>"You insignificant fucking worm. I assume Tarquin doesn't know you're using him to get to me."</p><p>"It's not like that, sir! I know I ruined you people, I was a fool and I pay for it everyday. I just-"</p><p>"Save it for someone who gives a shit. What special forces are after you?"</p><p>"Blackwatch, sir."</p><p>"Ha! Serves you right. Shit, I couldn't help you even if I wanted to. What the hell did you do?"</p><p>"I don't think you want to hear it, sir."</p><p>"Try me, shit smear."</p><p>"Did Tarquin tell you about what he did on Shanxi?"</p><p>"With the prisoners? No, but I read the report. It was self defense."</p><p>"Well, I heard that Blackwatch wants me dead so they can cover up the massacre. If the average Alliance citizen knew about it, there'd be rioting in the streets, best case scenario. Worst case being another war."</p><p>"I told you to be honest. Blackwatch doesn't waste their time on fuck trash piss ants like you."</p><p>"I am being honest, sir! If they're going to kill me for it, doesn't that mean Tarquin could eventually be in jeopardy as well? They could come after him when they're done with me."</p><p>Time hadn't affected the Admiral. Despite being past his prime, he easily covered the distance between him and Walt in the blink of an eye, then grabbed Walt's throat with one hand and lifted him in the air.</p><p>"Are you threatening my son?" </p><p>
  <em>This is it. This is how I die. Oh well, I tried.</em>
</p><p>"No... sir..." Walt choked. "I'm... warning... you... before... it's... too... late..."</p><p>The Admiral looked him in the eye, trying to look for indication that Walt was lying. He threw him down to the floor, and Walt gasped for air. </p><p>"Why? Why do you care," the salty old turian demanded.</p><p>"Because... I'm not gonna let you or your son pay for my mistakes anymore."</p><p>The Admiral stood over him, pondering his next move.</p><p>"Something's not right. This can't be Blackwatch. They leave small stuff like this to Palaven Command and Intel, Internal Affairs, or literally anyone else. Where's your proof?"</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>"I don't have any beyond an old friend giving me a tip."</p><p>"Real fucking convincing," the Admiral said sarcastically. </p><p>"Sir, please let my try to help you get your job back, at least."</p><p>"I'm not going to help you regardless."</p><p>"I don't care, I'll find someone else who can help, but I still want you back at your job. I know I can never undo the damage I did, but dammit I'm gonna try anyway."</p><p>"You really mean that," the Admiral asked. He still seemed skeptical. </p><p>"I do. Whatever it takes."</p><p>The Admiral let out a groan and extended a hand to Walt. Walt accepted it and the Admiral helped him to his feet, but the Admiral tightened his grip on Walt's hand instead of letting go.</p><p>"Do not," the Admiral began ominously, "make me regret this. This is your one and only warning."</p><p>"I won't, sir. What changed your mind?"</p><p>"My boy talked more to me just now than he has in the past six months. In that brief moment, he was as close to being like his old self than he has since Shanxi. What you did to my sons... I can never forgive you. But right now, for whatever you did to get my boy back, you have my gratitude."</p><p>"I only have his best interest at heart, sir."</p><p>"Good. Get the fuck out of my house," he said as he let go Walt's hand.</p><p>Walt nodded and exited the apartment, then headed to the elevator. He rubbed his neck where the Admiral almost crushed it as he pushed the button to call the elevator. </p><p>
  <em>That went better than I thought it would.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. PT and Presentations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Walt tries to distance himself from his turian pals, but it's easier said than done. Aurelia tries to come clean with Walt, but ends up having to take the long road.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTE: I have officially started my new job, so wait time is going to go up. Sorry that this is a short one after two weeks but they can't all be bangers. Hopefully things will pick up once I adjust to my job.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">WALTER</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Walt made his way to the gymnasium with Castus and Proteus. They were already in their work out clothes. Walt couldn't get over how similar turians and humans dressed for exercise. He figured that since they always wore armor or clothes that covered themselves from their toes to their neck, they'd wear something like a leotard or something. Anything but gym shorts and a t-shirt.</p><p>"Everything OK, Reilly?" Proteus asked. "You haven't said a word to us since Friday. You haven't gone mute, have you?"</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"How come you didn't sit with us yesterday," Castus asked. "Was it something we said?"</p><p>"Nah, I just needed some alone time. I'm alright."</p><p>"Well, do you wanna grab a beer after work? I know a place that just opened up. The name's Flux, I think. Its supposed to-"</p><p>"Nah, thanks but no thanks."</p><p>"Okay," the big turian said in a depressed manner.</p><p>
  <em>Congrats, asshole. You made the big guy sad. Deal with it, you need some distance from them. Tarquin and Aurelia are the only two you can trust until you find the assassin.</em>
</p><p>They entered the gym and got in formation with everyone else. Sergeant Barnes stood in front of the company in PT gear.  </p><p> After a few minutes of waiting, the last people showed up and Barnes began by telling them to do a warm up stretch and some light exercises. When that was done, the company split up into groups of four. Walt ended up with Castus, Proteus, and Septamis.</p><p>"Alright," Barnes began his announcement. "I don't give a damn what you all do for the next hour, as long as it involves physical activity and improves your readiness for the evaluation at the end of the month. I expect everyone to be at the morning muster on time. Get to it," Barnes said, and left the gym.</p><p>"Where's he going," Walt asked.</p><p>"Probably going out for a smoke and doughnuts, fat bastard," Castus replied.</p><p>"Show the Sergeant some respect," Septamis barked, but Castus shrugged it off.</p><p>"Being a kiss ass only works when they can hear you, Septamis."</p><p>"Alright, team E-4," Proteus butted in, "What's on the agenda?"</p><p>"I wanna knock out cardio and get it over with. Then we can do upper body. Any objections?" Castus asked.</p><p>No one spoke up.</p><p>"Alright, let's do some laps. We'll go at Reilly's pace. He's got the shortest stride."</p><p>They went over to the track, and Walt lead the team as they began to their jog. He had never been anything beyond an average runner, but for some odd reason the others were lagging behind after a few laps. </p><p>"Slow down, dammit," Proteus begged. </p><p>"What's wrong with you three?" Walt asked.</p><p>"I'm a big guy," Castus huffed. "There's a lot of me to move."</p><p>"And we're chain smokers," Septamis spoke for him and Proteus. </p><p>
  <em>So they're stronger, but not faster. Good to know.</em>
</p><p>Walt complied and they went at Septamis's pace. They went on to run for about three miles around the track in silence, no singing cadences or anything like that. It was hell on Walt to go so slow, because he always went as fast as he could to get it over with, but it finally came to an end after just less than thirty minutes. </p><p>"Damn I need a cigarette," Septamis huffed as they stopped.</p><p>"Later, let's do teams of two. Team one will do bench press, team two will do pull-ups. Reilly and Sturgius, you two do pull-ups."</p><p>
  <em>What the shit, big man?</em>
</p><p>"Why do I get the human?" Septamis whined.</p><p>"Because your scrawny ass can't spot me, and I doubt Reilly can, either. C'mon, Paullus." </p><p>
  <em>That's Proteus's first name? Wait, what's Castus's first name?</em>
</p><p>Walt and Septamis made their way over to the pull-up bars.</p><p>"Alright, Hairy. You count me, then I'll count you."</p><p>"Sounds good to me, Lanky."</p><p>Septamis let out a grumble as he got on the bar and started doing pull ups. Walt expected him to struggle given how his body type didn't agree with gravity, but Septamis surprised him by busting out a solid thirty. He dropped from the bar, exhausted. </p><p>"How many was that, human?"</p><p>"Oh shit, was I supposed to be counting?" Walt asked sarcastically, and enjoyed the pissed off reaction he got from Septamis. "Thirty, you got thirty."</p><p>"You're an asshole. Get on the bar."</p><p>"Aye aye Master-Sergeant-Petty-Fuck-Chief, sir!" Walt exclaimed as he gave him a mock salute, then jumped up and grabbed the bar. </p><p>
  <em>No matter what happens, you're getting thirty-one at least.</em>
</p><p>He busted them out as quick as he could, but he tried not to compromise his form. He lost count after sixteen, so he decided to go until he couldn't. Everytime his arms told him they were done, he looked down at Septamis, and used the hatred he felt towards him as motivation. </p><p>Finally, his arms wouldn't bend anymore and his back was on fire. He reluctantly dropped from the bar.</p><p>"Forty," Septamis said, unphased by Walt's superior display. </p><p>
  <em>Guess it was childish to make a competition out of it and assume he'd care that I'm better. But it still felt good.</em>
</p><p>They headed over to the bench press to swap with the others. Castus was just finishing up, and had attracted a small audience.</p><p>
  <em>Holy fucking piss shit, that's almost eight hundred pounds!</em>
</p><p>"C'mon, Castus! Fucking handle it," Proteus cheered.</p><p>"Eight... nine..." the behemoth strained. </p><p>His eyes looked like they were about to explode out of his skull. His arms were wobbling under the immense pressure, and Walt feared for his safety. If he dropped it, it would severe his head from his body as if his neck was made out of wet tissue paper. </p><p>"<em>TEN!</em>" He screamed as his arms exploded upwards, and Proteus quickly grabbed the bar to assist him in lowering back into place.</p><p>
  <em>Holy fucking fuck. He just took humanity's record and wiped his ass with it.</em>
</p><p>The crowd cheered as Castus stood up. He did an elaborate bow, then addressed his adoring fans.</p><p>"Alright, I know I'm awesome. Now piss off and get back to your spots."</p><p>
  <em>Don't talk to him. Just take your place and begin your workout.</em>
</p><p>Walt decided to ignore his voice of reason and congratulate his buddy as the crowd dispersed. </p><p>"Fucking hell, man," Walt said as he gave the brute a friendly pat on the back. "How did you get like that?"</p><p>"I can thank my Momma for my strength. Every time I failed an assignment in school or got angry, she made me work out. She said I could either be smart or strong."</p><p>"Which one did you pick," Walt asked in a joking manner. </p><p>"Strong. Did I not make myself- oh. Heh. Gotcha. C'mon, let's swap stations."</p><p>"Hey, Castus, real quick."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"What's your first name?"</p><p>"Its Castis."</p><p>"No, your first name."</p><p>"Castis. My name is Castis Castus," he said, putting extra emphasis on the 'i' and 'u' in his first and last name.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Yeah, I know, it's dumb. Momma said it was her way of getting back at me for almost killing her in labor. I was a <em>big</em> fuckin' baby. They almost had to cut me out, poor old gal."</p><p>"Holy shit, your family must really hate you to give you a name like that."</p><p>"Nah, if it wasn't for them I'd probably be a serial killer. Welp, those pull-ups aren't gonna do themselves," he said, and jogged over to the pull-up bars.</p><p>"You two make such a cute couple, when's the wedding," Septamis said with a sneer.</p><p>"Next April, he's always loved the spring. You're not invited, by the way."</p><p>"Asshole," Septamis murmured as he adjusted the weights on a different bench press. He got on it and put his hands on the bar. "Spot me, human," he ordered. </p><p>Walt acknowledged him and stood at the ready. He secretly hoped that the turian would buckle under the weight and crush his windpipe, but dismissed the thought. He didn't want to entertain the idea and accidentally allow it to happen. Walt completely ignored Septamis and looked around the gym. The military personnel were all doing group exercises, while the civilian staff were doing whatever they wanted individually. </p><p>Tarquin was doing bicep curls with his team. He used one arm to work out and read the Bible with the other. Walt was glad that things seemed to be looking up for that kid, although they weren't for himself. Still, as long as Bilarus came out better than he was when they first met, then Walt knew he could die semi-happy. He just wished fixing himself was as easy.</p><p>As for the others, Adelis was in a group with three other females he didn't recognize, and it was obvious he was shamelessly flirting with any of them. They all ignored him, but he still tried.</p><p>Ventura and her group were doing push ups, but Walt noticed she was glaring right at him as she worked. She must've been staring at Walt down since they started. </p><p>
  <em>What the hell is her damage? If she doesn't care about her brother then what the fuck is her issue? Fucking bitch...</em>
</p><p>He made himself turn away, and continued to look for familiar faces over by the treadmills. Bermelo had recovered remarkably fast, but they kept him on light exercises regardless. He was going at a brisk walk instead of running. </p><p>Right next to him was Aurelia. She was wearing a black tank top and gym shorts, which made her-</p><p>
  <em>Fucking stop. Just stop. Don't pay any attention to her.</em>
</p><p>"Spot me, spot me, spot me!" </p><p>Walt looked down at Septamis, who was slowly losing control of the bar. Walt grabbed it, and together they eased it back in place.</p><p>"What the hell took you so long, you trying to kill me?"</p><p>"No, dipshit, if I was trying to kill you, I wouldn't have helped you."</p><p>"Whatever," he spat as he sat up and got off the bench. </p><p>Walt rolled his eyes. He decided he wanted to do reps and swapped the weights for something more modest, and started the exercise. It was getting harder to focus on the workout with everything that had happened. </p><p>If the Admiral could really help, then there was no need to bug Woul's office and he wouldn't have to side with Petrovsky and his thugs. Walt could get off the hook without any repercussions, and he didn't have to involve <em>her</em>. Which was good. After some thinking late night thinking, he didn't want Aurelia involved. If they were going to kill him, they might use her to try and get to him. That is, if they were really out to get him.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe Petrovsky is lying. He's always been dead serious with that stick up his ass, but something's changed in him. He wouldn't make something like this up and he's always watched out for me, but sicking a bunch of thugs on me... I don't know what to expect from him anymore. Blind loyalty to him isn't going to help me.</em>
</p><p>He continued to do reps until finally his body told him to quit. Luckily, we wasn't exhausted enough to have to rely on Septamis to spot him. The look Septamis was giving Walt told him that Septamis wouldn't have helped if he needed him to.</p><p>Walt's team regrouped, and Castus told them to go take a quick shower and get breakfast. After that, report for muster. Walt did as instructed, and headed for his room. As he left the gym, he saw Proteus and Septamis along with some others smokiing cigarettes. They were burning through them so quick it almost looked like they were eating them.</p><p>
  <em>Goofy bastards. You better not try and kill me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/><span class="u"><strong>AURELIA</strong></span> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Aurelia put her satchel down by her chair and sat down at her desk. Almost immediately after, Sergeant Barnes approached her. She was still upset about him selling out to Woul, but she decided to be professional as long as he would be in return. </p><p>"Miss Aries," he muttered. </p><p>"Sergeant," she said in monotone.</p><p>"If you see Reilly, tell him that Woul wants him to give his presentation by the end of the day."</p><p>"Presentation?"</p><p>"Yeah, about humanity."</p><p>"Why do you need me to tell him?"</p><p>"You see him more than I do," he blatantly lied.  It was obvious he was still in deep shame over what happened to him Thursday. </p><p>"Aye aye, Sergeant."</p><p>Barnes left towards his office and Aurelia finished logging into her work terminal. She wondered if Walter was okay. He had been acting stranger than usual, going out of his way to avoid her when before he always went to her first. </p><p>
  <em>Have I been made? I don't think so, he's one to react, not think things through or scheme. If he knew who I really was, he'd immediately confront me.</em>
</p><p>It still sucked. Despite her not being a real friend to Walter, he was a real friend to her. He'd killed for her and he'd probably die for her, judging by his actions last week. Her heart sank as she probably realized she'd been too clingy with him, and that had driven him away. It was a shame, he was good company. Now she was back to being alone.</p><p>Right on cue, Walter entered through the front door.</p><p>"Hey Walter," she waved, but he only nodded at her and tried to keep walking. "Walter, wait! Barnes told me to tell you something."</p><p>He stopped in his tracks and let out a long, displeased sigh. He turned around and stood in front of her desk.</p><p>"What does that chode want?"</p><p>"He said to tell you to have your presentation ready by the end of the day."</p><p>"Presentation? What fucking presentation?"</p><p>"I dunno, something about humanity."</p><p>"Oh, God <em>dammit</em>. I thought he forgot about that."</p><p>"Apparently not. I take it you're unprepared?"</p><p>"<em>No fucking shit,</em>" he snapped at her, and she flinched.</p><p>
  <em>Spirits, Walter... what happened to you?</em>
</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he quickly apologized. </p><p>"Talk to me, buddy. Tell me what's wrong. I'll let you vent."</p><p>"Its just that-" he began, but stopped and shook his head. </p><p>"C'mon, Walter. You know I'm a good ear."</p><p>He let out another sigh.</p><p>"Have you ever had someone you thought you trusted ask you to do something very questionable?"</p><p>
  <em>Shit...</em>
</p><p>"Yeah, a few times. Why?"</p><p>"My old war buddy. The one I met on Friday. He wants me to do something I don't think is right, but he says it could save my life."</p><p>"Save your life? What did he tell you?"</p><p>
  <em>C'mon, Walter. I need you to be honest with me. Then I swear I'll be honest with you.</em>
</p><p>"He said someone's trying to kill me. You were right. There's people that have it out for me."</p><p>"Well shit, I thought it was just a hunch. What did he tell you to do?"</p><p>"Something that I think will get me into serious trouble. I'm sorry, Aurelia. Its not that I don't trust you, but this is some heavy shit. I don't want to get you involved."</p><p>
  <em>That's enough. Tell him. Right now.</em>
</p><p>"Listen, Walter. I know this is going to be tough to hear, but I need to come clean with you. I-" she started, but her omnitool began to ring. It was the Boss.</p><p>
  <em>That son of a bitch!</em>
</p><p>She growled as she stood up and stomped away to somewhere more private, leaving a very confused Walter by the front desk. </p><p>This time she went outside by the smoke deck. Usually it always had a minimum of two people there, but since everyone was still checking in, there was time. She sat down on the bench and accepted the call.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing?" Overlord demanded. "I told you, it's too risky to tell the truth."</p><p>"You also said to disobey orders I know to be wrong."</p><p>"For fuck's sake, Zero! Use your damn head. Reilly is incredibly volatile, his record of sporadic violence goes as far back as his childhood. If he found out you're the agent, do you truly believe that he'd be the compassionate, caring friend you think he is? Or would he snap like a fucking twig?"</p><p>"Hearing it from me would have a better chance-"</p><p>"Absolutely not. The less he knows, the better."</p><p>"Sir, he thinks we're here to kill him so we can cover up something that some of ours did during the Relay 314 Incident. Telling him that we just want to protect our own might be something he can relate to."</p><p>"This isn't a fucking debate, Agent," he barked back at her, sounding more like the old Overlord than whatever he was trying to be now. "Discretion is still a thing we need. Do not blow your damn cover or I'll come down there myself. Out."</p><p>
  <em>He didn't end with his signature line. Does that mean something, or did he just forget? Dammit, I am so tired of tired of this bullshit.</em>
</p><p>She let out an angry sigh and jogged back to her post. Walter was gone. She took a seat, trying to think of her next move. Did she still want to try and get Overlord out of the picture? </p><p>
  <em>Maybe... I mean he seems kinda legitimate now, but he's stuck in the idea that Walter's the threat. I think I still need to check my equipment. Then I can get some privacy and tell Walter the truth, then we can go after that Petrovsky bastard. My way is the only way that will work.</em>
</p><p>She knew it was arrogant thinking but it still felt right. Although Overlord did have a solid point, Walter was a hot head. She needed to strengthen the bond between them to guarantee his cooperation. Fast. The only thing she could think of was her previous bluff to Overlord about seduction.</p><p>
  <em>You're just saying that because you want in his pants. Shut up and focus, now's not the time.</em>
</p><p>Either way she couldn't do anything with him nowhere near her. The current duty roster had him all over the place, usually on the opposite side of the building as she was in. She had to get him back at the front desk. She had to talk to Woul.</p><p>
  <em>Ok, here's the plan. You talk to the commander right now, get him to give you Walter back as your aide. Help Walter with his thing, and he'll remember that you're his friend. He opens back up to you again, then you confess after debugging your shit, then you team up, take down Petrovsky, and live happily ever after. The end.</em>
</p><p>She activated the embassy VI to alert her if there was a visitor, then got up and headed up the stairs to Woul's office. She took a deep breath, counted to four, then exhaled before knocking on door.</p><p>"Enter," he said, and she did just that. "What do you need, Miss Aries?"</p><p>"Commander, I wanted to talk about our human guest."</p><p>"Dammit, not you too. Not another word. Reilly is here to stay and that's that. Fucking deal with it."</p><p>"Uh, sir? I don't follow."</p><p>"Wait, you're not complaining about him, are you?"</p><p>"No, Commander. Have there been many complaints?"</p><p>"Yeah. Sturgius, Barnes, Bilarus, and most of the civilian staff come in here everyday, wanting him to go back to the Alliance. Fucking close minded bigots. Oddly enough, I haven't heard anything from Bilarus lately. But what do you want?"</p><p>"Well, I was talking to him a little bit ago, and he doesn't have anything prepared for the end of the day."</p><p>"What?! That stupid miserable son of a bitch! I gave him all fucking weekend! I did... didn't I?"</p><p>"You didn't tell him, Commander. He thought you forgot about it."</p><p>Woul's eyes darted back and forth, trying to remember.</p><p>"Ah, shit. Can you help him? We're behind on the whole learning about our new allies crap, I really need something for my report."</p><p>"That's why I came here, Commander. Wanted your permission."</p><p>"Aww, you're such a good friend, Aries. C'mon, let's go tell him."</p><p>"Real quick, Commander, I was also wondering if I could get him back as my aide. The whole point of him being here is so he can be seen, and we can't do that if he's guarding the emergency exit."</p><p>"Absolutely, let's go fix it now."</p><p>
  <em>YES! Step one complete. Not gonna lie, that was easier than I thought. </em>
</p><p>The two left the office and headed to the break room. Once they arrived, she saw Tarquin, Castus, and Walter. They sprang to attention and gave a salute.</p><p>"Good morning, sir!" They all screamed in unison. </p><p>"Knock that shit off. I got a migraine, you little bastards," Woul said as he half assed a salute back at them. "Reilly. Miss Aries wants to help you with your project, so you're with her today."</p><p>"Can we help too, sir?" Tarquin enthusiastically asked.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell? That is Tarquin, right?</em>
</p><p>Woul was stunned once he realized it was Tarquin who said it and not Castus. This was the first time Tarquin had volunteered for anything in a long time. </p><p>"What the shit, who the hell are you and what did you do to Private Bilarus?"</p><p>"I am born again a new man through the power  of-"</p><p>"Ha, ha, good ol' Bilarus," Walter nervously interrupted. "We're pals now. Don't worry about it, sir."</p><p>"Fantastic, I knew you two would get along. No, Private, you and Castus need to stay with your post. Reilly, you're with Miss Aries. I expect that presentation by the end of the day, and it better be good."</p><p>"What is it about specifically, sir?"</p><p>"You and humanity."</p><p>"Oh, tell him about your instrument, Corporal," Castus said.</p><p>"Instrument?" Woul asked.</p><p>"Yeah, Reilly plays a stringed instrument."</p><p>"No I don't-" Walter tried, but was interrupted. </p><p>"Splendid! You'll play us a song of your people."</p><p>"Sir, I don't play-"</p><p>"Oh yeah, from now on you're back at the front desk with Ms. Aries. See you gents later," Woul said as he left. </p><p>As soon as the door shut, Walter flipped out on Castus. </p><p>"What the fuck, man?!"</p><p>"What," Castus said.</p><p>"Why the fuck would you tell him that, you giant fucking retard?! I told you I don't play it, I'm keeping it for a friend!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Corporal."</p><p>"Forget it," Walter sighed. "Sorry I freaked out on you."</p><p>"Not the first time I've been yelled at. C'mon, Tarquin. We better get to our station."</p><p>The two left the room, leaving her and Walter alone. </p><p>"Dammit," Walter shouted as he kicked over a chair.</p><p>"Walter-" </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I know," he said as he took a deep breath. He exhaled slowly as he put the chair back up.</p><p>Why was he so upset about playing his instrument? He was really good at it. Better yet, how could she encourage him when she was supposed to be completely oblivious to it?</p><p>"You'll be fine. It's not like you're going to be punished for screwing up. C'mon, let's get to the front."</p><p>He nodded and they walked back in silence. They took their seats, but didn't say anything to each other for a few minutes. </p><p>"What were you gonna say earlier, before your vid call?" Walter asked.</p><p>
  <em>Ah, shit. What can I say?</em>
</p><p>"Oh. Umm... I just wanted to say... I think Barnes has it out for you. He made a request to have you removed."</p><p>"That's it? I thought you were gonna tell me something really bad, like you got cancer or something."</p><p>"Happy to disappoint you, if that's what you were hoping for. Ass," she teased.</p><p>"Shit," he chuckled, but then he winced as he poked himself in the thigh with a pen.</p><p>"Walter?"</p><p>"Yeah, my bad. You're breathing exercises only go so far, so I came up with my own coping method."</p><p>"Self inflicted harm? You know if Woul or Barnes catches you stabbing yourself, they can send you to the psych ward."</p><p>"Dammit. God dammit."</p><p>"Ease down, Walter. Everything is going to be fine. Why is this bothering you?"</p><p>"Look... I can play the damn thing. Its just that the last time I played in public was right before I lost all my friends. Its painful to remember."</p><p>"Sounds like you just need some good memories to even out the bad. This may be therapeutic for you."</p><p>"I doubt that."</p><p>"C'mon, pal. I'll help. What song are you going to play?"</p><p>"I'm not sure, I don't know that many. What kind of music do your people like?"</p><p>"Oh, in general we like songs about patriotism and battle. Our anthem is 'Die For the Cause.'"</p><p>"OK, kinda grim, but I think I can work with that."</p><p>"Good. Say, what did you do to Tarquin? I don't think I've ever seen him that... energetic."</p><p>"I, uh, accidentally converted him."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I didn't mean to! I just gave him an old Bible yesterday and he read the <em>entire thing</em> overnight. I didn't expect him to actually believe in it, hell, I didn't think it was possible. I just figured some of the verses would help him out. He approached me before the muster and said he forgives me, then started going off about the healing power of Jesus and thanked me for showing him God."</p><p>"Heh... so you actually got a turian believe in a human religion?"</p><p>"I said I didn't mean to."</p><p>"Well, as long as it doesn't affect his duties, I don't see a problem. Turians have freedom of religion, you know."</p><p>"Okay, I just hope it doesn't piss off his dad."</p><p>"Trust me, it will."</p><p>Walter groaned and buried his head in his hands.</p><p>"And here I thought things were looking up," he mumbled. </p><p>"They are, don't worry. Now that Tarquin's not a threat, we can focus this supposed assassin. Have you told anyone?"</p><p>"No one besides Admiral Bilarus. It's someone here, undercover. It could be Barnes, Ventura, Sturgius or maybe even Woul. If its Castus or Proteus... I don't think I can handle it."</p><p>
  <em>What? Why the hell would he go to the Admiral?</em>
</p><p>"Admiral Bilarus?"</p><p>"Yeah. Like I said, I don't want you to get involved. I think they're trying to cover up the massacre on Shanxi. The Bilarus family could be in danger, so they have the right to know."</p><p>
  <em>That's not why I'm here... right? Shit, I don't even know.</em>
</p><p>"Why don't you want me involved? I can handle myself, and I'm happy to help."</p><p>"Yeah, and so could Matheson and Favours and Dixon and Saltzman and Wilburn, and they're all fucking dead. I can't lose another friend."</p><p>
  <em>Aww... he's worried about me. It's alright, Walter. I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise.</em>
</p><p>She felt her mandibles flare, so she involuntarily rubbed her neck and turned away. She had mixed feelings about all of this.</p><p>"Aurelia?"</p><p>"Huh? Sorry, I zoned out. Don't worry. They're after you, not me. <em>If</em> they're really after you. My people don't usually waste time with stealth," she lied. "Besides, we don't cover things up. If someone screwed up, it falls all on them. That's why suicide is something our soldiers do to escape dishonoring their unit."</p><p>"Still..."</p><p>"Let's talk about something else. Any ideas for a song?"</p><p>"Not really, human music isn't generally pro establishment and the songs that are patriotic aren't very good."</p><p>"Well, just play one of your favorite songs. I'm sure everyone will love it."</p><p>"You say that, but it doesn't mean its true," he said with a sigh.</p><p>The remainder of the day went quiet. Walter got his lunch to go, then disappeared to his barracks room. He came back on time, and they continued to make small talk until Woul and Barnes told him it was time. Walter went back to his room to get his instrument while everyone gathered in the break room. Aurelia leaned against the wall in the back.</p><p>After a few minutes, Walter entered with the case, and moved a chair to the front before sitting down. </p><p>"Alright, everyone," Woul announced. "We're going to learn some more about our new trading allies. Corporal Reilly is going to play you some human music," he said, then nodded  for him to begin.</p><p>"Hello, ladies and gentlemen," Walter said as he removed the instrument from its case and positioned himself to play. "I don't know many songs that represent humanity too well, so here's something that I like. It was recorded in 1969. Its old, but its good."</p><p>G<em>ood luck, Walter. I'm sure they'll like it. That song about the midnight is catchy, it'll be a hit.</em></p><p>He strummed it a few times, almost as if he was testing it, then began to play an upbeat, happy tune that was different than the one she heard before.</p><p>"I see, a bad moon a-rising," Walter sang. "I see, trouble on the way. I see, earthquakes and lightnin'. I see, bad times today. Don't go around tonight. Well it's bound to take your life. There's a bad moon, on the rise."</p><p>Aurelia nodded her head to the beat, but then froze when she realized what exactly he was singing. The cheerful melody and his happy tone hid the dark meaning behind the lyrics. This was a song about imminent armageddon, of mass destruction and hysteria. It was depressing as shit. Why did Walter like such a song?</p><p>He continued to sing about natural disasters on their way, and the only thing the listener could do is make peace and prepare for their inevitable demise, all while making it sound like it was a jovial thing. She couldn't comprehend why humans would make something so grim and disguise it as happy. Was irony a big part of their culture? The vids she watched on America said nothing about this.</p><p>Thankfully, it was a brief song. It ended abruptly, and there was a brief silence before anyone clapped. Luckily for Walter, a enough people clapped out of politeness to make it seem like a successful performance. Woul dismissed everyone for the day, and the crowd dispersed. She hung around as Walter packed up his instrument. </p><p>"You were right, that did make me feel better," he said.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Kinda. It was fun, at least."</p><p>
  <em>Don't complain about the song lyrics, you're having a good moment here.</em>
</p><p>"Good. See, I told you this week is going to be better."</p><p>"Alright, alright! I get it, you're always right," he whined. </p><p>"Uh-huh, and don't you forget it, buster," she said with a smile.</p><p>"So you wanna grab a bite to eat?" he asked.</p><p>
  <em>Play it cool, don't sound too excited.</em>
</p><p>"Yeah!" she said eagerly, then paused to clear her throat. "Yeah. Sounds good."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Not a Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Walt tries again to take Aurelia out for a nice, relaxing evening (as friends) but things naturally go sideways. Then they get worse.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTE: HOLY FUCK responsibility sucks ASS. But my job is going well, even if it messes up my recreational writing time. I only have less than two hours a day to work on this, (and yes, that's with my break at work). So expect this to become the normal time for me to dish out content.</p><p>NOTE: Sorry if this chapter feels a little too similar to 'Bad to Worse,' with everything going on I couldn't really produce anything more than filler.</p><p>NOTE: Someone recommended that I get my characters commissioned by an artist like palavenmoons. I like the idea, but I need to think about it. Plus I don't even know how to share it here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"> <strong>WALTER </strong> </span> <span class="u"></span></p><p> </p><p>Walt left his room dressed in his civilian clothes and his ball cap. He left the embassy grounds and began his trek to the place they agreed to meet. He felt a twang of guilt for blowing off Castus's invitation only to go with Aurelia to the same place. </p><p>
  <em>What's it called again? Flux?</em>
</p><p>He looked up the address on his omnitool to reassure himself that he was going to the right place as he continued his journey. As much as he hated urban life and areas, the Citadel had a unique charm to it. All the crazy ass aliens were cool to look at, especially the big ones on all fours that talked funny. It beat the piss out of seeing the same white trash retards back home.</p><p>
  <em>Like you're one to judge, Trailer Trash.</em>
</p><p>After a brief journey, he finally found the bar, which was actually a casino as well. Aurelia didn't want to gamble, did she? He hoped not. He decided to call her to let her know he was here. It rang a few times before she answered. </p><p>"Hey, Walter! You didn't get lost, did you?"</p><p>"Kinda. But I'm here now, just outside the front door."</p><p>"What are you waiting for, come on in. I'm by the bar, big surprise," she said, then hung up.</p><p>He let out a sigh as he entered the door, then went up the long staircase guarded by a human  bouncer. He had about an inch on Walt with a buzzcut hairdo, and he was holding a shotgun.</p><p>"Any concealed weapons on your person?" The bouncer asked.</p><p>"Nah," Walt responded honestly. </p><p>"Damn foolish if you ask me. Welcome to Flux," he said, and let him through. </p><p>
  <em>Wait... does everyone here have a gun?</em>
</p><p>Flux was a two story establishment. The bar and dining tables were on the first floor, the gambling machines on the second. He glanced around the bar before finally noticing the great white turian waving at him and standing by the bar. He sheepishly waved back and walked over to her.</p><p>Aurelia was wearing a shiny blue dress with elaborate patterns on it. It was a piece similar to the outfits she wore to work, only it was clear this was meant for an occasion by its ornate design. Confused by her apparel, Walt scanned the room, actually paying attention to the people around him for once to see if he was the only one dressed casually, but the other patrons were like him in that sense. </p><p>"Hey, Walter. You good?"</p><p>"Yeah, uh... am I supposed to be wearing a suit? I don't own any."</p><p>"Huh? Oh, don't worry about it. I just felt like dressing up. Haven't had a reason to for awhile."</p><p>"Flexing just to flex, got it."</p><p>"Right, wanna get us a table? I'll order the drinks. Captain Myers Rum, right?"</p><p>"You're the best, pal."</p><p>She shot him a playful wink, then turned around and waved down the bartender. He felt a tornado of hormones and emotions hit him and he quickly went towards the tables before he gave any form of a reaction. </p><p>
  <em>Shut the fuck up brain, before I stab you with a fucking fork. You know I'll do it.</em>
</p><p>He picked out an empty booth in a corner, then sat down on the side that let his back face the wall. But unfortunately that didn't stop him from being snuck up on.</p><p>"Hey, Walt," a familiar voice said. </p><p>Walt looked up to see Saltzman standing over him before taking the seat across from Walt.</p><p>"Get the fuck outta here," Walt hissed to his ghost. </p><p>"So you're a bird fucker now? Gonna get her tipsy and take her back to yours? Well, at least you aren't a faggot, but hell, I think I'd prefer that to a goddamn xenophile," Saltzman laughed. </p><p>"You don't have a fucking clue. I am not. We're friends. She's been a better friend to me than you ever were."</p><p>"Remember when we had our first liberty just after we got posted to Camp Pendleton? Me, Davis, 'n Foster took you out, we got drunk, then we tried hooking you up with the tightest, wettest pussy San Diego had to offer. Because we were your friends, because we didn't want you dying a virgin loser. But you wouldn't take it, and I get it now. Its because those girls weren't scaly enough for ya. Ha-ha!"</p><p>"Fuck you, Mikey. You always was a jealous, limp dick piece of shit who couldn't deal with the fact that even a fucking broke ass nobody like me was better than you. You spent your whole life trying to one up me because you couldn't live with being number two."</p><p>"Ouch. Speaking ill of the dead, that's a new low. Even for you. Have fun on your little date, bird boy."</p><p>"Its not a date!"</p><p>"Who are you talking to?" Aurelia asked. Walt looked to Aurelia, then back at Saltzman, but he had vanished. </p><p>
  <em>Oh. Oh, goddammit.</em>
</p><p>"Nobody," he grumbled.</p><p>"You were yelling at yourself," she said as she handed him his drink and sat down. </p><p>
  <em>Shit, she must've seen everything.</em>
</p><p>"We're here to relax and have fun, not deal with my problems," Walt replied as he took a big sip from his drink. </p><p>She didn't respond other than giving him an annoyed and expectant look, as if he was going to end up telling her anyway. She crossed her arms and began to tap her finger against her arm in a dramatic manner. Normally Walt wouldn't give a shit, and would've kept his mouth shut, but she was acting the same way his mother did when she knew he had done something she told him not to, and wanted him to fess up. </p><p>"Fucking fine. I see dead people, alright? I'm one hundred percent batshit fucking koo-koo. You happy?"</p><p>"Of course not, Walter. You're hallucinating, that's nothing to be happy about. I'm worried about you, and I want to help. You said the Alliance thought you were faking it?"</p><p>"Oh for chrissakes," he murmured, then started chugging the rest of his glass. "Yeah, they refused to treat me. And that's all I'm fuckin' saying."</p><p>She nodded and finally took the hint, and they drank in silence as they browsed their menus. It wasn't long before the human waitress came over to take their order. The waitress was wearing a slutty one piece outfit that only barely covered her privates, so Walt didn't even bother to look at her. She reminded him too much of home. Sure she had a pretty face at a glance, but he could tell immediately she was annoying. </p><p>
  <em>Fucking disgusting, I just lost my appetite.</em>
</p><p>"Hi, welcome to Flux, my name is Stephanie. Can I take your order?" Her voice had a high pitch, and sounded like nails on a chalkboard. </p><p>"Another drink," Walt said, refusing to acknowledge the waitress any more than he had to. </p><p>"And you, ma'am?"</p><p>"Uhh... I'll have the dextro version of this," Aurelia said as she pointed to something on the menu.</p><p>"Alright, it'll be about ten minutes for that. Let me know when you're ready to order," she said to Walt, but he continued to ignore her.</p><p>Why was everything going so shitty so soon, he wondered. Last time he was able to at least get a few drinks in before he got stabbed. They weren't here more than twenty minutes and he had already embarrassed himself and wanted to go home. He looked towards the exit, trying to scheme a plan to escape. </p><p>
  <em>No, fuck you, Walt. You've been a real asshole to your best friend today, so you're going to buy her dinner, treat her kind, and make her happy.</em>
</p><p>"She seems nice," Aurelia said.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"The waitress. You should ask her out."</p><p>"Not my type. Besides, I like being alone."</p><p>
  <em>Cut it out, dammit. You're acting like a spoiled brat.</em>
</p><p>"I mean," Walt quickly began, "in that manner. Friends are nice, girlfriends aren't."</p><p>"That the voice of experience speaking?"</p><p>"I don't wanna talk about it," he muttered. </p><p>"Okay, forget I said anything. So... what do you think it'll be this time?"</p><p>"What what will be?"</p><p>"The two of us haven't been able to do anything together without something going horribly wrong since we first met. What do you think its gonna be tonight? My money's on going toe to toe with a krogan battlemaster."</p><p>"Heh. I bet we have to fight an army of batarians."</p><p>"Really," she chuckled. "An army?"</p><p>"Well yeah. Those guys we killed probably had friends, brothers, cousins, nephews, uncles, etcetera, and they're all gonna want payback, right?"</p><p>"Shit, you're right. We're looking at a couple thousand, at least. Good thing I'm carrying heat tonight."</p><p>"It'll be a helluva last stand, just like the Alamo."</p><p>"Are you shitting me? Put you and me together, then give at least one of us a weapon and there's not a damn thing we can't kill, an army included."</p><p>"Hell yeah, you and me. We're the motherfuckin' dream team."</p><p>
  <em>Take it down a notch, this is danger close to something you don't want.</em>
</p><p>"We should be up for hire," Aurelia said as she leaned forward. "Seriously, we could make some real money," she started, but then the waitress came back with her food and Walt's drink.</p><p>"Hey, can I get a bacon cheeseburger with no mayo, no onions, no lettuce, extra cheese sauce, and a large side of fries," Walt asked her as politely as he could.</p><p>"Sure thing, honey," she said in a disgustingly familiar tone with him. </p><p>She walked back to the kitchen to place his order, and he tried real hard not to scowl at her. </p><p>"What's wrong, Walter?" Aurelia asked before eating a mouthful of what looked like green spaghetti. </p><p>"Nothing, she just reminds me of some bad people from home."</p><p>She finished chewing her food, then asked, "How so?"</p><p>
  <em>No. I'm not talking about this. What the fuck can I even say? 'Oh she just reminds me of my cunt bitch whore mother and how she'd fuck complete strangers in front of her bastard son for drugs and booze until he ran away when he was sixteen. Why do you ask?'</em>
</p><p>"Walter?"</p><p>"So how's your family doing?" He asked desperately. </p><p>She blinked a few times, confused by his question and the manner in which he asked it. She looked him up and down, then finally took the hint. </p><p>"They're good," she said. "Dad just sold his old shop. Mom's thinking about retiring, but she'd go crazy if she wasn't working. Akeran and Akerus just shipped out to bootcamp, and Audien got stationed on the THV Valor. It's a good ship, he'll be happy there."</p><p>
  <em>Keep it up. Do NOT let it go back to you. </em>
</p><p>"Good, good... good..." Walt said, trying with all his might to focus on her words and not his own thoughts of the past. "So... uh... do you plan on living on the Citadel forever or do you wanna move back home?"</p><p>"Y'know, I don't know. I haven't put too much thought into the future. Though it'd be nice to live on a planet again. The air here tastes stale."</p><p>"Definitely, definitely. What kinda planet would you wanna live on?"</p><p>"Somewhere warm and dry, I hate humidity. It just sucks the life outta me."</p><p>"Not cold and dry?"</p><p>"Turians don't like the cold, Walter. It doesn't agree with us."</p><p>"Oh, that sucks. I'd rather be cold and miserable than warm and miserable, at least you can add layers until you get warm. If its hot as balls out, you can only take off so much clothes before you become a sex offender."</p><p>"Heh. Gross."</p><p>
  <em>Inappropriate, jackass. She's a lady, girls don't like that kind of humor. I think.</em>
</p><p>The waitress came back after a few minutes of silence with Walt's food and some refills. He made extra effort to try and be nice to her, but it was obvious to everyone that he was forcing it. He picked up the burger with both hands and took a huge bite.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, that's delicious. Been too damn long since I had real food. If you can't feel your arteries clog, you're doing it wrong. </em>
</p><p>Aurelia stopped eating her meal and started staring at him, frowning as her mandibles twitched in a manner he didn't recognize. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<span class="u"><strong>AURELIA</strong></span> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
So far the evening had been decent, better than their past record. He was in a better mood now that he was off work and had discussed his situation with her. </p><p>She had accepted that a relationship with him was the best. She couldn't deny she liked him, and it would benefit the mission.</p><p>
  <em>And I'm not just saying that because I find him attractive. There's logic and reasoning behind this decision, right? Yeah.</em>
</p><p>Although her attempts at flirting were too subtle, he did seem to be happy around her when she didn't pry into his personal life. It was hard, however, to start anything when he absolutely refused to open up about himself. The waitress came back with Walter's dish, and it was... wait, what the fuck was that?</p><p>
  <em>Spirits, don't tell me he's really gonna eat that shit.</em>
</p><p>It looked like a sandwich, but it was oozing grease and dripping with a thick, yellow liquid reminiscent of puss. The meat didn't look completely revolting, and it smelled descent, but it was still an abomination to nature. It was also surrounded by yellow sticks covered in salt. She felt her mandibles twitch, and she couldn't help but frown as he lifted up the sandwich to his mouth, opened wide, and began to take a bite.</p><p>
  <em>Please don't eat that, oh no, oh no no no NO NO NO!</em>
</p><p>"What's up, why are you looking at me like that," Walt asked as he chewed his 'food' with his mouth open. Grease and the puss were pouring out of the opposite end of it, dripping down on the table and creating a small puddle. </p><p>"How... how can you <em>eat</em> that?" she demanded, unable to mask how completely disgusted she was.</p><p>"It's a burger, it's good."</p><p>"It's appalling!"</p><p>"It's an American classic," he said defensively. </p><p>"You mean that <em>thing</em> is a common meal?!"</p><p>"Yuh," he said with his mouth full. "Though most people put more condiments on it."</p><p>"Oh, I'm gonna be sick," she groaned. </p><p>He ignored her and kept eating. For some reason, Aurelia couldn't turn away. It was like watching a bloody car crash, horrible and unbearable to witness, but no matter how hard you try, you can't stop watching it. Thankfully, he was quick about it, and before too long, he took his last bite and swallowed it. He began eating the sticks, which were less disgusting to watch him eat.</p><p>"Done," he said as he wiped his fingers with a napkin, then took a sip from his drink. "Now what do you wanna do?"</p><p>
  <em>Scrub my eyes with bleach, then soak my head in battery acid.</em>
</p><p>"Hmm, wanna hit the slot machines?" Aurelia suggested. </p><p>"I don't know, I've never gambled before."</p><p>"Alright, well let's try our luck. It's been an hour and no one's tried to kill us yet, so I'm feeling lucky. Come on," she said as she stood up.</p><p>"You didn't finish your meal."</p><p>"Eh, I'm not hungry anymore, especially after that."</p><p>
  <em>Don't complain too much, we're trying to have fun here.</em>
</p><p>"C'mon, Walter. I'll show you how to play Quasar. It'll be fun," she said.</p><p>Walter nodded and left a rather generous tip for the waitress. She guessed that he must've felt ashamed of his behavior. They went up the stairs to the mezzanine to see a large crowd of patrons using the gambling machines. There were two open low stakes Quasar machines side by side, so the duo sat down.</p><p>"Now," Aurelia said as she began her lesson, "the machine randomly generates numbers from one to ten, and you can choose to keep adding numbers or stay with what you got. The goal is to not go over twenty one."</p><p>"Oh, so it's space Blackjack."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"We have a similar game on Earth, only its on a table with more people. I think. Ok, I know what to do."</p><p>"Alright then, good to go."</p><p>They began playing their individual games in silence, with the exception of an occasional swear word from Walter. She wasn't have much luck either, but she kept on playing in case he was having a good time. Though she had to be careful with her money. Blackwatch didn't pay her that much to cover for a gambling addiction. </p><p>They kept on playing until a large figure caught her eye. She turned her head to see Specialist Castus sitting down over at the high stakes with three drinks, wearing some off duty clothes. She opened her mouth to call out to him, but stopped once she got a good look at the giant. He looked down and depressed, for he wasn't carrying himself in his proud, goofy demeanor.  Instead he seemed mopey and tired. </p><p>"Hey, Walter," she whispered, and he looked at her. She nodded over to Castus.</p><p>"Ah, shit. I can't let him see me."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Because he invited me here and I told him no. It'll be awkward. I'm gonna... I think I'll go to the bathroom," he said as he stood up, pulled his cap down to cover his eyes, then crept out of sight.</p><p>She waited for her game to finish before going to see Castus, in case she actually won something. No such luck, however. </p><p>
  <em>Screw this, I'm sorry Walter, but I'm not wasting another credit on this. Ah, I shouldn't have dragged us here. </em>
</p><p>She got up and went to see Castus as he took a sip from each of his drinks.</p><p>"Specialist Castus?"</p><p>He looked up, confused, then made eye contact  and gave her a weak smile. </p><p>"Hey, Ms. Aries, what brings you to this side of town?"</p><p>"Oh, just heard some people at work talk this place up, figured I'd give it a go. Whatcha drinking?"</p><p>"Bourbon, brandy, and beer."</p><p>"Holy shit, are you OK?"</p><p>"I will be," he sighed. </p><p>"Why, what's up?"</p><p>"Ms. Aries, do you think I'm a good MP? That I'm good at my job?"</p><p>"Of course, why?"</p><p>"I heard Barnes and Woul talking. Barnes is getting transferred back to the fleet by the end of the month."</p><p>"So you're getting promoted? Don't let the pressure get to you, you'll be a great Sergeant."</p><p>"No," he said as he took a quick sip from each drink again, "I won't. Because I'm not getting the job. Reilly is."</p><p>
  <em>Huh? Is that good or bad?</em>
</p><p>"What? Corporal Reilly's getting promoted?"</p><p>"Uh-huh. They said he's overdue for a promotion and he's increased productivity in the detail in less than two weeks, so they're curious to see what he's capable of with more authority. Meanwhile, I..." he trailed off to take another drink, then continued, "am getting fucked over."</p><p>"How has he increased productivity?"</p><p>"Tarquin's finally acting like a real turian again, Sturgius is busting his ass so he doesn't get one-upped by him, and Ventura has the hots for Reilly, so she's trying to impress him by being the best worker."</p><p>
  <em>I knew it! Damn that miserable runt Ventura, I was here first...</em>
</p><p>"Plus Reilly created a power vacuum last week by humiliating Barnes. No one here respects him after showing weakness, so he's got to go. If I had any ambition, I would've seized the opportunity, but I didn't even know what was happening until it's too late."</p><p>"Can't they promote both of you?"</p><p>"No, I don't think so, there's only one opening. That's not all, Reilly has been acting funny. I thought he was my friend but he's all angry at me now. Won't ever talk to me unless he's screaming. You saw how he was earlier. I don't even know what I did. Plus, nobody's gonna take me seriously anymore once they figure out I lost my job to a newbie. I'm gonna go back to being the big dumb idiot."</p><p>Aurelia wasn't entirely sure how to handle this situation. She had distanced herself from the embassy staff for everyone's sake, because there was no point in making friends that she would never see again after her assignment was over. Besides, if they knew who she really was, then they'd probably want nothing to do with her. Although Castus had always been nice to her and everyone else. The big goofball oaf was incapable of anything other than being a pal to everyone, and she decided to give some kindness back in return. </p><p>"Look, Castis," she said. "Don't take it personally. Walter has been going through some really heavy shit lately, and you just happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, all the time. It's nothing you did, trust me. And you've done a good job coordinating the teams. Nobody's gonna look down on you. If they do, then who cares? Screw 'em."</p><p>He nodded, then inserted another hundred credits into the machine.</p><p>"This time, c'mon. Castus needs a win," he said to himself as he began his game. </p><p>He already had a thirteen, but the fool decided to hit again. Aurelia watched with anticipation as the game loaded its next number. To her dismay, it was an eight. Twenty one.</p><p>"Fuck yeah," Castus screamed. "Now all I need to do is repeat everything that just happened and I'll break even after three more games."</p><p>"Uhh... how much are you down?"</p><p>"Couple grand. No biggie."</p><p>"Spirits, man! Stop right now before you lose your boots."</p><p>"Yeah, you're right, better not push it. Thanks for the pep talk, ma'am."</p><p>She responded by giving him a supportive slap on the back, and accidentally forgot to wait for Walter. Her and Castus headed down the stairs together just as Walter emerged from the bathroom. </p><p>"Corporal! What are you doing here," Castus screamed in excitement. "Change your mind, buddy? Wanna grab a beer?"</p><p>"Hey, Castus. Aurelia, that alright with you?"</p><p>"Huh?" Castus asked. He panned his head back and forth, trying to figure out why they were here together, and why one would care what the other does. </p><p>
  <em>Oh shit. No, idiot, we're not-</em>
</p><p>"Are you two on a date?" Castus asked slyly. </p><p>"What? No, chucklefuck, we're hanging out," Walter shot back with some venom in his voice.</p><p>"Calm down, Walter, he can hang with us."</p><p>"Yeah, OK... but me 'n her are <em>not</em> on a date, you fuckin butt pirate," Walter said.</p><p>"Yeah, what the hell kinda self respecting man dates women? I bet you kiss girls, faggot," Castus chuckled. </p><p>"I bet you like pussy, Peter puffer."</p><p>"I bet you'd hold hands with a girl, gaywad."</p><p>Aurelia didn't understand how attraction to the opposite sex made either of them homosexuals, but they keep at it until they ran out of creative slurs, laughing and playfully punching at each other as the whole time.</p><p>
  <em>Whatever, as long as they're still buddies.</em>
</p><p>The three went over to the bar, sat down on some stools, and ordered some more drinks. Walter and Castus continued to make strange jokes and remarks that tested their masculinity. Most of it was confusing and she guessed that it must just be a guy thing, but every now and then they'd make a decent joke. </p><p>"Hey Castus, how do you know when a turian's run out of ammo?"</p><p>"I dunno, how?"</p><p>"When he switches to the stick up his ass for a backup weapon!"</p><p>"Oh ho! What's the first order a human officer gives at the start of combat?"</p><p>"I give up."</p><p>"That's right!"</p><p>"Oh, you fucker, that's good one. Aurelia, do you ever shut up? Tell us a joke."</p><p>"Ah, shit," she mumbled. "Uhh... what do you call a krogan with one testicle?"</p><p>She didn't get a chance to finish, because the glass Walter was holding suddenly exploded into a thousand pieces, sending tiny glass shards into the three. </p><p>"Gah, what the <em>fuck</em>," Walter screamed as he dropped the remaining pieces on the bar counter. </p><p>As she watched the glass fall to the counter, something caught her eye behind the bar. There was a hole, a smoking hole, in the wall. There was something moving in the hole, a little beam of red light. Looking for its source, she followed it to the window, and noticed that the glass was cracked around another hole no bigger than her thumb. </p><p>
  <em>SNIPER!</em>
</p><p>"GET DOWN!" she screamed as she grabbed both her friends by the shoulders and thew them to the ground, and she felt a round wizz past her head as she moved downward.</p><p>More glasses exploded sporadically as the shooter lit up the bar, and chaos ensued throughout the nightclub as patrons panicked and tried to flee. The bouncer went straight to work and started evacuating guests, but then a shot landed into his shoulder, knocking him down. He crawled to safety, then disappeared out of sight with the other guests. The shooter then focused his attention solely on the three, suppressing them as they tried to crawl for cover.</p><p>
  <em>Who the hell is shooting?! Is this Petrovsky's work?</em>
</p><p>"Somebody's trying to kill us?!" Castus screamed as they continued to crawl.</p><p>"Me, they're trying to kill me," Walter yelled.</p><p>"Huh? Why?"</p><p>"Now's not the time, dammit!"</p><p> They made it behind a steel table flipped on its side and took a battle ready posture. The shooter was unloading his weapon on it, leaving dents in their cover. </p><p>"Anyone get eyes on?" Walter asked.</p><p>"Negative," Aurelia said as she drew her concealed Carnifex sidearm from her satchel. "Castus, are you armed?"</p><p>"Yeah," he said as he struggled to remove his weapon the concealed holster on his lower back.</p><p>"Goddammit, why does everyone have a gun but me?!" Walter complained. </p><p>Castus finally ripped out his gun, and it was a rather small Predator pistol. She couldn't help but scoff at the sight of such a big man holding such a little gun.</p><p>"Really, Specialist?"</p><p>"What? Size don't matter," he said defensively. </p><p>"Said literally no one who wasn't compensating for something," Walter chuckled. "What's the fucking play here?"</p><p>"Walter, you make a break for the exit, while Castus and I cover you. Then Castus goes while I cover him, after he gets his gun to Walter. Then I throw my gun over to you and you two cover me. Sound good?"</p><p>"Fuck no. He's after me. I cover you all, then you cover me," Walter demanded. </p><p>"Now's not the time for heroics, Walter. This table can't take much more punishment."</p><p>"So let's do it my way. I'm the second best shot here. Let me do it."</p><p>"And I'm the best. So I go last. There's no time for this. Castus, you ready?"</p><p>"Just give me a sec," Castus said, then took a few deep breaths. "Alright, let's do it."</p><p>"On three. One... two..." Everyone readied themselves to do their part. <em>"Three!"</em></p><p>Aurelia and Castus arose from cover, firing their weapons into the general direction of the sniper as Walter sprinted for cover. The sniper exclusively aimed for Walter, but luckily, that gave her and the giant MP an opportunity to find where the bastard was hiding. Whoever they were, they were in the building across from the nightclub two stories above their level. Using that information, the two adjusted their aim accordingly, forcing the sniper to keep his head down. </p><p>"Walter?!" Aurelia called out.</p><p>"I'm good! Who's next?"</p><p>Before she could answer, Castis snatched her gun and threw it towards Walter. He caught it, then readied himself to cover.</p><p>"What the fuck, Castus?"</p><p>"Sorry, ma'am, but I'm slow as shit and I ain't about to go out and get shot, then have that bastard use me as bait to kill you or Reilly. You're quicker, you're a smaller target, and have a better chance of making it than I do. Besides, this way I'll have the best covering fire."</p><p>"You damn fool, this isn't-"</p><p>"Choice has already been made, Ms. Aries. Just promise you won't come back for me if something happens. You and Reilly get out, then get help."</p><p>It was unsettling to her to see him this serious, when after the few weeks she had known him he'd been a complete goofball. She gave a nod, then prepared for her dash.</p><p>
  <em>Just pretend Walter's gonna give you a big fat sloppy kiss when you make to him.</em>
</p><p>"Shut up," she said to herself under her breath. "On three. One, two, <em>three!</em>"</p><p>Walter peaked from cover to fire, but the sniper was still aiming only for him, and fired a shot that missed him by a fuzz. Castus was still able to suppress at him as Aurelia moved as fast as she  could. When she was close enough, she jumped for the exit but her landing was less than graceful, and she fell face first into the floor and slid to safety. </p><p>
  <em>Made it. Phew.</em>
</p><p>Walter immediately ran over to help her.</p><p>"You good?" he asked as he extended a helping hand. They locked eyes, and Aurelia lost herself in his. </p><p>
  <em>Oh, Walter... Shut up and focus, Aurelia!</em>
</p><p>She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet.</p><p>"We are never going out ever again," she chuckled. </p><p>"Not a date, for fuck's sake," he said as he handed her back her piece. </p><p>"Never said it was," she teased, then turned her attention to Castus. "You ready, big guy?"</p><p>"I'm throwing my gun, get ready!" he called back. </p><p>The gun went flying through the air towards them, but when Walter reached out to grab it, the sniper managed to shoot it out of the air. It shattered into pieces and scattered in front of them.</p><p>"Fuck!"</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<span class="u"><strong>WALTER</strong></span> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Just go, leave me! I'll be fine," Castus called out.</p><p>
  <em>Does this seem familiar to you, Walter? Remember how Dixon died?</em>
</p><p>Walt ignored his thoughts and the sudden smell of burning flesh and smoke as he called out to his buddy.</p><p>"Fuck that, we can still cover you! C'mon man, on three!"</p><p>"Ready," Castus called back.</p><p>"One, two, three! <em>Go!</em>"</p><p>Aurelia popped out of cover and began firing at the sniper as Walt watched Castus run. He was really trying, but as he told Walt earlier, there was a lot of him to move. He wasn't aerodynamic and although he was very muscular, it still meant extra weight moving against him.</p><p>Castus only made it about halfway before a round landed in his left thigh. Time seemed to slow down as Walt watched Castus lose his balance, spin out of control, then fall down and land on his back. </p><p>In that moment, Walt lost track of where and when he was at. Everything was starting to look like it was on fire, and his ears wouldn't stop ringing. He couldn't remember who exactly had been hit, but he thought with certainty that it was his long dead friend. </p><p>"<em>DIXON!"</em> Walt screamed. </p><p>It was Dixon! He lay there in the mud, desperately trying to pull himself to safety, but it was futile. He leg was torn open by shrapnel from the friendly artillery strike that was off target. If he didn't get him out now, the next barrage would kill him, if the turians didn't get to him first. </p><p>"Leave me, Walt! Git to cov-uh, save yourself!"</p><p>
  <em>Not this time, goddammit. I'm gonna save you!</em>
</p><p>Without a second thought, Walt broke from the safety of his foxhole, jumping over the impact craters and dead marines. He slid through the mud over to Dixon, who was still screaming at him to go back.</p><p>"Be quiet, I gotcha," Walt said as he grabbed the big dumb Cajun bastard by the armpits, and with every ounce of strength he had, started to drag him back. </p><p>"God fucking dammit Walt, you stupid son of a bitch," Saltzman yammered as he joined Walt in dragging their friend back. Saltzman used one arm to help pull, and the other to fire a pistol at the enemy.</p><p>A hail of bullets rained down on them as they made it back to the trench. Only it wasn't the trench, it was a doorway. Inside of  a building. Puzzled, he looked down at Dixon, except it wasn't Dixon, it was Castus. He looked over to Saltzman, only again, it wasn't him, it was Aurelia. </p><p>"Crazy bastard, why didn't you leave me? You coulda died," Castus demanded. </p><p>"You're welcome," Walt huffed. "Aurelia? You in one piece?"</p><p>"Yeah," she replied between pants. "I think, I think I hit the bastard. I thought I saw him flinch, and he didn't shoot anymore after that."</p><p>He could hear C-Sec sirens blaring in the distance, drawing nearer.</p><p>"Well, shit, here comes to fuckin' fuzz," Walt grumbled as he collapsed from exhaustion. </p><p>It wasn't long before C-Sec found them by the hallway stairs. An asari sergeant with purple skin ordered them to the emergency service ambulance, where there they were examined by a salarian nurse and questioned by a turian cop. The turian was annoyingly by the books, asking every single question on the script, while the salarian patched up Castus's leg.</p><p>"I'm not going to the hospital, dammit. The bastard grazed me. I'll be running laps by Sunday."</p><p>"Be still, sir. I'm almost done, but I don't want to slip up and make the hole bigger," the nurse politely ordered.</p><p>"Some fuckin night, eh Aurelia?" Walt asked, but when he turned around, she was gone. He looked around for her and found her talking to the asari sergeant.</p><p>"Hey, Reilly?" Castus asked.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Who's Dixon?"</p><p>
  <em>Nuh-uh. I'm not having this talk.</em>
</p><p>Walt shook his head and looked away.</p><p>"I'm sorry, buddy. Forget I asked."</p><p>"Done. And I'm sorry I've been such an asshole, Castis. You're good people."</p><p>The behemoth's mandibles twitched happily as his face lit up like a Christmas tree. Walt then realized that Castus must've considered him one of his closest friends to care so much about what he thought of him. Walt felt even worse for his previous behavior, and for suspecting that Castus would ever consider raising a hand against him.</p><p>Just then, the asari sergeant walked over to them with Aurelia behind her.</p><p>"Alright, wrap it up. They're free to go," the cop ordered.</p><p>"What?!" The turian cop said. "Sergeant, they're-"</p><p>"Free to go," she interrupted coldly. </p><p>The two responders shook their heads and went back to the crime scene. The asari stared down Aurelia for a few seconds, then shook her head and followed her coworkers. </p><p>"What did you do?" Walt asked Aurelia. </p><p>"Nothing really, I'm just that good," she answered smugly. "They said they'll give you a ride back, Castus."</p><p>"Oh thank the Spirits, I don't think I could've limped back alone. See you guys tomorrow. Thanks for... y'know," Castus said. </p><p>"Shut the hell up and go take a nap, Castus," Walt said. "Stay safe."</p><p>Castus got up, limped towards the turian C-Sec officer, and got in their car. The officer came back and got in the driver's seat, and the car lifted up and took off.</p><p>"What now?" Walt asked. </p><p>"I'm gonna go home. We still got work tomorrow."</p><p>"I'll walk with you," he blurted out. "Y'know, make sure you get home safe."</p><p>
  <em>You impulsive retard, now she's gonna get the wrong message.</em>
</p><p>"That's what friends do, right?" He quickly added.</p><p>"Uh-huh. Just admit it," she said slyly. </p><p><em>Ah, fuck</em>.</p><p>"You're scared because you don't have a gun, so you want <em>me</em> to protect <em>you</em>. Don't worry, I won't taddle." </p><p>"Yeah, you caught me," he said as he raised his hands.</p><p>They left the nightclub and headed back. When they were outside her apartment door, Aurelia stopped before entering her door code.</p><p>"What you did was really brave."</p><p>"It wasn't shit... just forget it even happened. But it looks like Skee was right, someone is trying to kill me."</p><p>"It couldn't be my people, they shot Castus. Maybe your friend is trying to trick you?"</p><p>"I don't know, I'm sorry I almost got you killed again."</p><p>"Honestly? It was fun," she said, and she sounded sincere. </p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Hell yeah, Walter! Do you have any idea when's the last time I got my blood pumping like that? Talk about an adrenaline rush."</p><p>"Well damn. Next time we'll bust out the chemical shit, fuck the Geneva Convention."</p><p>They had a good laugh, and as they did, Walt couldn't help but think how fucked up they were for laughing. They had almost been killed and their friend got shot, but here they were.</p><p>"We sure are crazy, huh," Walt said as they settled down.</p><p>"Yeah, but we're the Dream Team, remember?"</p><p>"Heh, yeah. Motherfuckin Dream Team..." </p><p>She stared at him in silence, looking at him with almost a sense of longing, and the thought of her liking him like that scared him to death. She then reached out her arm to touch him, but quickly retracted it. </p><p>"Stay safe," she said sullenly, then punched in her code and disappeared behind the door. Walt stood in place, trying to process everything. </p><p>"You really think that's how it went down? You really think you went back for me?" Dixon demanded. </p><p>Walt lowered his head and shut his eyes tight. He couldn't bare to look at his ghost. </p><p>"No. That's how I wanted it to go down. I should've gone back for you right then, not after it was too late. I'm sorry, Dan."</p><p>"Fuck your apology, I'm still dead, mothafuck-uh. So is everyone else. You think you a hero, Walt? You think you're hot shit?"</p><p>"I think I'm done talking to myself," Walt said, and opened his eyes. He was still alone, thank God. He kicked the ground and swore under his breath, then headed home. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Barnes Vs. Reilly Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Barnes challenges Walt to a fight. Walt learns he's getting promoted, then gets a visit from his old command. Afterwards, he learns who his real friends are. Aurelia learns she's not the only agent on this assignment, and tries to squeeze info out of Fuchs about her target.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTE: Hot damn, we've reached over 2,000 hits, and 80 kudos! I guess I'm hot shit now, but don't worry, I'll try to stay humble. Thank you all for getting me here, and don't worry, the best is yet to come.</p><p>NOTE: Ok, got another 2 part-er. This one focuses more on the plot, the next is more about the fight itself. And if you don't know what knife hand is, read Terminal Lance.</p><p>LAST: I contacted palavenmoons and I got a commission going. Communications are going slow due to me not seeing the messages until after work, but things are in the works. Don't get too excited, I only requested something simple. But I'll be sure to share it. (This is a subtle cry for help, I don't know how)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>WALTER, WEDNESDAY MORNING </strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Walt knocked on the Sergeant's door, and entered when instructed. Barnes sat in his office chair behind his desk, glaring at him. </p><p>"Corporal Reilly..." Barnes said with suppressed rage.</p><p>
  <em>It's too early for this shit. What did I do now?</em>
</p><p>"You wanted to see me, Sergeant?"</p><p>"Remember what I told you last week?"</p><p>"You've told me a lot of shit, Sergeant. You'll have to be more specific."</p><p>"Oh, you're a real fucking comedian, huh?"</p><p>"Commander Woul seems to think so. Sergeant."</p><p>Barnes jumped to his feet, kicking his chair back and knocking it over with a loud crash. The noise woke up Walt, and he realized that the situation could get violent. </p><p>"You little piss ant, I should open you up right here and now. You think you're good enough to take my place? You think you can usurp me?"</p><p>
  <em>Take his place? What's he talking about? Just don't antagonize him anymore, dammit. Now's not the time to act tough.</em>
</p><p>"I know so."</p><p>
  <em>You stupid miserable turd, why are you like this?</em>
</p><p>Barnes began breathing heavy, his fists clenched tight. Walt prepared to dodge any attack that came his way, but thankfully, the turian NCO had better self control than he did.</p><p>"I'm going to wipe that smug grin off your ugly fucking face, Corporal... right in front of the entire detail. You and me are going to spar. After work. And I'm going to mope the floor with you, I'm gonna make you wish we finished you off on Shanxi."</p><p>Walt bit his tongue hard to keep it from saying anything more and make the situation worse. </p><p>"Did you just invite me up here to make empty threats, or do we have business, Sergeant," Walt said, struggling to keep his cool.</p><p>"Yes. You're up for a promotion. I'm going to the 43rd Marine Division in two weeks. So, I'll be responsible for making sure you're capable of doing my job."</p><p>"Wait, I thought Castus was gonna be your protégé."</p><p>"Well you thought wrong. Castus is an idiot, it's a miracle he can even tie his boots. He's one who follows, not one who leads. No, Corporal, the future of this detail rests solely on your sorry shoulders. Spirits help us all."</p><p>
  <em>Motherfucker... I'm not some incompetent jackass. I can fucking do it.</em>
</p><p>"Don't count me out so soon, goddammit."</p><p>"You'll spend the rest out this week with Aries and then, you're with me. I expect you to fall in line after I'm done kicking your ass."</p><p>"We'll see, Sergeant."</p><p>"Indeed we shall. Now get the hell out."</p><p>Walt turned around and left before he lost control of himself. As he walked out the door, Commander Woul came barging through, blocking the exit. </p><p>"Corporal Reilly! Or should I say Sergeant? I assume Barnes told you the good news?"</p><p>"He's not a Sergeant yet, sir," Barnes chimed in.</p><p>"Eh, it's as good as gold. Just need to in touch with Reilly's last command, we're going to have a ceremony and I want it done right."</p><p>
  <em>That means dealing with Anders. Fuck.</em>
</p><p>"I better get to my post, sir," Walt said, and politely pushed past his CO and out the door.</p><p>He walked through the hallway and down the stairs to the front desk, and Aurelia had just finished checking in. </p><p>"Hey Walter," she said warmly. "Get any good news?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm getting a promotion and I get to beat the fuck outta Barnes."</p><p>"Great, thats- wait, <em>what?!"</em></p><p>"Barnes wants to fight me. So we're gonna fight."</p><p>She didn't look as happy as he expected her to.</p><p>"What's up? I thought we all hated Barnes. This is good, right?"</p><p>"Walter, you don't get it. Barnes was a CQC instructor. The man is undefeated."</p><p>
  <em>Ah, fuck.</em>
</p><p>"Well, last time I fought, I beat guy I beat held the title for four years straight."</p><p>"And last time you fought, you weren't injured by a hand grenade."</p><p>"Shit," Walt said as he studied his left hand. "I'll be ok," he tried to convince himself. </p><p>"There's no shame in calling it off."</p><p>"Call it off?! Aurelia, I'm fucking twenty-one years old, I'm not some dried up sack of bones trying to relive his glory days... right?"</p><p>"Hey, Corporal," a feminine voice said from behind.</p><p>Walt turned around and was surprised to see Ventura. </p><p>
  <em>Great. Now I got to deal with this fucker.</em>
</p><p>"What do you need, Private," he groaned. </p><p>"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to say hi," she said meekly. </p><p>
  <em>What the hell is she playing at? She's been a raging bitch nonstop since we met. Oh. I get it. She must've heard that I'm getting promoted, wants to butter me up so she can get special treatment. Not today, Missy.</em>
</p><p>"You're going to be late to the muster. Get going," he ordered.</p><p>"Oh but really quick, do you want to grab lunch with me?"</p><p>"No. Go about your business, Private," he said coldly. </p><p>Ventura shrank and walked away. He turned back to Aurelia, who was still watching her leave with a look of pure malice. Why she hated Ventura more than he did, he had no clue. </p><p>"Can you believe that cunt," Aurelia growled. </p><p>"Does she honestly think she can suck up to me after acting like a brat? Pathetic," he spat. </p><p>Aurelia had the same look of knowing something he didn't when they were at the range. It also seemed like she was puzzled that he didn't understand whatever it was that she did. She studied him from head to toe, trying to figure out something. </p><p>"Yeah, how dare she try to play kiss ass," she said.</p><p>"Welp," he said as he clapped his hands, "I better get to the muster. See you in like, five minutes."</p><p>She waved goodbye and he left to the break room. Everyone was there, waiting to get started. Castus finally came in, walking with a slight limp. </p><p>"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Pulled a muscle night, not as fast as I thought I could be. Now, I got some news for everyone. Whether it's good or bad, that's up to you."</p><p>The detail began to murmur and speculate.</p><p>"Shut up, it's not that bad if that's how you decide to take it. There's no fancy way in saying this, so I'm just gonna say it straight. Barnes is transferring back to the fleet, and Corporal Reilly is taking his place."</p><p>"THAT'S FUCKING BULLSHIT," Septamis screamed as he jumped to his feet. </p><p>"This isn't right!" Proteus yelled in agreement as he stood up.</p><p>
  <em>Huh? Proteus?</em>
</p><p>Walt studied the faces he knew closely, trying to figure out who was with him and who was against him. </p><p>Ventura seemed quite surprised by the news, but she was clearly faking it. She knew all along. Why else would she be nice? Bermelo looked like he was completely oblivious to the entire situation, for he was too busy stuffing his face in what looked like sticky blue donut holes to pay attention. Proteus looked almost as angry as Septamis did, which really hurt Walt. Adelis just seemed more confused than anything. Out of all the faces in the crowd, the only one who seemed to be happy for him was Tarquin. </p><p>"This mother<em>fucker</em> hasn't been here a month, and now he's gonna rule over us?"</p><p>"Don't be dramatic, Sturgius," Castus scolded. "I'm disappointed in all of you, Reilly's a good guy. He'll do alright."</p><p>"It doesn't matter whether or not he's a good guy," Proteus began. "He hasn't paid his dues here like the rest of us. We've been due for a promotion just as long if not longer than he has, and they're sweeping us under the rug. What are they trying to tell us, that through hard work you can be tossed away and forgotten? This isn't right."</p><p>The crowd began to back Proteus, and Walt heard a few "Here, here's" and a "that's right" from the detail. </p><p>"What's right is whatever the fuck your superiors tell you is right, <em>now fall in line!"</em></p><p>Walt wasn't even the one being yelled at, but he still cowered like the rest of the detail when Castus screamed. Everyone reluctantly backed down and resumed their military posture. Castus started the roll call, then when that was done, he gave each team their posts. Afterwards, Barnes came in and announced the fight.</p><p>He made a big show of it, gloating about how he would easily win. If that wasn't bad enough, the detail began taking bets on the winner, most of them going for Barnes. Walt snuck out back to the front desk, completely disgusted with how everyone but two, maybe three people had turned on him. He sat down next to Aurelia without a word, and she seemed to understand the situation given his attitude. She joined him in silence as they sat at their station for awhile, before her omnitool began ringing. </p><p>"I gotta-"</p><p>"Yeah, I know. Don't let whoever that is push you around."</p><p>She gave him a weak smile and walked off to wherever it was she always wandered off to.</p><p>
  <em>She's probably had enough of your shit, she's avoiding you. Think about it. All you've done is create problems for her. She's almost died twice 'cuz of you. Maybe it's for the best. I'm starting to think she might have like-liked me.</em>
</p><p>He shuddered at the thought. What kinda dumbass or freak would find him remotely attractive?</p><p><br/>
<span class="u"><strong>AURELIA</strong></span> </p><p><br/>
"Agent, are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine, sir."</p><p>"My ass, you just trailed off midsentence about the attack last night and haven't said anything in two minutes."</p><p>"Apologies, sir."</p><p>Overlord let out a deep sigh. </p><p>"Maybe it's time I tag you out with Agent One."</p><p>
  <em>Wait, who?</em>
</p><p>"No, I'm fine, sir."</p><p>"Nah, you're spent. You've done some good reconnaissance for us, but it's obvious this is too much for just one agent. I shouldn't have put all this on your shoulders. You need a break."</p><p>"Sir, Reilly trusts me and only me. If you replace me now, it could jeopardize everything. Reilly's not an idiot. He'll put two and two together, then side with Petrovsky, and we'll have a massive scandal on our hands."</p><p>Overlord rolled his eyes with a sigh, then shook his head.</p><p>"I'm keeping Agent One on standby, but fine. If you want to burn out and crash, that's on you and you alone. I have other contingencies in place."</p><p>
  <em>What contingencies? Agent One?</em>
</p><p>"Who's Agent One?"</p><p>"Challenge phrase is Thunder, counter is Flash. Don't forget it. You know the line. Out."</p><p>
  <em>That's not what I asked, asshole.</em>
</p><p>As always, the call came to an abrupt end, and she was stuck alone in a storage closet with her damn thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe he's right. I need some R&amp;R to clear my head. No! Suck it up and smile, girl. You'll rest when you're dead.</em>
</p><p>She barged out of the closet and went back down to the lobby. She couldn't stop asking herself one thing. How the hell was this going to play out? It seemed like once something started to go right, it immediately shit the bed. Sure, she had a half assed plan, but what could she do to prepare for when it inevitably goes wrong?</p><p>As she approached her station, she realized that there were two human men dressed in Alliance uniforms at the reception area talking with Walter. One had dark tanned skin and black hair, the other was just a few inches shorter than herself with paler skin and brown hair.</p><p>"Well Holy fuckin piss shit, you're really stepping back in the ring? The return of the gosh damn Sledgehammer, can't fuckin wait to see it live," the brown haired man said. </p><p>Walter saw her, and waved at her. Before anyone else could say anything, the tan black haired men stepped forward, looking upset.</p><p>"Why the hell won't any of you disrespected bird bastards salute me and give an officer the proper greeting of the day, I have had three of your soldiers just waltz past me without any-"</p><p>
  <em>Fuck this, I'm not in the mood to play kiss ass.</em>
</p><p>"I don't work for you, <em>asshole</em>," she interrupted. The human took a step back, mouth agape and mortified. "I don't care if you're an Alliance Fleet Admiral, you take your shitty attitude and shove it or I will boot your ass off this property so hard you'll land in the damn lake."</p><p>"I like this fucker," the foul mouthed brown hair said. "You could learn a thing from him, Anders."</p><p>"<em>Her,</em>" she snarled. </p><p>Instead of apologizing, the human tilted his head and raised a brow.</p><p>"You sure about that, Snowball?" he asked.</p><p>Aurelia had never liked being teased about her carapace color. She had been accused of being an albino in the past, but her whole family was like this. There was nothing wrong with her.</p><p>"<em>Grrrr</em>...."</p><p>"Gunny Fuchs is joking, Aurelia," Walter stepped in. "He don't mean nothing."</p><p>
  <em>Fuchs? That's the one who helped Walter torture Tarquin. Shit.</em>
</p><p>"We're here to-" </p><p>"Shut the fuck up, I'm done talking to you," Aurelia rudely interrupted the officer. She studied the collar devices on their uniforms. The foul mouthed one was a high ranking NCO, the other she just told off was a Captain. </p><p>
  <em>Shit. Good thing I'm technically a civilian and outside of their command structure. Worse thing they can do is fire me, and that's only if I worked for the Alliance.</em>
</p><p>She took a deep breath, counted to four, and exhaled. </p><p>"What can I do for you, Gunnery Chief?" she said with a smile, changing her tone back to warm and friendly. </p><p>"Yeah, we're here to... fuckin... uh... oh yeah, we're here to speak with your CO. Captain Anders wants to protest Fucknu-, uh... I mean, Reilly's promotion."</p><p>"That doesn't make any sense, Reilly's an excellent leader and a hard worker."</p><p>The two humans looked her up and down, trying to figure her out, then burst out laughing. Walter shrank behind the desk. </p><p>"That's fucking gold, you hear that, Sledge," the Gunnery Chief laughed. "You got an alien fan."</p><p>"I'll let the Commander know you're here. Do you have an appointment?" Aurelia asked. </p><p>Fuchs turned his head to the officer, who shook his head no. The Gunnery Chief began to chuckle, then erupted into a fit of laughter when he saw Aurelia take her seat at the front desk. </p><p>"No, no fucking way. Sir, you just got told off by the fuckin receptionist," the Chief laughed as he wiped a tear from his eye.</p><p>The captain, however wasn't amused at all. Though she'd be lying if she said she cared. Aurelia called the commander and let him know that Reilly's superiors wanted to have a word with him. After a few awkward minutes in silence, Woul emerged from his office and was down the stairs.</p><p>"Gentlemen," the commander greeted them. "You here to root for your man?"</p><p>"No, Captain Wood," the captain said. </p><p>
  <em>Uh-oh.</em>
</p><p>"You stupid motherfucker!" Woul screamed as he knife handed the captain. "You come into my people's embassy and you can't even say my fucking name nor my rank? I can see now why Reilly was so disturbed upon arrival! He's had an incompetent jackass as a leader for who knows how long? Maybe he should have your job, at least he understands rank! How are you today, Gunnery Chief," he ended happily as he turned to Fuchs.</p><p>"Fuckin fantastic, sir."</p><p>"Outstanding. Please, gentlemen, follow me to my office," Woul said as he turned around. </p><p>Fuchs looked at Walter, made a funny face, and pointed at his head while rotating his right index finger with one hand, and pointing at Woul with his other hand's thumb. Walter chuckled as the two humans and his turian boss disappeared up the stairs.</p><p>"This is the best, worst day of my life," he sighed. "Hell, I wanna kiss you and Woul just for doing that to Anders."</p><p>
  <em>Oh my...</em>
</p><p>"You, ahem," she paused to clear her throat, trying to resist her body's urge to blush, then continued, "want me to yell at the Gunnery Chief, too? Make this day even better?"</p><p>"Nah, he talks a lot of shit to me, but he's the closet thing I've had to a dad. But seriously, thanks."</p><p>"What were you three talking about?"</p><p>"They mostly wanted to yell at me for never checking up with them, even though they both made it clear I wasn't their problem anymore. But enough about that, how about I return the favor and give that asshole a piece of my mind?"</p><p>"Who? What?"</p><p>"That creep that's been stalking you. The one you have to keep running off to talk to."</p><p>"Oh! That's, uh... that's my uncle."</p><p>"Really? Which side?"</p><p>"Dad's. Mom was an only child. Uncle, he... he needs my help with some things, and I keep blowing him off. His wife just left him for a younger man so he uses me to vent."</p><p>"Well don't let him anymore. His fuck-ups are his alone. I know you try to see the good in others, but all I see is someone playing you. You'll be fine one minute  but as soon as he calls, he sucks the life outta you. It hurts to watch."</p><p>"It's not that simple, he's... family," she tried. </p><p>This lie was getting too difficult to sell. She needed to shift the conversation away from this and to something better. </p><p>"Hey, what was it that the Chief called you? Sledgehammer?"</p><p>"Yeah, that was my fighting name. I hit like a hammer or some stupid shit. Marines have always been weird with nicknames, but Sledgehammer beats the last one they gave me."</p><p>"And what was that?"</p><p>"Rooster. Because I'm a redhead."</p><p>"What's a rooster?"</p><p>"Its a bird. Look it up. No, actually, do <em>not</em> look it up. Hang on."</p><p>He began to fidget on his omnitool until he showed her the image of a tiny yet plump bipedal bird with brown feathers and a red face. It was quite comical to look at. </p><p>"No way that's real. You pulled that from a kid's show or something."</p><p>"Heh, I wish. You ever hear someone say 'tastes like chicken?' Well, that's a male chicken."</p><p>She scoffed in disbelief, then remembered something that had bothered her but she had always forgotten to ask him about. </p><p>"Hey, Rooster," she teased. "Do your people really think we look like birds? How come you and every other human calls us that?"</p><p>"Honestly? I have no idea. I always thought turians looked like a mixture of a cat and a bug with armor plating. I never saw the resemblance. But, the nerds say you're closer to a bird than anything else, so we call you birds. And I'm not gonna be the only one to go against the trend."</p><p>"Huh, I think I prefer cat bug. What's a cat?"</p><p>"Ah shit, I could spend a week just showing you cat vids."</p><p>They managed to keep up the small talk until she looked up and saw the Gunnery Chief, alone. He didn't approach them, he simply kept his distance and watched. How long had he been there? It was a little unnerving for her, but Walter didn't seem to notice nor care. Lunch came soon after, and they got up to go, but Fuchs stopped them.</p><p>"Reilly, go on. I need to have a chat with Snowball."</p><p>"Everything OK, Gunny?" Walter asked.</p><p>"Yeah. Just give us a minute."</p><p>Walter shrugged and headed towards the mess hall. Aurelia crossed her arms and frowned.</p><p>"Don't call me Snowball," she growled. He remained unfazed but his expression hardened with a frown.</p><p>"What did you do to my marine?"</p><p>"I don't understand."</p><p>"I've seen Reilly almost beat a man to death for calling him Rooster to his face. Hell, I've seen him get into fights over people looking at him for too long, yet you got him wrapped around your fuckin finger. What did you do? Did you neuter him? Are you drugging him?"</p><p>"No, nothing like that!"</p><p>"Then what the fuck have you done to my marine?"</p><p>"It's simple. I treat him like a person. It's amazing what you can accomplish when you give someone a chance."</p><p>"My ass. Reilly's a junkyard dog. Always has been, even before the war. Getting blown up just made him meaner. But now he's suddenly a fuckin model citizen after a week and a half? Color me fuckin skeptic."</p><p>
  <em>So the man Walter thinks of as a father figure doesn't seem him much more than a wild animal. Why am I not surprised?</em>
</p><p>"Believe or don't believe whatever you want, Gunnery Chief. Either way, you're not my concern," she said as she turned around, but stopped. </p><p>
  <em>This guy could be my ticket to getting closer to Walter. You need to be nice.</em>
</p><p>"Did you know he's been seeing his dead comrades from the war?"</p><p>Fuchs raised his brow.</p><p>"He told you about that?"</p><p>"Why isn't the Alliance helping him?"</p><p>"Because he wouldn't talk to anyone but me about it. We'd catch him having conversations with himself but he always denied it, he said he was thinking out loud or something. I took him to the ER but the shrink was a fuckin moron, kept trying to make it about his daddy issues and not the fact that his two best friends exploded all over him. Eventually, he gave up trying to get better and managed to bullshit his way back in."</p><p>"So in the end, he refused treatment, not the Alliance?"</p><p>"Yeah. I guess he was more scared of being sent home than staying in."</p><p>"Hold on, daddy issues?"</p><p>"Yeah. Kid never knew his dad. At one point, he was obsessed, but he's been over it for awhile now. What else did he tell you?"</p><p>She made a quick mental note, then answered the question. </p><p>"He told me what you and him did to a POW."</p><p>"Now look here, that was fuckin war. We had no idea what you people were capable of, or that the soldier had a broken translator. We-"</p><p>"Save it. That soldier works here now, by the way. I've helped Reilly and him make peace, but you should stay away."</p><p>"Don't have to tell me twice. That's all I had, Snowball."</p><p>"My name," she snarled, "is Aurelia Aries."</p><p>"Aurelia, that's it. Thank fuckin fuck, I knew Reilly said your name but I wasn't really paying attention. Won't forget it now."</p><p>"So instead of politely asking my name, you just kept calling me that until I snapped?"</p><p>"Ayup. Nobody's perfect, Miss."</p><p>She wasn't sure if she should be amused or upset with the strange human, so she left it at that, and the two went to meet with Walter in the chow hall.</p><p><br/>
<strong><span class="u">WALTER</span></strong> </p><p><br/>
The table was quiet. Tarquin and Castis were the only two who sat with him so far.</p><p>
  <em>Guess I know who my friends are, at least. Christ, talk about deja fucking vu.</em>
</p><p>"Don't worry, Corporal," Tarquin began. "Remember the battle of David and Goliath. With the Lord on your side, there's nothing you can't overcome."</p><p>"What the hell's a matter with Bilarus," Castis asked, puzzled.</p><p>"I... I accidentally converted him to a human religion. Long story."</p><p>"I am a new man, saved by His grace."</p><p>"Please, kid, give it a rest," Walt begged. </p><p>"Who's grace?" </p><p>"The Almighty God, Creator of the heavens and the earths," Tarquin said with pride. </p><p>Walt groaned as he let his head fall down on the table with a thud.</p><p>"This seat taken?"</p><p>Walt lifted his head, hoping it would be Aurelia, but it was just Ventura. </p><p>"Knock yourself out, Private," Walt murmured as she sat down directly across from him, next to Castis. "What brings you here?"</p><p>"I wanted to apologize. For my behavior, I mean. I've done a lot of thinking, and I realize now that my attitude has been unbecoming and unprofessional."</p><p><em>My ass</em>.</p><p>"Uh-huh, that all you've been thinking about?" Castis asked.</p><p>Ventura responded by smacking him upside the head.</p><p>"Oww, what the shit?"</p><p>"I'm trying to be nice, asshole! Ahem," she paused. "Listen, Corporal, I'm sorry about my brother as well. Just try to understand he's always struggled to get out of Father's shadow, and he thinks that everyone trying to better themselves is trying to put him down. He's still an ass, but he's got a reason."</p><p>"Wait... who the hell is your dad?"</p><p>"He's the Secretary of the Fleets. Not too different from the Alliance's Secretary of the Navy."</p><p>
  <em>You gotta be fucking kidding me...</em>
</p><p>"So what is it you want, you trying to get on my good side since it's suddenly gonna be beneficial in the near future?"</p><p>Turians weren't easy to read, unless he had spent some time with them individually. Given the look that she gave Walt, and the experiences he'd had with Aurelia, she looked genuinely hurt by the accusation. Was she really serious about turning over a new leaf?</p><p>
  <em>Ah, fuck. This better not be a trick.</em>
</p><p>"This was a mistake, I'm sorry Corporal. Lemme just-" she picked up her tray and stood up, but her foot must've gotten caught on something, making her lose balance. She fell backwards, throwing her tray up in the air as gravity brought her crashing on her rear, and her food raining down on her.</p><p>The mess hall lit up with laughter as everyone pointed and laughed at her, Walt's table included. He didn't join them, but instead studied the girl. She was hunched over in shame and shaking, too scared to pick herself up.</p><p>
  <em>No, don't start crying... oh, goddammit. I can't fucking watch this shit.</em>
</p><p>Without a second thought, Walt got on his feet, went over to the turian, and offered her a hand. She accepted it, and when he pulled her to her feet, he brushed the food off her head.</p><p>"Shape up, for fuck's sake," he quietly hissed at her as he helped her clean up. "You show weakness, you're dead. Now go clean yourself up."</p><p>
  <em>Guess she just became a part of Team Reilly. No way to recover from that.</em>
</p><p>She nodded and darted out as fast as she could, almost running over Gunny and Aurelia. They both walked to his table and sat down after getting their food.</p><p>"Gunny Fuchs, this is Specialist Castus and Private Bilarus."</p><p>"Fix your head, boy. Your eyes are stuck," Fuchs barked at Tarquin, who had immediately recognized him. Tarquin gave Gunny the same look he gave Walt when they first met, shaking uncontrollably as his eyes darted back and forth. </p><p> "Hey wait a minute, don't I know you?" Fuchs asked.</p><p>"Leave it, Gunny," Walt warned. </p><p>"Don't he look familiar?"</p><p>"Yeah, now please drop it."</p><p>Gunny looked Walt up and down, and finally connected the damn dots.</p><p>"So, Davis got jumped last week."</p><p>"Oh. Is he OK?" Walt asked, trying to act surprised. </p><p>"Yeah, but somebody broke his nose. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Hey, Gunnery Chief," Castus asked. "How's Invictus doing?"</p><p>"Who the fuck is that?"</p><p>"Private Invictus, the guy we swapped for Reilly."</p><p>"Oh, uhh... he's fine. Totally fuckin' fine. He said to tell you all hi."</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck did they do to him? Oh fuck, poor bastard must be duct taped upside-down to a rack with a beer bottle stuffed in his mouth.</em>
</p><p>Nobody seemed to understand Gunny's subtle notion, so they continued their meal, although Gunny kept asking stupid questions about architecture and masonry. Walt realized that Aurelia hadn't said a word since she sat down, but she appeared to be in her own world, so he let her be.</p><p>Gunny stayed with Walt and Aurelia the rest of the day, taking a seat nearby in a lobby chair when they resumed their post. He sat still like a statue, barely moving nor speaking. When the day was done, everyone gathered to the gym, but Gunny stopped Walt as he clocked out. </p><p>"Some of the boys are coming over to root for ya. No pressure."</p><p>"Like I honestly give a rat's ass about any of 'em."</p><p>"Yet you and Snowball seem pretty close. What's the story?"</p><p>"We met just before I got ordered over here. She's a good friend."</p><p>"Uh-huh. She sure seems to like you," Gunny teased. "You got a thing for aliens, Reilly?"</p><p>
  <em>Christ, not this again.</em>
</p><p>"Fuck's sake, Gunny, I already had this talk with Skee, she's just a-"</p><p>Too little, too late Walt realized what he had said. Gunny's eyes widened, and his mouth practically dropped to the floor. </p><p>"Hold the fuck up. Say that last part again."</p><p>"She's... just a friend?"</p><p>"You know what the <em>fuck</em> I'm talking about, chode muncher. Say... that part... again..." he growled. </p><p>"I had this talk with Skee. Oleg Petrovsky. He's back, Gunny."</p><p>"<em>Goddammit</em>, Reilly! Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in, how much I'm in, just for this conversation?!"</p><p>"He's just a merc, Gunny, it's no big deal."</p><p>"No big-?! He's a fuckin <em>terrorist</em>, cum for brains! Do you know why he got kicked out? He got caught laundering money for an anti alien organization. Y'know what they did with that cash? They used it to fuckin kill a bunch of alien school kids, threw hand grenades at em when they got off the bus."</p><p>"Fuck!"</p><p>"Yeah. You see the problem here?"</p><p>"Gunny, I got turian assassins on my ass. They tried to kill me, Aurelia, and the big guy last night. Skee said he could help me out-"</p><p>"Fuck what that fuckin traitor said. Why the fuck," he said while violently poking him with a finger, "didn't you come to me?!"</p><p>"Because honestly, I don't see why the Alliance would help me. They never have before. We don't take care of our own, Gunny. No matter how much I gave you and everyone else my all, I still got thrown away. All that shit about brotherhood is just that, bullshit. Everyone lives alone, everyone dies alone. A uniform and an oath doesn't mean a goddamn thing."</p><p>"So just like that, you turn into a butt fuckin quitter?"</p><p>"Everyone gave up on me <em>long</em> before I gave up on them, Gunny. You know damn well what I mean. Don't pretend otherwise."</p><p>Gunny didn't say anything, he just shook his head and pushed past him. Walt felt guilty for snapping at his mentor like that, but he was tired of pretending that the Alliance gave a shit. The only reason Gunny and Anders were even here right now was because the thought of Walt coming out better from this whole situation drove Anders crazy, not because they wanted to check up on him.</p><p>Walt swore under his breath and headed for the locker rooms at the gym. He changed into some gym shorts and sneakers, but didn't bother with a shirt or tank top. He paused to look at himself in the mirror and gawk at the ugly scarred up bastard looking back at him.</p><p>
  <em>Just pretend you're beating on Foster or Anders. You'll be ok.</em>
</p><p>He stepped out to the gym and was greeted by an audience of turians and some guys from the human embassy. Adams, Nauls, Wells, and even Davis were there. None of them looked happy to see him, but he wasn't happy to see then either. </p><p>Walt took his place in his corner, with Aurelia, Ventura, Castis, and Tarquin waiting for him.</p><p>"Alright, buddy. Turian sparring isn't too different than human's," Castis began.</p><p>"Just remember that kicks are legal. Keep your hits above the belt," Tarquin added.</p><p>"And don't let him get you in a grapple. He's got an iron grip," Ventura said. "He about choked me to death in a training exercise. Kick his ass for me, will ya?"</p><p>"Not doing this for you, Ventura."</p><p>"My apologies, Corporal. Just trying to help."</p><p>"I appreciate it, all of you. Aurelia? Thoughts? Concerns? Comments?"</p><p>She studied him closely, trying to think of something from the looks of it.</p><p>"I believe in you, Walter," she said seriously. </p><p>Walt felt his heart skip a beat and his face turn red. He already knew she did, but hearing it outloud gave him a big boost. </p><p>"We all do," Castis added. </p><p>"Remember, God is with you, Corporal. So are we."</p><p>"You'll be fine," Ventura said reassuredly. </p><p>He didn't get the bratty Private's sudden change of heart, but hell, it didn't hurt to have one more in his corner. And Aurelia believed in him... there was no fucking way he was gonna let her down. </p><p>
  <em>This one's for you, darlin'.</em>
</p><p>Barnes emerged from the crowd, and his appearance was offsetting. He wasn't the fat miserable turd he was led on to be. He wasn't as well built as Castus but he clearly wasn't a pushover either. </p><p>A turian who Walt didn't know was acting as a referee, and stepped in the ring. </p><p>"No groin hits, no unnecessary roughness. Sergeant, you are to refrain from striking the Corporal on the bad side of his face. Everything else is fair game."</p><p>
  <em>That's nice of them, at least.</em>
</p><p>The two adversaries approached each other. Barnes stared at him down, but didn't say a word. </p><p>The bell dinged, and Barnes immediately took one step forward and spun ninety degrees as he raised his leg for a roundhouse kick. Walt took a step back to get out of range, but miscalculated the Sergeant's reach, and Barnes successfully connected his heel to the bad side of Walt's head. </p><p>The sheer force of the kick had sent Walt straight to the floor, and already he felt his face fall apart. Blood was flowing out of his nose and scar, it was as if his face was a busted fire hydrant. He couldn't see, but he could hear Gunny go off on Barnes just over the roar of the crowd.</p><p>"YOU STUPID FUCKIN COCKSUCKER, IMMA RIP YER FUCKIN HEAD OFF," Gunny screamed. "You're dead, you hear me? FUCKIN DEAD!"</p><p>Everything began to turn black as Walt struggled to stay awake. He couldn't let it end like this. </p><p>"Walter, Walter!"</p><p>He couldn't see her, but he knew Aurelia was hovering over him. He felt a cool stream of water flow down his face, then cloth or some form of rag wipe away the liquids. He could see now, and he saw his friends standing over him.</p><p>"Come on, try to sit up," she said.</p><p>He did as instructed, and Castus and Aurelia helped him to his feet. He collapsed in the folding chair that was in his corner. </p><p>"Look, man, just call it off," Castus started, but Walt shot him a glare that kept him from going on.</p><p>Walt leaned over to view what was happening on the other side of the ring. Adams and Nauls had to hold Gunny back as he thrashed about cussing up a storm about how all the different ways he was going to take Barnes apart. Meanwhile, Woul and the referee were giving the Sergeant a tongue lashing about breaking the rules. Barnes noticed Walt was staring at him, and gave him a smug smirk.</p><p>
  <em>Gonna kill him. I swear to God, I'm gonna do it.</em>
</p><p>The referee and Wells walked over to Walt's corner, and the referee took a knee to get on his level, while Wells focused on fixing his face.</p><p>"What do you wanna do, Corporal?" the referee asked. </p><p>"Finish it. I'm not done yet."</p><p>"Walter, no! You're hurt," Aurelia protested. </p><p>"It just looks bad, I can stitch him up in five," the corpsman said as he worked. </p><p>"Not your call, ma'am," the referee countered Aurelia. "Corporal, you sure?"</p><p>"Hell yeah. I'm just getting started."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Barnes vs. Reilly, Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Walter finishes the fight, but his injuries sustained land him in the hospital. Aurelia tries to be supportive, but has to dish out some tough love.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTE: I FUCKING HATE RESPONSIBILITY AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH my job is going well, but they got me on 2nd shift and I'll soon be on 3rd, which is midnight to 10am, or 0000 to 1000. So yeah, wait time might get worse. Sorry!</p><p>NOTE: palavenmoons got the piece done and it looks great. I tried to post the link to my Tumblr (not active on there, made that when I was a kid and haven't touched it since.) If you can't view it, lemme know and give a suggestion as what to do. </p><p>NOTE: Let me know if the quality is still there, I've had my hands full and haven't had as much time to polish but I'm sick of waiting. I know I'm not the best at narrating fights and I couldn't stretch it out long enough to last a whole chapter, so I ended up having to use some of the next chapter for this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>WALTER</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>"Almost there," the Filipino corpsman said as he did his thing. </p><p>"Thanks, Wells."</p><p>"Thank me by burying this fucker. I got five hundred riding on you and I ain't about to lose my alimony payment."</p><p>
  <em>Classic dumbass, I'm one of the lucky ones that didn't get married immediately after bootcamp.</em>
</p><p>"So you do care."</p><p>"Hey, you don't bet against home team, but seems I'm the only one. Don't let him hit you again, your ugly mug is barely holding together as is. Who's that one boxer guy you wouldn't shut up about?"</p><p>"Canelo Alveraz?"</p><p>"Yeah, do that thing he did. I'm done," Wells said, but the last bit was more for the referee than Walt.</p><p>
  <em>What thing? Alveraz did a lot of awesome shit.</em>
</p><p>Walt stood back up and went to the center, and Barnes was waiting with his arms crossed, maintaining that disgusting fucking smirk.</p><p>"Kill him, Corporal! <em>FUCKING MURDER HIM,"</em> Ventura shouted at the top of her lungs, but her bloodthirsty scream of support was barely able to be heard over the sea of Barnes supporters rooting for their Sergeant. </p><p>
  <em>Jesus, she really pulled a 180 on you, maybe she wants to use me get back at Barnes. Focus, goddammit. You need to rethink this. He's got reach, but you got speed. You will never be out of his range, you gotta get close and hit hard. He's thinks he's won, he's getting cocky.</em>
</p><p>"Not bad, bitch. Try that again," Walt taunted. </p><p>It worked perfectly, Barnes came at him the exact same way, but this time, Walt knew what to do. He ducked just at the right moment, going downwards instead of backwards, then grabbed Barnes's leg with his left arm while simultaneously tugging him forward to make him lose balance. Barnes was left with no choice but to use his arms to balance, so Walt quickly punched Barnes in the nose as hard as he could, then swept his leg while he was distracted with the pain. Barnes landed on his back with a thud, and Walt followed him down, sitting on top of him as he began to pummel Barnes's face.</p><p>The bell rang after a few good hits, and although Walt wanted to beat the bastard's face in until he was smashing chunks of turian brains into the floor boards, he backed off. The opponents returned to their corners, and Walt had succeeded in wiping that smile off his face. </p><p>
  <em>There. Now I can die semi-content.</em>
</p><p>"Careful being that close, Reilly," Castis warned. "You don't want him to grapple you."</p><p>"Fuck's sake, I can't get close, I can't stay away, what can I do?"</p><p>"Tucker him out," Ventura suggested. "He burns out quick."</p><p>"Yeah! Wear him down, then let him have it," Tarquin said. </p><p>Walt gave a nod, then returned to the center, ready to continue. Barnes left his corner and joined him. Barnes was breathing heavily, though Walt wasn't sure if it was rage or exhaustion. They stood at the ready, and when the bell rang, Barnes immediately took a swing at Walt, aiming for his bad side again. Walt was  quick to dodge, and moved his head to the side. <br/>
Barnes appeared confused when he realized his hit didn't connect. </p><p>
  <em>Oh, that's what Wells meant. The dodging shit Canelo Alveraz did when he fought Daniel Jacobs.</em>
</p><p>"You missed, fuck's wrong with you?" Walt jeered.</p><p>Barnes took another swing, but Walt dodged it again. </p><p>"What's wrong, Sarge? Can't hit a crippled one-eyed human?"</p><p>Barnes put more force behind his punch, but it still missed its mark.</p><p>"Come on, you're fucking embarrassing yourself!"</p><p>Barnes couldn't keep his cool anymore, and threw punches like a child throwing a tantrum,  but he couldn't land a single hit. Every now and then Walt would punch back, but his goal was to exhaust Barnes, then knock him out. The plan was working, until Barnes completely lost his shit and charged at Walt head first, tackling him into the floor. Barnes raised his fists, then smashed them down on Walt, but Walt was able to shield his face. It still felt like Barnes had broken Walt's forearms, but it was only gonna get worse until he escaped.</p><p>"C'mon, you spikey fuck! Smash that pasty ginger's fuckin head in," Nauls yelled.</p><p>When Barnes raised his fists again, Walt took a jab at his stomach. Barnes flinched in pain, and Walt used the opportunity to grab Barnes by the mandibles and pull his head to the side, giving Walt the chance to break free. Walt scrambled to his feet first, then kicked Barnes in the mouth before he could follow. The bell rang before either could do anything more to each other.</p><p>Walt retreated back to his corner. Everyone was still there, but Adelis and Bermelo had now joined the group. Big shock, Bermelo was eating something, this time it was similar in appearance to popcorn. </p><p>"What do you two want," he demanded as Aurelia gave him a steel canteen. </p><p>"Corporal, I can't stand hearing all the vile shit those bastards have been saying about you. You're a grumpy turd, but you're still good people. I'm sorry I didn't have your back sooner. I've never been good at picking sides."</p><p>"Yuh," Bermelo said in agreement with a full mouth. "And you and Bill saved my life that one time with the thing. So I'll always have your back, as long as I'm awares."</p><p>
  <em>Who the fuck is Bill? Oh. Bilarus. Heh.</em>
</p><p>"So will you have us?" Adelis asked. </p><p>"Aww, hell. You two are lucky I got brain damage right now."</p><p>
  <em>That's six you got on your side. Y'know, maybe Aurelia's right about you. A piece of shit wouldn't have six people rooting for him.</em>
</p><p>Walt took a big gulp from the canteen, then handed it back and thanked Aurelia.</p><p>"Keep at it, champ. You can do this," she said. She gave him a pat on the head, and he couldn't help but blush. </p><p>It was time for the next round, and as Walt made his way to the center, he took a look around at the audience. The only people who had his back were those in his corner, Gunny, and Wells, although Walt knew that bastard only cared because he had money riding on this. He looked around for Proteus, but he wasn't there. Maybe that was for the best.</p><p>
  <em>Fucking back stabbing asshole.</em>
</p><p>Walt stood at the ready, but Barnes was still in his corner, with Nauls and Davis whispering something to him. That couldn't be good. Barnes sprang to his feet once he knew it was time, and met him in the center. </p><p>"How many men have you gotten killed, Reilly?"</p><p>
  <em>What.</em>
</p><p>"Your whole team, dead, because of you. And not just them. How many died in that fucked up fire mission you called in?"</p><p>"Nineteen, buddy. Twenty-one if you count me, Matheson, and Dix," Saltzman said as he appeared behind Barnes. "He's right. Its all on <em>you</em>. <em>You</em> wouldn't shut up, and Matheson got sniped because <em>you</em> gave away our position. <em>You</em> gave the artillery bad coordinates, that caused them to go off target and kill damn near everyone, including Dixon.<em> You</em> wanted to recover his body, which got me killed. We are dead because of YOU."</p><p>"<em>MOTHERFUCKER!</em>" Walt screamed. </p><p>Walt lunged at him, trying to land a right hook, but Barnes caught his arm and painfully twisted it clockwise. Walt howled in agony before Barnes brought his knee crashing into Walt's gut. Barnes let him collapse to his knees, then began to showboat for the cheering crowd. Walt grabbed the Sergeant's heel, and violently yanked it upwards, causing him to land on the ground with him.</p><p>"Get out of there, Reilly!" Ventura shouted, but he was too enraged to heed her warning.</p><p>He got into his previous posture from the first round, on top of Barnes and ready to smash his face in. Walt managed to land one good punch before Barnes blocked the next, then grabbed Walt's right arm with one hand and his throat with the other, then began to squeeze the life out of him. Walt had no choice but to try and break free, losing his advantage. Barnes rolled them over, putting himself on top while maintaining his grip on Walt's throat. Barnes moved his other hand to his neck, and continued to squeeze with greater power. Walt knew if he didn't do something quick, the bastard would crush his windpipe.</p><p>Now that both of his arms were free, Walt jammed his thumbs into the turian's eyes in an effort to gouge them. Barnes howled pain and released, but it didn't have the effect Walt wanted it to. Barnes grabbed Walt by the shoulders, lifted him up, and slammed his head down so hard Walt had begun to see stars. Barnes jumped to his feet while his opponent was stunned, then firmly planted his foot on the back of Walt's head as Walt rolled over on his stomach and tried to push himself up.</p><p>As Barnes grabbed his left wrist and began to pull, Walt realized that he was trying dislocate his arm. He thrashed and struggled and screamed, but Barnes had him pinned. Where the hell was the referee?</p><p><br/>
<span class="u"><strong>AURELIA</strong></span> </p><p><br/>
"What the fuck are you waiting for?! Break it up, goddammit!" Fuchs roared at referee. </p><p>"That's enough Sergeant," the ref tried, but Barnes wouldn't stop. </p><p>"Do something, for fuck's sake," Fuchs yelled as it became clear that Walter was in serious trouble.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no, he's gonna rip Walter's arm off!</em>
</p><p>Aurelia had never been called nor been considered to be impulsive. Not by her family, not be her colleagues, not by herself. So when she grabbed a chair, entered the ring, and smashed it over Barnes's head, she was just as surprised as everyone else. It didn't knock him out, but it definitely hit him hard enough to make him let go of her friend, and he fell to the ground. The crowd stopped cheering and all eyes were on her. </p><p>
  <em>Shit, shit, shit, SHIT! What the hell was I thinking?! I'm a special agent trained in subtlety, to think things through! Not be some reckless, impulsive jackass who reacts without a second thought. Screw that, he was hurting your man! You did what any woman worth her salt would've done.</em>
</p><p>"What the hell did you just do?!" The referee shouted.</p><p>"Your damn job, that's what I did," she yelled back as went over to Walter. </p><p>Walter was a wreck, he was bruised and bloody and his face was hardly recognizable, for his scar was starting to reopen. She offered him a hand, but he refused. </p><p>"I can stand," he snapped at her as he scrambled to his feet, but feel into her, staining her clothes with his blood.</p><p>She put her hands on his shoulders and steadied him, then turned to Barnes. The bastard was being helped to his feet by Sturgius and the referee. She shook her head, led the battered marine back to his corner, and into his chair.</p><p>"You didn't have to do that," he murmured.</p><p>"C'mon, Walter. Guy was asking for it."</p><p>"You don't get it... I have to do this myself."</p><p>"Walter-"</p><p>"Try to understand," he pleaded. "I <em>have</em> to do this. I have to beat him."</p><p>"You <em>have</em> to take care of yourself."</p><p>"You said you believed in me..."</p><p>"I do, dammit. But I can't stand you getting hurt just for your own pride."</p><p>"It ain't about pride, its-"</p><p>"Break time's over," the referee butted in. </p><p>Walter grumbled as he stood up and pushed past her. He entered the ring and stood ready. Barnes met him, and the fight continued. Walter was being too aggressive now, and he was paying for it dearly. She didn't understand how he was falling victim so easily to his own strategy. Walter was literally doing the exact same thing to Barnes earlier, why was he acting so angry and uncontrollable now?</p><p>Barnes hit Walter with a backhanded slap as Walter tried to punch him, then Barnes grabbed him and threw him to the ground. The bastard was just toying with him now. </p><p>"You okay, Miss Aries?" </p><p>She turned to Tarquin, who pointed to her hand. She down at it and noticed she had squeezed the steel canteen so hard it had been bent, and now water was leaking out of it and onto the floor.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell...</em>
</p><p>"Ma'am?"</p><p>"I'm alright, Private. I'll be right back," she said as she darted out of the gym. </p><p>Her mind raced as she tossed the damaged canteen in a trash can. Why was this going so horribly? Walter had killed four batarians armed with knives using his bare hands, and although Barnes was a formidable foe, he was clearly running on fumes. Walter undoubtedly had the strength and skill to beat him, but he kept slipping up.</p><p>
  <em>Just stay in his corner, he needs your support more than anything.</em>
</p><p>When she returned, she had arrived just as another round had ended. Everyone had left Walter's corner but Tarquin, but she knew it was out of respect. Walter didn't want them to coddle him. Barnes had pummeled the good side of Walter's face, and his eye was starting to swell shut. It was looking grim, but she didn't dare tell him. She had to have his back. </p><p>"Jesus," Walter muttered as he collapsed. "He's kicking my ass. I don't get it."</p><p>"Please don't take Christ's name in vain, Corporal," Tarquin asked politely. </p><p>"Blow it out your ass, you miserable piss ant," Walter snapped, but he was quick to see the error in his remark. "Sorry, buddy. I'm not..."</p><p>"Just give it to God, he'll take care of it."</p><p>"Tarquin, I know you're just trying to help, but please stop," Aurelia said for Walter. </p><p>"I didn't mean to offend," Tarquin said. </p><p>"It's okay, give us a minute."</p><p>Tarquin nodded, then joined the others. Aurelia looked back at Walter and frowned. </p><p>"Spirits, man! He's killing you. Don't you see you're victim to your own strategy? Why are you letting him do this?" Aurelia demanded. </p><p>"It's not him, it's me."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I keep seeing them. Everyone I got killed."</p><p>"Dammit, Walter. You didn't get anyone killed, you hear me? You can't keep living in the past or else you won't have a future."</p><p>"That's not true, my friends are dead because of my mistakes."</p><p>"If they really were your friends, they would have forgiven you. It's time you forgave yourself."</p><p>Walter groaned as he stood back up.</p><p>"It's not that simple," he tried, but she was sick of his excuses. </p><p>"It is, it's that damn simple. You're the only one holding you back. I can have your back all day, but until you back yourself, you won't get anywhere. Now do you really want to win, or is this just you punishing yourself? Because if it's the latter, I'll call this thing off right now. I refuse to let you kill yourself like this."</p><p>It was hard to read what was going on in his head, mostly because it was bruised, bloody, and swollen, but he started nodding in what she assumed was agreement. </p><p>Walter took his position, with Barnes already waiting to give him another beating.</p><p>"C'mon, Sergeant! Finish him," Septamis called out.</p><p>Once the round started, Barnes tried to kick him in the head again, but Walter managed a quick dodge. Walter got in close, jabbed him in gut, then landed a painful looking uppercut into Barnes's chin. Barnes staggered backwards in a daze, but Walter wasn't done yet.</p><p>Aurelia couldn't help but cheer as the tide turned in Walter's favor. The match devolved into a challenge of who could punch the hardest, and although they were both running on empty, her man was the clear victor. With every blow they exchanged, Barnes grew noticeably weaker, and Walter closer to victory. </p><p>It was amazing how either were still standing. The fight continued for three more rounds before the referee finally stepped in.</p><p>"Last round. First one on his ass loses."</p><p>The crowd began to boo and complain, but Aurelia knew if it kept going, both of them would be in the hospital or worse. </p><p>
  <em>This is it, moment of truth. C'mon, Walter.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<span class="u"><strong>WALTER</strong></span> </p><p> </p><p>"Just give up, bitch, he's got you beat," Matheson said.</p><p>Barnes was putting the last of his energy in a flurry of punches, one final effort to take him down. </p><p>"What the hell are you even clinging on to? Just roll over and die," Favours said.</p><p>Walt managed to block what he couldn't dodge,  but Barnes had him cornered. He couldn't hold out forever. </p><p>"You failed everyone you care about, you got nobody left," Dixon tried, but Walt wasn't listening. </p><p>The two opponents locked hands, trying to overpower the other. Barnes's height gave him the advantage, and by using gravity and his strength, he managed to bring down Walt to a knee. This was the end, and everyone knew it.</p><p>"You're so thick skulled and stubborn, you don't even know you're already dead. You're pathetic," Saltzman jeered, but it gave Walt an idea.</p><p>
  <em>Thick skulled... that's it!</em>
</p><p>Walt reared his head back, and with all his might, he drove his forehead into the turian's nose. Walt wasn't sure who it hurt more, himself or Barnes, but Barnes had let go of Walt to apply pressure to his bleeding nose. Walt rose as he grabbed the Sergeant's hands and pushed them down from his face, then hit him with another headbutt in the same spot, only harder this time. Barnes staggered backwards, then took a pitiful swing at Walt, who caught his arm and responded with another headbutt. Barnes collapsed to his knees, but as Walt raised his fist to deliver the final blow, he paused. </p><p>"FINISH HIM! FUCKING SMASH HIS HEAD IN!" Ventura cried at max volume. </p><p>
  <em>Shit. What do I do?</em>
</p><p>Barnes was beaten, without a doubt. The only thing keeping him upright was Walt holding on to him. He was struggling to keep his eyes from rolling back, and his mouth hung open. Blue blood was trickling down his face and dripping onto the floor. He was barely conscious, and although Walt wanted to beat the living piss out of the smug bitch, it was over. Walt let go of Barnes, and let him collapse on the floor. </p><p>
  <em>I fucking did it...</em>
</p><p>"Winner, Corporal Reilly!" the referee exclaimed, and Walt's friends began to cheer.</p><p>The rest of the crowd remained quiet and bitter, but honestly, who the fuck cared? </p><p>"Walter," Aurelia yelled as she and Gunny ran up to him.</p><p>"I fucking did it," Walt said, but saying the words was harder than thought it would be.</p><p>"You okay, ass maggot? You don't look so hot," Gunny observed. "Your fuckin dome's cracked open."</p><p>Walt touched his forehead, and immediately felt a sharp, stabbing pain. He looked as his finger and saw that Gunny was right, he was bleeding. </p><p>"I just need to-" he began, but everything was starting to spin, and he fell faint into Aurelia. </p><p>"Easy, easy," she said softly as she lowered him down on his back.</p><p>"Corpsman up! Wells, git your thumb outta your ass and git the fuck over here!"</p><p>It wasn't more than a minute before Wells was hovering over him, studying his patient.</p><p>"He needs a hospital, Gunny," Wells said.</p><p>"Alright, get him on a stretcher. Big Bird, get your people moving. Today would be fuckin nice."</p><p>Wells and the turian nurses from Bermelo's incident showed up with a stretcher, and they loaded him up.</p><p><em>Good Lord, please kill me or something, anything other than a fucking hospital</em>.</p><p>Walt wasn't in the right state of mind to soak in any information on where they were taking him or what was wrong with him. He unfortunately remained conscious during the procedure, and the anesthetic they gave him wasn't nearly potent enough to kill the pain. It was the literal opposite of how he wanted to celebrate his victory. </p><p>Walt eventually found himself in a hospital bed, alone and in pain. Just like after Shanxi. </p><p>
  <em>I swear on my bitch mother's life if a fucking shrink shows up next, I'm breaking their neck.</em>
</p><p>Right on cue, the door opened. He sat up too quickly, and his vision blurred as he head began to swim.</p><p>"Corporal Reilly, Walter A., correct?" a female nurse asked, but he couldn't make out any of her details. </p><p>"Yes, ma'am."</p><p>"You have some visitors."</p><p>
  <em>Aurelia?</em>
</p><p>"Hey, Reilly," Castis said. Walt could see three figures beside the nurse, definitely turian, but they were blurry along with everything else.</p><p>"Castis? Who all's here? My vision's fucky."</p><p>"Tarquin and Vet."</p><p>"Are you well, Corporal?" Tarquin asked. </p><p>"Yeah, buddy. How's the Admiral?"</p><p>"Dad's good, says he needs to talk to you. We're gonna take our case up soon. Needs to know if you're still up for it."</p><p>"Hell yeah I'm up for it. Just... not right now. I need to recover."</p><p>"Oh, of course. Thanks again, God bless."</p><p>Walt cringed at the young turian's comment. How could he be so chill about everything? </p><p>"Don't thank me, dammit. Remember, I got him fired."</p><p>"I've already forgiven you, don't worry about it."</p><p>"Tarquin, look, I'm happy you're over everything, but you don't have to let your faith consume your personality. Just because you believe in something doesn't mean you gotta stop being you."</p><p>"I don't understand."</p><p>"Look... we'll talk about it later."</p><p>"Glad to see you're still above ground, Reilly," Ventura spoke up as she took her turn at his side. "You look like shit."</p><p>"Eh, eat shit and die you grumpy bitch," Walt shot back in a joking manner. </p><p>"You're lucky I don't beat on the sick," she giggled.</p><p>"You couldn't beat a drum, Private."</p><p>"Heh," she chuckled, and although she was still blurry, he could tell she was rubbing her shoulder. "That was fucking crazy what you did. Krogans should be taking notes off you. You're a helluva fighter."</p><p>"Ah, that wasn't dick. People always told me I've been thick skulled, I figured I outta test it out."</p><p>"Learn to take a compliment, ass munch! Spirits, I've met monks less humble than you."</p><p>"You do remember I'm still gonna be your NCO,  right?</p><p>"Yeah... I forgot about that..."</p><p>
  <em>Glad I was wrong about her. She's decent.</em>
</p><p>"Can you guys give us a sec? Wanna talk to Castus."</p><p>"Sure thing, see you around," Ventura said, and her and Tarquin departed the room.</p><p>"What's up, man?" Castus asked. </p><p>"Where's Aurelia?"</p><p>"She's here, but she deviated from the group when she got a vid call in the lobby. Why?"</p><p>"Just... curious," he sighed as he laid his head back and stared at the ceiling. "Thanks for staying in my corner, buddy."</p><p>"We're friends," the big man shrugged. "You've had my back before, only fair I had yours."</p><p>"I'm sorry I stole your promotion."</p><p>"Eh, I've thought it over. Sure it sucks, but at least I'm not gonna be Woul's top bitch. No offense. Less stress on me."</p><p>"Oh, you fucker! I knew there was a catch."</p><p>"Heh, yeah. Has anyone told you how long they're keeping you here?"</p><p>"Not yet. Or maybe they did, I don't fucking know. Why, do you know?"</p><p>"They told me you got a concussion and they want you to stay here until your head is done healing. Could be a week, maybe more."</p><p>"Shit... fucking shit..." Walt trailed off.</p><p>"On the bright side, you're getting a new scar."</p><p>"That's not a good thing, I'm ugly enough as is."</p><p>"Oh, come on. You got everyone wanting a piece of you, looking like some war hero. They're a babe magnet."</p><p>"If I had the scratch, I'd get them removed," Walt said, trying not to remember the slutty women who had made advances on him in the past.</p><p>"Well fuck, give em to me then," Castus chuckled. "Ventura's all over you, next thing we know every woman on the embassy is gonna be fighting over you."</p><p>"No she isn't, she's just being a kiss ass."</p><p>"Whatever you say, Reilly," he said, then paused for a minute, gathering his thoughts from the look of it. "Proteus told me to tell you he's sorry."</p><p>"If he was a real man, he'd come over here and tell me himself."</p><p>"C'mon, Reilly. He made a mistake, don't be too hard on him."</p><p>"Fuck that. He picked his side."</p><p>"Are there sides now? C'mon, man. Surely you understood his point. He just-"</p><p>"Castis, you're my brother from a turian mother, but for fuck's sake, stop defending him."</p><p>Castus lowered his head and nodded. </p><p>"I better go. See you tomorrow," Castus said as he waved goodbye, then left the room. </p><p>
  <em>C'mon, Aurelia, where are you? I wanna talk.</em>
</p><p>Walt sat in painful silence as he watched the hours fall off the clock until it was 2000. His vision was slowly improving, but it didn't improve his mood. Where the hell was she? The door made a click, and Walt jolted upwards, ready to greet his dearest friend, but to his disappointment, it was only an asari nurse with his dinner. </p><p>
  <em>FUCK! God-fucking-dammit!</em>
</p><p>Apparently his disappointment was visible on his face, because the nurse frowned as she set his food down.</p><p>"Ma'am, do I have any other visitors?" he asked, not wanting her to think he was some xenophobe.</p><p>"Expecting someone else? Sorry, hun. Visiting hours ended at 7pm."</p><p>"Shit," he cried as he let his head fell backwards. </p><p>"Hey, no worries. I'm sure they'll be here tomorrow. And you can still call them."</p><p>"When am I going to be released?"</p><p>"Got plans for the weekend? Sorry, Mr. Reilly. You're stuck with us until next Wednesday. Or until your head heals."</p><p>"OK... alright..."</p><p>
  <em>Son of a bitch... can this day get any worse?</em>
</p><p>"What's for dinner?" Walt cautiously asked. </p><p>"Meatloaf and kale."</p><p>"<em>ARRGH</em>," Walt groaned.</p><p>He didn't bother eating it, and eventually the nurse took the food back. He spent the remainder of the evening trying to build up the courage to call Aurelia, but he couldn't. He had already snapped at Tarquin and Castis, and he didn't want to do the same with her.</p><p>
  <em>She's too sweet on me for me to act like that. I need to be more nice to her, especially until she resolves whatever's going on with that fucking uncle of hers.</em>
</p><p>He subconsciously knew where these thoughts would lead to, but he didn't care anymore. Aurelia was the nicest person he'd ever encountered, and she would always have his back. If developing forbidden feelings was the cost of their friendship, then so be it.</p><p>Thankfully, all this thinking and the events of the day had exhausted him, and he was able to succumb to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>LATER...</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>A sudden noise of the door shutting made Walt spring awake. The room was pitch black, and although it appeared empty, Walt could almost feel someone's presence. </p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>No response. </p><p>
  <em>You're fucking paranoid, you know that? Hearing shit, imaging shit-</em>
</p><p>A sharp, stabbing pain in his neck interrupted his thought, but when he tried to touch the area, his arm wouldn't move. Nothing but his eyes could move. He began to sweat in a panic, he tried to scream, to call for help, anything at all, but he couldn't speak.</p><p>"I seeeeeee youuuuu..." an alien voice taunted from the shadows, then began to sadistically laugh.</p><p>
  <em>Oh fuck... not like this, not like this...</em>
</p><p>A male turian emerged from the darkness, almost as if it had materialized out of thin air, pointing a pistol at him. It's combat armor was darker than night, and the lights on his armor were blood red, illuminating his disturbing face. His brown face wasn't anything out of the ordinary, but his green bloodshot eyes and its fat sadistic grin gave Walt the notion that this bastard was sick in the head.</p><p>He moved right next to Walt's side, looming over him and giggling like a fucking hyena.</p><p>"Neurotoxin's a bitch, isn't it? Don't fret, you're only paralyzed, not poisoned. Oh, Reilly, Reilly, Reilly..." he continued laughing, then abruptly stopped. "You're so fucked," he snapped, then placed the barrel pistol directly on Walt's forehead, right between his eyes. "You must think you're hot shit in a champagne glass after the show you put on with Barnes. But now, as you lie on your deathbed, you must realize you're just cold diarrhea in a cheap plastic cup."</p><p>Walt tried again to speak, to move, do anything, but he couldn't move. </p><p>
  <em>This is the end. I regret everything.</em>
</p><p>The assassin slowly squeezed the trigger, but the gun didn't go off. Instead, it made a loud click, then began to hiss as it vented excess heat. The overheating barrel created an orange glow, illuminating the turian's face even more. It appeared to have a skull painted in white for a marking. Walt had no idea who this was, it definitely wasn't Sturgius, Barnes, Proteus, nor anyone else he had dealt with.</p><p>"<em>Bang</em>," he said, then started laughing again. </p><p>
  <em>Fucker's toying with you.</em>
</p><p>"Oh Reilly, Reilly, Reilly... we had some fun last night at Flux, didn't we? I shot at you, you shot at me, and the cunt traitor whore clipped me in the shoulder, hehe... Well she isn't here now. But don't you worry," he whispered, then climbed onto the bed, right on top of Walt and got in his face. </p><p>His breath smelled like shit boiled in piss, but Walt was too terrified to fixate on it. The creep's face hardened with a dead serious frown, and it almost made Walt prefer the giggling psycho act.</p><p>"This Blackwatch agent is a sporting man, Walter Anthony Reilly. I won't steal up on you while you slumber, and I like to let my prey know what's coming long before the bell tolls. Before I stick you like the swine you are and collect your scalp, I want you to square your affairs, and come die in the sight of the poets. You'll need a real man's weapon," he paused, then reached behind his back and pulled out what looked like an ornate hunting knife. "Give this a try," he said with a toothy smile, then dropped it on Walt's chest.</p><p>The freak climbed off him, but the bastard leaned in close so that his mouth was only an inch away from Walt's ear.</p><p>"Sweet dreams," he whispered. "See you soon. And Aurelia sooner."</p><p>
  <em>No... NO!</em>
</p><p>The turian slowly backed up, then vanished out of thin air, as if it was a specter or a demon. Walt wasn't sure if it was minutes or hours before he could move again, but as soon as he could, he immediately called Aurelia. It rang three times, then went straight to voice-mail. </p><p>"Hey, you've reached Aurelia. Please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you ASAP."</p><p>"Aurelia, it's Walt, a Blackwatch agent just broke into my room. He's coming for you, you got to-"</p><p>A loud beep emitted from the device, and Walt wasn't sure if his message had been sent. He tried again and again, but he couldn't get through to her.</p><p>Walt tried to stand, but his legs weren't responding. He tried the emergency assistance button, but it didn't do anything. Upon inspection, Walt realized that the turian had sabotaged it. He cried for help, but no one was there. He was alone, worse, he was helpless.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Visitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Agent One pays Aurelia a visit, but things don't go his way. Aurelia goes to see Walter at the hospital, while struggling with her own anger, and makes a bad call. Walter gets a visit from an old friend, then takes some strong pain meds that make him talk to himself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hot damn, we're already past 3,000 hits and almost to a 100 kudos. I shall express my gratitude by gracing you with another chapter with my literary genius, while remaining incredibly humble. You're welcome. </p><p>NOTE: Alright, I've had a better time managing my free time, and managed to squeeze out a quick chapter. Hopefully it's a worthy follow-up to last chapter. But don't get used to it, wait time is still gonna suck.</p><p>NOTE: This one's mostly about Aurelia, since I wasn't sure how to write Walt being high as fuck off pain killers. I haven't had more than one trip to the hospital and the shit they gave me was either too weak or it just knocked me out, so I can't really write from experience.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>AURELIA, THURSDAY EVENING </strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Aurelia rested her head against the shower wall, letting the warm water run down her body as she let out a long, displeased sigh. She looked down at the wine bottle in her hand, and contemplated another drink.</p><p>
  <em>Why the hell not, drinking is the only thing that makes me feel better.</em>
</p><p>She lifted the bottle to her mouth, then proceeded to chug as much as she could before she was forced to stop.</p><p>
  <em>Just go see him, why is this so hard? He's been blowing up your comms all day. Walter needs his friend, stop pouting that you missed him yesterday because your asshole boss needs an update every time Walter takes a piss.</em>
</p><p>She didn't know why she kept blowing him off. Was it guilt? Laziness? Fear? None of those things justified her behavior but for whatever damn reason she couldn't stop hitting 'ignore' when his name popped up on her omnitool. </p><p>
  <em>Screw this, enough bullshit. Get out, clean yourself up, and go see him. It's bad enough you missed your window yesterday, it's not too late now.</em>
</p><p>Aurelia shut the water off, then got out, set the bottle on the sink counter, and wrapped a towel around her waist. She thought she heard humming from her room, but she figured she just left the vidscreen on. She opened the door, and was shocked to see a turian in Blackwatch armor laying on his side on her bed. He was casually reading through her case notes, not even bothering to look up at her as he hummed a strange tune.</p><p>She dove for her pistol strapped underneath the kitchen table, but it wasn't there.</p><p>"Looking for this?" the intruder asked, holding up her gun for her to see. Why did he sound familiar? </p><p>She picked herself up, and fixed her towel before it fell off.</p><p>"Who the hell are you?"</p><p>"Thunder."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"<em>Thunder</em>," he demanded, but still didn't take his eyes off her files.</p><p>
  <em>Shit. Agent One.</em>
</p><p>"Flash," she replied. </p><p>The intruder began to sadistically laugh, and somehow it was more unsettling than Overlord's.</p><p>"Oh, that's funny. Hehe, oh you just can't make that shit up."</p><p>"What," she growled. </p><p>"Your notes... you write about him like he's some dreamy hero from a romance novel who's just gonna <em>whisk</em> you away to some tropical island where you can fuck like varren 'til the end of time," he giggled, which erupted into another laughing fit.</p><p>"Get the fuck out."</p><p>"Now is that any way treat your partner?"</p><p>"<em>Out!</em>"</p><p>"No," he said, and dropped the notes to give her his full attention. He sat upright, but remained in his spot. "You and me need to have a chat."</p><p>"I have nothing to say to you."</p><p>"Gonna act like a smug stuck up princess? Fine.  Maybe I should pay <em>lover boy</em> another visit, I'm sure he'll talk after I scoop out his good eye."</p><p>She couldn't hide her reaction, and Agent One grinned from ear to ear.</p><p>"Yeah. You should've really answered his calls. He's scared shitless, pretty sure he shat himself during my little field trip. He's still alive and unharmed, but maybe that'll change after we're done talking."</p><p>"If you touch a hair on his head, I'll-"</p><p>"First, too late. Second, you'll do what, exactly? I got the drop on you. There's no way you take two steps without absorbing a round from this cannon. Third, seriously? Are you overcompensating for something," he chuckled as he waved her gun around. "I mean <em>fuck</em>, you could kill a dreadnought with this thing, not to mention the concussive rounds. 'Bout took my damn arm off the other night. Fourth... fuck. What was I talking about?"</p><p>
  <em>Other night... shit, he was the shooter. Not Petrovsky. Crazy bastard, did Overlord orchestrate that whole thing?!</em>
</p><p>Aurelia studied her "partner" from head to toe. His carapace wasn't naturally brown, he must've painted himself that color for a disguise. Which means he didn't want her to recognize him. The next thing she noticed were how bloodshot his eyes were. Either he hadn't sleep in three days or he was high off his ass. Scratch that, he was definitely high. His pupils were dilated, and although he appeared calm at a glance, he occasionally twitched, but it was very subtle. The next thing was his ridiculous marking in the shape of a human skull. It would've scared her... if she was a five year old child.</p><p>"What are you on?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Don't tell me... red sand? Nah, I'd be able to smell it, and there's no residue on your nose. Joy? It would explain the giggling, but not the mood swings and impulsive behavior."</p><p>Agent One's mandibles started twitching, and he stopped smiling. </p><p>
  <em>You're getting warmer, he's starting to crack.</em>
</p><p>"No, it's gotta be psycho. Yup, that's it, isn't it? Does Overlord know his 'contingency agent' is nothing more than a damn junkie?"</p><p>"Shut your mouth, whore," he cried as he jumped to his feet and pointed the gun at her. "I ought to-" </p><p>"What," she interrupted. "Shoot me? How's that gonna work out? C'mon, One, how are you going to explain this to the Boss? You know the procedures, first thing they'll do at the start of an investigation is make you take a piss test. We both know you won't pass. They can kick you out for that alone, and if they do find out you killed me, they'll use you for bayonet practice or you spend the rest of your life being a prison fuck toy in the Tomb. Either way, you're a talking pin cushion," she ended with a chuckle.</p><p>It was Aurelia's turn to be smug. She had him beat at his own game. </p><p>"Why'd you come here, runt? Thought you could catch me with my pants down, then intimidate me, lay down the law, and tell me we're doing things your way now?" she demanded, but he didn't answer, so she took it as a yes.</p><p>Aurelia stormed over to him, confident he wouldn't pull the trigger, and snatched her gun back. One definitely wasn't happy. She had him angry, now it was time to humiliate him, to teach him his place. This was her fucking op, not his.</p><p>"Fucking amateur hour... just how old are you?"</p><p>"Same as you," he blatantly lied. </p><p>"Bullshit," she scoffed. "Lemme guess. Seventeen. Fresh out of Selection, first assignment."</p><p>"<em>Third</em>," he growled, trying to act like that was any better.</p><p>"Oh ho! Big man we got here, ladies and gentlemen! Three whole assignments, let's give him a round of applause," she jeered, slowly clapping for extra effect. "I should take a picture of your sorry ass and send it to the boss, he'd probably laugh his ass off seeing how ridiculous you look."</p><p>"You can't-"</p><p>"I can do," she growled as she got in his face and grabbed his collar, "whatever the fuck I want. You, on the other hand, better watch your ass. I've done all the legwork, I know my target inside and out. He trusts me unconditionally, I tell him to jump and he asks how high. I could ask him to kill the human ambassador and he'd do it at the drop of a hat. You've done nothing but give yourself away in a feeble attempt to act tough, all while dressing up like some kinda fucking tribal. And you haven't even been active for twenty four hours. Now get out."</p><p>She shoved the man towards the door, but he didn't move.</p><p>"I'm-"</p><p>"Leaving," she interrupted again. </p><p>He scowled at her, then lowered his head and marched out. The second the door shut, she jumped into action, getting herself dressed and ready to go as soon as she could. Walter could be in danger, or hurt, or...</p><p>
  <em>If that creep did anything to him, I'll rip out his tongue and gouge out his eyes.</em>
</p><p>She threw on her go-to black coat, some pants, and applied some blue marking paint on her face in a hurry, but paused before leaving. </p><p><em>I</em> <em>'m not letting that bastard get back in here.</em></p><p>Thinking fast, she ran over to her kit and dug out a proximity mine, then carefully wired it to the door. If anyone activated it and so much as moved an inch away from the laser, there wouldn't be enough of them left for a proper burial. </p><p>Aurelia double checked her omnitool to make sure the detonator was set up properly so she could deactivate it, then exited her apartment and activated the mine. She immediately took off and headed towards the hospital, almost sprinting. She hailed a cab, and got in, but she wished she had just gone on foot upon seeing the driver.</p><p>"Hey, Zero. You get acquainted with One yet?" Overlord asked rhetorically. </p><p>"Yes, sir. The idiot broke into my apartment."</p><p>"<em>My</em> apartment," he corrected. "You don't own shit. You going to see Reilly?"</p><p>"Yes sir," she said, and the cab took off. "Sir, where did you find that idiot? He's green as grass."</p><p>"He was a sniper and explosives expert in the 26th Recon Battalion, I figured he was a natural so I sponsored him. He hasn't let me down yet."</p><p>
  <em>The Unvanquished 26th? Shit, could've fooled me.</em>
</p><p>"That fool?"</p><p>"Ayup. He's got sixty-three confirmed kills so far. With his old unit, I mean."</p><p>
  <em>That's almost three times mine. Shit... he's not just some rookie with a drug addiction. He's dangerous... but he's still a junkie, and I got him where I want him.</em>
</p><p>"I have everything under control, sir. I don't need that idiot jeopardizing all of our work."</p><p>"Eh, I think it's time we try a different approach. Humans have a saying, corn and a stick or some other made up bullshit. Lead a stubborn animal with a vegetable while spanking it with a stick. You motivate it to go the way you want it to with both a treat and pain. It moves forward not only for the treat, but to avoid the stick. Do you understand where I'm going with this?"</p><p>"Yes sir," she sighed. "I'm the treat, One's the stick."</p><p>
  <em>This isn't going to work, it's a stupid idea!</em>
</p><p>"Glad you're not an idiot, Zero, yes. A little bit of soft, a little bit of hard, and I don't doubt we'll have this case wrapped up before the month's over."</p><p>"Sir, Reilly might double down with Petrovsky if we push him."</p><p>"Then it looks like I was right initially, and we let One isolate the threat."</p><p>"Isolate? You mean kill."</p><p>"Duh," he said in a facetious manner. </p><p>
  <em>Break his neck. Claw his eyes out. Rip his damn head off. Just do SOMETHING.</em>
</p><p>Aurelia struggled to control herself as sat there, seething in silence. She couldn't help but notice her anger was getting worse and harder to suppress. Her count to four trick wasn't helping anymore. </p><p>
  <em>Get a grip, dammit. You just gave shit to One, now it's time you take it.</em>
</p><p>"We're here," Overlord said as the ride slowly came to a halt. "Want me to hang around, give you a ride back?"</p><p>"No thank you, sir. I need some air," she said respectfully. </p><p>Aurelia tried to lift her hand to open the door, but it was stuck. She looked down and saw that she had dug her talons so deeply in the seat that her hand was fixed to it. She quickly pulled herself free with her other hand, then opened the door and ran inside the hospital before Overlord could notice. </p><p>
  <em>Shit... is Walter rubbing off on me, or have I always been this unhinged? No, relax, you're just under a lot of pressure. When this is done, you can take leave and go see Mom, Dad, and the twins. Maybe Audien, too.</em>
</p><p>She didn't bother asking the receptionist for directions because she remembered Castus and the others talking about it yesterday before she had to split off. She took an elevator to the level of Walter's room, then got out and made her way down the hallway. Room 233 was the one. </p><p>As she approached, she could see Walter through the window on the hospital bed, talking to some Alliance personnel. She approached the door, but when she tried to enter, she was stopped by a marine standing guard. He was in full armor, minus the helmet. His blonde hair was neat and short and his expression stoic.</p><p>"No visitors," he said in monotone.</p><p>"Out of my way, I need to speak to the Corporal about last night."</p><p>"I said no visitors. Go home, bird."</p><p>She clenched her fists tight, ready to strike at the human guard.</p><p>
  <em>Don't do it, I know what you want to do but don't. </em>
</p><p>She needed to get past this tool, but she was out of ideas. Aurelia Aries the receptionist didn't have any authority, but Blackwatch First Lieutenant Aries did. If she just gave him enough information to sound convincing, then she could see Walter. It was a stupid and dangerous idea, but it had to work.</p><p>
  <em>He's a nobody, and he's not close to Walter, so it's safe to tell him who you are. Just be clear with him that he can't tell anyone. </em>
</p><p>"What's your name, marine?" Aurelia asked. </p><p>"Lance Corporal Adams."</p><p>"Lance Corporal Adams, I recognize you from the fight yesterday. I'm First Lieutenant Aries, turian special forces," she said, flashing her Blackwatch ID. "I'm tasked with protecting Reilly while he stays at the embassy. I'm aware of the situation but I need to get Reilly's side of the story for my report, and so my superiors know he's OK."</p><p>
  <em>Damn, how I wish that was the truth...</em>
</p><p>"Sorry ma'am, I still can't-"</p><p>"Look, do you really want to explain to your command why you started a diplomatic incident, or do you want to let me do my damn job?"</p><p>"Fine," Adams sighed.</p><p>"But keep this between us. I'm working undercover. We can't catch the suspect if they know I'm on his trail, so treat this with the utmost care. Everyone who needs to know already does. Understood?"</p><p>"Yes ma'am."</p><p>"I'm serious, not a damn peep, or I will see to it you're scrubbing toilets the rest of your career."</p><p>"I understand, ma'am," he said, and stepped aside. </p><p>
  <em>You better, or I will have to kill you. Please don't make me kill you, Adams.</em>
</p><p>She gave him a nod and entered the room. Walter looked like a corpse. His face was bandaged and still swollen, his eyes were bloodshot with dark circles around them, and he looked like he was running off willpower alone. He was being interviewed by two men, one was the annoying captain from yesterday and the other was...</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit, that's Petrovsky...</em>
</p><p>It was him, but he had dyed his hair brown and was wearing colored contact lenses for a disguise. Aurelia wasn't sure if Walter knew who the man really was, but surely he wasn't stupid enough to be fooled by that cheap disguise. </p><p>"Aurelia!" Walter greeted her with enthusiasm, but his voice sounded strained and weak.</p><p>"What the fuck?! Adams, get her out of here," Anders barked.</p><p>"Shut up," she growled back at Anders. "You're out of your jurisdiction, Captain. Reilly isn't your problem anymore."</p><p>"Are you fucked in the head? He's an Alliance marine!"</p><p>"And now he's a soldier for the Turian Hierarchy. If you got a problem with that, then you shouldn't have signed him away to us," she shot back, but Walter looked more troubled by her remark than Anders did.</p><p>"Fine, but he's faking this whole thing, you know that, right? There's no evidence of an  intruder, he's just trying to get out of work. He even smuggled a pocket knife in here and cut the wires on his emergency assistance-"</p><p>"Noted. You can fuck off now, Captain," Aurelia growled. </p><p>Anders threw his hands in the air and stormed out, leaving Aurelia with Petrovsky and Walter. She turned her glare at Petrovsky, who had a disgustingly smug smirk on his face. He knew who Aurelia really was, but she had to pretend to be clueless for Walter. </p><p>"You know how to make an entrance, madam. I'm Second Lieutenant Peter O'Brian, NCIS. Whether or not Corporal Reilly is a part of the Alliance military, a turian threatened to kill a human, when that human is a part of an exchange program to show how both species are willing to get along. Surely you understand me sticking around."</p><p>"Lieutenant... no, I don't mind. I'm here to check up on Reilly for the embassy."</p><p>"Odd that they'd send in civilian to check on a soldier. You are a civilian, correct?" Petrovsky asked rhetorically.</p><p>"Yeah. I am," she snapped back.</p><p>"Do you two know each other?" Walter asked, catching on that something was amiss.</p><p>"I don't know. Do we know each other, Ms. Aries?"</p><p>"Never met you before. Could you please give us a minute? I have my own report to write, and I can't do it with you interfering."</p><p>"Of course," Petrovsky nodded, and left the room.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Walter asked. "I've been up all day and night trying to warn you, did that creepy fucker hurt you?"</p><p>"No. He thought he could scare me, but I managed to drive him off."</p><p>"Okay, thank God..." he sighed in relief. "What the fuck, why couldn't you answer my calls? I tried to crawl out of here to warn you, least you coulda done is pick up."</p><p>"He must've jammed your signal," she lied. "I don't know."</p><p>
  <em>Did he really try to crawl his way out, just for me? You selfish bitch, you don't deserve him.</em>
</p><p>"I've been up for 48 hours straight now, worrying about you... but fuck am I glad you're OK."</p><p>
  <em>This is it, just tell him how you feel.</em>
</p><p>"Oh, Walter-"</p><p>"Don't you 'oh Walter' me, dammit. You're family, you hear?"</p><p>"Family?" Aurelia asked, trying to hide her disappointment. </p><p>"Yeah. So Woul sent you?"</p><p>"No, nobody at the embassy knows, I think. You didn't tell anyone there, did you?"</p><p>"I went straight to the Alliance, but I wish I hadn't. All they've done is try to put it on me, make it look like I'm fucking faking it. I would've told you guys, but a turian special agent is trying to kill me. So wouldn't they have to side with the agent over me?"</p><p>"Not if that agent is-"</p><p>Just then, an asari nurse barged in with dinner tray that had some food containers and a glass of water on it.</p><p>"Hey, Eleonora. What's it gonna be tonight?" Walter asked.</p><p>"Good news, Mr. Reilly. Got pork chops and corn. Also got some pain meds."</p><p>"Fuck yeah, pork! Aurelia, this is my nurse."</p><p>"Ma'am," Aurelia greeted as friendly as she could.</p><p>
  <em>Don't be a bitch, she seems nice. Give an asari the benefit of the doubt for once, will you?</em>
</p><p>"Sorry, Miss," the nurse said as she put the tray on Walter's lap. "It's past visiting hours. Family only, need you to leave."</p><p>"Woman, are you blind? This right here," Walter said as he took Aurelia's hand, "this is my sister. See the resemblance?"</p><p>Aurelia couldn't help but let her mandibles flare as her blood rushed to her face, and she squeezed his hand back. The nurse chuckled as she shook her head.</p><p>"Alright, I'll give you twenty minutes," the nurse said. "But don't forget to take your medicine after you eat. Fair warning, it might make you a bit... loopy," she said then left them in peace.</p><p>
  <em>Tell him you're Blackwatch, dammit. You're losing your grip, just confess before you go any deeper. The longer you wait, the more the truth will destroy him.</em>
</p><p>"Wait... did that psycho tell you anything? What did he want?" Walter asked. </p><p>"It was an intimidation tactic, nothing more."</p><p>"Trying to shake you up to get to me, probably."</p><p>"Maybe... maybe it was the other way around. He was trying to use you to get to me," Aurelia thought out loud.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Yeah, he mentioned he planned on hurting you. Maybe he wanted to use the threat of violence against you to make me cooperate with him."</p><p>"That doesn't make any sense, what good would that do?"</p><p>"I dunno... maybe he thinks he can squeeze me for information about you, or trick me into working with him with the idea that it'll protect you."</p><p>"Wait... so I was the bait? This whole thing was really about you?"</p><p>"I'm not sure," she sighed, then remembered she was still holding his hand. She looked at Walter, who didn't seem to mind or wasn't paying attention, so she didn't let go.<br/> "But it doesn't matter, he didn't succeed."</p><p>Walter gave a nod, then looked down at his plate. He picked up a fork then began to practically inhale his food with his free hand. He was eating so quickly it made her think that he was a feral animal disguised as her friend. She didn't dare come in between the man and his meal, and let him stuff his face in peace. Aurelia didn't have to wait long before he had scarfed down the entire plate, and she was very thankful for the dish being a simple slab of meat with a vegetable side and not that disgusting abomination he had at Flux.</p><p>"I can't believe it's come to this," he said as he wiped his face, then took his pills. "And here I thought I was starting to get along with the turian people."</p><p>"Well, maybe that agent is rogue."</p><p>"Rogue? What makes you say that?"</p><p>"He was high. I mean higher than the sky, almost completely wasted out of his mind. Blackwatch has very strict standards for their agents, absolutely zero tolerance for substance abuse."</p><p>"Huh, so I got a highly trained AWOL dope fiend on my ass... how do you know so much about this stuff?"</p><p>
  <em>This is your cue. No more bullshit.</em>
</p><p>She opened her mouth to speak, but Petrovsky came back in. She quickly let go of Walter and moved her hand to her face. It was bad enough One knew about her crush on Walter, this asshole didn't need to know either.</p><p>"Sorry, ma'am, but I need to resume my investigation," Petrovsky said.</p><p>"But-" Aurelia began, but she knew it was pointless to argue, so she shook her head.</p><p>She got up and moved out the door, but paused to say goodbye to Walter. Petrovsky, however, shut the door in her face before she could. Aurelia peeked through the window and saw Walter, who was looking right back at her. She gave a feeble wave goodbye, before Petrovsky closed the window blinds.</p><p>
  <em>I'll be close by, don't you worry, Walter. I won't let anything hurt you.</em>
</p><p>She looked down at her hand that held his as she walked away, and felt stupid for wasting an opportunity to steal a quick kiss. </p><p> </p><p><br/><span class="u"><strong>WALTER</strong></span> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Skee's mouth was moving, but Walt wasn't hearing any sound. He looked upset the more he talked, but Walt couldn't comprehend why. The pain meds were already kicking in, and they hit like a truck, making it hard to listen.</p><p>"What?" Walt asked. </p><p>"Have you heard a word I've said?"</p><p>"No, I mean I can't... just... slow down..."</p><p>"Dammit, man... why have you been so slow to save yourself? How much longer do you think you can last without my help?"</p><p>"Skee, Fuchs told me what you did, said you gave money to baby killers..."</p><p>"And you believe that ill tempered foul mouthed fool? Walt, Fuchs wasn't there when you needed him on Shanxi. Fuchs didn't pull you out of the fire, literally, I might add, after a grenade blew up in your face. Fuchs didn't keep you alive for two weeks when you were cut off and abandoned by Alliance forces. I did."</p><p>"I know, brother... I know..."</p><p>"Then why can't you do what I ask? Why don't you trust me?"</p><p>
  <em>Fuck me, just talking is wearing me out. Why is he so angry... just be chill, Skee. Be cool...</em>
</p><p>Skee buried his face in his palm and let out an angry sigh.</p><p>"Walt, you know I've only given you this task because I'm trying to protect you, right?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Then why are you so hesitant to save yourself?"</p><p>"I don't know, I just don't want this to hurt any of my friends..."</p><p>"Friends?" Skee asked, bewildered. </p><p>"You should've seen em, Skee. They rooted for me when no one else would, they stood by me when I needed em to. Just like you did, just like Saltzman and Dixon and everyone else. I was wrong, the birds are good people. Some of em, anyways."</p><p>"And you don't want to put them in harm's way. You think that by helping me, you'll hurt them."</p><p>"Bingo."</p><p>"Walt, you have my word that the only turian who's gonna die is that freak trying to kill you. But only if we do things my way. Got it?"</p><p>"Uh-huh," Walt grumbled. </p><p>"Do you still have the device?"</p><p>"Mhmm."</p><p>Skee began to ask another question, but paused as he caught on that Walt wasn't feeling too hot.</p><p>"Walt? Are you okay?"</p><p>"Sleepy..." he grunted.</p><p>"Ok. You rest up, I'll be back tomorrow. We can talk more then."</p><p>"Skee..."</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Aurelia... keep an eye on her for me, will ya? Not saying you've been replaced but she's my new best friend... and I keep putting her in danger."</p><p>"Best friend, of course. Definitely nothing more, right?"</p><p>Walt strained as he raised his arm, then slowly lifted his middle finger to Skee's face.</p><p>Skee chuckled and left the room, leaving Walt alone. </p><p>
  <em>Maybe Skee's way is the best way. He's smart, he knows what's what. But I'm still not certain about the embassy. We should be hitting up drug dealers, if anything. Try to find out who's supplying this fucker with his fix.</em>
</p><p>He didn't want to think about any of this bullshit anymore, so he laid his head back and closed his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>What did I do to deserve this shit? Why is all this on me, haven't I paid enough for Shanxi? No, stop thinking about this shit.</em>
</p><p>Walt let out a groan. Self pity was not the answer. He needed a distraction, but without alcohol, his only tool left at his disposal was his imagination.</p><p>
  <em>Think happy. What was that one movie mom let you watch when you were six, as a reward for when you distracted the security guard at the mini-mall so she could shoplift cold medicine for making meth? Happy something. The guy was super fucking pissed off but his grandma or someone told him to go to his happy place, and he imagined a place where everything wasn't shit. It helped him win a sports tournament. Try that.</em>
</p><p>He imagined himself standing in front of an Indiana cornfield in the summer, arms out stretched and letting the warm breeze hit his back. </p><p>
  <em>I dig into my pocket and pull out a match, then light it as I stare at the empty gas cans at my feet. I smile as I toss the match into the cornfield, and the entire thing instantly goes up in an inferno. The sweet smell of smoke, gasoline, and burning corn fill my nostrils. Farmer Alex Smith cries as his precious fucking harvest goes up in smoke, and his dog comes out to bark at me. I pull out an old 12 gauge pump action shotgun and blast the fucking mutt right in its fucking face, and in that moment, Mr. Alex Smith understands the pain I felt when he shot old Buster for pissing on his mail box.</em>
</p><p>The "happy" thought ended up making him angry and strangely bloodthirsty, and Walt realized just how unhinged and dangerous that line of thinking was. Especially since he had already burned down Mr. Smith's field when he was eleven, just after the inbred son of a bitch killed his dog right in front of him.</p><p>
  <em>That's not happy, that's psychotic. Besides, you're a marine, not ATF. Killing dogs is beneath you. Fuck me, I thought I was over that, or at least buried it deep enough so I wouldn't let it bother me. Ok. Start over.</em>
</p><p>He imagined himself sitting on top of a hill at sunset, underneath an apple tree. Somewhere private, somewhere that hasn't been violated by mankind. No towns, no people, no noise, just nature.</p><p>
  <em>The sky is filled with clouds, tinted orange and red by the setting sun. I hit the tree trunk hard, and a big red delicious apple falls into my hand. I take a bite, and it's sweeter than a candy bar.</em>
</p><p>Walt knew he was on the right track, and let his mind continue. </p><p>
  <em>I watch as a speeder pulls up to the bottom of the hill, and Aurelia steps out wearing that pretty blue dress from the other night. She climbs up the hill, carrying a picnic basket and a blanket, then sits down next to me.</em>
</p><p>He tried to stop the thought before it became something worse, but he was too tired to fight his own mind.</p><p>
  <em>Aurelia lays the red wool blanket over our laps, then pulls out a bottle of wine and some ham and cheddar sandwiches. And we can both eat and drink the food without getting sick, because this is my fucking happy place where nobody gets sick. I put my arm around her shoulder and she rests her head on mine. And we just sit there enjoying each other's company, and nothing bad happens and I don't fuck anything up and nobody bothers us.</em>
</p><p>Walt let out a heavy sigh as he tried to hold on to his fantasy world for as long as he could, before all the nasty shit his brain was gonna make him think about himself for wanting to go on a date with Aurelia. It wasn't her being an alien so much as it was the idea of being in a relationship. Last thing he wanted was love or lust. He had come to terms with dying alone, that was the universe's plan for him. He had too much rage and hatred in him to be a good partner to any girl, and God help him if he knocked up some poor gal. He knew the last thing the galaxy needed was a little Walt Jr. running around. </p><p>
  <em>Can't knock up Aurelia, don't have to worry about that. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Dude, what the FUCK?! Stop thinking about her like that, you said it yourself, she's like your sister.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We both know you were lying, you dirty bastard. You wanted to do a LOT more than hold her hand.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF! </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Don't change the subject, bitch nugget. You like-like her and you fucking know it. Just admit it, you wanna give her a big ol kiss right on mouth, ya fuckin slut.</em>
</p><p>Walt grabbed the fork and aimed it at his eye.</p><p>"I'll fucking do it, I swear to God I will," he said outloud to himself. </p><p>
  <em>No you won't, pussy. Do it, I triple dog dare you.</em>
</p><p>Walt dropped the fork, because he knew his inner voice was right. About everything. </p><p>
  <em>That's what I thought. Just accept it. You don't have to act on it, obviously, but quit lying to yourself that she's just another friend. She's special. Just don't let it go further than a crush, because then she's gonna find out you're even more fucked in the head, and you might hurt her.</em>
</p><p>He stared at his hand, the one which held Aurelia's, and felt stupid for not trying to get a hug instead. He closed his eyes and let himself succumb to sleep. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Allies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Walt gets released from the hospital, then meets some very powerful people who claim they can help with his Blackwatch problem. The Admiral goes before his superiors in an attempt to regain his position. Aurelia plans a party to celebrate Walt's promotion.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Good Lord, what a suck week. Just had to work 6 consecutive 10 hour shifts, but it's over now, which means I finally get to finish this fucking chapter. Hopefully my messed up sleep schedule and exhaustion didn't compromise the quality. Lemme know in the comments.</p><p>NOTE: Decided to jump forward a week, it just felt boring writing about Walt sitting in a hospital bed waiting to get out.</p><p>NOTE: Remember way back when I said I had some later chapters already written? Well, the chapter after the next one and the one after that are basically good to go, just need to do some tweaking here and there. Let me know if I should immediately post them or space them out just a little.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>WALTER, SEVEN DAYS LATER</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Walt changed out of his patient garments and into his civilian clothes in a hurry. It was time to get the fuck outta there before they came up with some other bullshit excuse to keep him here.</p><p>The junkie assassin didn't show up after his first visit, and the Alliance had decided that it must've been a hallucination of his. Anders tried to use that as grounds for discharging Walt from the service, but it didn't go far beyond a slap on the wrist and forfeiting some leave days for crying wolf. It was unfair and complete horse shit, but at least he was still getting his promotion.</p><p>
  <em>Sergeant Reilly... just thinking that gives me the chills, in a good way. Who would've thought a nobody like me would make it this far. Suck my ass, Norristown.</em>
</p><p>Petrovsky showed up once more like he said he would, but thankfully it was more of a friendly visit than business. Although he still managed to squeeze in some talk about planting the device. He said Walt should use his rank as Sergeant to get into Woul's office and plant the bug, but Walt still wasn't entirely onboard. As for Aurelia, she managed to slip in whenever she got off work. Usually she couldn't stay too long, but it was still nice to see and hear from her.</p><p>Walt tied his sneakers and stepped out of his room, only to be greeted by Fuchs, Barnes, and Woul. Barnes had his nose bandaged, but other than that they hadn't changed from his week long absence.</p><p>"Good morning, gentlemen," Walt greeted. He almost went for a salute, but he was out of uniform, and Gunny would stomp his guts out for that.</p><p>"Corporal, good to see you've recovered," Woul greeted. "We wanted to escort you back to the embassy, make sure you're okay. And <em>Corporal</em> Barnes here would like to apologize."</p><p>"Corporal?" Walt asked, dumbfounded.</p><p>"Yes. He was given explicit instructions to refrain from striking your face, but ignored the rules. Failure to comply with even something simple means one can't be trusted, especially in battle. His lack of self control has cost him his rank, and until he earns his way back up, he's now your equal. Corporal Barnes?"</p><p>Barnes stepped forward, and offered his hand.</p><p>"Mmmph mphry."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I'm <em>SORRY</em>," he shouted.</p><p>Walt couldn't hide his smile as he grabbed Barnes's hand and shook it.</p><p>"No harm, no foul, right Corporal?" Walt teased.</p><p>Barnes's eyes were glowing with rage, but it didn't matter. Walt was the better man and he had proven it to everyone, even himself. It was hard to stay humble now that Walt got his spine back.</p><p>"Splendid! Now hurry up, dammit," Woul demanded, then they began their exit.</p><p>Fuchs started to lag behind, and Walt stayed with him.</p><p>"Fuckin proud of you, kid," Fuchs said. "Wanted to get that off my chest before I get fired up and forget."</p><p>
  <em>Play it cool. Don't let him know how much that means.</em>
</p><p>"Thanks, Gunny. I guess I still have it in me, huh?"</p><p>"I don't give two flying fucks about that fight, I'm talking about you making Sergeant. But enough about that. Tell me about Blackwatch, about what Petrovsky told you."</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. Don't tell him about Skee's recent visit.</em>
</p><p>"He told me that what my team found on Shanxi could start another war, and that the turians want to kill me to cover it up by sending their elite after me."</p><p>"The mass grave? Yeah, we can't let that shit go public. Both sides have agreed on that. But that doesn't make sense why they would want you dead. Have you told any media about that, have you decided to go public?"</p><p>"No and fuck no. Only people I ever discussed it with after Shanxi was Cap Ryder, you, Skee, and Wilburn."</p><p>"Wilburn... fuck."</p><p>"Gunny?"</p><p>"I never bought the suicide story. Kid was messed up after what happened, but he wasn't nearly as broken as you. Guy had a lot to look forward to."</p><p>
  <em>Is he seriously implying that he didn't kill himself? That the turians did it?</em>
</p><p>"So did PFC Nortado, he had a beautiful wife who loved him. But that guy still blew his head off, remember? Went on one patrol that went south in the Attican Traverse and he decided that he wanted to end it. People break. There's nothing new under the sun."</p><p>"Yeah, maybe. But what about Blackwatch, what's the skinny with those fuckheads?"</p><p>"They're supposed to be like bird SEALS, only tougher, but the one that came after me was more like a terrorist. Trying to use fear to get to me. And he was higher than a kite."</p><p>"So we're looking at a rogue operative," Gunny remarked as they approached the exit, but the salarian at the front desk stopped him.</p><p>"Mr. Reilly, you can pick up your forbidden items now."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Your bottle opener and pocket knife," it said as it put the two on the counter.</p><p>
  <em>I don't have a pocket knife.</em>
</p><p>Walt went over to the front desk and took his bottle opener, then studied the knife. It was the one the Blackwatch agent gave him. At first he didn't want anything to do with it, but then he got an idea.</p><p>
  <em>I'm gonna shove it up that fucker's asshole. Then we'll see who's a 'real man'.</em>
</p><p>He took the knife from the salarian and studied it. It was certainly beautiful, the handle was ebony with a carving of an alien animal in it, and the blade was polished silver. It looked more like a collector's item than a tool. It was undoubtedly expensive.</p><p>
  <em>Scratch that. Gonna shove it up his dick hole.</em>
</p><p>Walt hid the blade in his back pocket, then rejoined his escort and they left the hospital. Proteus was waiting in a parked car to drive them back. Walt couldn't tell if he was distressed, angry, or sad, but he knew he himself was angry at Proteus. They all climbed in without a word, and Proteus drove them to the embassy in complete silence.</p><p>
  <em>Damn shame we aren't hitting up a bar. I've gone a week without rum or any form of alcohol, I need to fix that ASAP.</em>
</p><p>Proteus pulled the car up by the main gate, and everyone piled out.</p><p>"Hang on, gentlemen, need to have a word with Reilly before I head back," Fuchs said.</p><p>"Take your time," Woul said.</p><p>"Hmph," Barnes grunted, and the three turians left Walt and Fuchs.</p><p>Walt took a good look at Fuchs, trying to figure out what the salty sailor wanted.</p><p>"Look, cock nose. I'm not good with this heart to heart faggotry, so I'm just gonna say my piece and bounce."</p><p>"Uh, ok?"</p><p>"Been thinking about what you said. Bout the Alliance, bout us not being there for own. Bout the not looking after each other and all that other shit."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Gunny, I wasn't-"</p><p>"Shut the fuck up and let me finish. You were right."</p><p>
  <em>I was right?! Has he fucking lost it?</em>
</p><p>"I'm sorry?"</p><p>"What the fuck did I just tell you? Get the cum outta your fuckin ears, and listen to my words. But yeah, soak it it, dick fart, 'cuz you ain't hearing me say this again. You were right. Alliance don't give an everloving fuck."</p><p>Walt waited for Gunny's confirmation before speaking.</p><p>"What made you change your mind," he asked cautiously.</p><p>"Anders..." he growled. "He's been kicking guys out left and right. Wells, Davis, and Parker are fucking gone. Nauls is in the process of getting discharged and now he's got his sights on Adams, the one grunt I got left that still acts like a marine. That semen puking asshole's got a plaque with all the people's names he's gotten removed hanging in his office like it's some fuckin grand achievement. And y'know what's funny? Nobody gives a fuck. I mean it. Nobody. I've exhausted every resource and method available, and they all told me to fuck off and let him run the command into the dirt. Y'know why? Because they're just like him. Bunch of butt fuckin frat boys on a power trip."</p><p>
  <em>And just like that, the most loyal grunt in the Alliance is broken. Don't rub it in. But damn...</em>
</p><p>"Fuck... Wells is gone?"</p><p>"Category Four. General discharge, same as the Parker and Davis. He'll be lucky to land a gig in a fuckin fast food joint when he gets home. His kid's gonna starve. All because that cheese dick thinks he's God. I wanna frag his ass..." Fuchs growled.</p><p>
  <em>Whoa, whoa. That's something I would say, not him.</em>
</p><p>"Easy, Gunny, talk like that'll cost you more than your job."</p><p>"I don't give a fuck! It's only a matter of time before I'm next on his chopping block. Fuck, only reason you're still in is the deal we got with the turians. Can't kick you out as long as you work for them."</p><p>"How is he doing it?"</p><p>"He just treats em like shit. Tells everyone how worthless they are, says fuck you to them every chance he gets, doesn't let anyone pass an inspection until the fifth or sixth time, nor does he approve leave. Then when someone finally snaps and tells him fuck you too, he charges them with insubordination."</p><p>"So is that it? Just wanted to talk to me about Anders?"</p><p>"No. Just wanted to let you know, I got your back. If some bird thinks they can kill you over some old bullshit, they can suck my lily white asshole. Because Papa Bear is bringing the motherfuckin PAIN."</p><p>Walt smiled and looked down at his feet, but Gunny put his hand on his shoulder and gave him a shake.</p><p>"I mean it. I'm gonna start doing some digging. See what turns up."</p><p>"Thanks Gunny, but what about Anders and the Alliance?"</p><p>"Fuck 'em running. If they kick me out, that just means less red tape holding me back. Aww Reilly, don't you dare start crying."</p><p>
  <em>Huh?</em>
</p><p>Walt touched his bad eye, and it was flowing like a river. He tried to use his sleeve, but Fuchs stopped him and pulled out a white cloth.</p><p>"Here, got a spare handkerchief. Keep it."</p><p>"I don't want your nasty ass snot rag, but thanks."</p><p>"Ha, fuck you. It's clean. Pinkie promise."</p><p>Walt accepted it, and wiped his eye dry with the cloth.</p><p>"Alright, kid. I better bounce, but mark my words. We're gonna find that asshole, without Petrovsky's help. I know he offered you a deal. But don't sweat it. You got me now."</p><p>
  <em>Anders probably told him. Oh well.</em>
</p><p>"Thanks, Gunny Fuchs."</p><p>"You can thank me by keeping your gosh damn nose clean. Later," Fuchs waved goodbye and left the property.</p><p>Walt was thankful his mentor had finally come to his senses about the Alliance not being all that it was cracked up to be. If it weren't for guys like Anders, maybe it'd be alright. But as long as there were people who abused their power for shits and giggles, it would always suck.</p><p>He jogged to catch up with Barnes and Woul, who were talking to Tarquin. Walt didn't think anything of it until Woul said:</p><p>"Well maybe your father shouldn't have played favorites."</p><p>
  <em>Aww fuck, what now?</em>
</p><p>Woul turned to Walt, and he definitely was pissed.</p><p>"You little conniving shit! After all I've done for you, this is how you repay me?"</p><p>"I don't know what I did, sir."</p><p>"C'mon, Corporal," Tarquin pleaded. "Get your dress blues on, the hearing starts within the hour."</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, the Admiral's hearing. That's today, isn't it.</em>
</p><p>"Belay that, I'm not letting you usurp me!"</p><p>"Nobody's usurping you, Commander," Walt shot back. "If you want to explain why you wasted the Board's time because you felt insecure, fine, but me 'n Bilarus have important business," he said, and followed Tarquin back to the barracks.</p><p>The each ran to their own rooms, ignoring Woul's threats, and changed into their proper uniforms. Walt decided to wear his old Marine Corps uniform. The Alliance had pissed him off too much today, and for the time being, wearing the old uniform was still allowed. Walt left his room to find Tarquin waiting outside. His dress uniform was rather plain, a navy blue suit and dress pants with a golden insignia of what looked like an eagle on each shoulder.</p><p>"Ready, Corporal?"</p><p>"Yup. Lead the way."</p><p>The duo set out, but they were going toward the docks, not the Presidium. Tarquin told him that the hearing was going to be on a ship, T<em>he Unwavering</em>. They took a cab there, and got out by one of the security gates. A female turian officer stopped them before they continued.</p><p>"Good morning, Lieutenant Faraden. Request permission to board," Tarquin asked as he gave a salute.</p><p>The officer saluted back, and relaxed her posture.</p><p>"Hey, kid. Here for your old man? Alright, permission granted. Who's the human? Your lawyer or something?"</p><p>"He's Dad's last hope."</p><p>
  <em>The fuck?!</em>
</p><p>"Last hope? You didn't tell me that, Tarquin. I'm not the best with this stuff."</p><p>"You'll be fine, just need you to answer some questions."</p><p>"Alright," Walt sighed. "Fuck it. I've been watching Judge Judy and NCIS: New Orleans all week at the hospital, so let's do this."</p><p>Tarquin made a concerned face, but it was too late now.</p><p>"Okay, you two head on in. You know where you're going, Tarquin?"</p><p>"Yes ma'am, thank you."</p><p>"Hey, just get your dad back. The whole crew misses him," she said, and Walt and Tarquin began their trek.</p><p>Walt had only been on one warship in his life, the frigate SSV <em>Iwo Jima</em>. It was an OK ship as far as he knew, and he knew nothing about ships. It was cramped and dirty, but the crew were good, hard working people and it did the job. <em>The Unwavering</em>, on the other hand, was a big ass dreadnought that felt more like a skyscraper on its side than a warship. Tarquin told him it was the pride of the fleet, and that he wasn't just saying that because it used to be his Dad's.</p><p>"After the hearing, I'll show you around, give you the grand tour," the young turian said with excitement. "Dad would take me and Tacitus here as a reward for good grades when we were kids, and Tiran was stationed here too."</p><p>"Your brothers, right?"</p><p>"Yeah... yeah," he said sullenly. "C'mon. The hearing is starting soon."</p><p>Tarquin led him to the upper deck of the ship, and into the room where the hearing was held. Inside was a small crowd of officers and a camera crew.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck me running, I'm gonna be on TV?</em>
</p><p>The three highest ranking turians sat at a table facing the crowd, two male and one female. The center one was wearing an expensive suit instead of a uniform, while the male and female on either side were wearing the same thing the Admiral wore when he and Walt first met. Other than their apparel, they were pretty ordinary. No unique features such as scars or elaborate markings, although the center one looked familiar for some reason. His marking was similar to Ventura's.</p><p>The Admiral sat at a smaller desk in front of the three. He looked (and smelled) a lot better than their last meeting, and Walt was thankful he got his act together. Walt and Tarquin joined him, and the three sitting at the table began the hearing.</p><p>"Davius Bilarus, I understand you wish to overturn our unanimous decision to have you removed from your position," the male in the center said. His voice was similar to Septamis.</p><p>"Yes sir," the Admiral answered.</p><p>"You abused your power and gave special treatment to your son, Bilarus. That's not something that can be easily forgiven," the female on the left said.</p><p>"I understand, ma'am."</p><p>"What makes you think you can change our minds?"</p><p>"Corporal Reilly," the Admiral said nervously. "Go ahead, Corporal," he gestured for him to stand and speak.</p><p>
  <em>Shit, here goes nothing.</em>
</p><p>"Ladies and gentlemen," Walt greeted.</p><p>"Corporal Reilly. Got something to share?" the third turian on the right asked.</p><p>"Yessir. Admiral Bilarus was just trying to protect his son when Private Bilarus's leadership failed him."</p><p>The crowd began to murmur.</p><p>"Failed him? How so?"</p><p>"Private Bilarus is suffering from post traumatic stress disorder from his combat experience during the First Contact War. Uh, I mean, the Relay 314 Incident."</p><p>"Turians don't get PTSD, Corporal," the female officer said condescendingly.</p><p>"I disagree, ma'am."</p><p>"Oh really? I didn't know you were a psychology major."</p><p>"I'm not, ma'am."</p><p>"Oh! Then surely you must be an expert in turian physiology, otherwise, how else could you have an opinion on the matter?"</p><p>
  <em>Cunt.</em>
</p><p>"My people having a saying. Takes one to know one."</p><p>"Did you just admit you're not in the right state of mind?"</p><p>"Only if you admit that Tarquin's not."</p><p>"Enough! I'm not wasting our time over petty insults," the center one said. "Corporal, you're trying to say that the former Admiral Bilarus should keep his job because he was protecting his family, correct? What exactly was he trying to protect his son from?"</p><p>Walt looked back at Tarquin and his dad, who both gave him a nod.</p><p>
  <em>This better not be a fucking revenge trip for the Admiral, getting me to confess that I'm a fucking war criminal and fry me. But, I suppose I deserve it.</em>
</p><p>"From me," Walt said. "He was trying to keep his son safe from me."</p><p>"You?" the third asked.</p><p>"Tarquin was tortured by humans in the war. So when Admiral Bilarus found out that his only surviving son was being forced to work with a human, he tried to get him away from me by any means necessary. Can you honestly blame him for that? Would any one of you have done anything differently, in the same spot? With your flesh and blood on the line?"</p><p>
  <em>Please, for the love of God, don't let them be like my mom. Please let them care.</em>
</p><p>The three paused to look at each other, their expressions stoic and cold.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>"Corporal Reilly, you seem to not understand our people. Service before self is our way. Duty before family. Platoon first."</p><p>
  <em>Y'know what? Fuck this.</em>
</p><p>"Fuck that," Walt blurted out. "You see a fellow soldier hurt, you drag him back to safety. You don't leave him to die in the dirt."</p><p>"That's not the same-"</p><p>"Bullshit. Tarquin's been hurting, that much is obvious. Ask any of his coworkers, he hasn't been well since he got back. Hell, I've only known him a couple weeks and it's clear he's suffering from mental trauma. But nobody has bothered to help him, so his dad did. Is that how the Hierarchy treats its combat veterans? Sabotage them until they completely break, throw them away, then strip their families of dignity when they try to do what the leadership should've done?"</p><p>"Now hold on-"</p><p>"You're no better than the goddamn Alliance," Walt growled. "You don't give a damn about veterans and what we sacrificed. I expected more from the turian people."</p><p>Apparently that line hit the crowd harder than Walt meant it to. The three began to whisper among themselves. Walt kept his glare and all his focus on them, afraid that if he looked away and lost his focus he'd break his bearing, and show everyone just how scared he really was.</p><p>The three called for a thirty minute break, and Walt regrouped with the Admiral and Tarquin in the ship's galley, and they sat down at a table. The Admiral maintained his angry demeanor, despite Walt putting his ass on the line for him.</p><p>"Son, can you give me and Ti-, ahem, the human a moment?"</p><p>"Uh... OK, Dad. I'll get you some water."</p><p>"Good on you, boy."</p><p>The Admiral watched as his son leave, then turned his attention to Walt, and softened his expression.</p><p>"At first I didn't understand why the hell Tarquin followed you around like a varren expecting a treat from its master, but I get it now."</p><p>"Sir?" Walt asked with a raised brow.</p><p>"You're just like Tiran. You're a hot-headed fool who can't keep his mouth shut, even when you need to. But you call things how you see it and you don't compromise when you're defending what you know is right. Hell, I almost called you by his name just now."</p><p>Walt kept quiet, and let the Admiral continue.</p><p>"Oh, how I wish things were different, Reilly. You have no idea how much I want that. In a different life, under different circumstances, I'd be honored to have a man such as yourself under my command. If our people hadn't met the way we did, we might even be friends."</p><p>
  <em>There's a but coming.</em>
</p><p>"But the damage is done, and deep at that. Like I said to you at my home, I don't think I can ever forgive you for what you did."</p><p>"I'm not after forgiveness, sir."</p><p>"I know, you seek redemption. I saw it in you the day we met, I just didn't realize it until now. I can't forgive you, but you still have my gratitude for your actions today."</p><p>"Don't fucking thank me, sir. Just... don't. Not even after you get your job back."</p><p>"Do you want me to hate you, Corporal?"</p><p>Yes, I do."</p><p>"Too fucking bad," the Admiral hissed as he leaned forward. "Consider this my payback," he said with a straight face initially, then broke into a soft chuckle.</p><p>"Heh. Alright, fair enough, sir. So... how do you see this thing ending?"</p><p>"Well, Fleet Admiral Wyver doesn't like you nor me, so her mind is set in stone. Fleet Admiral Severis doesn't take humanity seriously, but your comparison between us and the Alliance might make him take our side just to show the Hierarchy is superior. The Honorable Mr. Sturgius-"</p><p>"Sturgius? As in Secretary of the Fleets Sturgius?"</p><p>"Yes, is that a problem?"</p><p>"Maybe, his son's a fucking asshole. His daughter is pretty cool, though."</p><p>"Maybe we can use that. I think he can help you with your 'problem' better than I can. He's got more pull than I ever did, and nothing happens without him knowing. If you get the chance, tell him what you told me. I'll vouch for you."</p><p>"We'll see," Walt said as Tarquin returned with three glasses of water.</p><p>"God is with us today," Tarquin said with a smile as he handed Walt and his dad their drinks, then sat down. "I have a good feeling about this."</p><p>Walt nervously glanced at the Admiral, expecting heated words or a smack in the face for converting Tarquin. Instead, he got a confused look from the old turian.</p><p>"Something wrong, Reilly?"</p><p>"No sir, just... I didn't mean to..."</p><p>"Don't worry about it. I'm glad he's at peace."</p><p>"I'm not dead, so how about we stop talking about me like I am?" Tarquin said with a nervous laugh.</p><p>The Admiral put his hand on his son's shoulder and gave him a nod.</p><p>"I'm proud of you, Tarquin. Don't ever forget that."</p><p>
  <em>Oh for fuck's sake. I can't take much more of this loving family crap.</em>
</p><p>Walt looked away from the two and drank his water, wishing it was something with a kick.</p><p>
  <em>Don't you dare start crying over your dad. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Piece of shit, how could he just up and leave me all alone? Why couldn't he be like the Admiral? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I said don't start thinking about it, dammit.</em>
</p><p>Walt sat quietly as he suppressed his mixed feelings of jealously towards Tarquin and hatred towards his own father. Was that why he was doing this? Deep down, did he think he could prove that he was a good son and his own dad would show up? Or did he have some sick fantasy that the Admiral would take him in, and be his new dad?</p><p>
  <em>Fucking pathetic, man. You buried this shit a year ago. Suck it the fuck up and shove it down.</em>
</p><p>Eventually, the thirty minute break ended, and everyone who was a part of the hearing found their way back into the meeting room. The Secretary of the Fleets stood up, and addressed the audience.</p><p>"After much discussion, the Board has decided that former Admiral Davius Bilarus received too harsh a punishment for his crimes. Instead, he shall be reinstated into the Hierarchy's Navy with a reduction in rank and pay, and will serve under Fleet Admiral Wyver as a Captain in the Citadel Defense Fleet. Davius, do you accept these terms?"</p><p>The Admiral stood up, and looked around the room.</p><p>"Yes, sir. I do."</p><p>
  <em>Thank fuck. Sucks he got demoted, but he's back in.</em>
</p><p>"Alright. Meeting adjourned. Bilarus, Reilly, follow me," Mr. Sturgius said.</p><p>The Admiral and Walt exchanged puzzled looks, then followed Mr. Sturgius through the door at the back of the room. It led to a cramped office with model ships scattered on shelves and the office desk. Mr. Sturgius took a seat behind the desk, and cleared his throat.</p><p>"Bilarus, you start first thing in the morning. Use this time to fix your uniforms and get the proper rank sown on. You are dismissed. Not you, Corporal," he said as Walt tried to follow the Admiral out.</p><p>
  <em>Getting real sick of having private audience with powerful people.</em>
</p><p>Mr. Sturgius intensely studied Walt without a word. Walt couldn't understand why or what he was doing.</p><p>"Is there something I can do for you, sir?"</p><p>"Hmm? Oh yes, my apologies, Corporal. I expected you to be taller. You don't live up to be the hairy menace Septamis described you as."</p><p>"Respectfully, sir, I couldn't care less whatever petty bullshit your son has said about me. Is that what this is about? Me being mean to your son?"</p><p>"Not entirely. I'm thankful my children finally have a rival, someone who gives them a reason to better themselves. But I want you to understand, it better not go beyond that."</p><p>"That's entirely up to Septamis. I'm here to do a job."</p><p>"And Vetra?"</p><p>"She's an oddball. She acts real big and bad, then she acts real nice. But I got no problem with her beyond being completely confused by her shifting attitudes."</p><p>"That's my little girl, alright. Be careful with her, I still don't know what goes on in her head. I'm glad we've reached an understanding."</p><p><em>Maybe you should ask him about Blackwatch, like the Admiral said. He is pretty high up the chain</em>.</p><p>"Sir-" Walt began, but paused.</p><p>
  <em>He might have ordered the hit. This whole thing could be his scheme.</em>
</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Never mind, sir."</p><p>"Now if there's one thing I hate, it's a man who can't speak his mind. Spit it out, you had reason to say something, so go ahead."</p><p>"Sir, do you know anything about Blackwatch?"</p><p>Mr. Sturgius widened his eyes and stood up.</p><p>"Now what the hell would you know about Blackwatch?"</p><p>"I know they're your best. And that one of them is trying to kill me."</p><p>"Kill you- what?! Why the hell would- that doesn't make sense!"</p><p>"It doesn't matter, one of them has already made an attempt on my life."</p><p>"An attempt on your life?! You better have some damn good proof to back up your accusation."</p><p>"Just this," Walt said as he handed the knife that was given to him to Sturgius.</p><p>Mr. Sturgius snatched it from him, and his face turned pale the longer he studied the blade.</p><p>"This... this is a ceremonial blade awarded to agents who pass Selection. How did you get this?"</p><p>
  <em>Time to go all in. He's your one shot at ending this.</em>
</p><p>Walt told him everything, from the first meeting with Petrovsky to the late night visit from the junkie. He tried extra hard not to skimp on details, hoping that sheer honesty would sway the high ranking turian. Mr. Sturgius sat patiently, listening without any more interruptions. When Walt had finished, Mr. Sturgius took a minute to process everything.</p><p>"Well, it would seem that you're a very important pawn in someone's game, Corporal Reilly."</p><p>"You believe me?"</p><p>"Hmph, I won't deny the facts. Everything you described matches exactly with a certain Blackwatch handler's playbook."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"That's not your concern. Don't worry, Corporal. I'll handle this. Blackwatch won't harass you anymore. In a few years, our people will have completely forgotten about this mess and move on, together. You may go now."</p><p>Walt slowly backed away, wanting to say thank you or ask him another question or just say anything, but he did as instructed and left. He wasn't sure if he should feel skeptical or relieved by the turian's words. Things did seem to be looking up, but his life experiences told him to not get his hopes too high.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>AURELIA</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Aurelia scanned her badge against the machine, clocking herself out for the day. She realized that she had forgotten her satchel at her desk, and jogged back to get it. When she had returned to the entrance, she saw Walter, Tarquin, and Admiral Bilarus speaking to Woul, who thankfully was in a better mood than he was earlier. She waited for Woul and the Admiral to leave before approaching them.</p><p>"How'd it go?" she asked.</p><p>"Could've been better, could've been worse. Dad got a demotion but he's back in the service nonetheless," Tarquin answered. "I'm grateful."</p><p>"Good, that's great, Tarquin. Walter?"</p><p>"Eh, I'll tell you about it over a beer."</p><p>
  <em>We can't go out anymore, not until I deal with One. Why not have him over? With the others, of course. Like a party.</em>
</p><p>"Y'know what? Let's all have a get together at my place. Anyone you want to invite?"</p><p>"Oh, let's get Ventura and Bermelo, too," Tarquin suggested.</p><p>"Ventura?" Aurelia asked, barely hiding her disgust.</p><p>"C'mon, Aurelia. She's ok now," Walter said. "But I don't know. Parties aren't really my scene."</p><p>"No, Walter. You're not going to be able to pal around with everyone once you make Sergeant. This might be one of the last times where everyone is your equal."</p><p>Walter turned to Tarquin, then back to her. He had a pained expression on his face, and she had an idea why. He had finally found some good friends, but he had to give them up for his own success.</p><p>"Hey, it'll be alright," she said in a reassuring voice. "Don't sweat it. We'll have a big party to celebrate the things that are looking up."</p><p>"Yeah," Tarquin said. "And Dad getting his job back."</p><p>"See? We have to celebrate."</p><p>"Alright, what did you have in mind?" Walter asked.</p><p>"I always wanted to see human cinema," Tarquin said.</p><p>"That's a great idea, we'll have a vid night. Walter, any recommendations?"</p><p>"Yeah. But I'll get the vids and equipment. And let's figure out what kind of vid we wanna watch and who's gonna show up before we make anymore decisions."</p><p>The three set out towards the barracks rooms, trying to find Castus or anyone else. The first person they came across was Bermelo, but he informed them that he was stuck doing watch on Friday. He told them Proteus was on watch as well, which was probably for the best until he and Walter could work through whatever it was that they were going through. Bermelo also told them they could find Castus in the gym. They headed there, but bumped into Acricius and Vetra at the smoke pit on the way there.</p><p>It was difficult for Aurelia to remain cordial to her competition. For her own sake, she kept her feelings about Walter hidden, but something about another woman after the same man she was after was bringing out her worst self. Regardless, the two were onboard, and followed them to the gym where they found Castus doing bicep curls.</p><p>"Hey, guys," Castus greeted. "How was the hearing thing? Did you get everything sorted out?"</p><p>"We sure did," Tarquin said. "Ms. Aries wants to have a party to celebrate, while the Corporal can still hang out with us."</p><p>Castus finished his reps, then dropped the weights on the floor.</p><p>"I'm in, as long as there's booze. What are we gonna do?"</p><p>"Walter's gonna show us some human vids," Aurelia said. "Not sure what genre just yet."</p><p>"Human vids, huh? Y'know, I heard they're all very basic and predictable, especially the supposed 'scary' vids."</p><p>"Predictable?! Motherfucker, I'll show you predictable," Walter stepped up. "I bet you'll piss yourself."</p><p>"Oh, you're on, butt munch," Castus said, and the two shook hands on it. "Show me your best, most scary movies, I'll still be bone dry."</p><p>"We'll see, chode," Walter teased back.</p><p>"Horror vids it is, then. Any objections," Aurelia asked, but nobody spoke up. "Alright. Tomorrow at seven, need some time to clean and prepare."</p><p>The group dispersed, and headed their separate ways, while Aurelia stood still, watching Walter leave. She contemplated making a move at the party, but that might be humiliating for him. </p><p>
  <em>Besides, I don't think I can get farther than a big platonic hug. Oh well. At least I know I'm near and dear to him. That'll have to do.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aurelia goes to see a doctor about a personal problem, but when that doesn't help, she resorts to the Extranet. Walter gets some good and bad news. Mr. Sturgius meets an old friend with good intentions, but time has a way of changing people for the worse.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTE: Were you expecting movie night this chapter? Why, it'd be a real dick move if it was just a short chapter... a real dick move... </p><p>Sorry to do y'all dirty, but don't fret, that's coming real soon (probably in a day or two, been too busy with this chapter to make final adjustments.) I'm on my weekend now so I got time. Expect 21 no later than Friday. As for 22, well, the story's taken some turns that I didn't originally plan on, so i got to make some tweaks. It'll come probably next Tuesday, MAYBE sooner.</p><p>NOTE: Aurelia and Walter are the two main POV, but I thought I'd throw in a 3rd, if only for this chapter. You'll see...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><strong>AURELIA</strong></span> </p><p><br/>Aurelia sat at her work desk, trying to focus on her fake job and not her sudden and surprisingly overwhelming sense of loneliness now that Walter was being trained by Barnes. It started out small and neglectable, but as each hour passed, the feeling grew into something worse.</p><p>
  <em>This is embarrassing, just stop thinking about him! He's not perfect. Think of some flaws. Ok... he's too volatile, he's a drunk, he's stubborn... that's it, keep going!</em>
  <br/>
  <em> He doesn't listen, he eats disgusting food, he thinks he can do everything himself, he's confident, he can stand his ground, he's a fighter, he's a musician, he's strong and sweet and I JUST NEED HIM RIGHT NOW-</em>
</p><p>Aurelia let her head fall down and slammed it on her desk, hoping the pain would take her mind off things. Maybe Walter was onto something back when he was stabbing himself?</p><p>
  <em>Spirits, he's so smart too... Gargh, dammit! Is this sexual tension, or do I have some sort of sick fetish? I feel like I'm about to burst. Medical, I need to speak with someone about this. Maybe they can give me a shot, or pills,  or something. Anything to get me under control.</em>
</p><p>She got up and started towards the medical office, but stopped when she realized she had forgotten to set the V.I. She turned around and activated it, ensuring that if someone actually stopped by, she'd be notified. </p><p>
  <em>Dammit, I'm getting careless because of this.</em>
</p><p>She maneuvered her way through the building in a hurry, not looking nor talking to anyone along the way. When Aurelia arrived, she was disappointed to see there was a line. Proteus and Bermelo had her beat.</p><p>
  <em>Ah shit. Maybe I can talk them into letting me go first?</em>
</p><p>"How's it going, gentlemen," she greeted.</p><p>"You OK, ma'am? You've been awfully nice lately," Proteus observed. "Not that I'm complaining. Nice suits you better."</p><p>"Fuck off," she spat back. "Sorry. I'm... I know I've been unpleasant for a while, I just don't... I'm probably not going to be here much longer. I'm sick of making friends I won't ever see again."</p><p>"Don't worry Ms. Ari-AHH!" Bermelo screamed suddenly. </p><p>"He's got a giant ass cavity," Proteus answered before she could ask. "I'm just here to make sure he doesn't wuss out and run off, like always."</p><p>"I'm fine, it's not a big a deal," Bermelo began, but Proteus was in a bad mood.</p><p>"Spirits dammit, I'm sick of your lardass doing nothing but inhaling candy and junk food. Is that how you're planning on leaving the army? Because you couldn't take care of yourself and failed the physical readiness exam?"</p><p>Bermelo turned away and shelled up, too ashamed of himself to counter his comrade's remark. Proteus let out an aggravated sigh and waved Bermelo off. It was way too early for this level of drama.</p><p>
  <em>Ah dammit, looks like you gotta be patient, wait your turn.</em>
</p><p>"Okay..." Aurelia sighed. "Good talk."</p><p>The nurse came out and took Bermelo back behind the double doors to treat his tooth, leaving her stuck with Proteus. Aurelia didn't want to start anything, but she knew it'd be better to get Paullus and Walter back to being friends before the promotion. </p><p>"Is everything OK, Paullus?" she asked cautiously. </p><p>"No. I just... I'm not in the mood for Bermelo acting like a child, not taking care of himself. I don't need more on my plate."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Reilly, Barnes, Sturgius... everyone's expecting  me to back them, like I'm a damn sidekick. What about me, huh? Who has my back? I could've been Sergeant."</p><p>"C'mon, don't trade your friends for ambitions."</p><p>"That's the other thing! When the hell did we become so petty and easily divided? Why do I suddenly have to choose? I just want everything to go back to that first week Reilly was here. No drama, no bullshit. Just me, Castis, and a new good friend."</p><p>"Paullus, you and Walter need to make things right before it's too late."</p><p>"What? What's a Walter?" Proteus asked with a raised brow.</p><p>"That's Reilly's first name."</p><p>"Oh. Yeah, I figured I could get Castus to talk to him for me, and we could bury the hatchet, but that didn't work."</p><p>"That's because he wants to hear it from you, personally."</p><p>"I don't know. I'm not good with apologies. I'll just make things worse."</p><p>"You don't know that until you try."</p><p>"Maybe. But I won't until he at least understands my point, why I was upset with him."</p><p>"I'm sure he would if you explained yourself like an adult," she explained, trying to make it clear that she meant no disrespect.</p><p>Thankfully, he took it the right way, and gave her a nod in agreement. </p><p>"We'll see. I need to give it some thought. Give it some practice, too. You weren't here when I got in a fight with Adelis after I tried to apologize to him for... ah, no point bringing that back up," he chuckled. </p><p>"Well good. I hope you two can get along again. Walter was really torn up when he thought you two weren't friends anymore."</p><p>"Shit, I didn't know he thought that. Of course we're still friends, I just... ah shit. Don't worry, Ms. Aries. I'll try my best to make things right first thing on Monday."</p><p>Aurelia nodded and leaned back in her chair, content with her good deed. It took about forty minutes for the doctor to be done with Bermelo, then the two grunts wandered off back to their station. </p><p>
  <em>Ok. Now me. Oh, this is gonna be rough.</em>
</p><p>Aurelia followed the nurse back into the doctor's office. She was hoping Doctor Requis would be in. She needed to talk to a fellow female, although Requis was rather bitter, crude, and judgmental old woman. Still, talking to a man about her issue would be far too embarrassing. After a brief wait, the sour faced Doctor Requis emerged. </p><p>"You don't have an appointment."</p><p>"This is the walk in clinic, is it not?"</p><p>"Eh. What's the problem?"</p><p>"I... well, it's a personal matter."</p><p>"No shit, everything's a personal matter. I need specifics."</p><p>"Ok, but I need to know that this will remain confidential."</p><p>"If your supervisor or the Commander asks, you know I have to share."</p><p>
  <em>Screw it, good enough.</em>
</p><p>"Ok, I've been having certain... uh... urges."</p><p>"Elaborate."</p><p>"The unprofessional kind. I feel like I'm about to explode, like if I don't do something with him-"</p><p>"You're wasting my time because you're horny?"</p><p>"No! I mean maybe, yeah, but it's like I'm losing control of myself. I'm worried it's affecting my job."</p><p>"So go get laid, then. It's not rocket science."</p><p>"It's complicated. Can't you just give me a pill or something?"</p><p>"No, nothing like that exists unless you want to be spade. If sexual tension is bothering you that much, then go screw whoever or go take a cold bath. Preferably on your own damn time."</p><p>"Doctor, it's not just a petty office romance, they're not exactly... y'know. Same species."</p><p>"<em>What?!</em> Are you a xenophile or something? Because there are serious health risks for doing anything other than a quarian."</p><p>"What kind of risks?"</p><p>"Well, for starters, you both could fucking <em>die</em>," the hag spoke loudly. "Dextros and levos don't mix, you dumbass. I'm not gonna waste my time explaining all the nasty shit that can happen because you won't listen anyway. Just know that death is likely, as well as allergic reactions."</p><p>"Anything else?"</p><p>"Yeah. I disapprove. If it is who I think it is, then you should know damn well this is a scandal waiting to happen."</p><p>
  <em>I do not like her tone.</em>
</p><p>"Who do you think it is," Aurelia growled. </p><p>"That no good hairy with the scars. Our people haven't been dead for more than a few years, and you're already trying to screw one of them. Kids these days have no respect for the fallen, and keeping the bloodline pure."</p><p>
  <em>Fucking excuse you, bitch? No, get the hell out you beat up an old woman.</em>
</p><p>"Noted. Thanks for nothing, you miserable old cunt," Aurelia spat, and stormed off back to her post.</p><p>
  <em>On the bright side, I'm too angry to obsess over Walter now. And now I'm curious about these health risks.</em>
</p><p>She sat down at her desk, then got on her work terminal and logged back in. She decided to consult the extranet with her problems, but was immediately bombarded with explicit videos from pornographic sites upon a poorly worded search. </p><p><em>"SHIT,"</em> she cried as she frantically closed the links and killed the audio on the terminal. </p><p>Aurelia frantically scanned the lobby, and thankfully, nobody seemed to notice the sounds from the terminal. Although her screaming "shit" at the top of her lungs did raise some brows.</p><p>"Sorry, had a surprise pop-up ad," she explained nervously to the curious security and wandering employees. They all gave her a shrug and went about their business.</p><p>
  <em>Phew. They could fire me for that if I'm not careful. Ok, change the phrasing to sound more appropriate. How about 'side effects of dextro/levo physical contact,' or something along that line.</em>
</p><p>She adjusted the text and searched for results. That seemed to do the trick, because some certified medical sites appeared on screen. She opened a link and was grateful this one was legitimate. She began her read, taking notes and trying to understand the science of it all.</p><p>Aurelia had never been knowledgeable in biology, she'd be lying if she said she completely understood the all words on the screen. But some things were painfully clear. If she got careless when being physical with Walter, it would get ugly. Their throats could swell up and either could suffocate to death if they accidentally swapped spit, or if she scratched him and broke his skin, it would become horribly infected. And that was just over the clothes.</p><p>
  <em>So no matter what, I have to be slow and gentle. It says there's all kinds of neutralizers for the side affects. Maybe I should pick some up while I'm getting party supplies. Obviously I'm not going to use them right away, but best if I stockpile before I forget.</em>
</p><p>She closed the link and finished making notes of her discoveries, as well as start a shopping list. All that was left now was to finish the work day and go buy this crap, then clean up her digs.</p><p>Once again, the Boss randomly called her, but Aurelia knew she was well past her limit on the times she was allowed to run off. One more unexplained absence and she was good as gone, not to mention she wasn't in the mood to deal with the crusty old bastard. She declined the call, and was immediately showered with messages from the Boss.</p><p>"Answer the fucking call."</p><p>"I know you're ignoring me."</p><p>"Need to talk, it's important."</p><p>"You need to rethink your attitude, Zero."</p><p>"PICK UP THE FUCKING LINE. DO WHAT YOU'RE TOLD."</p><p>Those were just a few of his messages. Aurelia kept ignoring until the constant dinging of the message notifications drove her to the brink of madness. Because of this, she didn't think to reply with "can't, I'm busy," or just turn the damn thing off. She instead, however, responded with two simple words.</p><p>"FUCK. OFF."</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <span class="u"> <strong>WALTER</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>The day with Barnes had been surprisingly pleasant. Barnes was acting professional, similar to when they first met. </p><p>
  <em>Either I hit him so hard, I reset him, or maybe he's just happy for a fresh start and a change of scenery.</em>
</p><p>Barnes had informed Walt that his duties as the head NCO wouldn't differ greatly from now, except he was personally responsible for everyone's well being. If someone didn't show up to work, he had to track them down. If there was any dispute, he was responsible for settling it. If someone got sick or injured, he must make sure they received proper treatment as well as fill out the paperwork explaining why and what had happened. </p><p>"Reports are going to be your new favorite pass time," Barnes had said to Walt with a smile. </p><p>Barnes had explained and shown how to properly write them, as well as how to properly schedule the duty roster. It seemed to Walt that his future involved more paperwork than bullshit busy work, and although that sounded nice, it seemed somewhat unsettling, too. Walt didn't know if it was because he'd rather deal with the devil he knew than the one he didn't, or if he was worried about losing touch with his peers and becoming just like Barnes or worse, Anders. </p><p>
  <em>Don't forget where you come from. Don't let anyone push you around, either, but don't turn into another power hungry douche canoe.</em>
</p><p>The day went by quick. He waited for everyone who said they were going to be at the party to gather by the smoke pit.</p><p>"Alright, everyone know where we're meeting at?" Walt asked his friends. </p><p>"Yeah, Miss Aries told us the address. We're all car pooling together except Acricius, so no worries," Castus answered. </p><p>"And I'll get the drinks, but if you want some snacks or anything specific, that's on you," Aurelia chimed in.</p><p>Something about her voice was strangely alluring. It could've been the sound, the cadence, or just the person attached to it. Walt found it odd he never paid much attention to her voice until now. He stopped listening to the words she was saying and focused on the sound and rhythm of her sweet, sweet voice. </p><p>
  <em>You're gawking at her like a fucking pervert. Quit it.</em>
</p><p>But how could he, she was as pretty as a picture. Sure she was an alien, but her eyes were deep blue like the sea, she smelled sweet, and she was always pleasant to be around. Those were the top three, without a doubt. He didn't want to ruin the moment by drooling over her shape or physique. </p><p>"Walter!"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I said, do you need help paying for your movies?" Aurelia asked. </p><p>(That's so kind of her to offer. No thanks, darlin.)</p><p>"Nah, I got it. See you all at seven," he said, and the group waved goodbye. </p><p>Walt went to his room to change into some jeans and a t-shirt. Whoever was in charge of climate control had turned up the heat, it was too hot for his jacket or even his hat.</p><p>When he was finished changing clothes, he set out for a pawn shop. He had an idea of what they were going to watch, but he needed the original format. They needed to be uncensored and unharmed by foolish future directors and their retarded visions of "remastering" and "improving" the art.</p><p>
  <em>Shouldn't be too hard to find. Most people keep all kinds of shit like that, hoping it'll make them a fortune down the line. Hardest part will be negotiating the price with the store owner.</em>
</p><p>As he left the embassy, he got a vid call request on his omnitool. Without checking the caller ID, he answered. Gunny's face took up the display, who then jumped straight to business. </p><p>"Reilly. Good news or bad news?"</p><p>
  <em>Shit. What now?</em>
</p><p>"Uhh... good news?"</p><p>"Ok, you might wanna take a seat."</p><p>Walt complied and sat down on a nearby bench.</p><p>"Alright," Fuchs began. "Had a long, informative chat with the turian brass about you and Blackwatch. Nobody claimed to know anything about the rogue agents."</p><p>"<em>Agents?</em> As in plural?"</p><p>"Uh-huh. Apparently, they work in teams of three. Two operators, one handler. Individual agents are kept isolated from the rest of the their scaley society. They're only let loose when their handler has a job or if they're deployed in a combat zone."</p><p>"Meaning that, to the agent trying to kill me, this isn't anything more than a job? He thinks he's on a legitimate mission?"</p><p>"Maybe, but that agent should know better. They know damn well what they ain't allowed to do."</p><p>"So what about the other agent?"</p><p>"They're kept in reserve until activated. Meaning that if anything happens to the first guy, someone tougher will take their place."</p><p>"How- how the fuck is this the <em>good </em>news?!"</p><p>"Because, shit lips, the guy who told me that is one Revero Sturgius. Name ring any bells?"</p><p>"Sturgius? The important guy I talked to yesterday?"</p><p>"Uh-huh. He<em> really</em> likes you, kid," Gunny teased. "He's handling their handler as we speak, but wanted me to warn you the agents still might try something, even without their fuckin babysitter."</p><p>"Ok... what about the bad news?"</p><p>Gunny's face sank like a rock.</p><p>"Why'd you have to say that shit on TV, shit for brains?"</p><p>"What shit?"</p><p>Gunny didn't answer. He just glared at him expectantly until Walt finally connected the dots. Walt, an Alliance marine, had practically said on live TV that the Alliance was dogshit compared to the Hierarchy. </p><p>"Well what's wrong with that? I have the right to free speech, don't I?"</p><p>"Not when you're in uniform, dipshit. You know how it is these days. It's not freedom of speech, it's 'freedom of speech until you say something bad about the leadership.' Then it becomes sedition."</p><p>"I'm being charged with <em>sedition?!</em> That's a bit fucking extreme, don't you think? All I said was that the Hierarchy was no better than the Alliance! I thought we can only get charged with sedition during wartime," Walt yelled.</p><p>"That's the thing. Two days ago an Alliance frigate was attacked by pirates, so Parliament declared war on piracy. Technically, we are at war."</p><p>"Fuck... Anders must be having a ball."</p><p>
  <em>Barnes probably knew all along, that's why he's been so chill. Fucking COCKSUCKER.</em>
</p><p>"Ayup. Best case scenario, you just lose your promotion. Worst case... well, let's not let it come to that."</p><p>
  <em>What... all that shit I just went through, all the new friends I lost over this bullshit, was all for NOTHING?!</em>
</p><p>"What happens now?" Walt asked, barely keeping his cool.</p><p>"You enjoy your weekend and pray. That's all I can think of. But, be thankful the bird bastards aren't a problem anymore. I'll let you know if things change."</p><p>"Gee, thanks," Walt said, and abruptly hung up. </p><p>
  <em>Un-fucking-believable. I gave them all I had. They shat all over me in return. I called them out for it. So they throw me away. Do they WANT to radicalize me? Do they want me to break and fucking kill people? How dare they? How dare they...</em>
</p><p>"Do it. Steal a gun from the armory, head on back to Anders, and fucking waste him, along with everyone else who gets in your way," Saltzman growled. "He's an embarrassment to the uniform and he needs to die."</p><p>"No, that's fucking retarded, Mikey," Walt yelled at his ghost. </p><p>Some passers-by stopped to stare at the crazy man talking to himself, but Walt was at his limit.</p><p>"The fuck you looking at?" Walt demanded, but they kept silent as they continued staring at him.</p><p><em>"ARRRGH,"</em> he yelled as he frantically waved his arms and lunged towards them, causing them to yelp and scatter.</p><p>"Look man," Mikey began as Walt walked away from the scene, "I'm a figment of your fucking imagination. I only say the shit you're thinking deep down, which means you want to do it. So just do it."</p><p>"We'll see."</p><p>"What are you gonna do now, bird boy?"</p><p>"Guess I'll hit up a pawnshop, get some movies and a DVD player, then get drunk and laugh at Castus after he pisses himself."</p><p>"What about Aurelia? You gonna make a move or keep creaming your pants every time she talks to you?"</p><p>"A, fuck you. B, I don't know, probably not. We're friends, I'd rather keep it that way than fuck it up."</p><p>"Remember that advice I gave you when we- I mean I, was in high school? Take her to a scary movie, buy her something, anything, but then as soon as that first scare pops up, <em>BOOM!</em> She'll cling to you like a fucking magnet. From there, the sex pretty much has itself, you just-"</p><p>"OKAY, I'm off to buy shit now, BUH-BYE!"</p><p>"Alright. I'll be here. In your head," Saltzman teased, but Walt had already stopped listening to his imagination. </p><p>
  <em>No matter what happens next, I'm gonna have fun tonight. Or die trying, given my record. No, none of that negative bullshit. Everything will be fine.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>REVERO STURGIUS, SECRETARY OF THE FLEETS </strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Revero stood impatiently at the meeting point, which was in front of an old abandoned warehouse down in the Wards, waiting to meet his old friend from his days as a grunt. It was hardly a suitable place for such a man of either standing to be. A cafe or a onboard a ship would've been best, but he said he wanted to meet here. Maybe it was for the best. If Reilly was right, seeing the Senior Director of Blackwatch be hauled away in cuffs would most definitely lower the Hierarchy's morale.</p><p> </p><p>Revero had been waiting for almost an hour, and was sure to give his friend a stern lecture in the importance of being punctual when he showed. If he showed, more like.</p><p>
  <em>This is ridiculous. I should be with the wife eating dinner by now.</em>
</p><p>Revero was about to call it quits when he saw the shape of a turian emerge from around a corner. He couldn't make out any details in the poor lighting, not until whoever it was came closer.</p><p>"That you, Mr. Sturgius?" the turian called out in a facetious manner. </p><p>"Unfortunately so. What the hell took you so long?"</p><p>"I got an insubordinate agent giving me shit. Kids these days," he whined as he moved closer into the light.</p><p>"Macen Napallo, still ugly as ever," Revero jested as his old friend's horribly scarred face came into clear view. "How's life?"</p><p>"Let's talk inside," Macen said as he walked past  him and to the warehouse door.</p><p>Macen opened the door with his omnitool and the two stepped inside. It was completely abandoned, but there were dozens crates stacked haphazardly all over the warehouse floor. Revero wasn't sure if they were empty or not, but it was a frivolous detail. There was a table with two chairs in the center, so they both took a seat.</p><p>"Been a long time, Revero," Macen said. "Family's doing well, I hope?"</p><p>"Indeed. Kids are happy at their post, and Beccia is adjusting well to civilian life."</p><p>"You're a lucky man, Sturgius."</p><p>"Luck had nothing to do with it. How's Blackwatch going?"</p><p>"Good, got a new callsign. Overlord. Sounds badass, huh?"</p><p>
  <em>Sounds overly ambitious.</em>
</p><p>"Yeah. So, about why I called this meeting..." Sturgius began, eager to get this over with.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Corporal Walter Anthony Reilly. Mean anything to you?"</p><p>"Sure. He was on TV yesterday. Got that Bilarus fool back in after you rightfully kicked him out. A bit temperamental, if you ask me."</p><p>"Mmhmm. And nothing else?"</p><p>"No-puh," Macen replied while smacking his lips, breaking eye contact and looking towards the back right corner of the room.</p><p>
  <em>Unbelievable, he's lying!</em>
</p><p>"He told me that a Blackwatch agent is trying to kill him. Do you know anything about that?"</p><p>"No. My men are all back home, standing by for deployment."</p><p>"Then how did Reilly get this," Revero said as he dropped the Blackwatch knife that the human gave him on the table.</p><p>"Dunno. Could be a fucking war trophy from all our guys he's killed."</p><p>"Spirits, Macen! Is that what this is about?"</p><p>Macen crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair. He had been made, and there was no point pretending otherwise. But Macen had always been one to play meaningless mind games. Revero pitied the poor souls who Macen led, having to deal with his nonsense. </p><p>"I dunno. What do you think 'this' is?" Macen asked. </p><p>"Well, it looks to me like you're letting one of your people run rampant for some sort of revenge fantasy... no... you're coordinating it, aren't you?" </p><p>"Keep going, you're getting warmer."</p><p>"You're trying to scare this human into doing something drastic, aren't you? Give the Alliance a black eye and get humanity kicked out of the galactic community."</p><p>"He's perfect, don't you get it? His team were considered heroes, we show the Council just how unhinged the Alliance's best really are, our people won't  have to compete with them anymore. It'll be just like after the Rebellions, with us as the rightful saviors of the galaxy!"</p><p>
  <em>No... no, Macen... this is terrible, he's gone crazy. I have to stop this.</em>
</p><p>"Dammit, Macen! I can't let this happen. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take action on this."</p><p>"Yeah, I was kinda hoping you'd say that. One?"</p><p>"One? One wha-"</p><p>Revero never got the chance to finish. Someone grabbed him from behind as they took the knife off the table, then pulled him back, making Revero lose balance. Before he could do anything to counter, the assailant drove the knife into Revero's chest, then dragged it to the right, tearing open his lung and creating a fatal wound. The attacker kicked over his chair, causing him to crash to the floor, leaking precious blue blood and oxygen. He looked up at his assassin to see another turian. This one was rather ordinary looking and younger than Macen, but just as unhinged. </p><p>"You were so close, Revero," Macen said as he got up, walked over, and took a knee by his dying friend. "See, I'm not just gonna make the Alliance look bad. I'm going to show the whole damn galaxy that humanity is a disease, a bunch of fucking animals no better than vorcha. I'm going to finish what was started at Relay 314. There's going to be war- no, a culling! And this time, there will be no interference from anyone, because everyone will stand with us after witnessing humanity's greatest sin."</p><p>Revero lifted his arm and reached out to Macen in a feeble attempt to grab him, but there was no point, he couldn't do anything but lay there and die. He continued to gasp for air, trying not to let himself go into shock, but this was his end and everyone in the room knew it.</p><p>"I really didn't want it to be you, old friend. But just think, your death is going to make our people stronger. I hope you find comfort in that. Alright," he said, then turned to his minion. "Go find a nice dumpster to throw him in. Or a protein vat. Either or works."</p><p>
  <em>Can't... let him... get away... with this...</em>
</p><p>With much effort, Revero was able to use the last of his strength to activate the microphone on his omnitool and press record. His killers were too distracted with the method of his corpse disposal to pay attention, but Revero was worried his labored breathing would drown out their voices and ruin his evidence. </p><p>"Why don't we just frame it on Reilly? After all, his command thinks that's his knife. We can make it look like he assassinated the Secretary of the Fleets, and then we can accuse the Alliance of ordering it. Speed things up."</p><p>"Eh, not a bad idea. But the Alliance can easily shift all the blame on him and get away clean. Patience, boy. I got a plan that smears everyone in shit, with us on top and clean."</p><p>"It'd be nice to know it."</p><p>"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"You gonna stab me in the back and throw me away when we're done, like him? Like you're gonna do with Zero?"</p><p>They began to argue about another agent, apparently the one who was going to take the fall for all this. But their words were slowly devolving into meaningless noise, and he was too tired to listen. </p><p>
  <em>That's it... keep spilling your secrets, keep... keep arguing... don't mind the... dead man... oh Spirits, Beccia... Septamis... Vetra... I'll see you all again... someday... somewhere...</em>
</p><p>Revero knew his time was up as everything slowly faded to black. He knew he had lived a good life, he had a beautiful family, and a successful career. He had given his kin enough distance to avoid them being devastated by his passing, and although he wished they all had been a closer family, he knew this way was for the better. They would not be broken by this. They would avenge him.</p><p>His last moments were spent on his regrets, but thankfully his only real regret was not being able to die in the field, or at the very least, be able to press 'send' and damn the two traitors with their own scheming. His only hope at revenge now was the right people finding his remains. Revero Sturgius closed his eyes, and embraced his fate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. John Carpenter and Chill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Walt shows his friends the horrors of human cinema with the best horror vid ever, the Thing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTE: AH HA-HA! FINALLY...<br/>I've been working on this fucker since chapter 4, but never knew how to fit it in. But FINALLY... I can publish my interpretation of how turians would react upon watching a cinematic masterpiece instead of the follow up to a giant ass cliffhanger. Y'know, that's been my true goal this entire time, so I might not even bother finishing this story. Just kidding... OR AM I? Shoutout to KaeWhy for guessing it was the Thing, I almost wanted to say congrats right then, but where's the fun in that? </p><p>NOTE: I really hope you guys are obsessed with the Thing as much as I am, because this chapter pretty much narrates the entire movie. I've seen it 16 times in the last 3 months, so I'm pretty sure I didn't leave anything out. Also, when the movie characters are talking, it'll be in italics with quotations, so just for a heads-up. </p><p>NOTE: I really, really wanted to do Aliens as well, but by the time I was done with the Thing I was  over 5000 words and there was no way I could squeeze it in without briefly summarizing it, and I feel like that wouldn't be as fun. And let's face it, y'all want to see them react to that in detail as much as I want to write it. Plus it gives me another opportunity for another movie night chapter, if this is a hit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <span class="u"><strong>WALTER</strong></span> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Walt stood outside the apartment door, trying to build up the courage to knock. </p><p>
  <em>What are you doing here? This is a mistake.</em>
</p><p> He raised his hand that wasn't carrying the bag of party supplies to a fist and hovered it over the door, but still didn't knock. </p><p>
  <em>Turn around and go back to your room. Never care, never trust, never love, remember? All you're going to do is get hurt. Don't do it.</em>
</p><p>"Fuck you," he whispered to himself,  and knocked on the door three times. </p><p>There was a muffled 'I'll get it,' behind the door before it opened, revealing the giant lovable oaf in some red civilian clothes. </p><p>"Hey, Reilly! Glad you made it," Castus said as he extended his hand.</p><p>"Thanks, buddy," Walt said as he grabbed it and gave it a firm shake. "Who all are here?" </p><p>"Come on in and find out," he said, gesturing for him to enter. </p><p>Walt entered the apartment and immediately saw Ventura and Tarquin passing a bottle back and forth. It was weird seeing everyone out of armor and dressed like... real people. Ventura was wearing a gray outfit similar to Castus while Tarquin looked like he was wearing an expensive navy blue suit, not too different from his dress blues uniform. </p><p>
  <em>Does the kid know this is casual thing?</em>
</p><p>"You drink it," Ventura dared Tarquin. </p><p>"Hell no, it smells like ass and feet," Tarquin replied. </p><p>"Hey Tarquin, Vetra. What's happening?"</p><p>"Dad gave me this bottle of brandy for the party, but it's definitely gone sour," Tarquin answered. </p><p>"I'll drink it."</p><p>"Its dextro, dummy," Ventura sneered. </p><p>"Good. Then it'll kill me and I won't have to deal with your whiny ass anymore," Walt said as he snatched the bottle. </p><p>Castus snickered at Walt's remark and Walt took a sip. Walt immediately regretted it the moment it touched his tongue. It tasted like liquid hell, with a burn stronger than anything he'd ever experienced. He immediately spat it out on the floor. The three turians burst out laughing. It was almost worth dying to get Tarquin to laugh, the kid definitely deserved to after all the shit he had endured. But then Walter's tongue began to swell and he could feel his throat close. He frantically waved his arms, trying to get their attention. </p><p>"Ah shit, here Reilly," Ventura said as she pulled out an epipen like device and stabbed Walt with it. Walt took a deep breath as his throat reopened. </p><p>"Thanks, Vetra. Where did you get that?" he asked as he grabbed some paper towels to clean up his mess. </p><p>"We were told to always have one on our person if you ever got stupid and ate something of ours," she said smugly. "Commander's orders." </p><p>"Oh whatever, Vetra, keep acting all aloof and cold but we all know you're in lust with the human," Tarquin teased. "Always eye banging him, staring him down, wanting him to whisk you away-" he cooed as she punched him in the arm. </p><p>They all laughed but her. </p><p>"Screw you all," she groaned. </p><p>"<em>Especially</em> Reilly," Castus said. </p><p>They laughed even harder. </p><p>"Whatever, give me the damn bottle," she demanded as she extended her hand out to Walt. </p><p>"She wants to lick any spit you left on it," Tarquin said. </p><p>Walt started to laugh, but then saw how uncomfortable Ventura was getting. She was biting her mouth and rubbing her arm the same way when he chewed her out the other day at the range. The blood was rushing to her face and her mandibles were flaring out like Aurelia's did as well. </p><p>
  <em>Was all that bad bitch attitude just an act to get me to notice her? Dude! Fuck outta here with your turian fetish. She doesn't like being humiliated, that's IT.</em>
</p><p>"Alright, this is getting gross. Where's Aurelia and Adelis?" </p><p>"She's getting more booze. Said she'd be back in twenty," Castus answered. "As for Acri, he said he scored a last minute date with some new girl. Said he wasn't passing up an opportunity to get his beak wet, maybe next time." </p><p>"Wait, a thought he was dating an asari?"</p><p>"He ditched her last week, now he's with someone else. Who the hell even knows?"</p><p>"Fucking horny retard. So just us, then?" </p><p>"Yup, for now at least. Did you bring the vids?" </p><p>"Yeah. John Carpenter's <em>The Thing</em>, and James Cameron's <em>Aliens</em>," he said as he flashed the DVDs. "Even got a DVD player and an adapter at a pawn shop." </p><p>"Oh wow, you hear that, guys? Even ancient humans had the notion that everything <em>else</em> in the galaxy is an alien except them," Tarquin jested. </p><p>
  <em>Christ, I almost prefer Traumatized Tarquin to this version, at least he wasn't a smartass.</em>
</p><p> "The Thing? What's the Thing?" Castus inquired. </p><p>"You'll see," Walt answered. </p><p>"So what do you guys want to watch first?" </p><p>"Depends, which one was the action movie?" Tarquin asked. </p><p>"Definitely Aliens, but there's a lot of long quiet bits to build suspense. The Thing has some pretty sweet flamethrower scenes, though." </p><p>"I say the Thing, I like fire," Ventura voted. </p><p>"Aliens, I wanna see what humans thought the galaxy had in store for them," Tarquin said. </p><p>"I like action horror vids, I say Aliens," Castus said. </p><p>"Now hang on, Ms. Aries still has to vote," Ventura said. </p><p>"Oh come on, you're just saying that so you don't lose," Tarquin said. </p><p>"No, ass, I'm being considerate." </p><p>"Oh yeah? What about the Corporal's vote?" </p><p>They all turned to Walt.</p><p> "Oh fuck no, I abstain until Aurelia votes. I'm not taking sides until I have to." </p><p>"Well, let's crack open the booze, kill some time til she gets back," Castus recommended. </p><p>Castus pulled over a box of dextro beer and tossed a bottle to his coworkers, minus Walt. </p><p>"Say, Reilly, how come you always call Ms. Aries by her first name? Is that a human thing?" </p><p>"Nah, Aurelia and I met at some sleazy bar in the lower wards before I got transferred over with you guys. Told me I don't have to, because we're friends." </p><p>"Wasn't Cora's Den, was it?" </p><p>"Naw, I was told to stay away from there. This was called Valhalla or something stupid with a V." </p><p>"Its called Vector. Gross," Ventura gagged. "Its all batarians and volus down there." </p><p>"Yeah, my battle buddy dragged me there, then bailed on me. Then I met Aurelia." </p><p>"Some comrade," Tarquin scoffed. </p><p>"Right?" </p><p>"What was she doing down there?" Castus asked. </p><p>"Getting hammered. I mean <em>fucked</em> up. Now that I think about it, she seemed kinda sad." </p><p>"Do you know why?" </p><p>"No clue. She was more interested in what was wrong with me than her." </p><p>"Yeah, she's so cool like that," Tarquin said dreamily. </p><p>
  <em>Fuck off, boy. I saw her first. I think. </em>
</p><p>"What was wrong with you?" Ventura asked. </p><p>Walt paused before he could speak. He was in alien territory. No one ever cared about what was going on in his head, not even Saltzman and Petrovsky, yet these three turians were expecting him to open up. </p><p>
  <em>Fuck it, they're my... friends.</em>
</p><p>"I guess I was just tired of being alone. My whole life, I've had to fend for myself. And my superiors in the Alliance, they just saw me as a tool. Something to use until it broke, then throw away. I guess I just wanted something like this," he gestured to all of them. "I guess I just wanted some real friends. To be a part of a team again." </p><p>They all stood in silence for a minute. Then Castus opened his bottle by hammering down on it against the counter and took a long swig. </p><p>"That was beautiful, Reilly. We'll make a vid superstar outta you yet." </p><p>"Yeah, I don't buy it either," Tarquin began. "Guy like you? With <em>those</em> scars? You musta been drowning in women back on... shit, what's your planet called? Humana?" </p><p>"Fuck all of you," Walt laughed. </p><p>"Especially Ventura!" </p><p>"Spirits! Give it a rest already!" she groaned as she rubbed her arm. </p><p>They all had a good laugh and told jokes until the door finally clicked open, and Aurelia entered carrying a large bag with human beer and rum in it. She was wearing the same get up as she did the night they first met, all black. Really brought more attention to her face, especially her blue, beautiful eyes. </p><p>
  <em>Stop staring, dumbass.</em>
</p><p>"Hey guys, thanks for coming. Did I miss anything?" Aurelia asked. </p><p>"Nah, just some shitty jokes and Reilly trying to bullshit us," Castus said. </p><p>"Oh yeah, you're the deciding vote on what we watch first. Aliens or the Thing," Ventura added. </p><p>"What are they about?" </p><p>"Aliens is a sequel to the movie Alien, it's about marines and three civies fighting for their lives against hostile aliens, and the other is about a shape-shifting alien that kills people," Walt explained. </p><p>"Whoa, whoa. Shouldn't we watch the first one, Alien, first?" Aurelia asked. </p><p>"Eh, first one's too slow for my taste. A whole lot of whispering and jumpscares, not too much besides that." </p><p>"Which one is more scary, Aliens or the Thing?" </p><p>"Eh, depends. Personally, I'd say the Thing," Walt said. </p><p>"OK then, my vote is the Thing, I'd rather get the scariest over with." </p><p>"Alright, Reilly, you're the tie breaker. Don't be an asshole," Castus said. </p><p>
  <em>Goddammit, woman. Making me the decider.</em>
</p><p>"Well... Aurelia's got a point. Shit. Uh, I guess save the best for last. I vote the Thing." </p><p>"Whoa, hang on, I didn't know the other was better-" Ventura began, but the others cut her off. </p><p>"Nope, you win. Deal with it," Castus started. </p><p>"Yeah, I hope your happy, woman," Tarquin chimed in. </p><p>"Yeah, Ventura," Aurelia said with a sneer. </p><p>"You had the same vote as me!" </p><p>"Alright guys, that's enough. I need to set everything up, anyway," Walt intervened.</p><p>"That's fine, we gotta make grexin and some other snacks anyway," Castus said. "Tarquin, wanna give me a hand in the kitchen?" </p><p> </p><p><br/><span class="u"><strong>AURELIA</strong></span> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Aurelia tuned out what the others were saying and watched Walter set up his device. He got down on his knees and started to tinker with it. </p><p>
  <em>Come on... come on.... yeah, that's it. Mhmm. Bend over...</em>
</p><p>A sudden movement caught by the corner of her eye caused her to look away from the show, and she turned to see that it was Ventura slowly rubbing her arm and licking her mouth. She appeared to be in a trance, gazing at something with great interest. Aurelia followed her eyes and they led to straight to Walter. Aurelia clenched her fists and her blood began to boil. </p><p>
  <em>Oh no you don't, you damn runt! I was here first!</em>
</p><p>"Enjoying the view?" Aurelia sneered. </p><p>Ventura jumped in a panic as the color drained from her face. </p><p>"What?! No! I-I-I was watching how he... I'm trying to see how to..." </p><p>Aurelia crossed her arms and smirked. Ventura began to panic even more and raised the volume of her voice. </p><p>"No, dammit! I wasn't..." </p><p>Castus and Tarquin stopped talking and looked over at them. </p><p>"Huh? You weren't what?" they asked. </p><p>Ventura opened her mouth, but Aurelia cut her off. </p><p>"Girl shit, don't worry about it," she said while keeping her glare focused on Ventura. </p><p>Ventura blinked, puzzled about why Aurelia suddenly showed mercy after egging her on. </p><p>
  <em>Don't you ever forget how close I can bring you to complete humiliation, you miserable tramp.</em>
</p><p>"Whatever, Reilly are you done hooking that old crap up yet? Food's ready." Castus said. </p><p>"Just about... there. Try turning the vidscreen on." </p><p>Aurelia turned the vidscreen on with her omni tool, and the words <em>"THE THING"</em> took up the screen with a menu of options in the bottom middle. </p><p>"Okay, everyone good? Need anything before I push play?" </p><p>The four turians took their snacks and drinks to their seats. Castus sat on the love seat, Aurelia and Ventura took opposite ends of the couch, and Tarquin plopped on the floor with a pillow as a cushion and the bowl of grexin. Walt pressed play, then ran to the kitchen and grabbed a couple human beers before sitting right in between Aurelia and Ventura. </p><p>Aurelia leaned forward just enough so she could shoot a quick glare at Ventura, then leaned back. The vid opened by showing the actors' names before going dark, then it showed a flying... disc? What the hell was that? It was spinning out of control towards what she assumed was the planet Earth before burning up in atmosphere, then the screen turned black again. The words JOHN CARPENTER'S appeared, then the words THE THING were burned into to screen with ominous music playing in the background. Then even more text appeared, saying 'ANTARCTICA, 1982'. </p><p>"Antarctica is a cold, desolate and isolated region of Earth, before anyone asks. Nobody lived there back then besides scientists who studied the ice and local fauna." </p><p>"Cold?! Ugh, this is gonna be a tough one to watch," Castus said, and everyone shushed him.</p><p>A funny looking contraption with a ceiling fan on top and a man sticking out of the side was flying over a white snowy landscape. </p><p>"What is that?" Castus asked. </p><p>"It's a helicopter, something humans used to use for travel," Walter answered. </p><p>"Hang on, pause it. My translator isn't working. I can't read what's on the side of it," Tarquin added. </p><p>"Don't worry, it's Norwegian. You're not supposed to understand it." </p><p>"What's that furry thing?" </p><p>"Its a dog, we use em for pets or labor, depending on the breed." </p><p>"Hey Reilly, I thought you said everything on earth didn't have hair- Whoa! What kinda gun is that? Why is that guy shooting at it? Seems kinda unfair-" Castus droned on before Ventura  reached over and smacked him. </p><p>He took the message and kept quiet. </p><p>"That human is a shitty shot," Tarquin remarked. "Even Vetra coulda hit it."</p><p> She gave him a swift kick in the back, causing him to spill his snacks. </p><p>"Hey!" </p><p>"SHHHH!" </p><p>The vid then showed a sign, followed by a research outpost and the men who worked there. Only they weren't working from the looks of it. A <em>very</em> hairy human was having a drink and playing a game of wits on some ancient human device, and his opponent appeared to be the machine itself. He seemed confident in his victory until the machine announced that he'd lost. </p><p><em>"Cheating bitch,"</em> the human said as he poured his drink down the machines circuits, completely frying it. </p><p>Everyone but Walter got a laugh outta that. </p><p>"Hell yeah, human! If you can't win, destroy the whole damn board!" Castus cheered. </p><p>"Fuck synthetics," Tarquin said solemnly as the view changed back to the helicopter and the dog, who were both approaching the outpost. </p><p>The human crew were discussing who the ones in the helicopter contraption might be, then the shot panned back to the helicopter crew, who were opening a box with silver cans in it. </p><p>"Are those grenades?" Ventura asked, but the fireball explosion that followed after the man in the vid threw one immediately answered the question. </p><p>"Kinda overkill for something so small," Castus remarked. </p><p>"You'll see," Walter said. "Now shuddup."</p><p>The helicopter landed and the dog ran up to the outpost crew, then began playing with one of them. The helicopter man pulled out another grenade and pulled the pin, but it slipped from his hand and disappeared into the snow. </p><p>"Uh-oh," Ventura said. </p><p>The man with the gun shouted something her translator couldn't pick up and ran away while the pilot desperately searched the snow for it, but the grenade went off. It consumed the pilot and his vehicle in a giant ball of flame. The man with the gun stood up and began to shout at the other humans,  who were petting the dog. </p><p>
  <em>"Se til helvete og kom dere vekk! Det er ikke en bikkje, det er en slags ting! Det imiterer en bikkje, det er ikke virkelig! KOM DERE VEKK, IDIOTER!" </em>
</p><p>Something about the crazed desperation in the foreigner's voice sent a chill up Aurelia's spine.</p><p>
  <em>Spirits, human actors take their jobs very seriously. I could learn a thing or two from them. </em>
</p><p>The man opened fire, missing the dog, but accidentally hit one of the crew members in the leg. The others dove for cover or fell to the ground as the dog ran away. The shooter chased after it, completely ignoring the other humans. When the shooter had it cornered, one of the crew broke a window and shot through the hole, hitting the crazed man in the eye and killing him instantly. </p><p>"Why do I have the feeling that what the gunman said was really, really important?" Tarquin asked. </p><p>"Come on, guys. Hush up and watch it," Aurelia said. </p><p>The vid went on as the human crew tried to figure out what happened to the "Norwegians", and why they went crazy, after they couldn't report it in on their comms. Eventually the hairiest human, who apparently was the main character, and another called Doc, decided to venture to the Norwegian outpost. The scene, however, stayed with the outpost. </p><p>The human with red hair who got hit in the leg was arguing with another who had a red cloth rapped around his head about his music being too loud, then it showed the dog wandering through an empty hallway before entering one of the crew's rooms. The camera was angled to only see the man's shadow, but the shadow of the man reacted to the dog entering the room. </p><p>
  <em>Okay, the dog is definitely The Thing, whatever the Thing is. Case closed.</em>
</p><p>"Wait, what? Why isn't the animal in a cage?" </p><p>Nobody answered Castus. The next scene was the helicopter landing in the smoke and ruins of the Norwegian outpost. There was corpse of a man who appeared to cut both his wrists then his throat. The blood was frozen solid, but it looked like someone poured red syrup and let it freeze. </p><p>
  <em>Special effects were real silly back then.</em>
</p><p>The scene ended with the two characters finding what appeared to be two humans melted together. At first, Aurelia dismissed it as unimportant, but the human characters were reacting stronger to it than they did for other dead body, so something was up. </p><p>"Is that the Thing?" Ventura asked. </p><p>"No way, its the furball," Aurelia said. </p><p>"Maybe its both," Tarquin said. </p><p>They all turned to Walter, who kept a straight face and his eyes on screen, not giving anyone any sort of clue or confirmation. The next scene was the crew performing an autopsy on the strange corpse, so Aurelia took the opportunity to get herself another drink. </p><p>"Anyone want anything while I'm up?" </p><p>"Yeah, can you get me the bottle of rum?" Walter said. </p><p>She nodded as she stood up and headed to the kitchen when her omnitool started ringing. It was Overlord. </p><p>
  <em>SHIT! Not now, you grumpy bastard.</em>
</p><p>She declined the call and sent a message. <br/>"I'm with the target and three witnesses. Will provide a status update once in the clear. -A0." </p><p>She hit send, then disabled the calling application on her omnitool so he couldn't bother her. For the first time in a long while, she was having fun, and nothing would get in her way. Not even Overlord. She poured herself a glass of wine, then grabbed the rum she got for Walter and took her seat. She handed the bottle over to Walter, who quietly thanked her. </p><p>"Just in time," he whispered, and pointed to the vid. </p><p>The bearded human dog handler with the hat was putting the dog in a large cage with a pack of five or more other dogs. The human shut the cage and turned the light off as he left the room. But something was wrong. The other dogs began bark at the suspicious dog as it began to convulse and shake. </p><p>"What the hell is it-" Aurelia muttered, but then its head split open into fourths, revealing sharp uneven rows of teeth. </p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Castus squealed. </p><p>The dog began to contort and split open, revealing tendrils and even more sharp teeth. Insect like appendages sprouted from its back. It began to spew a clear, sticky liquid at the other dogs, which immobilized them before they could chew through their cage. The camera jumped to the bearded hat man slowly re-entering the kennel room upon hearing the commotion. </p><p>"Don't do it," Walter said smugly. </p><p>
  <em>Oh shit, is that monster gonna kill him? Oh spirits, please no.</em>
</p><p>Aurelia found herself on the edge of her seat as the man reached for the cage's door, when a random dog burst out and knocked him over. Aurelia jumped back, and clinged unto the nearest thing close to her. Unfortunately for her, that was Walter. She slowly turned her head towards Walter, who was looking back at her with a smile. He turned his head back towards the vid, but kept his stupid grin. She returned the look with her own awkward smile, not letting go but instead resting her head on his shoulder. </p><p>
  <em>Oh, you sly bastard! You planned this, didn't you?</em>
</p><p>She took the opportunity to look at the others. Castus was covering his eyes, but would peek time to time. Tarquin looked like he was having a PTSD flashback, and Ventura was... clinging to Walter's opposite side just like she was. </p><p>
  <em>I'm gonna kill you, Ventura. I swear on my elder's grave, you are DEAD.</em>
</p><p>The two females locked eyes for an intense moment, and by Ventura's expression of realization, it was clear that she had figured out why Aurelia had been so keen on keeping her post with Walter. They continued to glare at each other before both letting go of Walter and returning their attention to the film. </p><p>The other crew members were now on alert and armed outside the kennel. Upon shining a light on the monster, it growled at them and extended its tendrils at the immobilized dogs. They yelped helplessly as they were consumed  by the creature. The humans began emptying their ammo onto the beast, but it simply shrugged it off. A stray round struck a dog who was being consumed, and the bearded handler hat man screamed as he tried to grab the protagonist's weapon. </p><p>"No, you damn idiot! Why would you do that?" Castus demanded. </p><p>"He loves his dogs, I guess," Walter answered. </p><p>"If he loved them, he would allow them a relatively painless death than dying by that... thing. Oh! I get it! The Thing!" Castus said. </p><p>They all simultaneously shushed Castus and kept watching. The bald human with darker skin had arrived with a cumbersome looking device hooked up to his back. The monster grew two arms from it's back and used them to try to go through the ceiling, but it couldn't. The protagonist began to shout at 'Childs' to burn the beast, but he was frozen with fear. The beast was twisting its shape again, and a large mouth with sharp teeth opened up and extended towards Childs. Only then did he snap out of his trance and burn the creature. All of the viewers cheered at the creature's demise with the exception of Walter again. </p><p>"Alright, pause it. I gotta go change my underwear. And pants. And socks," Castus said as he stood up. </p><p>Aurelia hit pause and everyone stood up to stretch and refill their snacks and drinks. </p><p>"So you scared yet?" Walter asked, already knowing the answer. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm not that proud to deny it," Castus admitted as he headed towards the bathroom. </p><p>"Human vids are messed up. What the hell is wrong with your people? I mean, who in their right mind imagines that?" Tarquin asked. </p><p>"John Carpenter, apparently," Ventura answered for Walt. </p><p>"Wait, I can't keep track of all the cast. Who's the main character?" Aurelia said. </p><p>"Kurt Russell, the pilot. I think his character's name is MacReady, or Mac for short," Walter answered. "Then there's Garry, the old man in charge, Doc Copper, Blair the scientist, Fuchs the lab assistant, Norris, the other fat guy, Clarke the dog handler, Childs, with the gold tooth, Nauls has the red bandana, Bennings, he's got red hair like me, there's Windows, who's the radio guy, and... oh yeah, Palmer, the guy who's smoking weed constantly." </p><p>"What's weed?" </p><p>"It's a drug for stupid teenagers and losers who don't have shit to do," Walter replied with repressed anger in his voice. </p><p>Aurelia made a mental note of that. </p><p>
  <em>He mentioned something about his mother and her substance abuse. Maybe that's one of the drugs she used.</em>
</p><p>"Alright, everyone good? There's still more to go." </p><p>"Ugh, I don't wanna be traumatized again," Tarquin mumbled. </p><p>They took their seats and resumed playing the vid. There was a quiet stretch before anything happened. The cast discovered an extraterrestrial vessel, probably the one from the opening, discussed its origins, and expressed their doubts as well as concerns. They asked Dr. Blair what he thought, but he didn't respond. The scene after that was him running a simulation on a terminal about how the cells of the organism function, and what humanity's odds were if it escaped to populated areas. The results were very grim. </p><p>There was a brief scene of Kurt Russell or whatever his name was pondering over the torn clothes from an earlier scene, then Bennings and Windows moving the alien corpse from the Norwegian outpost. </p><p>
  <em>I like that Bennings, he has the same color hair as Walter, even though he's balding. That Windows seems funny, too.</em>
</p><p>The duo slapped the body on a table as Kurt/Mac moved some equipment to make room for them, then the Fuchs guy showed up and began pleading with Kurt/Mac to talk in private. Kurt/Mac and Fuchs left while Windows and Bennings discussed the implications of their discovery and the proper course of action. Windows wanted to burn it but Bennings protested, saying that by studying it, it could advance humanity and win someone a scientific prize. Windows asked something about keys and Bennings mentioned talking to Garry. Windows left, leaving Bennings alone with the corpse, which was now oozing either blood or some sort of thick red liquid. </p><p>"He's so dead," Castus said. </p><p>"Shut up, you don't know that," Aurelia said defensively. </p><p>She turned to Walter, who refused to compromise his stoic bearing and spoil the film. </p><p>
  <em>C'mon Bennings, I'm rooting for ya.</em>
</p><p>Fuchs was now talking to an annoyed Kurt/Mac who wanted to go back inside to the warmth. Fuchs wouldn't let him, trying to discuss how Dr. Blair discovered that there was cellular activity in the body they brought back and seriousness of the creature and their situation. </p><p>"That's awful shady, why wouldn't he be telling everyone instead of just the pilot," Tarquin whispered as the scene panned back to Windows. </p><p>Windows entered the room talking to Bennings but stopped midsentence. There were torn bloodstained clothes and a large pool of blood on the floor. </p><p>
  <em>No, dammit!</em>
</p><p>Window's looked around the room, only to find Bennings wrapped up in the creature's tendrils. </p><p>"Told you," Castus said. </p><p>"Shut up, maybe he's ok," Aurelia said as she tried to deny the undeniable. </p><p>There was a distinct noise of metal hitting the floor as Windows dropped the keys he was holding and ran to warn Fuchs and Kurt/Mac. They all ran back to find Bennings gone, but a window was broken. They looked through it to see Bennings running away, then an alarm went off. </p><p>"See? He's okay. He got loose and escaped from it," she tried, but Walter scoffed as he took a sip from his bottle. </p><p>Bennings tripped and fell in the snow as the others surrounded him. He slowly lifted himself up, revealing his hands, which were grossly deformed. He was an imitation. </p><p>Aurelia curled up as she heard the Bennings creature emit the most disturbing sound she'd ever heard. It was an alien roar, but it sounded like a disturbing mix of rage and helplessness, as if it wanted to rip them all apart but couldn't. </p><p>Someone knocked over a fuel canister onto the creature, then lit a flare and tossed it in the fuel. It was immediately engulfed in fire, but the audience didn't cheer like last time. The vid went on to show them burn all the alien bodies, then someone asked where Blair was but nobody knew. </p><p>They all went inside but Kurt/Mac, who stood over the bodies, deep in thought. Suddenly a figure emerged from the parked helicopter in the background, and they were wielding an axe. He called out to the figure, but it ran away. He went up to investigate the vehicle only to find that whoever it was had completely destroyed its controls. </p><p>"Oh no, its going to trap them there!" Ventura exclaimed. </p><p>A lone gunshot rang out, and KurtMac ran inside to find the others in cover as Blair destroyed the radio equipment with an axe and shot at anyone who came close with a sidearm. Blair was raving incoherently about how the Thing wanted to consume the world, and how he'd kill anyone who got in his way as he tried to contain it. With a clever diversion tactic, they managed to subdue Blair, then they locked him up in a shed by morning. It turned out he wasn't a monster, but he had gone mad with fear. Blair warned Mac to watch the dog handler closely before they sealed him in. </p><p>They discussed that it was clear one or two people might be infected by the monster, but they needed to do some sort of blood test. They went to access the blood bank in storage, only to find that it had been sabotaged. An argument broke out over who could've done it since it was opened with the key, and in that moment Windows snuck away and tried to arm himself. It was clear that he was afraid the blame was going to find its way to him since he dropped the key earlier. </p><p>
  <em>Dammit, are all my favorite characters alien monsters in disguise?</em>
</p><p>The others managed to stop him in time and talk him down but it was clear their leader Garry didn't think he was fit to lead since he was a prime suspect, him being the only keyholder. After a brief argument, Mac took the mantle and they handed their sidearms and knives to him. </p><p>"Risky, but he <em>is</em> the main character," Tarquin remarked. </p><p>The crew burned the blood just in case, then Mac gave a speech about their situation, then ordered Doc Copper, Clarke and Garry to be tied, drugged, and monitored. A deadly storm was approaching them in six hours and they needed to find out who was who. The next scene was Mac leaving a black box in case nobody survived and mentioned that the creature rips through a victims clothing in order to consume them. </p><p>Afterwards, Mac was talking to Fuchs about ideas for a new test. Fuchs had nothing solid yet, besides making sure everyone prepared their own canned meals, so Mac left him to his work. Then the power went out. Something inhuman scampered in the dark. Fuchs popped a flare and wandered outside into the pitch black night. He stumbled upon some torn garments, and upon inspection, they were Mac's. </p><p>"Wait a minute, you said he was the protagonist," Castus said to Reilly, who replied only with a smug grin. </p><p>The next scene was the survivors splitting into groups to find Fuchs. They were starting to become paranoid of each other, as Palmer refused to be in the same group as Windows, implying that he was infected. A brief fight erupted before Mac settled things down. Then Mac, Windows, and Nauls left the compound. Mac checked in with Blair who was eating and begged to come back in, but Mac wouldn't let him. </p><p>They eventually found the charred remains of Fuchs. It appeared he tried to burn the thing and accidentally set himself ablaze, or burned himself to deny it consuming him. Windows went back inside, while Mac and Nauls went to investigate Mac's shed since a light was on that wasn't previously. </p><p> </p><p><span class="u"><strong>WALTER</strong></span> </p><p> </p><p>Walt was having more fun watching his friends watch the vid than watching it himself. They had just gotten to the second major scare where the Norris monster faked a heart attack. The imitation ate Copper's arms when he tried to use defibrillators on him, then mutated into this crazy ass monster. Walt was almost positive Castus pissed himself again. They all would scream louder than the actors and cheer every time something burned to a crisp. </p><p>Afterwards, Clarke tried to kill Mac but ended up eating a bullet, and they were finally at the best part. The blood test. He knew the entire scene by heart and began to lip sync with the vid. </p><p>"There's no way that'll work," Ventura whispered. </p><p>Mac began the test. He could tell by the way the turians were looking at each other, they were confused that the ones they were suspicious of were in fact human. </p><p><em>“Palmer, now,”</em> Mac said as he grabbed the tray containing his blood. </p><p>Palmer rolled his eyes. </p><p>
  <em>“This is pure nonsense. Doesn't prove a thing!” </em>
</p><p><em>“I thought you'd feel that way, Garry. You were the only one who could have got to that blood. We'll do you last,”</em> Mac jeered as he stuck the hot metal coil into the tray. </p><p>The blood squealed and shot in the air, and both Aurelia and Ventura clinged to each of his arms and dug their talons into his skin like last time. His plan to get close to Aurelia had worked twice now, but it appeared to be too effective. Vetra was now advancing on him. It was sweet, but he just couldn't see her as anything more than a sister. Aurelia was the only gal for him.</p><p>"Okay gals, I'm flattered, but OWW," Walt said. </p><p>They didn't let go despite his remark due to the gruesome scene. Instead, they each snuggled into him and held on tight.</p><p>
  <em>Heh, I guess I'm pretty hot shit with turian women. That or I'm so ugly only birds like me. Either way, kinda nice to be the center of attention. </em>
</p><p>Luckily for the girls, Castus and Tarquin were too horrified with the sight of the Palmer creature mutating into a horrific monstrosity then using Windows like a chew toy for them to pay attention to what Walt had said. </p><p>"Why isn't his flamethrower working? That human is dying!" Tarquin cried. </p><p>Finally, Mac cleared the malfunction and torched it. It burst through a wall and tried to escape, but Mac threw dynamite at it, then burned Windows before he could finish turning. </p><p>"Spirits, that was fucked up," Castus said between heaves. </p><p>"They still got to test the rest," Walt said. </p><p>Castus turned to face Walt in disbelief but his mouth opened in shock, then turned it into a big smile. </p><p>"Smile, girls!" </p><p>A bright flash from a camera went off, and both Aurelia and Ventura jumped up and began beating on Castus, trying to get him to delete the picture of them snuggled up with Walt. Walt got up and paused the vid. </p><p>"Congrats, Reilly! You got half the damn embassy wanting a piece of you," Castus laughed. </p><p>"You piece of shit bastard gimme that fucking picture!" Ventura barked as she fruitlessly punched into Castus. </p><p>Aurelia was trying to grab it from him, but having no luck. </p><p>"C'mon assholes, I'm trying to watch the movie," Tarquin complained. </p><p>"Alright, c'mon gals. That's enough. Let finish the movie then we can work this out," Walt said. </p><p>They all reluctantly took their seats and Aurelia pressed play. Mac tested the survivors, and everyone was ok. </p><p>"So that's it? They won?" Ventura asked. </p><p>"Blair," Walt replied. </p><p>She nodded and kept watching. Mac, Nauls, and Garry went to test Blair while Childs guarded the compound. But Blair was gone. There was a tunnel dug underneath the shed, and it lead to a half finished machine that looked like the flying saucer from the start of the movie. They tried to leave, but as they got to the entrance, a lone figure was spotted entering a building then all the power went out.</p><p><em>"That thing got back inside and blew the generator... in six hours, it'll be a hundred below in here,"</em> Mac explained. </p><p>
  <em>"But that's suicide!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not for that thing. It WANTS to freeze now. It's got no way outta here, it just wants to go to sleep in the cold until the rescue team finds it." </em>
</p><p><em>"What can we do? What can we do,"</em> Garry asked in a panic. </p><p><em>"Whether we make it or not, we can't let that thing freeze again. Maybe... we'll just warm things up around here. We're not getting out of here alive. But neither is that thing."</em> </p><p>As the survivors began torching their entire compound in an effort to flush out the Thing, Walt spoke up. </p><p>"What was that you said earlier, Castus? If you can't win, destroy the whole damn board?" </p><p>"Yeah," he answered blankly.</p><p>"Humans are more like us than we thought," Tarquin remarked. </p><p>"How so?" </p><p>"The only thing that matters is the mission objective being met. But that requires sacrifice. I always thought humans lacked that. But now I'm getting a bigger picture," Tarquin said as the vid reached it's final scene. </p><p>
  <em>Good on you, kid. I'm proud of you, not that it matters.</em>
</p><p>The vid ended with the Thing killing everybody but Mac, who blew it up in a massive explosion, and then Mac was found by Childs, who had disappeared earlier and was assumed dead. Their survival was unlikely and their trust in each other was nonexistent, but regardless, they shared one last drink in the cold, waiting to see what surprises they had for each other. The camera panned to one last overhead shot of the burning compound, then the credits rolled. </p><p>"Wait, that's it?" Ventura said. </p><p>"Yup," Walt answered as he stood up and turned on the lights.</p><p>"But was one of them infected?" </p><p>"John Carpenter confirmed that it was one of them, but he took his knowledge to the grave. He really liked fucking with people." </p><p>"My money's on Childs, did you see the steam coming from Mac's mouth? There wasn't any coming from Childs. That's unnatural," Aurelia said. </p><p>"Good eye. There was a fan theory that Mac was drinking gasoline to poison himself so he wouldn't freeze to death. So when Childs drank it and didn't notice the taste, Mac laughed because he knew Childs had turned," Walt said. </p><p>"Definitely Childs," Tarquin agreed. "He wasn't wearing the same coat as when he was before they left him alone."</p><p>"Definitely," Walt said. "So you guys wanna watch Aliens now?" </p><p>"After that? Spirits no. How about we watch it next weekend? Make this a regular thing," Aurelia suggested. </p><p>"Yeah, sounds awesome," Castus said. "Besides, I'm supposed to be the designated driver and I'm already more than buzzed. Best we call it." </p><p>"Agreed," Ventura said. "C'mon, Tarquin." </p><p>"See you two on Monday," Tarquin said. </p><p>The three turians departed the apartment, leaving Walt and Aurelia alone. </p><p>"So what now?" </p><p>"I dunno, I don't want to get busted for violating an open container law, and I doubt you want a bunch of human shit in your apartment." </p><p>"So you wanna stay over and drink them all?" </p><p>"Yeah, if you don't mind," Walt said, trying to make it clear that it was merely a suggestion. </p><p>"Not at all. I mean, what's the worse that could happen?" Aurelia asked sarcastically, with a fat grin on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Walt and Aurelia awaken after a long night to face the consequences of their actions. Aurelia must venture off to fetch some much needed supplies while Walt must overcome his fear of attachments.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTE: Sorry this took longer than I led on it would, I had to rewrite it a few times and I've just been exhausted. I was gonna have the this chapter take place immediately after the movie, but I can't write smut, or write it well. Not my thing, sorry. So I hope yall like hard-core snuggling.</p><p>NOTE: Thanks again for all the support, we're getting closer to the end but I'm still appreciative of all the love this has gotten.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>WALTER</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Walt stirred in bed, now awake, but didn't open his eyes. His face felt like a wasp had stung it and the pain from his hangover headache made him feel as if the veins and arteries in his head would explode with each throbbing heartbeat. He felt a ray of artificial sunshine on the bad side of his face, but when he tried to raise his hand to block it, it wouldn't move. His arm was numb and pinned under something. <br/>Whatever it was, it was pointy, cool, and heavy. He tried his other arm, but it was intertwined with something that felt similar to what was pinning his right arm. </p><p>He couldn't remember where he was or what happened after the movie. Was he in danger? Did that Blackwatch bastard get him? He didn't know, but he was too afraid to open his eyes to find out. </p><p>
  <em>OK. Piece this together. You're indoors, because there's air conditioning. You're in a bed because it's soft. But it's not your bed, because yours isn't this big. Did the ceiling collapse on me? No, you're not in any real pain besides a hangover. Just open your fucking eyes already, quit being-</em>
</p><p>Whatever had him pinned suddenly shifted, and whatever was holding his left hand let go. A long, content sigh came from the opposite side of the bed. That was the last straw. Walt slowly opened his eyes and was temporarily blinded by the light pouring through the window, but made himself focus on what was snuggled up next to him. His brain couldn't register the shape he was seeing, but it recognized the smell of perfume and the snow white color of the figure laying beside him. </p><p><em>Oh FUCK</em>.</p><p>"Aurelia?!" </p><p>"Argh... not so loud, Walter... <em>WALTER?!" </em></p><p>She rolled over and they locked eyes. Then they screamed. It dragged on and on until finally they ran out of breath, then Walt panicked and rolled out of the bed and onto the floor. He then realized he was naked, so he tried to pull the covers off the bed to shield himself. Unfortunately, Aurelia was in the same situation and with the same idea in her head, and they ended up in a fierce tug of war. </p><p>"Let go, I'm not wearing anything!" </p><p>"Neither am I, asshole! Give it to me," she snapped back. </p><p>His eyes slipped down to see she was right. Why was she so damn pointy?</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, Walt. Give it to her, wink-wink.</em>
</p><p>"Argh, how did this happen?!" </p><p>"I don't know!" </p><p>"Did we have sex?!" </p><p>
  <em>"I don't know!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How could you not know, you're supposed to be the responsible one!"</em>
</p><p><em>"The fact that you had to carry my drunk ass home when we first met proves that you're the responsible one!"</em> </p><p>"So this is <em>my</em> fault?!" </p><p>"Give me the damn blanket!" </p><p>
  <em>"Ok!" </em>
</p><p><em>"Fine!"</em> </p><p>
  <em>"I will!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"THEN DO IT!" </em>
</p><p>Walt let go, but Aurelia was still pulling, which caused her to fall off the opposite side of the bed with a loud thud. Walt then used the opportunity to roll into the bathroom, then kicked the door shut.</p><p>
  <em>Oh fuck, moved too fast, I'm gonna-</em>
</p><p>He made it to the toilet right as he puked, but unfortunately couldn't keep himself from missing the toilet seat.</p><p>"Oh fuck, fuA<em>AARRRRRGGHHH</em>," he puked again. </p><p>
  <em>Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, did I just lose my V-card to a fucking turian?! I mean, it's Aurelia, but...</em>
</p><p>He scampered to his feet and grabbed a fist full of toilet paper, then cleaned up his vomit and flushed it. As he grabbed a towel off the rack, he could hear Aurelia heave and vomit. He tied the towel around his waist so his bits were covered, then pressed his ear to the door. </p><p>"Shit, shit, shit!" Aurelia kept repeating. </p><p>"Aurelia? Are you okay?" </p><p>"Walter, you don't understand! If we did... it, we might die or worse! Our amino acids are different, we could get rashes or something really bad." </p><p>Walt checked himself. </p><p>"I got a little cut on my face and chest, but it doesn't look bad or feel bad. I just feel sore. Wait..." he trailed off as he looked in the mirror at his shoulder and neck. </p><p>There were tiny numerous cuts in U-shaped patterns on in those areas. They didn't hurt unless he poked them. The dimensions were undeniably from her.</p><p>"Are those bite marks? What the hell..." </p><p>"Did you say <em>bite </em>marks?" </p><p>"Yeah... what about you? Anything serious?" </p><p>There was a pause as she checked herself. Walt held his breath, wondering if he had hurt her. </p><p>"Phew, I'm good," she said. </p><p>
  <em>Thank God.</em>
</p><p>"Are your clothes in there?" </p><p>"No, but I got a towel though," Walt answered. </p><p>"Don't get your gross stuff on my towels! Hang on, let me get you your clothes." </p><p>After a minute, the door creaked open and Aurelia's bare arm poked through the door, holding his pants and shirt. She dropped them on the floor, then retracted her arm and shut the door. </p><p>"Thanks," he said, but there was no reply. </p><p>He grumbled as he put his pants on, but his shirt was torn to ribbons. </p><p>
  <em>Did she do that? What the hell did we do?</em>
</p><p>"Hey, Aurelia? My shirt's ripped up. Are you decent? Can I come out now?" </p><p>"Shit, one second.... okay, okay. You're good." </p><p>He slowly opened the door and peaked his head out. Aurelia was sitting on the bed wearing a black tank top and gym shorts. </p><p>"Hey," he said meekly. </p><p>"Hey," she replied in monotone. </p><p>"You okay?" </p><p>"No... yes... I don't know. Last night was one giant blur but I know we were kissing. After that I remember us-" </p><p>"Aurelia, I'm so fucking sorry. I didn't mean to take advantage of you." </p><p>"Don't even start with that crap, Walter. I'm a grown woman who can make her own choices. In fact, I think came on to you. I think." </p><p>"Well I still shouldn't have put you in that position, I'm-" </p><p>She cut him off with a glare. </p><p>"Sit," she ordered as she pointed to the spot next to her on the bed. </p><p>Walt approached and slowly sat down. She surprised him by putting her hand on his face. Her expression hardened as she locked eyes with him. </p><p>"Look. I invited you over. I got you drunk. I kissed you. Whatever you think you did, I encouraged it. This is <em>my</em> fault. I'm the one who's sorry. I've been obsessing over you and I took things to the next level when you weren't ready." </p><p>
  <em>Obsessing? So she really was flirting with me all this time.</em>
</p><p>"So you wanted this to happen?" </p><p>"I don't know," she said, removing her hand from his face and scooting away. "I mean... I really wanted something to happen but I didn't think we'd go this far."</p><p>"So... what happens now?"</p><p>"Well, what do you want? Do you want to keep this going? Or was this a mistake and we never speak of it again?"</p><p><em>I</em> <em>t was fun, but now's the time I leave before I start something I have no idea how to make work, and we end up both getting hurt.</em></p><p>"I dunno... I mean, I like you a whole lot but I know you can do better than me."</p><p>Aurelia gave him a frown and crossed her arms, but then her face lit up with a mischievous smile.</p><p>"Really now," she said as she crawled back over to him.</p><p>Walt nervously gulped as she closed what little distance there was between them, then she slowly rose to her knees, looming over him. She put a finger under his chin and used it to guide his head upwards, causing him to look at her face.</p><p>"And what if I don't want better, hmm? What if," she said slowly as she lowered herself down and whispered in his ear, "I just want you?"</p><p>Walt was too scared to do anything more than gawk at first. Trying to overcome his fears, he carefully wrapped his arms around her back and gave her a squeeze. Aurelia returned the hug as she rested her head on his shoulder, then lowered her hands to his back and began to rub it in a circular motion.</p><p>
  <em>Just like the happy place. See Walt? Physical contact with a female is nothing to be afraid of. You're just cuddling and hugging. She's not going to emotionally traumatize you or stab you in the back or anything, she genuinely likes you. Y'know, maybe love is something I can pull off.</em>
</p><p>"So we're doing this?" Aurelia asked, more serious about things than before. </p><p>"Maybe, as long as you're game. I want to, but we gotta ease into it. I mean I really like you, but we kinda jumped when we should've crawled, y'know?"</p><p>"Aww," she whined in disappointment. "So no sex? I promise I'll be gentle next time..."</p><p>"Uhhh..."</p><p>"Kidding. I'm glad you feel that way."</p><p>"Thanks, I just-"</p><p>"Hey, I get it. No need to explain yourself."</p><p>"So, what now?"</p><p>"Eh, I'm fine right here. My head's on fire. Besides..." she trailed off. </p><p>He was expecting her to say something clever but she didn't say anything, then she stopped rubbing his back. She lifted her head off his shoulder. </p><p>"What the... oh SHIT!" </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"Walter, your back! Look in the mirror!" </p><p>He grumbled as he stood up, then turned his back to the mirror and looked over his shoulder. It was as if like a wild animal had torn him to ribbons, then a hive of pissed off bees stung the cuts; there were deep cuts up and down his back, but they were swollen purple with puss leaking out of most of them. It looked more painful than it felt.</p><p>
  <em>Huh. That's not good.</em>
</p><p>He faced Aurelia, who was still sitting on the bed with her hands over her mouth. </p><p>"Pretty gross, huh?" </p><p>"Doesn't that hurt?" </p><p>"It burns a little, but I didn't notice it until you pointed it out. Thanks, by the way." </p><p>"Dammit, Walter, this is serious! You're having an allergic reaction." </p><p>"To what?" </p><p>"To me, you damn fool! I must've gotten carried away and dug my talons into you last night." </p><p>"So you enjoyed it?"</p><p>"Walter! Focus!" </p><p>"Sorry, yeah. Do we get a doctor?" </p><p>"No, I'm positive they have creams and other over the counter solutions for this kinda thing. I mean, my people have been screwing asari since we made first contact," she said with a shudder. </p><p>She grabbed a gray blouse from her dresser and some black pants to wear over the gym clothes, then put on her go to black coat with the hood.</p><p>"I'll run by a pharmacy and pick you up something for your back," she said as she dressed. </p><p>"Hey, I can do it," he began to protest, but she countered by simply pointing towards his torn shirt. "Oh. Yeah. Hey, can you-" </p><p>"Yeah, don't worry." </p><p>"Thanks, darlin'." </p><p>"Darlin?" </p><p>"Sorry, is it too soon to start calling each other names?" </p><p>"We'll see." </p><p>"Yeah, uh... forget it. Thank you for doing this, Aurelia."</p><p> She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. </p><p>"Thanks for the good lay," she whispered in his ear. </p><p>She pulled away before he could do anything and disappeared out the door without another word. </p><p>"Damn..." he mumbled to himself in disbelief. He laid back down and let his mind wonder. </p><p>
  <em>I am never drinking again. But then again drinking got me my first girlfriend. So...</em>
</p><p>Just then a loud ringing came from Aurelia's personal terminal. Someone was wanting a face to face conversation. He tried to wait it out, but ringing wouldn't stop. Whoever was calling her wanted to talk to her, bad. It might be dire. </p><p>Unsure of how to cover properly cover himself, Walt took some sheets off the bed and wrapped them around his torso to look something similar to a shirt. He moved to the chair and sat down, then pushed "accept call" on the terminal. </p><p>An old and gray turian, who looked more scarred than Walt, filled up the display. His expression was that of pure wrath and his mouth open and ready to shout, but upon seeing Walter, his expression immediately changed to a more friendly posture. </p><p>"Oh. You're not Aurelia," he said. Something about his voice was familiar... </p><p>"Sorry sir, I'm uh... her friend. She's running an errand for me and asked me to watch her place. She should be back soon, but I can take a message for you. Who are you?" </p><p>The old turian studied Walt for a minute before he spoke. </p><p>"Oh, you must be Mr. Reilly. Aurelia mentioned she had a human friend. Yes." </p><p>
  <em>Something's fucky. Why does he sound so familiar? Keep him talking.</em>
</p><p>"Uh-huh... who are you?" </p><p>"My apologies, Mr. Reilly," he said insincerely, "I'm Aurelia's uncle, Ocyavius. Ocyavius Lnx." </p><p>
  <em>So this is the fucker that's been bugging her. They look nothing alike, I don't like this...</em>
</p><p>"Uh-huh. Which side?" </p><p>"I'm her mother's brother." </p><p>"Her mother is an only child." </p><p>The stranger smiled eerily. </p><p>"My, you're smarter than you look, human." </p><p>"Yeah, I've been getting that a lot recently. What do you want with Aurelia," he demanded. </p><p>"Tell her to give me a call," he said through clenched teeth. </p><p><em>Wait</em>.</p><p>"Hey wait a minute... aren't you that taxi driver from the other night?" </p><p>"Excuse me?" </p><p>Whatever kindness and courtesy he had left to fake was now gone from his tone. </p><p>"Yeah, that voice... you are! You're the guy who drove me and Aurelia to her apartment the other night after I got stabbed, what-" Walt tried, but the feed went dead. </p><p>
  <em>What the fuck?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/><span class="u"><strong>AURELIA</strong></span> </p><p> </p><p><br/>As Aurelia entered the lower wards pharmacy, she was starting to remember more and more from their special night. They didn't just pass out after one go, they were at it for what felt like hours. She remembered trying to be gentle, but got carried away and ended up cutting him after losing her patience with trying to take his shirt off, and just completely ripped it (and Walter) apart. </p><p>
  <em>Why didn't I buy this crap earlier, like I planned to? Because you didn't go out shopping until the guests arrived, and it would've been awkward having to explain yourself with why you were carrying special lube.</em>
</p><p>The one thing that confused her more than anything was Walter's sudden phobia of physical contact, especially in terms of her trying to cuddle or hold him. He tried to act like it didn't bother him, but it was obvious he was uncomfortable by how tense he became. Yet, he was more than eager last night for her to hold him, hell, he wouldn't let go of her until this morning. Did he only find her attractive when he was drunk? Or was he so shy that he needed to be wasted before he had the nerve to be intimate? </p><p>
  <em>I'm sure he doesn't think you're ugly. He's just nervous, needs time for this to sink in. Maybe you should try to get him to take a nap with you, get him used to you.</em>
</p><p>She sighed and headed straight for the first aid section. </p><p>
  <em>Gauze, medigel, disinfectant, first aid kits... dammit, where is it?</em>
</p><p>"Can I help you, ma'am?" an asari clerk asked. </p><p>She tried to repress the urge to shudder in disgust, but failed. </p><p>"Uh, yeah. Where's the stuff for treating... umm..." she said as she lowered her voice, "allergic reactions? For when dextros and levos..." </p><p>The store clerk's eyes widened. </p><p>"By the goddess, if you or a friend has ingested the opposite food, you should seek immediate medical treatment!" </p><p>"No," Aurelia hissed, trying to lower the conversation's volume. "For if I accidentally scratch a levo and they get an allergic reaction, or the other way around. That kinda stuff." </p><p>The asari looked puzzled, trying to piece together why Aurelia needed it instead of doing her damn job and providing customer assistance. By that stupid smug grin that she had, the clerk must've figured it out. </p><p>
  <em>Oh go ahead and tell the whole damn Citadel, bitch.</em>
</p><p>"The stuff you want is over in aisle three," she said teasingly.</p><p>Aurelia glared and stormed off. </p><p>
  <em>Aisle three, aisle three... ah dammit!</em>
</p><p>Aisle three. Condoms, lube, toys, and all sorts of other gross sex shit. It was full of all kinds of species, all after the same thing she was or worse. She wanted to turn around and go home or curl up into a ball and die or anything other than go into the aisle of sin and perverts, but dammit, Walter needed her. She pulled her hood up and slowly maneuvered her way through the small crowd. Then she began to argue with herself. </p><p>
  <em>Disgusting freaks. Oh come on, how are you any better? What Walter and I have is special! Sure thing, skank. Dammit, where is it?</em>
</p><p>"You looking for the cream shit? It's over by me," a turian said.</p><p>She turned around to see Acricius.</p><p>"Oh hey Ms. Aries! I didn't recognize you! Are you banging an asari, too? That's hot." </p><p>"Shut up, you damn fool!" she hissed. </p><p>"Oh. Right. Incognito. Got it. Here, you want the bulk size shit. They screw over with the unit price of the little bastard boxes. Catch," he tossed her a giant plastic canister. </p><p>She fumbled but quickly recovered and caught it. </p><p>"Oh yeah, you might want some for yourself. I strongly recommend," he said as he scanned the shelf, "this stuff. It kinda burns, but you gotta learn to <em>like</em> it," he said with a perverted smile and a wink as he stacked it on top of what she was holding. </p><p>"Thanks... say, what if they get scratched, will this shit work on fixing it?"</p><p>"Oh ho! I knew you were a wild child. Yeah, it'll do the job, but it hurts like a bitch. Just give it air and time and you can go back at it like nothing happened."</p><p>"Please stop talking," she begged. </p><p>"See you Monday," he meekly replied. </p><p>She took his recommendations and left for the checkout. Luckily a different clerk than the other who helped her was behind the counter. She avoided conversing with the clerk, paid for the creams, and bolted out of the pharmacy with the goods in a plastic bag. </p><p>
  <em>Never again.</em>
</p><p>Next stop was getting Walter a shirt. Luckily human clothes weren't that hard as they were a year ago, now that the humans had a chance to settle in. She picked a store called Old Army because it looked like it had more men's apparel by the displays, but she was immediately stopped by a young man wearing a name tag before she could enter. The tag read Dave, and Dave looked terrified. </p><p>"Are you lost? This is a human clothing store," he pointed out. He was trying to be polite, but his nerves were getting the best of him.</p><p>"It is? Good, I'm buying my human friend a shirt." </p><p>"Uhh... okay, but humans usually don't like being gifted clothes. There's a candy shop not too far away-" </p><p>"Oh no, trust me, he's always complaining about not having enough shirts," she said, trying to make this whole ordeal sound remotely normal. </p><p>"Oh. Uhh... do you know his size?" </p><p>
  <em>Shit, I forgot to ask Walter.</em>
</p><p>"No, but he's about this big," she said as she lifted her hand to her neck. "Does that help?" </p><p>"Kinda? Is he fat, skinny or what?" </p><p>"He's definitely not fat," she said, trying not to daydream about his physique. </p><p>"Right, I think you want a... medium regular. I they're over there," he pointed. </p><p>She nodded and said thanks, then made her way over. But a little human boy pointed at her and began to shout. </p><p>"Momma, momma, it's a dinosaur! A dinosaur!" </p><p>His mother grabbed his arm and pulled him away. </p><p>"You said they were extinct, you said-" he began, but his mother interrupted him. </p><p>"Don't point at the aliens, Arthur! It's rude," she hissed.</p><p>"Oh its fine, ma'am. What's a dinosaur?" Aurelia asked in an attempt to be friendly, but the mother turned pale and backed away with her child. </p><p>Aurelia didn't know how to react so she backed away and moved towards where the guy pointed to. She could see the humans in the store turn to stare her down out of the corners of her eyes but they'd always look away when she tried to look back. </p><p>
  <em>Am I that terrifying?</em>
</p><p>She nervously rubbed her neck and tried to take her mind off it by browsing the wares. There were all sorts of different colors and patterns, and some even had pictures of other humans. </p><p>
  <em>Do these... mean anything?</em>
</p><p>She didn't want to get him anything that might be embarrassing or childish, so she picked a plain white short sleeved shirt, then double checked the size. Medium regular. Good to go, time to go. She beelined for the register, trying not to think about how every human in the store was scowling at her, and placed the shirt on the counter. A middle-aged human woman with long brown hair made her way over to the register and rang it up. </p><p>"It won't fit you," the woman said. </p><p>"Oh, its not for me, my friend needs a new shirt." </p><p>"Why?" </p><p>
  <em>Seriously, what is with everyone? Piss off.</em>
</p><p>"Why is it your business?" </p><p>The woman made a face. </p><p>"That'll be forty credits." </p><p>"The price tag says twenty." </p><p>"Well it rang up for forty. Are you going to pay up or do I have to call security?" </p><p>
  <em>That is it. You people want to see scary? I'll show you scary.</em>
</p><p>Aurelia slammed her fists on the counter, leaving two noticeable dents in the metal, and leaned over towards the woman. She was positive everyone was looking at her now, as if they weren't already. </p><p>"Do you really think your fucking mall cop can stop me in time before I break every bone in your damn arm," she hissed. </p><p>The woman gasped and frantically looked for the guard, but Aurelia slammed her hands down again, the noise causing the woman to face her. </p><p>"I asked you a question." </p><p>The woman hit a few buttons on the register and the total changed to twenty credits. </p><p>"That's what I thought." </p><p>Aurelia handed over the credits owed, then bolted towards the elevators out of the wards before that bitch could call security. </p><p><em>That was wrong. But, damn, it felt good. Shit, I need a shower after this shit</em>.</p><p>She repressed the urge to fantasize showering with Walter as she made her way home. </p><p> </p><p><br/><span class="u"><strong>WALTER</strong></span> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Walt sat on the bed, playing with his fingers as his mind raced.</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck is going on? Why would she lie about that creep being her uncle? Where is she, it's been almost two hours. Is she safe? Did that guy get her? Is he Blackwatch, using her to get to me? No... no, she wouldn't do that.</em>
</p><p>He had tried calling her, but in her haste she apparently forgot her omni tool, because it rang on the counter when he tried. He wondered if she was okay, and how much he would owe her for everything she bought. The door suddenly clicked, and Walt stood up. Aurelia came through the door, carrying some bags. He helped her put them on the table. </p><p>"Thanks. Sorry that took so long, I made some last minute detours and got you some coffee and biscuits. I'm not sure if I got the right kind." </p><p>"Aww shit, Aurelia, you didn't have to get me breakfast." </p><p>"I didn't have to get you any of this stuff, mister. Now sit down, shut up, and eat your food while I put this stuff on those cuts." </p><p>"Yes ma'am," he said as he took a seat and grabbed a biscuit. </p><p>The biscuits were cold and rock hard, but still edible. He stuffed one in his mouth and faked a smile as he chewed, then downed it with some coffee. The coffee was still warm, at least. </p><p>"Thanks again," he said as he sipped the coffee. "How'd you get on, I hope it wasn't too expensive." </p><p>"I ran into Acricius at the pharmacy," she said as she opened the plastic jar of the gel or cream or whatever the hell that stuff was. </p><p>"You mean Adelis? Wasn't he supposed to be here last night?" </p><p>"Yeah, and he thinks I'm with an asari."</p><p>She applied the contents to her hands and rubbed them together. </p><p>"This might sting a little," she warned, and put her hands on his back. A sharp burning pain shot through him. </p><p>"SHIT!" he screamed. "That's worse than getting fucking shot!" </p><p>"Don't be dramatic, just hold still." </p><p>"I have literally been shot and that isn't as bad as this," he continued. </p><p>"Was it worth it?" </p><p>"Was what worth what?" </p><p>"The sex, dumbass. What do you think, totally worth it or..."</p><p>"Well duh, I mean I don't remember hardly any of it but I'd be a fucking retard to say no, especially after you said yes."</p><p>She gave his back a playful slap. </p><p>"OWW! Dammit, woman!" </p><p>"That's all on you, Walter." </p><p>"Still," he moaned. </p><p>He suddenly remembered that turian who called, but they were have a moment he didn't want ruined. Maybe after a bit.</p><p>"So have you remembered anything from last night?" Walt asked.</p><p>"Not too much. After the movie we started drinking, then that led to talking, then kissing, then that led to me waking up with you wrapped around me. I mean I think I remember riding on top of you and a few other things, but like I said, it's kind of a blurr." </p><p>"Do you remember what we were talking about?" </p><p>"No," she answered too quickly. </p><p>
  <em>Must've been embarrassing, don't pry.</em>
</p><p>"Me neither, besides you asking me a lot of questions." </p><p>She stopped rubbing his back and put more of that shit on her hands, then continued. </p><p>"What kind of questions?" </p><p>"Just stupid shit about my life, I think. Trying to find out who your competitors were." </p><p>She let out a relieved sigh. She continued to apply the medicine in silence, and it felt like it was working. It stopped aching, at least. She eventually stopped and let out a satisfied sigh. </p><p>"Good. I think that should do it. So..." she trailed off as she slid her hands from his back to his chest, then pulled herself towards him in a hug and rested her head next to his. "Where were we?" </p><p>"Uhhh..."</p><p>Walt couldn't brace himself properly this time, and couldn't control himself from cringing at her touch. His head sank in shame, and he wanted to curl up into a ball and die. </p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Aurelia. It's not you, I just... fuck!" Walt yelled. </p><p>He stood up and grabbed the t-shirt from the shopping bag, then mistakenly put it on backwards as he rushed to bail from the situation. </p><p>
  <em>Grr, I wasn't like this a second ago... why is this too much, I just can't... I can't fucking be here. Bail, bail!</em>
</p><p>"Thanks again for everything, you're wonderful," he said, and tried to leave, but Aurelia caught his arm.</p><p>She pulled him back and turned him around, then bent over so she was eye level with him. She moved one of her hands to his cheek and the other on his shoulder. </p><p>"Breathe," she ordered. "Nice and slow."</p><p>Walt tried to follow the instructions, but all he could focus on was how the blood in face was boiling from the embarrassment and stress of everything. </p><p>"Easy," she whispered. "Easy now."</p><p>"I'm not a fucking animal!"</p><p>"C'mon, Walter. I'm trying to help."</p><p>"I'm sorry, I know."</p><p>"C'mon, sit down and stay awhile," she said, and let go of him to sit down. "Nobody's gonna hurt you."</p><p>"It's not getting hurt, it's just being close to you," he said as he sat down next to Aurelia on the bed.</p><p>"What? What's that mean?"</p><p>
  <em>Oh fuck, here we go... I bet you fifty she smacks you in the next three minutes because you get tongue twisted and accidentally call her a spikey monster.</em>
</p><p>"Fuck you, brain," he murmured. </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Aurelia, I'm fucking terrified of you. Not because you're turian, but because I really, really fuckin like you. And I don't want you getting hurt on my behalf."</p><p>"Get off your damn pedestal, ass," she chuckled with a warm smile. "I should be saying that to you. I'm not the one who woke up with infected scratches and sores."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"I really like you too. So shut the hell up and give me a kiss."</p><p>Aurelia closed her eyes, tilted her head, and slightly opened her mouth. Walt blinked a few times, unsure if he even heard her right. He choked up, and sat frozen in place. She opened one eye to make sure he hadn't run off, and he could see the fire in her eyes begin to fade as she realized he couldn't do it.</p><p><em>Fuck it</em>.</p><p>He grabbed her by the ends of her mandibles and planted his mouth on hers. The first thing he noticed was the metallic taste of her lips, and it was confusing until he remembered they were made of metal. </p><p>The next thing was how ginormous her tongue was as she slowly inserted it in his mouth. The damn thing was easily twice as long as his, and he wasn't entirely sure if that was all of it, even though it felt like what was already there could touch his tonsils. It flailed about against his, and that's when the after taste of vomit from earlier hit both of them. They released from each other, gagging and coughing. </p><p>"Oh my fuck," Walt coughed.</p><p>"Mouthwash, why didn't I think to... bleh!"</p><p>They continued to gag and gasp for air until they caught they breath, then looked back at each other. </p><p>"So how was it for you," she said with a nervous chuckle.</p><p>"Not completely terrible, I'd say five out of ten."</p><p>"Ass," she muttered as she took her blouse off, but kept the tank top on. "C'mon, let's lie down and watch some TV."</p><p>The couple crawled to the head of the bed and tried to get comfortable before turning on the vidscreen, but that was more difficult than either imagined. Walt couldn't do much without getting poked by Aurelia's pointy carapace, and Aurelia couldn't stand the amount of body heat he emitted for too long. Their options were limited to either loosely spooning or holding hands for the time being, until they figured something else out. But as they lied there together and experimented with what worked best, it became clear to Walt  how he got torn to shreds last night. Aurelia would get carried away, then she'd get rough, too rough, and then Walt would end up with another scratch. Eventually they settled with handholding side by side.</p><p>"Any preferences," Aurelia asked.</p><p>"I'm good here."</p><p>"No, stupid, I mean TV shows. What do you want to watch?"</p><p>"I don't care, I've never been big on TV. You watch what you want to watch."</p><p>Aurelia let out a sigh as she turned the vidscreen on and began to flip through channels. Walt ignored the screen and kept his eyes on her as he played with her hand, feeling the difference between the hard carapace and the patches of smooth, leathery skin. Every time he touched the actual skin, she'd shudder like she was being tickled or give some form of reaction, but if he touched the carapace, she never noticed. </p><p>
  <em>Skin good, shell meh. Got it.</em>
</p><p>Aurelia looked over to him and gave him a warm smile as she reached over to touch the bad side of his face. With some restraint, he managed to let her touch him without cringing or anything of the sort, but she could still sense his tension. </p><p>"Hey, it's OK. Don't think of it as someone invading your personal space, think of it as..." she trailed off as she looked towards the screen, but paused instead of finishing the sentence. </p><p>Confused, he turned towards the vidscreen as she let go of him to increase the volume. It was the news channel for the turians with a breaking news story.</p><p>"-by as authorities continue their search. If you're tuning in now, we've just reached the fourteenth hour in our search for the Secretary of the Fleets, the Honorable Mr. Revero Sturgius."</p><p>"Uh-oh," Walt murmured outloud. </p><p>"The Honorable Mr. Sturgius was reported missing by his wife, Beccia Ventura, after he failed to return home last night," the turian anchorman continued as a face shot of Mr. Sturgius appeared on the screen. "Authorities are still puzzled by the disappearance, and no one has taken responsibility."</p><p>"The trail ends after he left his home," an asari C-Sec spokesperson said. "It's like he just fell off the map. If anyone has seen him in the last twenty four hours, please contact us immediately."</p><p>"Despite no evidence pointing to humanity as of now, the Hierarchy is seeking permission from the Council to investigate the Alliance as a possible suspect, seeing that The Honorable Mr Sturgius was reported dealing with an Alliance marine this week."</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>," Walt screamed as he sat up. </p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"Sturgius said he was going to take care of Blackwatch for me, do you think they killed him?"</p><p>"No, that's preposterous," she said defensively. "Maybe it was something else. Maybe he's been kidnapped."</p><p>"What can we do?"</p><p>"Right now, nothing. Let C-Sec handle it, I'm sure they'll find something."</p><p>"Okay," he sighed as he laid back down. "Thanks again."</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"For just being my friend, for having my back."</p><p>"Heh, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. Feelings mutual, too. You're the first real friend I've had in a while."</p><p>Walt rested his head on her chest and closed his eyes. Aurelia began to tell a story, but he found himself listening to the sound of her voice rather than the words. Walt eventually dozed off, and although he was worried of the things to come, right now he knew he had the best company he could ask for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Reality Check</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Walt and Aurelia head to work and decide to keep their relationship hid, but prying eyes keep that from happening. Aurelia is reminded of her place by Overlord, then is left no choice but to complete a task. Walt gains popularity, but at what cost?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTE: OK shits about to get dark, just gonna warn you now. Figured it was time. </p><p>NOTE: Work is being a bitch, got a bunch of mandatory overtime happening next week so anticipate delays.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><strong>WALTER, MONDAY MORNING</strong></span> </p><p> </p><p>The loud ringing of the alarm clock jerked Walt awake. He turned his head to Aurelia, who was clinging to his side, eyes closed and expression relaxed. As much as he wanted to stay put, they both had jobs, and it was time to get up. </p><p>"Aurelia," he said, giving her a soft shake.</p><p>"Piss off," she growled as she rolled over on her opposite side, facing away from him. "Just ignore it and go back to sleep."</p><p>"C'mon, time to get up," he said as he sat up.</p><p>"No," she pouted. "I wanna cuddle some more."</p><p>
  <em>Fine, have it your way.</em>
</p><p>He pretended to take her suggestion, and hugged her from behind, resting his right hand on her exposed stomach and his left under her armpit. He leaned over and gave her neck a gentle kiss, causing her to shudder with delight and hum. </p><p>
  <em>3, 2, 1...</em>
</p><p>Without warning, he turned the kiss into raspberries and blew on her neck with his mouth closed, while relentlessly tickling her belly and armpit with his hands. Aurelia proceeded to scream, kick, and berate him with every name in the book and then some. She thrashed and struggled until she finally broke free from her tormentor, then proceeded to hammer the shit out of him with a closed fist.</p><p>"Stupid, stupid, asshole!"</p><p>"Oww, stop! You're cutting me with your fucking razor body!"</p><p>"Bastard shit head," she sighed as she sat on the bed. </p><p>"Don't call me a Bastard. Bad enough I am one, I don't need you reminding me."</p><p>"Shit, I'm sorry, babe."</p><p>"Babe? So we're doing nicknames?"</p><p>"I mean I-"</p><p>"Don't worry about it, <em>bae-buh</em>," he teased. "C'mon, we got work."</p><p>"Maybe we could both call in sick?"</p><p>"Call in- what? Where's the signature stereotypical sense of turian duty? Service before self?"</p><p>"Hey, save that bullshit for Tarquin and the other teenagers. I'm not a soldier anymore. Sure I know I have a responsibility to my job, but I'm not about to dive on a grenade for it. One day off for a receptionist isn't going to make the Hierarchy implode."</p><p>"Heh, nice try, but no. I'd still have to go report to medical for a Sick In Quarters chit, and if I don't, then I'm AWOL. C'mon, darlin'. Let's get ready."</p><p>"Never thought you'd care about work," she said as she stretched her arms. "Especially after Fuchs told you what's about to happen."</p><p>"Well, someone helped me give a shit again. Besides, I got a feeling everything will work out."</p><p>She let out a defeated groan with a smile as she stood up and started getting dressed. Walt did the same, and as he put on his uniform, he was thankful for going back to his for it during the weekend so he could spend all morning with Aurelia today. Sure, it ruined their snuggling streak, but he got to spend another night with her and they could walk to the embassy together. </p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Walt turned to face her, and saw she hadn't put on anything covering her chest, but had but her office pants on.</p><p>"C'mere," she ordered, and Walt cautiously approached, expecting retaliation from his earlier foolishness. </p><p>As he grew closer, she outstretched her arms and gave him a warm embrace, gently squeezing him with a hug as she ran her hands up and down his back and kissing the top of his head. He hugged her back and rested his head on her shoulder. Aurelia started to emit a strange noise reminiscent of purring as she tightened her grip and pressed herself closer.</p><p>"Everything OK, Aurelia?" Walt asked. </p><p>"Mmhmm. Perfect..." she trailed off as she continued rubbing herself against him, then gave him one last kiss on the forehead before releasing him.</p><p>"Alright, that should hold me up for the day. Or at least until after work," she sighed. "I'm gonna go freshen up. Be back in a bit," she said, and disappeared in the bathroom. </p><p>Walt let out a dreamy sigh as he watched her leave, before he felt a cold chill on his back. He finished getting dressed while having a mental conversation with himself, because he wanted to train himself to not imagine his dead comrades. </p><p>
  <em>You're moving too fast and she's going to dump you, slow the fuck down.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Are you kidding? This is fucking amazing! And she loves it, too! Just wait til you get the balls to have sex when sober, it's gonna be super awesome.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You just told her you're not ready last night, it's not a good look to change your mind back and forth. Makes you look like you don't know what you want. Chicks like guys who are sure of themselves. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh yeah, because you're the fucking expert on women, Mr. I've Never Even Kissed a Girl.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Girls have fucking cooties, can you blame me?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You are one pathetic schizo, Walt.</em>
</p><p>Aurelia appeared out of the bathroom, and offered him its use, but he refused, as he had deodorant for a shower substitute and his hair was too short to be messy. They did one last check of each other, making sure they were presentable for work, then left her apartment. </p><p>"You said nobody'll care if we're dating, right?"</p><p>"There will be many who disapprove, but nobody can do anything about it," Aurelia answered with her chin held high.</p><p>"Cool, so uh... <em>youwannaholdhands</em>," he mumbled. </p><p>"Do what now?"</p><p>"Do you want to hold hands," he repeated as his face turned red.</p><p>"Walter Reilly, you dirty whore! We've only been dating for two days and you want to do <em>that?!</em> Get a hold of yourself," she teased. "Honestly, what kind of woman do you take me for?"</p><p>"Alright, forget it," he tried, but she took his hand in hers and gave him a tender kiss on the cheek.</p><p>"Lead the way, lover," she cooed.</p><p>They began their walk to work, and so far other pedestrians seemed to ignore them. He could feel his hand get clammy, and was afraid Aurelia was disgusted and wanted to let go but wouldn't out of courtesy. </p><p>"I'm really trying," Walt spoke up. </p><p>"I know you don't know what to do, and you've made a lot of progress over the weekend. But don't push yourself, just let it come naturally."</p><p>Her comment made him feel better, but it didn't help him stop sweating. As they continued, passers-by of both their species began to notice and glare at them. Walt glared right back at them, with a look that told them "I can punch a lot harder than you." He never bothered losing sleep over stranger's approval, but Aurelia appeared troubled by the staring when he turned to look at her.</p><p><em>Ah, shit. Been so focused on me I forgot about how she'd feel about all this attention</em>.</p><p>"Hey, we don't have to-" Walt tried, but Aurelia interrupted him.</p><p>"No, it's fine. But I was thinking maybe we should keep it hid at work."</p><p>"Yeah... that's probably the smart thing to do."</p><p>He remembered Ventura, and how her father was missing as well as how eager she'd been to get him to notice her. If he waltzed in with Aurelia like they just got married, that might completely crush her.</p><p>
  <em>Vetra's alright, I shouldn't do that to her. I should probably talk to her, explain she's just a friend, or something. Or just wait until her dad reappears, I doubt she cares about me more than him.</em>
</p><p>The main gate was in sight, so they let go of each other before someone they knew spotted them. Walt started to walk towards the gate, but noticed Aurelia was backing up into an alley instead of moving forward, so he turned around and went back to her. </p><p>"Everything okay, darlin'?"</p><p>"I, uh, heh," she tried to speak as she nervously rubbed her neck. "I was wrong about earlier. That wasn't enough to hold me up for the day."</p><p>Walt let out an awkward chuckle as he went for another hug, but she kept him at a small distance, grabbing his forearms. He was confused by what she wanted until she leaned over, tilted her head, and closed her eyes. He closed his eyes as he gently pressed his mouth against hers, and she drove that giant fucking serpent of a tongue of hers in his mouth. The only thing more weird than it's size and thickness was its flexibility. It wrapped around his, and still had enough length to lick the tip of his own. The only thing stranger was that for some reason, he enjoyed it. </p><p>
  <em>This is fucking crazy, we're in broad daylight in public space! Focus, dammit, this feels good.</em>
</p><p>Aurelia began to feel him up, squeezing his arms and shoulders, so Walt reached out and gently touched her neck. She let out a quiet moan and leaned against him, bearing all her weight down on him. Walt was caught off balance and fell a step back before catching himself and breaking the kiss. Walt opened his eyes to see Aurelia looming over him with excitement, or lust, he wasn't sure, but she left her tongue hanging out and was panting like a dog.</p><p>"Holy shit, you look goofy," he chuckled. </p><p>"Shut up," she said as she shoved his head into her chest, then rested her head on top.</p><p>She hummed and petted his back, when she suddenly froze stiff, holding her breath.</p><p>Walt pushed himself free to see what was wrong with her. She was frozen in place, and her blank stare reminded him of a deer caught in headlights. She was fixated on something to her right, so he followed her gaze, and saw Castis staring back at them, his jaw practically on the floor. Walt glanced back at Aurelia, then back to Castis, and neither had moved.</p><p>"Look, man... this is, uh..." Walt tried, but they were caught red handed. "Yeah, this is exactly what it looks like."</p><p>Castus's eyes darted back and forth from him to Aurelia, his brain unable to register what his eyes were seeing. </p><p>"<em>HOLY PISS SHIT</em>," Castus screamed. "Oh my <em>FUCK</em>... when... how..."</p><p>"Just keep it quiet, please," Aurelia begged.</p><p>"I mean of all the... I mean... does he even have a-"</p><p>"I swear to God, man, I will bury you. Keep your fat mouth shut," Walt ordered. </p><p>The two lovers let go of each other and shamefully walked towards their friend with their heads hung low, trying to ignore Castus's dumbfounded expression. The trio bumped into Acricius as they neared the main gate.</p><p>"Hey gang, sorry about missing out on vid night, too busy making the girls go <em>'oh!'</em> Ha-ha! Ms. Aries, I know you know what I'm talking about!"</p><p>"Please shut up," she begged.</p><p>"Hey, don't worry, no shame in banging the blue beauties," Acricius said, but Castus let out a nervous cough. </p><p>Walt shot Castis a quick glare that shut him up, but Acricius already noticed it and that something else was up. They all entered the main gate, and Walt braced himself for the truth being revealed. </p><p>
  <em>Big Man's gonna squeal, only a matter of time. Might have to kill him, heh. Fuckin worth it, though.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <span class="u"> <strong>AURELIA</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>Aurelia sat at her desk, pondering what to do now that she was with Walter, who had just left for the morning muster report. She knew she missed her window to tell the truth about her and Blackwatch, and now she had only two options. The first one was to handle it quiet and clean, but that was destined to fail, judging by how everything else had gone. The second was have Walter be completely destroyed by the fact that the only person he truly trusted enough to become romantically involved with had lied to him from the start. This was probably inevitable.</p><p>
  <em>If I'm destined to fail and Walter is doomed, the least I can do for him is make our time together the best time of his life. No, don't quit, you can still work this out.</em>
</p><p>Walter had told her about Overlord trying to call, and although she managed to bullshit her way out of it, it was only a matter of time before he started putting the pieces together. He was distracted, but he wasn't stupid. She sent her boss a text explaining the situation on Sunday, and that seemed to get him to back off for the time being. </p><p>She sat silently as she pondered her next move, not paying attention to the visitor approaching the front desk. </p><p>"Hey, Aurelia," Overlord said. </p><p>She jumped in her chair, then looked up to see her boss in the flesh, looming over her station. He was wearing an inconspicuous black one piece suit, as if he was some diplomat instead of a psycho manipulator. </p><p>
  <em>Oh, fuck me... wait, he didn't use my codename. What does he think he's doing, he could blow my cover!</em>
</p><p>"Sir? What are you-"</p><p>"Walk and talk. C'mon," he said as he gestured for her to follow. </p><p>Aurelia nervously glanced around the lobby, making sure nobody would notice her leave, before standing up and following him out of the building. </p><p>"So you finally did the dirty deed, huh? You feel better? Got that out of your system?"</p><p>"Yes... sir," she cautiously replied. </p><p>"Fantastic," was all he said for awhile as they continued their walk, which ended up taking her off the property. </p><p>As they continued their walk, Aurelia became more and more anxious, suspicious that Overlord was leading her into a trap. She scanned the area for the little asshole junkie, trying to figure out if Overlord had him perched somewhere. </p><p>"Sir, where are we going?"</p><p>"Got an assignment for you."</p><p>"What kind?"</p><p>"The kind where you don't have a fucking choice. Shut up and walk."</p><p>
  <em>Oh no... is this it, did I fail?</em>
</p><p>They eventually came across a parked car in the same secluded alley where she and Walter were only a few minutes ago. Overlord went up to it and unlocked the car, then pulled out a briefcase and slung it on the hood.</p><p>"Kit up."</p><p>Aurelia complied and opened the briefcase. Inside was a change of clothes and a Brawler pistol, along with a black balaclava and gloves.</p><p>
  <em>Either I'm stealing something or I'm killing someone.</em>
</p><p>"You want me to change clothes right here?"</p><p>"Relax, I'll keep watch. Now hurry the fuck up."</p><p>She complied and undressed, going as fast as she could. The clothes Overlord got her were gray and black with a digital pattern and a holster on the right thigh, and they were skin tight. It felt like a two piece wetsuit. She took the pistol and placed in the holster, then grabbed the balaclava. </p><p>"You don't have to put it on now."</p><p>"Uh, sir? What am I doing?"</p><p>Overlord pulled out a black and white picture out of his back pocket and handed it to her. </p><p>"Recognize that human?"</p><p>She studied the picture closely. It was a man in casual clothes exiting the Citadel docks. The Unwavering was in the background.  </p><p>"Yeah... that's Gunnery Chief Frederik Fuchs, Walter's NCO and mentor."</p><p>"Ayup. We need him dead."</p><p>Aurelia went stiff as a shiver ran up her spine. Did she hear that right?</p><p>"Beg your pardon, sir?"</p><p>"Dead. As in deceased, as in not fucking alive. You're gonna kill him."</p><p>"Wha- why?!"</p><p>"Well, he's been stirring up shit, turning over stones and asking too many questions. He's jeopardizing this operation, so we need to isolate the threat. As in fucking murder him. Right now, he's still in his home, he called in sick-"</p><p>"Can't we just rough him up, scare him away?"</p><p>"Oh, believe me, I tried. But that ship has long left the port and sunk. Y'know why? Because the one agent I needed to help me with it, the only one who could've made Fuchs listen to reasoning, <em>wouldn't answer my fucking calls!"</em></p><p>Aurelia shrank at the sudden increase of volume, then realized that Overlord wasn't just being an asshole, he was telling the truth. There's a method of getting someone to back off. Most importantly, one needs to intervene before the person gets any form of leverage, before they think there's any other option besides the one you're offering. But now, Fuchs held the trump hand, not her and Overlord, because she put herself first.</p><p>"Yeah, that's right. You were too busy getting dick deep in your target, which gave Fuchs time to put the pieces together. He probably already knows who you are, so we got to kill him before he blows your cover."</p><p>"Can't you get One to do it?"</p><p>"One is busy doing recon on Petrovsky. Besides, this is your fucking fault, not his. You clean up your own damn mess."</p><p>
  <em>I can't do this... Fuchs hasn't done anything wrong besides try to defend his own. And it would destroy Walter.</em>
</p><p>"Sir, there's got to be another way, I can't-"</p><p>Overlord let out a savage roar as he charged into Aurelia, slamming her against the wall behind her. He pinned her by pushing his left wrist to her throat, but as she struggled to break free, he sucker punched her in the stomach with his right arm, as hard as he could. Her body reacted in an effort to shield her stomach, and she involuntarily leaned forward in an attempt to curl up in a ball. All this did, however, was cause her to inadvertently choke herself against Overlord's arm. Then he hit her again. And again. And again, and again. </p><p>Just when she started to think that he was going to kill her, he released the arm pinning her throat and let her collapse to her hands and knees. She began to cough uncontrollably as she struggled to catch her breath. </p><p>"Look at me," he growled, but she stayed on on all fours, coughing and struggling to breath. </p><p><em>"Look at me,"</em> he screamed as he grabbed her by the back of the neck, painfully pulling her back and upwards, so she was now on her knees. <br/>She looked the monster in the eyes, and they were seething with rage. Overlord was panting from his show of force, but she didn't dare try anything in her state.</p><p>"You seem to have forgotten how things work. <em>I</em> am the boss. <em>You</em> are the underling. <em>I</em> tell you to do something, <em>you</em> fucking do it. You don't ask <em>how</em>, or <em>why</em>, or <em>bitch about it</em>, you fucking do it."</p><p>Aurelia continued the cough and wheeze, still unable to catch her breath. </p><p>"And the next time you give me an attitude," he said as he tightened his grip on her neck, causing Aurelia to whimper, "I swear I'll start cutting your little brothers' fucking heads off and mail it to your parents, starting with Audien. You remember that," he spat, then released her. "Now get the fuck up and get in the fucking car."</p><p>Aurelia scampered to her feet, barely holding back tears. She did as instructed and got in the backseat of the car then shut the door. Overlord got in the driver's seat and they took off. It was a quiet ride. After a few minutes, Overlord spoke up as they neared their destination. </p><p>"We're at the Alliance NCO Housings, Fuchs's building number is 327. Make it quick," Overlord barked as the car came to a halt. </p><p>Aurelia checked her pistol, and opened the door, but Overlord grabbed her arm as she got out.</p><p>"Forget something?" he asked rhetorically as he handed her the balaclava. "Don't let anyone see you. Now get."</p><p>Aurelia climbed out and put the balaclava on, then quickly adjusted it so she could breathe. She moved towards the gate, hid behind a parked car, and scanned her surroundings. The buildings were pretty low standard, most of them were refurbished shacks turned into makeshift barracks, although the officers and senior NCOs had higher quality living areas that were gated off from the average grunts. Moving undetected, she followed the fence, looking for an opportunity or a flaw to exploit.</p><p>
  <em>Don't do this, there's got to be another way. No, there really isn't. Your family is at risk now.</em>
</p><p>The roving guard was just passing by as she ducked behind a large trash can. Once he had moved on, she noticed a spot in the fence where there were no anti climb spikes, and climbed over it. When she was on top, she used the opportunity to scout the area, and found the 300 section. She dropped down without a sound, and snuck through the neighborhood unnoticed. It didn't take her more than five minutes to locate Fuchs's home.</p><p>
  <em>It's not too late to back out. Yeah, it is. You lost that option when you accepted this assignment.</em>
</p><p>Aurelia creeped up to Fuchs's door, and picked the lock without being seen. She maneuvered her way through the house, following the rich scent of a salarian cigar to her target while ignoring the house decor. She snuck into the bedroom and found Gunnery Chief Fuchs sitting on his bed, facing the window with his back turned to her. He was wearing a dark green sweater and gray pajama pants. A trail of smoke from his cigar lingered in the air, and Fuchs let out a deep sigh.</p><p> She drew her weapon and aimed it at the base of his skull, but she couldn't pull the trigger. </p><p>
  <em>I can't... maybe I can talk him down, get him to go into hiding until it's safe. Overlord just wants him to not compromise this op, otherwise he wouldn't give two shits what happens to Fuchs.</em>
</p><p>"Gunnery Chief Fuchs?" she asked, trying to utilize her sub vocal cords to deepen her voice. "Don't panic, please don't panic."</p><p>Fuchs darted to his feet and spun around, but once he realized he was on the wrong end of a gun, he didn't raise his hands. He instead kept them by his hips, his eyes studying her up and down.</p><p>"That you, Snowball?" he asked, his voice nor body language showing no indication of fear or surprise. </p><p>"Shit, how did you-"</p><p>"Oh come the fuck on, who else would it be? I didn't even need Adams to tell me to figure it out. I suspected something was fucky the minute I saw you getting buddy-buddy with Reilly."</p><p>
  <em>Adams, you stupid bastard! I'm gonna wring your scrawny little neck.</em>
</p><p>"So you know who I really am?"</p><p>"Ayup. You're Agent One or Agent Zero. Question is, who's your boss?"</p><p>"How do you know so much?"</p><p>"Sturgius filled me in on how Blackwatch works, right before you killed him. I take it that's why you're here? Off me before I squeal?"</p><p>
  <em>Killed him? Is Mr. Sturgius really dead?</em>
</p><p>"No, that wasn't me, I don't know what happened to Sturgius... Wait, I'm not gonna kill you, see," she said as she made a show of turning the pistol's safety on and placing it in its holster. "My superior just wants you to back off, to stop digging into this. He's actually..." she trailed off as she walked past Fuchs to look out the window. "Right out there. He thinks I'm in here killing you right now, but let me be clear, I'm not going to."</p><p>"Uh-huh."</p><p>"Just want to get that out of the way. We're in a difficult spot right now, you see, he thinks that Walter is some kind of terrorist who's going to attack my people, but I know Walter is a good man, he's just being pushed into this. So if you see me and Overlord argue, just know, I have it under control."</p><p>"Ok..."</p><p>"Do you have family on Earth, someplace you could lay low?" </p><p>"Uh-huh."</p><p>"Ok, fantastic. I need you to go there and stay put for a few months, maybe even a year-"</p><p>Fuchs let out an annoyed sigh and rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Just until this blows over!" Aurelia pleaded. "It may not take that long, but you still might want to consider packing enough items and clothes... do you have a suitcase?"</p><p>"Uh-huh," Fuchs said as he pointed to a door. </p><p>"Great, I'll help you pack," she replied as she followed him to the door. "I'll be sure to mail you money, too. Can't have you starve on me," she nervously chuckled. </p><p>He opened it, revealing a smaller room packed full of trophies. Aurelia stood still and gawked at the sheer number of them, as Fuchs casually walked through the room to a closet in the back. Aurelia studied them carefully, and they appeared to be martial arts awards. </p><p>"Holy shit... who's trophies are these?"</p><p>Fuchs answered only by raising his hand, not bothering to look back at her as he gathered his belongings. </p><p>"What kind of trophies are they?"</p><p>"Hand to hand combat. Tai Quan Dao, Jiu Jitsu, Krav Maga... the list goes on."</p><p>"I didn't know you were this well trained."</p><p>"Uh-huh, ever since I could walk."</p><p>"Cool, I'm sure they have Tai Jiu Maga in... wherever you're going."</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>
  <em>Holy shit, this might actually work!</em>
</p><p>"I have to say, Gunnery Chief, I got a really good feeling about this. I know Petrovsky is planning something, but Walter doesn't want to do it. I've been carefully trying to push him away from that, and I think we can all get out of this unscathed. We just need to show Walter he's being used, and then we can take out the real threats."</p><p>"Really now," he said, half listening. </p><p>Fuchs took the half full luggage and dragged it over to the bed, then plopped it on top as Aurelia followed behind him. </p><p>"So how'd you get involved in this shit?" Fuchs asked as he started packing his other items in his suitcase. </p><p>"I was offered the job and I accepted it. Whoever put the briefing together did a shit job of collecting intel. They made Walter seem like the only threat. I thought he was until I actually met him. Then he saved my life after only knowing me for two hours."</p><p>"That's my marine, alright. Maybe your fuckin 'Overlord' is the villain, not Petrovsky."</p><p>"Probably, but I think they're both trying to use Walter for their own schemes. I just don't know enough, and I can't look into it without the Boss catching onto me. Especially now that he's activated Agent One."</p><p>"So you're the first wave, not the contingent?"</p><p>"Oops, heh," she chuckled. </p><p>
  <em>It doesn't matter, we're on the same side.</em>
</p><p>"So if you knew who I was, do you know who Agent One is?"</p><p>"One of your coworkers, no doubt. They're not a soldier, Sturgius said that'd be too obvious. You don't know your own fuckin partner?"</p><p>"No, I didn't think I was assigned one, the briefing said it would just be me and Overlord."</p><p>"I'm gonna get some shit from the bathroom, do you mind-"</p><p>"Oh, sorry," she said, and stepped out of the way to let him pass.</p><p>She looked at the bed and saw that there was some clothes he forgot to fold, so she decided to take the initiative and help. The quicker he was safe and out of the way, the better. Fuchs came back after a few moments with his personal hygiene items. He dumped them in the luggage and let out a sigh.</p><p>"So Fuchs, how long have you known Wal-"</p><p>Without warning, Fuchs took a step forward and kicked Aurelia in her chest with such force that sent her falling backwards into a wall. She hit her head hard, too hard, as she fell to the floor. Everything was spinning, and her eyes closed involuntarily, but she was still conscious. She felt Fuchs nudge her leg with his foot, trying to figure out her state, so she decided to fake it and wait for him to turn his back before she could strike.</p><p>"Fuckin crazy evil bitch, how dumb does she think I am? Gonna lure me somewhere to take me out, no fuckin doubt," he muttered to himself. "Almost clever, making me pack up. Make them think I ran off instead of got murdered. Not bad, Snowball," he murmured as he kicked her leg one last time. </p><p>She could hear him light another cigar, then the sound of an omnitool activate its call application. </p><p>"You've reached Alliance Corporal Walt Reilly, leave a message after the beep or call me back in a bit. Or don't, I don't fucking care anymore..." Walter's recording played.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, gotta stop him!</em>
</p><p>Aurelia dragged herself to her feet and pounced at Fuchs as he started to leave his message. </p><p>"Hey, shit lips, guess wh-<em>hungh!"</em></p><p>She got him in a headlock and tried to choke him out, but he elbowed her in her already bruised stomach, causing her to cry out in pain and lose her grip. Fuchs used the opportunity to throw her off, then spun around and struck her in the nose with his palm. She backed off, trying to get some distance from him.</p><p>"Fuchs, you got to believe me, I don't want to hurt you," she pleaded, but Fuchs's only reply was a kick to her face. She managed to stay upright, but stumbled and bumped into a dresser. </p><p>
  <em>Have it your way, human. I'll knock your ungrateful ass out cold if I have to.</em>
</p><p>Fuchs tried it again, but she blocked it as well as his follow up kick. The two stood back from each other, trying to regain the air in their lungs. Fuchs kicked at her one last time, but she caught his leg, forcing him to grapple with her or risk falling. They exchanged painful blows as they both tried to use their own training to grapple, break, and counter, but the end result was a messy scrap of a fight. </p><p>Fuchs landed another hit in her tender stomach, and that's when Aurelia lost her self control. With all her might, she punched Fuchs in the throat. There was an unsettling crunch as Aurelia felt something give in Fuchs's neck. He fell back and landed on his bed, wheezing heavily and grasping his throat.</p><p>"Fuchs, are you ok?"</p><p>He didn't answer, or couldn't, she was unable to tell. He sat on the bed, gasping for air, but it sounded like something was blocking his windpipe. Meaning that in her rage, she may have caused severe damage to his throat. </p><p>"Fuchs, I think your windpipe is broken!"</p><p>He looked at her with pure rage and hatred, then jumped to his feet and charged her. He knocked her into the wall, cracking the drywall and knocking the pictures and other miscellaneous items off a shelf to the floor. She tried to plead him to stop, but he continued to strike at her, his attacks growing more desperate with each strained attempt to breathe. Just listening to him was disturbing, the pain he was in must've been agonizing. </p><p>Aurelia managed to hold him off as he frantically tried to finish her, while she continuously trying to calm him down. It was a futile effort, however, as she could tell just by the crazed look in his eyes that this was life or death for him. Suddenly, he fell to the floor, clenching his throat and kicking the air wildly, all the while trying to scream. He writhed on the floor as she cautiously moved towards him, until he stopped moving. </p><p>
  <em>Oh shit.</em>
</p><p>"Fuchs?!" </p><p>She ran over to the man, and began to shake his shoulders. No response.</p><p>"No! Fuchs, snap out of it! Stay with me," she cried, violently shaking him, but there was still no response. </p><p>She placed a finger on his neck, feeling for a pulse while holding her breath for a miracle.</p><p>Nothing. </p><p>"No, no, no!" Aurelia screamed as she tried to resuscitate him with CPR. </p><p>She didn't even know if that would work, but she had to try. She couldn't let him die.</p><p>"C'mon you foul mouthed son of a bitch," she begged as continued compressions. "C'mon! Don't quit, don't quit," she cried in a faltering voice, but she wasn't sure if she was saying it to him or herself. </p><p>She checked once more, only to feel nothing yet again. Fuchs stared back at her with lifeless eyes, his face frozen in an expression of agony and fear, his neck with a noticeable indent from her killing blow. </p><p>"Dammit," she sobbed as she fell backwards. "Why, why wouldn't you listen to me?! I was trying to save you..."</p><p>Aurelia broke down into tears once more, trying to process the fact that she had just murdered an innocent man in his own home, because he wanted protect her boyfriend from herself. She had taken a life before, but it had always been clean, and a service to the galaxy and to her people. Never like this.</p><p>
  <em>You killed him. You MURDERED him. And now you have to leave him here or you lose everything.</em>
</p><p>She swallowed her tears and wiped her eyes before dragging herself upright. She turned around to the door, but stopped to look back before leaving. She went over to Fuch to close his eyes and cross his arms, so he at least looked halfway decent before the Alliance found him.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she muttered to the corpse, and left the room. </p><p>Aurelia then went on autopilot to get back to Overlord and the car, relying entirely on her training and instinct. She wasn't sure how she did it, but nonetheless she was greeted by Overlord as she approached the car.</p><p>"'Bout fucking time," he grunted. "What the hell happened to your face?"</p><p>"I underestimated him," she mumbled. "Sir."</p><p>"Fuck's sake, Zero. You're a mess. How are you going to explain this to Reilly, huh?"</p><p>"I don't know, sir."</p><p>"Oh well. Let's get you home. I'll call the embassy, get them to fuck off and give you the day off. Use this time to unfuck yourself, or better yet, use this time to think about how your actions got an innocent man killed."</p><p>"Yessir. Thank you sir," she replied in monotone. </p><p>They got in the car and drove away from the scene before they could be spotted. Aurelia leaned her head against the window, trying to escape to the brief memories of her and Walter rather than focus on the present and the evil act she had committed. </p><p> </p><p><br/><span class="u"><strong>WALTER</strong></span> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Are you drunk, Corporal? I don't think I've seen you smile this much," Tarquin remarked as he sat down next to him at the lunch table. </p><p>Walt realized Tarquin had a point, he had been smiling all day. He wasn't sure if the reality of someone loving him had sank in yet, and all he could think about was her. </p><p>"Well screw you too, Private," Walt chuckled. </p><p>"Nah, he isn't drunk," Adelis said, squinting at Walt. "No, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he got off this weekend."</p><p>Castus let out a strange noise, as if he was about to burst and let something slip out prematurely. Walt poked him with a fork underneath the table, and Castus took the message. Adelis, however, took the hint as well.</p><p>"I knew it, who's the lucky gal?"</p><p>"Hey, guys," Ventura said in a somber voice as she sat down next to Adelis. </p><p>Although Walt felt terrible for her and her dad, he was relieved that she killed the mood and the line of questions. </p><p>"Hey, Vet."</p><p>"Ventura."</p><p>"You OK, Vetra?" Tarquin asked last.</p><p>"No," she muttered. "No, Mother is falling apart and Septamis is too busy demanding updates from C-Sec to help me with her. I don't know what to do..."</p><p>"Do what you can," Walt said as reassuringly as he could. "That's all you can do."</p><p>She gave him a weak smile and a nod.</p><p>"Reilly's right, and I'm sure everything will work out. Worst case, he got kidnapped," Castus said. "And even then, they're just gonna ransom him. He'll be fine."</p><p>"Thanks you guys, I didn't mean to be a buzzkill."</p><p>"Hey, it's no different than usual," Adelis said with a chuckle. </p><p>"Yeah, you're no different than your usual mopey pissy self," Tarquin joined in.</p><p>"You're one to talk, Bilarus," she shot back.</p><p>"Hey, I'm better now, and I had an excuse before. You're just a turd."</p><p>"Did you guys know Reilly's fucking Ms. Aries," Castus blurted out.</p><p>Everyone at the table turned to Castus, then to Walt.</p><p>"Wait... did I think that or say that out loud? Aww, <em>shit</em>..."</p><p>
  <em>Oh you FUCKING RETARD!</em>
</p><p>Walt let his face slam down into his plate of food to hide his reddening face as Adelis began bombarding him with stupid questions about Aurelia's intimate areas as well as bedroom habits. He didn't hear anything from anyone else over Adelis yammering until he lifted his head up to see every single turian male on the security detail crowded around his table, eagerly waiting for Walt to talk about Aurelia. </p><p>"C'mon, Corporal, don't leave us hanging!" Adelis cried.</p><p>He looked around for Ventura, and saw her sitting alone with her head buried in her arms.</p><p>
  <em>Poor gal... welp, I can add her to the list of good people I've ruined or let down. I don't know where to even start with making her feel better. I should warn Aurelia that our cover is blown.</em>
</p><p>"I gotta shit," Walt said, then got up and pushed through the crowd of teens and young men. </p><p>Walt made it to the front desk, only to find Aurelia gone, with the brown jackass who didn't care to learn his name in her spot. </p><p>"Hello, sir, have you seen Ms. Aries," Walt asked politely. </p><p>"No, I'm not her keeper, Corporal Reid."</p><p>"It's Reilly. So you don't know where she is?"</p><p>"She got sick or something, took the rest of the day off."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah. Dumped all her responsibilities on me. Again," the turian sighed, then tuned him out and went back to work. </p><p>Although Walt's patience with this turian was running thin, his concern for his girlfriend took priority in his mind than rage for this asshole.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, I hope she didn't get sick because of me.</em>
</p><p>Walt wandered outside and thought about calling her, but decided to send her a text message in case she was resting. </p><p>"Hey, you ok? Went to find you at lunch and the asshole behind the desk said you got sick. It wasn't because of me, was it? I'll swing by after work. Stay safe, dear."</p><p>He saw he had a voice-mail from Fuchs, and opened it.</p><p>"Hey, shit lips, guess wh-<em>hungh!"</em></p><p>The message abruptly ended, and Walt blinked, trying to figure out what that was all about. </p><p>
  <em>Probably tripped and fell. He'll call you back if it's important. Y'know what, I should get Aurelia some meds and a bottle of wine. That'll cheer her up. Maybe some chocolate, too.</em>
</p><p>Walt sat down at his table, and made it absolutely clear he wouldn't say anything about Aurelia. The disappointed mob dispersed, and Walt tried to remember what kind of wine she liked.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>